Écho
by AndreanneSirois
Summary: Supercorp AU - Adaptation film Rapport minoritaire (2002) En 2054, la société du futur a éradiqué les crimes en se dotant d'un système de détection et répression le plus sophistiqué du monde. Dissimulés de tous, trois extras-lucides transmettent les images des crimes à venir aux policiers de Précrime. Lena et Kara se retrouvent prises dans une course contre la montre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

"_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..."_

John Lennon

* * *

Hank regardait sa montre, suivait la trotteuse dans sa course vers 7h45. Au moment où elle passa devant le douze, on cogna au cadre de sa porte ouverte. À la seconde près.

\- Entre Lena, dit-il en se levant de derrière son bureau en chêne massif.

Aussi technologique et moderne que pouvait être la tour à bureau de sa compagnie, il avait gardé une pointe de nostalgie des matériaux nobles. Son bureau comportait des meubles de bois, des tapis et des photos papier alors qu'ailleurs il y avait des cloisons de verre, du métal poli et des écrans.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement que quinze minutes à t'accorder Hank, j'ai une entrevue avec un journaliste du National Post.

\- Ça ne prendra pas plus que cela, je t'en assure.

Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un des canapés et il s'assied sur l'autre en face. Hank leva le bras et un écran pivota de derrière une cloison au mur. Un autre signe de la main démarra une vidéo.

« Imaginez un monde sans meurtre »

Le logo de l'entreprise apparut en fondu alors que des citoyens citaient des expériences personnelles.

« J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. » « J'ai perdu mon père. » « J'ai perdu ma femme. »

Une carte du pays prenait ensuite place, recouverte d'innombrables points rouges.

« Il y a six ans le taux d'homicide dans ce pays avait atteint des proportions épidémiques »

Les points rouges se multipliaient et un nombre au bas de l'image ne cessait d'augmenter pour calculer les crimes commis.

« Il semblait que seul un miracle pouvait stopper l'hémorragie. »

Les points rouges étaient devenus des goûtes de sang et ils se fusionnaient pour recouvrir tout le pays.

« Mais au lieu d'un miracle, il y en a eut trois : les précognitifs. »

Maintenant la statue de pierre illustrant trois formes humaines en cercle sur la place devant la tour de l'entreprise.

« En seulement un mois, dans le cadre du programme Précrime, le taux de meurtre à National City fut réduit de 90%. »

Revinrent d'autres citoyens en alternance.

« Ils étaient une bande qui m'attendaient. » « Elle voulait me tuer. » « Il voulait me violer. » « J'allais me faire poignarder. »

Revenait la carte du pays dont le rouge disparaissait en faisant place à la lumière.

« En un an, Précrime a effectivement arrêté le meurtre dans notre ville. »

Un extrait de Hank en conférence de presse s'en suivait.

« Depuis six ans que notre petite expérience a été menée à bien et il n'y a pas eu un seul meurtre. » Disait-il aux micros des chaînes de télévision, il y a quelques semaines de cela.

La voix du narrateur reprenait ensuite alors qu'un drapeau du pays flottait dans le vent en fond.

« À présent, Précrime peut fonctionner pour vous. »

Une vidéo tournée dans le bureau du procureur général succédait.

« Nous voulons être absolument certain que chaque citoyen américain peut compter sur l'infaillibilité totale du système et que ce qui assure notre sécurité peut aussi garantir notre vie et notre liberté. » Disait-il alors que la note : Journée national pour l'initiative Précrime, votez oui le 22 avril prochain, apparaissait en haut de lui.

Encore des citoyens pour dire à tour de rôle : « Précrime : ça fonctionne. ». Un fondu du logo et puis le noir total. Hank leva le bras et l'écran retourna dans le mur.

\- Nous avons déjà vu ça Hank, il y a des mois lors de la présentation au département marketing.

\- En effet, et depuis le message est annoncé dans tout le pays. L'appui du procureur général et surtout nos chiffres nous place en bonne posture pour un vote favorable au printemps. Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains.

\- Parce que Précrime… ça marche, cita-t-elle d'un air confus, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir..

\- En es-tu certaine? En sommes-_nous_ vraiment certain? C'est ce que viendra vérifier un agent fédéral dès aujourd'hui.

Lena soupira en croisant ses jambes.

\- Que peuvent-ils bien venir chercher de plus ici. Tout est là, autour de nous, la sécurité, l'absence d'homicides. Et n'est-ce pas un peu tard, le vote est dans huit jours.

\- Je sais ma chère, je voulais simplement t'en informer. Nous avons réalisé un miracle longtemps cru utopique. Ce n'est pas ça qui viendra nous arrêter.

\- Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle se leva, replaça sa jupe et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hank avant de quitter son bureau.

Luthor pris l'ascenseur pour passer au niveau en dessous. À peine elle franchissait les portes que déjà son secrétaire la rejoignait, offrant café noir et tablette en verre de son planning de la journée. En rouge clignotait son rendez-vous de 8h00.

\- Le reporteur est déjà là il attend à votre porte.

\- Merci ce sera tout, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée et en balayant son horaire du bout des doigts.

Lena marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, passant les bureaux vitrés de ses ingénieurs pour se rendre au sien avec vue sur la ville. En effet, l'archétype du reporteur l'attendait, lunette, chemise, sac à bandoulière, air inquisiteur. Elle les avait tous en horreur.

\- Mme. Luthor, dit le journaliste en lui tendant la main.

Elle la serra, ouvrit la porte à commande vocale et le pria d'entrer. Lena s'assied à son bureau et indiqua un fauteuil au reporteur.

\- Mme Luthor je suis ici pour faire un article sur vous.

\- Sur moi? Depuis quand le Post fait-il une rubrique potin, dites-moi?

\- Il n'en fait pas, je vous rassure, nous restons encore et toujours axé sur l'information et l'enquête. Les récentes développées de Précrime sont connues de tous, comment après votre succès dans notre métropole, le pays serait prêt à bénéficier de votre programme.

\- C'est ce que nous saurons le 22 avril.

\- En effet. Pour le moment vous n'avez reçu que de la presse positive, rien n'est jamais venu entacher votre entreprise. Une prouesse, certes, mais cela ne vous rend-t-il pas davantage vulnérable en cas d'éventuel revers de fortune? Tel qu'un rapport désapprobateur d'un agent fédéral?

Luthor serra les dents devant le sourire du journaliste visiblement satisfait de ses sources.

\- Vous savez que je ne vais pas vous confirmer cette information, car d'une part il s'agit de renseignement confidentiel et d'une autre part, on ne voudrait en rien nuire à une enquête fédéral sachant ce que cette infraction en coûte, n'est-ce pas? rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance, souriant à son tour.

\- Comme l'indique votre propagande, il y a un peu plus d'un an que Précrime tel que nous le connaissons a été mis en opération. Vous plus que quiconque savez comment votre système est impartial, le pouvoir et l'argent ne permettant plus de se mettre à l'abri. Comment vivez-vous avec le fait de diriger l'organisme même qui dès son entrée en fonction, a permis de capturer le célèbre meurtrier en série, votre fr…

\- Lex a été mis hors d'état de nuire et je suis fière que ce soit grâce à Précrime, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Mais à ce moment vous ne travailliez pas encore ici, ce n'est qu'ensuite que vous avez rejoint ou devrais-je dire acheté votre place au sein de la direction. Un élan de générosité ou une tentative de redorer votre blason suite à la chute en bourse de vos actions de Luthor Corp?

Lena garda son calme, elle s'était déjà fait poser ses questions par des paparazzis sans y répondre alors que ses gardes de sécurité s'en débarrassaient. Bien avant, elle s'était elle-même posé ces questions en se regardant dans le miroir, se gardant toujours des coups d'avances pour éviter d'être jamais prise au dépourvue.

\- Je n'aime pas le chemin que vous prenez pour poser vos questions et sachez que vous aurez ici ma dernière réponse.

Elle appuya sur un bouton sous son bureau, croisa ses mains et regarda le reporteur droit dans les yeux de son regard perçant.

\- Précrime a permis de déceler ce que personne, pas même moi n'avait vu en Lex. Après son emprisonnement et le départ de notre mère, il n'a resté que moi pour diriger l'entreprise familiale. Oui les crimes de mon frère on sali notre nom. J'ai perdu une fortune par l'impact médiatique qui s'en est suivi. J'ai démantelé Luthor Corp, vendu ce qui en restait et investi dans ce que je savais être la meilleure manière de faire amende honorable. Je ne pourrai jamais rendre la vie à ces femmes, mais je peux fièrement dire que ma fortune et les développées technologiques de Luthor Corp auront permis d'offrir aujourd'hui Précrime tel que nous le connaissons.

Le journaliste resta muet un instant, toujours sous le regard soutenu de Lena. Quand il alla finalement oser une réponse, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et deux gardes armés entrèrent.

\- Veuillez escorter ce monsieur du National Post hors de notre établissement je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle.

Le reporteur se leva et tendit à nouveau sa main en guise d'au revoir. Luthor baissa les yeux sur la main et l'ignora.

\- Lorsque vous écrirez sur moi, souvenez-vous de ceci : je suis ici pour un nouveau départ, laissez moi la chance de le prouver.

Elle fit un signe de tête à ses hommes. Ils vinrent sortir le reporter, sans le toucher mais en ne lui laissant pas non plus d'autre alternative que d'obtempérer.

Lena alla à la fenêtre, regarda la ville tout en bas. En une seule année tant de choses avaient changées, tout en fait. Le journaliste n'avait pas tort et elle le savait, mais les sous-entendus étaient plus qu'offensant. Elle portait le nom de Luther comme s'il s'était agi d'un défaut. Dans quelques années peut-être recommencerait-elle l'empire technologique qu'avait été Luthor Corp, mais sous un autre nom, assurément. Pour le moment, ici, elle avait l'impression de faire le bien, et ce même si le mal était fait.

* * *

Nia ouvrit les yeux grand et se cambra dans le bassin où elle était allongée alors qu'une vision lui parvenait.

Un homme et une femme s'embrassant avec passion. Un ciseau ensanglanté sur le plancher de céramique mouillé. Un autre homme en complet cravate montant un escalier en nettoyant ses lunettes. À nouveau les amants désormais au lit. L'homme en complet qui les surprend dans la chambre, les poignarde à coup de ciseaux dans la chambre et puis dans la salle de bain. Le bain gorgé de sang qui se vide sur le plancher, les ciseaux qui tombent par terre.

\- Meurtre, dit Nia avant de se laisser couler légèrement sous l'eau en laissant quelques bulles remonter à la surface.

Dans la pièce voisine de celle où le bassin contenant Nia se trouvait, une machine se mis en marche, enclenchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire et de voir. L'engin se saisit de deux cube de bois et se mis à les tailler en forme de sphère. Il y grava ensuite une inscription et les teint en rouge. Un autre dispositif vint les décrocher pour les faire glisser chacune dans un tube de verre différent. Les sphères roulèrent dans les tuyaux en spirale pour atterrir chacune dans leur compartiment respectif. La première arriva sous celui marqué de « Victime », désigna Sarah Marks et Donald Dubin. La seconde arriva dans le compartiment « Prédateur » avec le nom d'Howard Marks.

* * *

Kara et Alex se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide dans le département de Précrime. Elles venaient de recevoir une alerte du poste d'observation. Cela avait beau faire plusieurs années qu'elles y travaillaient, la sensation de serrement à l'estomac lors d'alerte ne disparaissait pas.

Toutes deux avaient travaillé dans les forces de l'ordre avant d'arriver ici, Alex aux crimes contre la personne, Kara comme agent d'infiltration aux stupéfiants. Alex avait une aisance naturelle pour diriger, rester concentrée et calme dans les pires situations de crise et de stress. Kara, savait mieux que quiconque se mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Ensemble elles avaient usés de ces compétences pour gravir les échelons à Précrime, pour se rendre jusqu'à l'escouade d'intervention tactique dont Alex était la chef officielle depuis l'année de mise en activité.

Elles passèrent les portes automatiques du centre des opérations. L'endroit était grand et ouvert, sur plusieurs étages au centre de la tour.

\- Bonne chance, leur souhaita Eve en venant à leur rencontre.

\- Merci, dit Alex en lui donnant son manteau et son sac.

Kara fit de même et leur assistante leur fit un grand sourire alors qu'elles se remettaient à marcher d'un pas rapide. Le couloir les mena au niveau supérieur et alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de leur destination, le cri unique de l'alarme leur parvint. Comme elles entraient enfin dans le poste d'observation, Alex sortie ses gants et les enfila.

\- C'est bon Jimmy, qu'est-ce qu'on a, demanda-t-elle.

\- Boules rouges, double homicide, un homme et une femme, dit-il en pivotant sur sa chaise.

Kara s'approcha des compartiments de verre où étaient arrivées les sphères de bois. Elle mit ses gants et les prit.

\- Tueur sexe masculin, blanc, la quarantaine, Nia a fixé l'heure du meurtre à 8h04 mais les jumeaux sont plus flous alors on va attendre confirmation, ajouta-t-il.

Alex hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Le lien est encore incertain, mais nous avons les témoins en liaison sous peu, ce sera l'affaire numéro 1108, termina-t-il en pointant les deux moniteurs de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Kara et Alex allèrent un court moment à la baie vitrée surplombant la salle du bassin. Les moniteurs s'allumèrent signalant que les témoins étaient maintenant en liaison.

\- Affaire numéro 1108, prévisualisée par les précogs sur holosphère par les archives de Précrime, commença Alex alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face aux deux écran de l'autre côté de son tableau d'observation.

Kara regarda les précogs dans leur bassin et Braini qui était à monitorer un quelconque paramètre de leurs soins. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'ils donnaient froid dans le dos, avec leurs yeux grands ouverts sous l'eau.

\- Mes collègues et témoins pour cette affaire : la docteure Katherine James et le juge Frank Pollard. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Les témoins veulent-ils prévisionner et valider le numéro 1108 maintenant? leur demanda Alex.

\- Réponse affirmative, je valide, dit le juge.

\- Allez-y, dit la docteure.

\- On est prêt dit Kara, alors qu'elle quittait la fenêtre pour aller poser les boules sur les lecteurs d'holosphères.

James tendit à sa chef la puce 1108 et celle-ci l'inséra dans le dispositif de lecture à cet effet tout juste à la gauche des boules rouges.

\- Heure du meurtre 8h04, c'est dans 24 minutes 13 secondes à partir de maintenant, c'est une boule rouge, dit James aux témoins.

Kara se saisit des plaques de mémorisation et les inséra dans sur le côté du tableau de verre. Alex se plaça debout au centre du tableau et leva ses bras dans les airs, prête. Kara tamisa la lumière et les images de la vision de Nia apparurent sur l'écran transparent.

Un homme et une femme s'embrassant. Deux hommes se battant pour une arme. L'un des deux hommes en train de poignarder l'autre dans une baignoire remplie à rebord. « Je n'y vois rien sans elle » prononcé d'une voix masculine.

\- Alors, où es-tu Howard Marks, demanda Alex.

* * *

Howard sortit sur le perron, vit le camelot passer à bicyclette et lancer son journal sur sa pelouse, juste à côté de l'arrosage automatique en fonction. Il soupira d'indignation alors qu'il traversait le jardin pour aller le chercher tout en essayant de ne pas trop mouiller sa chemise. Quand il se releva, il vit passer deux polices montés et derrières elles, dans le parc pour enfant, un homme en imperméable beige qui grattait le sol du bout de sa chaussure, feignant de regarder ailleurs. Il retourna dans la cuisine où son fils était à répéter son exposé sur Abraham Lincoln, aidé de sa mère.

\- J'ai l'impression de le connaître, dit-il en ouvrant son journal.

\- Qui? demanda sa femme Sarah en débarrassant le petit déjeuner de son garçon.

\- Un homme dans le parc, de l'autre côté de la rue. Je l'ai déjà vue, dit Howard en approchant le journal à dix centimètres de son nez pour tenter de lire.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu sais que tu es aveugle sans tes lunettes. D'ailleurs où sont-elles? fit remarquer sa femme en servant maintenant du café.

\- J'ai dû les laisser dans la chambre, marmonna son mari tout en lisant avec difficulté.

* * *

Alex leva l'index et le pouce dont l'extrémité gantée était munie de capteur lui permettant de contrôler le visionnement des images produites par Nia. Elle mit sur pause au moment où Howard allait poignarder Sarah. Alex leva son autre bras et éloigna ses mains dans les airs, ce qui fit apparaître d'autres images sur l'écran. Elle les remit toutes en lecture, regardant simultanément trois vidéos différentes.

\- J'ai huit Howard Marks à National City classés par race et âge, indiqua James en parcourant les écrans de son bureau dos à Alex.

\- Sors-nous les permis de conduire et les cartes d'identité, lui demanda Kara.

\- Voyons si je récupère une adresse, dit Alex en cherchant dans les images.

Elle repéra un journal sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses mains passèrent en alternance l'une devant l'autre, ce qui fit zoomer de plus en plus sur le tabloïde. Elle y vit un autocollant apposé par le service de livraison à domicile, mais on ne pouvait y voir que « National City ».

\- Tu prends ça? demanda Kara en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

\- Non c'est pas clair, répondit Alex en envoyant ses mains de côté pour se débarrasser du segment inutilisable.

\- J'ai six identités, Où tu les veux? souligna James.

\- Ici, indiqua Kara en le rejoignant.

Elle introduisit une plaque de mémorisation dans l'ordinateur de James et prit les renseignements. Kara alla ensuite la placer sous les premières qu'elle avait mis avant le début de la session. Les identités apparurent sur la portion gauche du tableau transparent. Alex sélectionna une image claire d'Howard et Kara passa les fiches données par James jusqu'à obtenir une concordance.

\- Je l'ai, dit Kara.

\- Je le situe à Foxhall, 4421 Gainsborough, dit James derrière elles.

\- Envoi une bleu et blanche en patrouille, précise bien la zone et dis-leur qu'on arrive dit Alex.

* * *

\- J'ai envie de faire l'école buissonnière, rester à la maison aujourd'hui, dit Howard en laissant son journal sur le comptoir.

Sa femme ne lui répondit pas, continua plutôt à aider son fils en lui citant son exposé à mémoriser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas une réunion?

\- Je vais la repousser, j'ai trop travaillé ces temps-ci, dit-il en traversant la cuisine pour aller se coller sur sa femme.

Celle-ci ne daigna pas lever les yeux du discours de son garçon et continua à lui faire la réplique.

\- On pourrait déjeuner ensemble, là où tu voudras.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup mais je fais faire une visite de l'appartement des Ressler, dit-elle en se dégageant pour sortir de la cuisine.

\- D'accord, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'es faite si belle, soupira Howard.

* * *

Alex et Kara finissaient de revêtir leur combinaison d'intervention tout en courant le long du couloir hors du poste d'observation.

\- Chef! cria James au niveau supérieur.

Les sœurs stoppèrent net.

\- On a un problème de localisation, compléta James.

Tous trois retournèrent à la course à l'ordinateur d'Olsen.

\- Il n'est plus là, il a déménagé.

\- Temps limite? Demanda Kara.

\- Treize minutes.

Alex remis ses gants, se replaça derrière son écran et lança les images à nouveau. Eve entra dans le bureau avec un air désolé.

\- Chef on a un enquêteur fédéral qui est là...

\- Je ne veux pas de fouine du ministère, rétorqua sèchement Alex.

\- Mais chef je l'avais mis à votre agenda.

Alex l'ignora et continua à regarder les images en vitesse sachant que le temps pressait.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait s'ils ont fait suivre leurs journaux après le déménagement? Questionnez leurs anciens voisins, vite!

Kara fit signe à Eve de sortir mais déjà l'enquêteur entrait dans la pièce. L'homme passa devant Kara sans même lui adresser un regard et alla se planter près d'Alex.

\- Morgan Edge, la fouine du ministère, fit il en tendant la main avec un air suffisant.

Alex la serra, et aussitôt les images disparurent des écrans.

\- Un problème? fit Morgan.

Alex le lâcha et remis les vidéos de son index et son pouce droit.

\- Elle a besoin de ses mains pour monitorer le visionnement, elle a aussi besoin de ne pas être dérangé, dit Kara en faisant signe à Edge de se reculer de quelques pas.

\- Désolé M. Edge, la visite guidée ce sera pour une autre fois, fit Alex en passant d'image en image.

\- Les Marks on déménagés il y a deux semaines, on cherche toujours la famille et l'employeur, temps limite douze minutes, dit James.

Edge regardait avec attention, se retenant d'avoir l'air trop impressionné de la technologie employé ici.

\- Que fait votre chef? murmura-t-il à Kara.

\- Elle _gratte_ l'image. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le processus pour trouver des indices là où le meurtre va avoir lieu, répondit Kara à voix basse.

Alex fit un gros plan de la devanture de la maison des Marks.

\- Mur en briquetage avec détails de style géorgien du dix-neuvième. Les joints des briques ont été refaits.

Kara montra ensuite à Edge les tubes de verre d'où leur parvenaient les holosphères.

\- Les victimes sont désignées ici et les assassins ici, en dehors de cela et de la date du crime, tout ce que nous avons ce sont les images qu'ils produisent.

Morgan sembla ne pas comprendre alors Kara pointa la baie vitrée. Ils s'y rendirent, virent en bas les trois précogs allongés dans leur bassin illuminé.

\- Je vois une police montée, fit Alex.

\- Près du centre-ville? demanda James.

\- Non je ne vois pas de système de navigation magnétique.

\- Tu reconnais le quartier?

\- On dirait Georgetown, dit-elle en passant à d'autres images du voisinage.

Edge se détourna de la vitre et tapa de l'index sur l'épaule de Kara.

\- Les précogs sont censé voir les meurtres quatre jours à l'avance, pourquoi toute cette ambiance de stress, pourquoi traiter celui-ci si tard, demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain.

\- On les appelle « boule rouge », il s'agit d'un crime passionnel. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y a pas de préméditation, on les découvre tard. Presque toutes nos urgences sont des cas spontanés comme celui-ci. Nous n'avons presque plus de préméditation dans les meurtres.

\- Les gens ont reçu le message, fit-il en souriant plus que le nécessaire.

James s'approcha de son écran en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Génial! J'ai une correspondance avec Kingsley, architecte du dix-huitième siècle. Il a fait vingt-quatre maisons à National City et temps limite dix minutes.

\- On ralenti ici, murmura Alex.

Elle fit pause sur l'image de Donald Dubin debout dehors. Elle zooma d'avantage et de sa main gauche, tourna de côté pour faire reculer de quelques secondes à peine.

\- Kara regarde ce gamin.

Kara laissa Morgan et se pressa de la rejoindre. Alex tourna encore sa main pour faire revenir en arrière.

\- Dans cette image ici il est à gauche de l'homme en imperméable.

\- Oui, où veux-tu en venir?

\- Dans celle-là il est à droite, dit-elle en avança de quelques secondes.

Kara leva sa main gantée et reproduit le geste de sa sœur pour activer l'avance-recul de la vidéo. Elle tourna rapidement sa main de gauche puis à droite sans arrêt, ce qui montrait de manière presque superposée l'homme en imper avec un petit garçon à sa droite puis toute de suite à sa gauche.

\- C'est un manège, murmura Kara.

\- C'est un parc! cria Alex

\- Il ne reste que seize de ces vieux manèges pour enfant, deux à Georgetown, un à Barnaby Woods, les autres à Woodley, les informa James en parcourant ses écrans à toute vitesse.

* * *

Sarah fit signe à son fils de se lever car l'autobus scolaire klaxonnait devant chez eux. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au pas de la porte, l'embrassa sur la tête et le laissa partir. Elle revint ensuite à la cuisine où son mari terminait son café tout en fermant sa mallette. À son tour il quitta leur nouvelle maison sans un au revoir et elle se retrouva seule.

* * *

Alex se pressa vers la sortie, Kara sur les talons. Elles descendirent à grands pas le département, se dirigeant vers les ports de vol. Maggie les rejoints en chemin, déjà prête, habit et casque revêtu. Edge les rattrapa, le souffle court et tenta de replacer son complet loin d'être fait pour le jogging.

\- Kara, Woodley n'est pas de style victorien, ça doit être Barnaby Woods. Maggie, quel serait notre temps de vol? demanda Alex à son équipe.

\- À la façon dont je pilote, trois minutes après le décollage, assura Maggie, certaine d'elle.

\- On y va, ordonna Alex et toutes trois se remirent à courir.

Edge ne les suivit pas, les regarda plutôt dévaler le couloir jusqu'aux quais d'embarquement. De là les attendait les autres agents complétant l'équipe. Tous se placèrent sur leur plateforme et confirmèrent qu'ils étaient prêts. Des opérateurs actionnèrent les paliers et ils les emportèrent vers le toit.

* * *

Howard sortit de la maison mais plutôt que de prendre sa voiture et partir au travail, il traversa la rue à pied. Il se rendit au parc devant chez lui, se posta derrière un arbre et attendit. Pendant un moment il se trouva ridicule, regardant sa montre, voyant le temps filer, rapprochant sa réunion d'investisseurs.

Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner et partir, il vit l'homme en imperméable monter les marches et cogner à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit et il entra tout en regardant derrière, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir été vu. Howard s'adossa au tronc d'arbre et leva les yeux au ciel, respirant difficilement, ne voulant pas y croire.

* * *

L'équipe grimpa à bord de l'engin de vol, Maggie aux commandes.

\- Temps limite six minutes, indiqua-t-elle en activant les moteurs.

Les dispositifs de sécurités s'abaissèrent sur les passagers. Des écrans sortirent des côtés des habitacles pour se placer devant les visages des agents. Le décompte y clignotait ainsi que les autres informations du dossier : noms des victimes, du meurtrier, destination.

Morgan arriva sur le toit par un ascenseur, n'ayant pu suivre l'équipe d'intervention. Derrière une cloison vitrée, il vit ce qui lui sembla être un vaisseau venu du futur durant un bref moment.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? dit Lena en le rejoignant.

Edge se retourna et vit celle qu'il connaissait de réputation et de ce qu'il avait lu à son sujet.

\- Mme. Luthor, mais quel plaisir et oui, en effet, plutôt impressionnant, souligna-t-il en allant à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main.

\- Propulsé à l'aide de statoréacteurs, l'aéronef PC-2053 permet à l'équipe d'intervention de se rendre sur les lieux de manière optimale, on ne fait pas encore plus rapide.

\- On ne voudrait pas arriver en retard, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Lena passa à côté de lui pour observer le décollage. Les amarres magnétiques se retirèrent et l'engin s'éleva légèrement.

\- Ici chez Précrime, il prend tout son sens.

\- L'un des nombreux prototypes de Luthor Corp que vous avez amenés avec vous je présume?

Le PC-2053 activa ses réacteurs et de profond vrombissement retentirent. En un instant, il se retrouva hors de vue.

\- Il y a bien des choses que j'ai emporté avec moi M. Edge, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il la rejoint au pas de course alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer devant elle.

\- Non en effet. Comme nous le savons le pays sera bientôt soumis à un référendum. Votre programme expérimental s'étend ici à National City, mais avant qu'il prenne des proportions à la grandeur de notre pays, nous devons nous assurer de son infaillibilité. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

\- Tout à fait, voilà pourquoi je m'occuperai moi-même de vous faire visiter l'entièreté de nos installations.

En disant cela, les portes s'ouvrir vers les bureaux administratif.

\- Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous.

Morgan se retint de soupirer. Après sa courte session au poste d'intervention, tout ceci ne pourrait qu'être très long et très ennuyant.

* * *

Howard ouvrit la porte et entra. Il fit quelques pas dans le vestibule et tendit l'oreille. Il retourna à la cuisine où son fils avait laissé un fouillis de bricolage en lien avec son exposé. Retaille de papier, carton, ciseaux, crayons feutre de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait partout. Howard tassa les papiers pour ranger un peu, pris les ciseaux pour aller les mettre dans le tiroir mais des voix à l'étage l'interrompirent.

Dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, Sarah retira la chemise de Donald alors qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement.

\- Allons au lit, demanda-t-il en ouvrant le peignoir de Sarah.

\- Non, faisons le ici, proposa-t-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

\- C'est plus doux le lit.

\- _Je_ suis douce.

Elle referma la porte sans remarquer que son mari se tenait maintenant debout dans leur chambre, avait tout vu. Howard ne put se retenir de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il fit les cents pas dans la chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir mollement par terre à côté du lit, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

* * *

Maggie y allait plein gaz et l'engin survolait la ville à grande allure. Les édifices du centre-ville firent place au secteur industriel, puis à de la forêt et enfin aux quartiers résidentiels. Le GPS de son casque clignota, elle y était. Le vaisseau plongea en piqué vers le parc et s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du fameux manège qui leur avait permis d'identifier la zone.

\- On y est, hauteur pour descente verrouillée, dit-elle en stabilisant l'appareil.

\- Tout le monde descend, go go go! dit Alex avant d'elle-même quitter l'engin en rappel.

Tous se posèrent au sol devant les enfants et leurs mères qui n'y comprenaient rien. Ils se détachèrent de leur lien et ceux-ci remontèrent vers le vaisseau. Alex fit signe à Maggie qu'elle pouvait reprendre de l'altitude car tous étaient bien posés.

Kara se dégagea du groupe, scrutant les maisons toutes identiques. Ils avaient trouvé le secteur par déduction grâce au module du parc, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas l'adresse exacte des Marks.

Alex demanda à ses agents de faire éloigner les civiles et elle alla ensuite se placer, tout comme Kara, pour tenter de repérer la bonne maison.

\- Merde, laquelle c'est, demanda Kara dans son casque.

Au centre de l'équipe tactique, le manège continuait de tourner, tout comme le décompte du temps qui leur filait entre les doigts.

* * *

Donald et Sarah sortirent de la salle de bain en riant et en se cajolant. Il l'embrassait et tentait de la chatouiller en même temps pour la forcer à passer au lit. Donald y parvint sans trop de mal et l'allongea, ouvrit son peignoir et pris place au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ne remarquant pas Howard de l'autre côté du lit.

* * *

\- Temps limite un minute avant de rejoindre le futur, indiqua Maggie toujours dans le vaisseau avec ses moniteurs.

\- La ferme Maggie, fit Kara en regardant successivement les maisons.

Elle remarqua qu'une de portes était restée entrouverte.

\- Alex! Cria-t-elle à sa sœur.

Celle-ci la rejoint et suivit du regard ce que Kara lui pointait.

\- James, James tu m'entends? demanda Alex.

\- Oui je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fermé la porte d'entrée?

\- Quoi? fit James en ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Est-ce que Marks a fermé la porte d'entrée, redemanda-t-elle avec insistance.

James s'empressa de prendre la plaque de mémorisation du grand tableau de verre pour la passer à son écran d'ordinateur où il était plus accoutumé de travailler. Il lança la projection et passa les images en accéléré. Il scruta les extraits des vidéos, répétant à voix haute « porte d'entrée, porte d'entrée ». Il tomba enfin sur le segment qu'il cherchait et vit Howard qui laissait la porte ouverte derrière lui.

\- Négatif chef, la porte d'entrée est ouverte, la porte d'entrée est ouverte!

* * *

Donald retira sa camisole et embrassa Sarah dans le coup. Il prit ses poignets pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle gémit de plaisir.

Howard avait fermé les yeux et se retenait de hurler, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche.

* * *

Kara et Alex se ruèrent vers la maison. Kara jeta son casque qu'elle avait toujours trouvé trop lourd et accéléra, devançant sa sœur. Elle gravit les marches extérieures d'un bond et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

* * *

Howard se leva d'à côté du lit et regarda sa femme avec son amant.

\- J'ai oublié mes lunettes, dit-il à mi-chemin entre les pleurs et la rage.

Donald sursauta et tomba à côté de Sarah sur le lit.

\- Oh! Howard, dit sa femme le souffle court sous la surprise.

Il regarda sur la table de chevet et poussa un rire dément en voyant effectivement ses lunettes. Il les prit et les mis tout en se tournant dos à eux.

\- Tu sais que sans elle je suis aveugle.

\- Je t'en prie Howard ne pleure pas, supplia-t-elle.

Il regarda la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait toujours à la main et il pivota, bras levé pour poignarder sa femme.

\- MARKS, NON! Cria Kara en arrivant dans la chambre.

Elle plongea dans le dos d'Howard pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Sa main se referma sur son avant-bras pour le détourner de sa femme. Leurs bras à tous deux traversèrent la fenêtre dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Sarah hurlait de peur alors qu'Alex entrait dans la chambre à son tour. Les montres moniteurs des Danvers sonnèrent à l'unisson. Elles venaient de rejoindre le temps du futur prédit par Nia. Alex alla contenir Howard afin d'éviter de blesser Kara vu leur position potentiellement périlleuse.

Les autres agents arrivèrent en trombe et se saisirent de Donald et Sarah pour les éloigner de la scène. Alex plaqua Howard sur le lit et Kara la rejoint pour l'immobiliser.

\- Regardez-moi, regardez-moi, lui demanda Alex d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Elle sortit un scanneur rétinien de sa ceinture et le leva devant le visage du prévenu. Howard, confus, s'agitait et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, tout était arrivé si vite. Alex lui redemanda à nouveau et elle réussit à diriger le faisceau assez longtemps pour obtenir un résultat. Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder son autre poignet muni d'un minuscule écran. Il y afficha « Howard Marks ».

\- Reconnaissance positive, dit-elle pour que tous l'entende, même les agents dans le couloir avec Sarah et Donald.

Kara se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle prit un casque à sa ceinture. Composé de deux tiges d'acier inoxydable recourbées et de capteurs cérébrales, il représentait la dernière étape de leur maîtrise lors des interventions.

\- M. Howard Marks, au nom de la division de Précrime du district de National City, je vous arrête pour le futur meurtre de Sarah Marks et Donald Dubin que vous alliez commettre aujourd'hui, 8h04.

Alex le releva d'un coup.

\- NON, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT, hurla Howard en commençant à s'agiter.

\- Donner son chapeau à monsieur, dit Alex en tournant la tête vers sa sœur.

\- SARAH! SARAH AIDE-MOI, cria-t-il encore.

Kara déploya le casque et l'activa dans un cillement magnétique. Howard la vit faire et paniqua, se mit à se débattre en vain. Alex le maîtrisa, le garda face à Kara qui s'approchait. Il cria à s'en époumoner. Kara plaça non sans peine le dispositif autour de la tête de Marks, les coussinets d'halo vis-à-vis ses tempes.

En un instant, il se tut.

Les agents se saisir d'Howard qui arrivait à peine à se tenir debout maintenant, le regard livide. Ils l'escortèrent hors de la chambre et vers les escaliers. Kara et Alex restèrent seules, regardant la paire de ciseaux sur le plancher recouvert de vitre brisé, entendant d'autres agents intervenir en soins psychologiques auprès des presque victimes. Elles avaient évité le pire, à nouveau.

* * *

Lena et Morgan passèrent au poste d'observation désormais bien plus calme. Il n'y avait plus que James qui triait les informations utilisées dans l'affaire 1108.

\- Mme. Luthor, M. Edge, dit-il en se relevant de sa chaise pour les saluer à bonne mesure.

\- Bonjour M. Olsen, vous connaissez déjà M. Edge à ce que je vois, dit-elle en se tournant vers Morgan qui souriait, encore.

\- Oui, en fait, disons que j'ai pris la liberté de me promener dans vos bureaux en vous attendant. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux me trouver au cœur de l'action pour commencer.

Luthor sourit mais les deux hommes virent qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout cette initiative.

\- Nous ne nous attarderons pas longtemps ici alors. Vous avez été témoin d'une résolution de boule rouge, je crois que vous ne pouviez rêver mieux pour être « au cœur de l'action » comme vous le dites.

\- Oui on m'a en effet expliqué la raison du délai de réaction minime que cela impliquait, dit-il en traversant la pièce pour retourner près de la baie vitrée.

\- Je vois que vous êtes également familier avec nos précogs, fit-elle en le rejoignant.

Nia se tortilla dans l'eau et ils entendirent ses mots dans le haut-parleur.

\- Ah mon Dieu Howard, non!

Elle parlait comme si elle percevait la scène à travers les yeux de Sarah Marks, non pas comme une simple spectatrice mais comme si elle le vivait. Les jumeaux se mirent à bouger frénétiquement à leur tour, marmonnant de manière incompréhensible.

Les images que tous trois voyaient furent projetées sur les écrans tout au haut de la salle du bassin. Edge se pencha pour les voir, reconnu la chambre, les victimes et le tueur du dossier auquel il avait assisté.

\- Howard, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ajouta Nia.

Elle respirait avec peine, visiblement paniquée.

\- Howard je t'en supplie ne pleure pas.

On voyait maintenant Marks poignarder sa femme avec rage.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient empêché le meurtre, demanda Morgan.

\- C'est juste un écho, une seconde vision si vous préférez. Les cas les plus graves, les précogs les revoient plusieurs fois, expliqua Lena à Edge qui s'efforçait de ne pas sembler troublé.

Elle activa le micro pour communiquer avec la salle du bassin.

\- Braini, coupez la réception voulez-vous.

Braini soupira et d'un air blasé, tapa sur ses écrans translucides afin de court-circuiter les visions de ses protégés. La lumière du bassin s'éteignit et les précogs se calmèrent instantanément.

* * *

Kara et James enfilèrent leur deuxième vodka au bar. Olsen souffla en grimaçant et Kara se contenta de claquer son verre sur le bois du comptoir. Il y avait particulièrement foule ce soir au Noonan's. Les tables, les banquettes et tous les bancs au bar étaient occupés. Un match de baseball était diffusé sur les écrans et les supporteurs venus à cet effet s'exclamaient selon la tournure des événements.

Kara en eu assez de se sentir coincé alors elle commanda une tournée de bière et quitta le comptoir avec James. Ils allèrent rejoindre Alex qui était à battre Maggie à plate couture au billard. Quand enfin elle empocha la noire, Maggie lui remit son billet de vingt et commença plutôt une autre partie avec Olsen.

Les sœurs prirent leurs bières et prirent place à la banquette qu'elles s'étaient réservées avec leurs manteaux et leurs sacs. Alex pointa sa bouteille au-dessus de la table et Kara vint y cogner la sienne.

\- À une autre journée comme seul Précrime sait nous offrir, souligna Kara.

\- N'empêche que ça été moins une, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on ait été si juste à intervenir, répondit Alex après sa première gorgé.

\- À la seconde près, je dirais, on a eu de la chance.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la chance et tu le sais bien, tu es doué, sans ce détail de la porte d'entrée, le destin des Marks aurait été bien différent.

Kara se frotta les yeux en s'étendant sur la banquette, fatiguée. Alex savait que sa sœur ne dormait pas beaucoup, elles en avaient maintes fois discuté. Inutile de ramener la question sur le tapis, encore une fois.

\- J'aurais aimé que _leurs_ destins soient différents, soupira Kara avant de caler sa bouteille.

Alex savait bien que sa sœur ne parlait plus des Marks, faisait références à ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Ses parents dans un incendie, ce qui l'avait conduite chez les Danvers par la suite. Puis leur père à toutes deux, détroussé, tabassé et laissé pour mort dans une benne à ordure.

\- J'aurais aimée aussi, dit Alex avec émotion, la perte de leur père étant toujours douloureuse même après des années.

Kara ne répondit pas, regardait l'intérieur de sa bouteille vide. La mort tragique de leur père avait été la raison de leur enrôlement chez Précrime. Mue par le désir profond de faire une différence, plus que n'importe quel postulant. Les sœurs avaient eu une volonté de mettre cette douleur à profit. _Pour que d'autres puissent vivre._

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé, dit Alex en portant seule un toast et en vidant à son tour sa bière d'un coup.

\- Non… mais maintenant, on peut empêcher l'avenir, répondit enfin Kara.

Les sœurs trinquèrent leurs bouteilles vides à cette vérité qui avait tout changé, pour elles comme pour National City au grand complet. D'autres vodkas et d'autres bières s'en suivirent. Jusqu'à ce que le Noonan's se vide peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste bientôt plus personne sauf Kara qui ne dormait plus vraiment, plus depuis bien des années.

* * *

Morgan fit signe à son chauffeur de prendre la prochaine à droite. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond sur quatre pâtés du centre-ville. Mais alors qu'ils avaient passé le feu vert, Edge l'avait aperçu dans le rétroviseur, entrant dans une ruelle. Le chauffeur avait donc fait à nouveau le carré, pour ensuite se ranger tel qu'indiqué, dans cette même ruelle. La voiture s'immobilisa mais le moteur continua de tourner. La portière s'ouvrit et l'homme entra dans l'automobile.

\- Comment s'est déroulé votre rencontre de ce matin? demanda Morgan.

\- Exactement comme prévu, elle me prend pour un journaliste arrogant, opportuniste et elle m'a même fait escorter hors de l'enceinte par la sécurité, indiqua l'homme en retirant sa capuche.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes, dit Morgan en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le reporteur tenta de la saisir mais Egde la retint fermement.

\- J'ai aussi ce que vous m'aviez demandé, avoua l'homme qui commençait à trouver le regard de son interlocuteur de plus en plus pesant.

Morgan ouvrit la main et laissa aller l'enveloppe.

\- Dites-moi.

\- L'homme que vous cherchez n'existe plus, il est devenu un autre. Mais j'ai réussi à remonter sa piste. Je vous ai trouvé un nom.

Le journaliste rangea l'enveloppe dans son manteau, revêtit son capuchon et ouvrit la portière. Il se glissa au dehors et tout juste avant de refermer, il dit : « Jack Spheer ».

Edge fit signe à son chauffeur et la voiture reprit la route. La fausse entrevue de ce matin n'était que le début de ce qu'il désirait le plus, fissurer la façade de marbre de Lena Luthor. Un rappel que rien n'était oublié, que le succès récent de Précrime ne suffirait jamais à masquer ce qui s'était passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

"_Amor Fati – "Love Your Fate", which is in fact your life."_

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Lena bue jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa coupe.

\- Reine en C7, dit-elle en se relevant du fauteuil où elle était assise.

La pièce noire glissa sur l'échiquier holographique projeté au centre du salon. Elle s'arrêta devant le roi blanc qui tomba sur le côté, vaincu.

\- Échec et math, murmura-t-elle en se servant à nouveau du vin.

\- Félicitation Mme. Luthor, nous transférons vos fonds à votre compte, désirez-vous affronter le prochain adversaire? demanda la voix électronique du jeu.

\- Arrêt fonction, répondit-elle alors que la liste des joueurs inscrits venait d'apparaître à la place de l'échiquier.

L'hologramme s'éteignit aussitôt. Luthor se rendit à son bureau de l'autre côté du penthouse. Celui-ci était vaste, chic, froid. Elle écarta des livres d'une des nombreuses bibliothèques, révélant la porte de son coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et se saisit de la seule chose qu'elle y avait cachée. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de placer à la banque, rien qu'elle ne pouvait risquer d'être dévoilé. Précieux mais sans valeur marchande, une simple photographie.

Lena la regarda un bon moment, se laissa envahir par le souvenir figé de cet instant, puis à nouveau, la rangea. À sa place, bien à l'abri des regards, Lex et elle enfant, souriant et presque heureux.

Elle cala sa coupe et la déposa sur son bureau, se rendit au mur de fenêtre donnant sur la ville endormie. Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'elle perdait le sommeil par ce qui s'était passé, mais la visite du journaliste avait rouvert ce qu'elle cherchait tant à refermer.

Les échecs lui avaient changés les idées durant un moment, mais les adversaires étaient trop aisés à vaincre. Alors le vin avait été la seconde alternative. Elle sentait son corps alourdis, ses sens engourdis mais les images continuaient de lui revenir.

Dans un désordre chronologique, des bribes de moments imprécis. Une femme aux yeux violets, dans une robe de satin noire, alignée parmi d'autres escortes, qui la fixait d'un regard profond. Lex adolescent qui l'emmenait dans les jardins du manoir, trouvait un nid caché dans un bosquet et en écrasait les oisillons. Une partie d'échec dans le parc alors qu'elle était à l'université et lui à la tête de l'empire familial. Une femme aux cheveux roux, la peau pâle et l'air timide, debout entre d'autres comme elle.

Lena ferma les yeux pour tenter de cesser de voir mais rien n'y fit. Les images étaient encore là, seraient toujours là.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes depuis des heures maintenant. Chacun de ses pas de course projetaient des éclaboussures de tous les côtés, et résonnaient plus encore dans la nuit. Kara ne dormait jamais plus de trois ou quatre heures.

Elle courrait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, serpentant dans les bas quartiers de National City. Au-delà des tours à logements miteuses, des entrepôts de stockage, il y avait bon nombres d'immeubles désaffectés. Ici on pouvait courir en étant certain de ne croiser personne, à moins de savoir précisément quel détour emprunter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne peux pas dormir? demanda une voix d'homme venant d'une allée grillagée.

Kara s'arrêta net, repris son souffle, huma l'air frais de la nuit. Elle hésita un court moment, puis marcha en direction de la voix.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de clarté, dit-elle en passant sa main à la poche de sa veste de sport pour en sortir des billets.

Une main sortie du noir pour passer dans le rayon du réverbère pénétrant dans l'allée. Des doigts osseux aux ongles rongés agrippèrent les billets.

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, tu veux de la clarté habituelle ou la nouvelle sorte de clarté modèle amélioré?

\- Donnes-moi de la nouvelle.

\- Ah oui, nouvelle et améliorée, de la clarté nouvelle et amélioré, clarté, clarté, oui bien sûr, radota l'homme en tendant des inhalateurs dans la lumière.

Kara les prit, senti que le poids de certain était trop léger. Elle commença à les secouer.

\- Attend, tu ne m'en a donné que quatre et ces deux-là sont fausses.

Elle approcha les inhalateurs de son oreille et les testa, confirma ses doutes.

\- Ne commences pas à me faire chier.

Kara les jeta par terre.

\- Clarté, clarté, d'autres clarté pour toi, redit l'homme en tendant d'autres capsules.

Kara appuya sur leurs détonateurs et entendit le jet de gaz en sortir, confirmant que ceux-ci étaient bons.

\- Faites de beaux rêve inspecteur!

Kara rangea le tout dans ses poches et leva les yeux en direction du dealer.

\- Ah… t'inquiètes donc pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, en plus, au besoin je te rappellerai, chuchota la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir? demanda Kara d'une voix calme mais ferme.

L'homme se leva et entra dans la lumière. De longs cheveux gras, une barbe hirsute et des verres fumés malgré la nuit.

\- C'est comme mon père a toujours dit, au royaume des aveugles, le borgne peut être roi, dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

Il révéla ainsi des orbites vides. Kara serra les dents devant cette révélation surprenante. Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de reculer et de reprendre son chemin sous la pluie battante.

Il lui fallut une autre heure pour retourner chez elle, loin de ces quartiers mal famés. Elle y trouvait ce dont elle avait besoin, mais n'y vivait pas, bien au contraire. Les ruelles polluées firent place aux arbres et aux rues pavées où elle avait un grand appartement.

De dehors, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, de la brique blanche et une porte turquoise, une apparence soignée. Mais l'intérieur était tout autre. Kara entra dans le chaos qu'était son chez elle.

\- Je suis rentré, dit-elle en passant la porte.

Les lumières s'ouvrirent, révélant le désordre de vaisselles sales, de vêtements laissé ici et là. Elle passa à la cuisine et vida le contenu de ses poches sur le comptoir.

\- Plafonnier.

Le néon du plafond s'ouvrit et elle écarta quelques assiettes pour pouvoir disposer bien en vue les inhalateurs. Elle les fit tourner du bout des doigts un moment. Elle entendit des gouttes tombées sur le plancher, sentit le froid de ses habits de courses complètement détrempés.

Kara passa en direction de la chambre, quoique la configuration de son loft donnait l'impression de toujours être dans la même pièce. Elle retira tout sauf ses dessous de sport. Elle agrippa une serviette laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise et épongea ses cheveux qu'elle s'efforçait de dénouer.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à plat ventre, resta là un moment, la tête dans les couvertures. Kara fini par se retourner, à ramper vers la table de chevet où elle trouva d'autres inhalateurs achetés auparavant. Elle tassa des écailles d'arachides et de pistaches au passage et se saisit des capsules. Elle les secoua, lança celles qui étaient vides et garda les autres.

\- Lumière, dit-elle en roulant de l'autre côté du lit pour se saisir de disquettes de verre. Chacune étaient identifiées précisément. Elle prit celle intitulé « fête Kara 11 ans », se leva et alla l'insérer dans son ordinateur sur le bureau plus loin. Elle activa le projecteur, empoigna une boîte de céréales et alla à nouveau s'affaler sur le lit.

Kara avala les flocons givrés puis lança la boîte dont le devant chantait la publicité de la marque. Celle-ci vola dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser contre la commode pour enfin cesser ce bruit qui lui était insupportable.

\- Mur écran.

Le projecteur envoya une vidéo devant son lit. C'était l'été dans le parc, ses parents et elle faisait un pic-nic. Sa mère avait fait un gâteau à la cerise. On y voyait ses parents qui étaient à placer la nappe sur le gazon, Kara tenant alors la caméra.

\- Aller Kara, lâche ça et vient nous aider, dit son père désormais en 3D grâce à la projection holo.

\- Vous vous en tirez très bien sans moi je trouve, dit simultanément Kara et sa propre voix de onze ans.

Kara connaissait toutes ses vidéos souvenir par cœur, dans le moindre détail, les avait écoutées encore et encore. Parfois, comme ce soir, elle ne se contentait pas de les visionner, elle donnait aussi la réplique, entrant dans l'instant passé.

Sa mère plaçait les sandwichs dans les assiettes et sortait les crudités alors que son père finissait par prendre Kara en chasse pour lui voler la caméra. Le souvenir se terminait alors qu'il la rattrapait, la transportait sur son épaule pour aller la chatouiller sur la nappe à côté de sa mère qui riait. C'était le dernier anniversaire qu'elle avait passé avec eux.

Kara alla changer ensuite de disquette, prenant une de sa seconde famille; « Champ de tir ». La vidéo commença alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un inhalateur. Elle plaça la portion semi-circulaire entre ses lèvres et appuya sur le détonateur. Le gaz fut libéré et elle aspira d'un coup.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle lâcha mollement la capsule, sentit ses paupières lourdes. Kara se laissa aller sur le matelas, sombrant dans cette clarté sans lumière.

\- Il faut toujours garder la cible bien en joug les filles. On inspire, et en expirant on appuis doucement sur la détente.

La voix de Jeremiah Danvers résonnait tout autour, suivi des coups de feu fait par Alex et elle. Le souvenir continua de jouer mais elle s'endormie dans ce sommeil forcé, jamais réparateur.

* * *

Alex vint chercher Kara comme à chaque matin, n'entrant pas dans son appartement qu'elle savait être un fouilli. Elle attendait plutôt à quai, la voiture en suspension dans les airs. Sa sœur montait à bord et elles partaient pour le centre-ville via les artères de navigations magnétiques. Les voitures se déplaçaient sur des routes verticales aussi bien qu'horizontales, conçues pour ne jamais entrer en collision, à guidance automatique. Élancés, recourbés et vitrés, les engins se déplaçaient à grande vitesses et sans encombre dans les secteurs de la ville aménagés à cette fin. Dans les quartiers résidentiels plus anciens ou dans les portions à l'économie moins florissante de la métropole, les routes pavées d'antan restaient telle quelle. Les voitures magnétiques redevenaient ordinaires et en mode manuel.

Alex se gara dans les lots de Précrime et toutes deux allèrent se prendre un café sur la place central entourée de tour à bureau, dont la leur. Des gens d'affaire déambulaient, se rendant au travail, passant devant les identoptics, des scanneurs rétiniens désormais à la grandeur de la ville. À chaque entrée de bâtiment, de transport en commun, on en retrouvait. Identifié en tout temps. Le système n'était pas uniquement pour la sécurité, servait également de statistique de fréquentation pour le domaine des affaires économiques.

Kara termina son café en regardant l'immense statue de bronze représentant les précognitifs. Haute de plus de cinq mètres, elle était imposante, voyante, prestigieuse.

\- Aller on y va, dit Alex en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Toutes deux jetèrent leur gobelets, croisèrent le viseur du scan et entrèrent dans la tour. Elles prirent l'ascenseur vers les étages supérieurs et furent surprises de voir qu'on les y attendait.

\- Inspecteurs, dit Hank en s'inclinant pour les saluer toutes deux.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dirent-elles en cœur en le rejoignant alors qu'il se mettait en marche.

Elles avaient une relation de proximité avec le grand patron mais il était très rare qu'il les attende de la sorte en commençant la journée

\- Ces messieurs de la justice aimeraient bien nous retirer tout ça, dit-il d'un geste de la main vers les bureaux de verre du centre des opérations.

Alex hocha la tête et Kara la laissa prendre la tête, marcher côte à côte avec Hank.

\- Tu comprends, dans une semaine, les gens vont voter pour dire si oui ou non ce que nous avons fait ici peut être considéré comme une entreprise noble ou une chance de changer la façon dont ce pays combat le crime.

\- Je comprends monsieur, répondit la chef d'escouade.

\- Alex, surveilles ce Morgan Edge, l'envoyé du ministère de la justice.

\- Oui on me l'a présenté hier.

\- Il va fureter partout, tu peux répondre à ses questions, mais surveilles-le. S'il y a le moindre problème, il faut qu'on le sache avant tout le monde, ajouta-il avec plus de conviction.

Hank lança un regard à Kara pour lui indiquer qu'elle était également concernée.

\- Je vous laisser aller travailler maintenant.

Hank se recula contre la rambarde du couloir, les laissant passer devant lui. Elles montèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent sa vue, entrant dans le poste d'observation.

\- Tournée matinale dans les bas niveaux, il est rare qu'on vous voit ici.

Hank se retourna et croisa ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Lena, justement c'est vous que je cherchais. J'en ai également profité pour parler à nos inspecteurs.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous parler exactement, demanda-t-elle en fermant son planning.

\- Pas ici je le crains, dit-il en baissant légèrement le ton.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête comme seule réponse puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le mena jusque dans une de salle réunion vacante sur cette plage horaire.

\- Opacité vitrage, dit-elle en fermant la porte de la pièce.

Les murs de verre devinrent opaques, créant l'intimité nécessaire à leur discussion.

\- Il s'agit de M. Edge.

Hank marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres donnant sur la grand'place.

\- Je lui ai fait faire la visite de la tour hier.

\- Lena je crois que tu ne devrais plus te préoccuper d'Edge, j'ai prévenu Alex Danvers des raisons de sa venue ici et lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur lui.

Elle alla le rejoindre à la fenêtre, ayant reconnu l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Hank, tu n'as pas tenu à ce que nous nous isolions uniquement pour me prévenir que l'agent Danvers prendrait le relai. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Il se tourna et regarda un moment ses chaussures avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

\- Morgan Edge faisait partie à l'époque des agents qui traquaient Lex.

Lena ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.

\- Bien des affaires en cours des fédéraux ont dû être remisées suite à l'implantation de Précrime, des mois, voire même des années de leur travail bons à jeter car ils n'étaient plus nécessaires, grâce à notre système, dit Hank en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- Les dossiers des condamnés sont clos, non?

\- En effet, mais le ressentiment de s'être fait rafler la mise…

\- Rafler la mise? Mais on ne parle pas ici d'un trophée de chasse, le coupa-t-elle.

\- En es-tu sûr, Lena? Tu sais bien que la traque des enquêteurs est comme une force mise en marche. Une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrête qu'à destination. Et qu'arrive-t-il si la destination disparaît, si elle ne peut plus être atteinte? Est-ce plus logique de s'arrêter, ou de cibler une autre allée?

Elle se passa les mains sur les tempes et se mit à marcher dans la salle de réunion.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition Lena mais je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque de t'exposer à un égo froissé, de faire de toi une cible facile.

Hank quitta la fenêtre.

\- Que je nuise à l'entreprise, risquant nos chances au référendum.

Il l'arrêta de marcher en la prenant par les épaules. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit. Lena le lui rendit même si elle était peu convaincante.

\- Non, Lena, parce que tu n'es pas Lex et ne dois en rien payer pour lui.

Hank croisa ses bras dans son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Transparence vitrage, dit-il.

Il quitta la pièce et elle resta seule avec ses pensées, celles d'une femme dans une robe de satin noire, un regard violet hypnotisant.

* * *

Kara pris une boule de bois d'une affaire antérieure et se retourna pour faire face à Morgan, Alex et James présents dans le poste d'intervention.

\- Quand les précogs déclarent une victime et un tueur, leurs noms sont incrustés dans le grain du bois. Chaque pièce est unique, la forme et le grain sont uniques. La forme et le grain sont impossibles à contrefaire.

Elle indiqua à Morgan les inscriptions sur la sphère. Il la regarda avec attention puis sourit en se reculant.

\- Je suis certain que vous comprenez l'inconvénient l'égale de la méthodologie de Précrime?

Il les fixa tour à tour.

\- Nous y revoilà.

James soupira en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau pour continuer à travailler.

\- Je ne suis pas avec l'association des droits et liberté, mais il ne faut pas se tromper, nous arrêtons des gens qui n'ont pas enfreint la loi.

Morgan traversa la pièce pour se placer entre le tableau de visionnement et la baie vitrée du bassin des précogs.

\- Mais ils vont le faire, dit James d'un ton désespéré sans même prendre la peine de se retourner de ses écrans.

\- La commission du crime elle-même est absolument métaphysique, les précogs voient l'avenir et ne se trompent jamais, dit Kara en faisant tourner habilement la boule entre ses doigts.

Edge inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais ce n'est pas l'avenir si vous l'empêchez, ça ne vous semble pas paradoxale?

\- Si ça l'est, dit Alex en prenant enfin la parole depuis l'arrivée de Morgan dans leur poste.

Elle tendit la main vers Kara et celle-ci lui lança la sphère.

\- Vous parlez de prédétermination, ce qui arrive tout le temps, dit-elle en allant se placer de l'autre côté du tableau de visionnement.

Alex lança la boule sur le tableau et celle-ci roula le long de sa surface courbe, le traversant jusqu'à Morgan posté à l'autre extrémité. Celui-ci la rattrapa au vol alors qu'elle quittait l'écran de verre.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez rattrapé? lui demanda-elle.

\- Parce qu'elle allait tomber.

\- Vous êtes certain?

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle n'est pas tombée, vous l'avez attrapée.

Morgan sourit et lança la boule dans les airs pour à nouveau, la rattraper. Alex marcha vers lui en tendant la main.

\- Le fait que vous ayez empêché les choses d'arriver ne change pas le fait qu'elles allaient arriver.

\- Jamais eut de fausses preuves irréfutables?

Il lui redonna la sphère. Alex ne répondit pas, se contenta de soutenir le regard de Morgan qui la défiait en permanence.

\- Quelqu'un a l'intention de tuer son patron, sa femme, mais il ne le fera jamais, comment les précogs font-ils la différence? ajouta-t-il.

Kara regarda Alex, remarqua la subtile démarcation de sa mâchoire qui se serait.

\- Les précogs ne voient pas que vous avez l'intention de faire, juste ce que vous _allez_ faire.

Morgan hocha la tête en reculant d'un pas. Il replaça sa cravate l'air songeur.

\- Mais pourquoi ne voient-ils pas les viols, les agressions, les suicides? demanda-t-il une fois sa cravate en place.

\- À cause de la nature du meurtre, s'interposa Kara.

Alex profita de l'occasion pour s'éloigner d'Edge et aller s'asseoir à côté de James.

\- « Il n'y a rien de plus destructif pour le tissu métaphysique qui nous relie que le meurtre inopportun d'un être humain par un autre », cita Kara maintenant sous le regard de Morgan.

\- Je me trompe ou vous me citez du Whitman? Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui ait eu l'idée de Précrime.

Morgan marcha vers Kara.

\- C'était Cat Grant, elle a mis au point les précogs, conçu le système et expérimenté l'interface, le coupa Alex.

Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers la chef qui le fixait déjà.

\- En parlant d'interface, j'aimerais bien dire un petit bonjour, sourit Edge.

\- À Mme Grant?

\- À eux, dit Morgan en reculant sans la lâcher des yeux.

Il leva le bras et pointa la baie vitrée.

\- Les flics n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le temple, dit James toujours sans se retourner.

\- Vraiment? Vous n'y êtes jamais entré?

\- Nous maintenons une séparation très stricte pour ne pas être accusé de subordination, dit Kara.

\- Alors je serai le premier.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas bien compris, commença Alex.

\- Si c'est une question d'autorité…

\- Non, la question n'est pas là, vous n'en avez aucune, trancha Alex.

Morgan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme s'il avait attendu cette réplique depuis son arrivée.

\- Pourtant, j'ai un mandat dans ma poche qui indique le contraire.

Il se rapprocha de la chef jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre. Alex lança un regard à Kara un court moment, puis sans prévenir, lui lança la sphère. Le geste inattendu fit sursauter et reculer Edge. Kara attrapa adroitement la boule et se retint de sourire.

\- Montrez-le-moi.

Morgan passa sa main à son veston et en sortit un papier blanc qu'il lui remit. Alex le saisit, le déplia et lut prestement.

\- Cette enquête sur Précrime ainsi que le personnel de Précrime sont dirigés sous l'autorité directe et avec la permission express du ministre de la Justice des États-Unis. Je suis son seul représentant ici, ce qui veut dire, que vous travaillez maintenant sous ma responsabilité, dit Morgan d'une lancée comme s'il avait pris le temps de répéter par cœur.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Alex pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

\- Vous n'êtes plus dans le coup Danvers.

James se releva, foudroya Edge du regard en faisant un pas vers lui. Kara plaqua sa main contre son torse pour l'arrêter. Elle jeta un œil à Alex qui se relevait tranquillement, repliant et posant le mandat sur le bureau d'Olsen.

\- On est prêt ça y est? demanda Edge.

Morgan se dirigea vers le sas reliant leur poste au temple. Kara repoussa James qui semblait vouloir bondir sur l'agent fédéral à tout moment. Elle lui fit signe de se contrôler et sans perdre le moindre temps, rejoint Edge qui n'arrivait pas à passer.

\- Accès refusé, dit une voix électronique.

\- Attendez et reculez, vous voulez bien, lui dit-elle prestement alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte.

James les rejoint, suivi d'Alex. Il s'écarta et la laissa passer. Le scanneur la détecta et la porte glissa sur le côté.

\- Alex Danvers, accès autorisé, dit à nouveau la voix.

Kara retint Morgan le temps que sa sœur se rende au bassin et que James passe également avant eux.

\- C'est bon? demanda Edge en replaça sa cravate l'air contrarié de s'être fait adossé au mur.

Kara leva le bras pour l'inviter à entrer et le suivit le long de la passerelle longeant la paroi circulaire du temple. Ils descendirent l'équivalent de deux étages pour arriver au niveau du bassin. L'air était humide et il y faisait chaud, comme dans une piscine publique intérieure mais avec l'odeur de chlore en moins.

Le temple avait la forme d'un gigantesque œuf, un bassin au centre où les trois précogs étaient presque totalement immergés, allongée sur le dos de ce qui ressemblait à une chaise longue. Il y avait aussi une minuscule alcôve où leur gardien avait son étal de commande, la baie vitrée donnant vers le poste d'observation et tout en haut, la projection de ce qu'ils voyaient, le futur.

\- Braini.

Alex avança précautionneusement vers lui les mains levées vers l'avant.

\- Non, non, non!

Il se releva brusquement du bassin où il était penché.

\- C'est bon, ça va.

\- Non, non, non, disait-il en continu, bégayant presque.

\- Braini, voici Morgan Edge, il est du département de la justice. On doit le laisser faire le tour des lieux.

\- Enchanté, dit Edge en passant à côté d'Alex et présentant sa main droite à Braini.

James se passa la main sur le front devant la scène, ayant toujours trouvé Braini particulièrement dérangé. Kara remarqua son geste et ne modéra pas le coup de coude qu'elle lui envoya dans les côtes, suivi d'un regard réprobateur.

\- Je ne peux pas vous toucher! dit Braini avec effroi devant la main qu'on lui tendait.

Il recula en secouant la tête et en continuant à dire « non » sans cesse.

\- Vous ne pouvez toucher à rien, indiqua Alex tout en faisant signe à Braini de se calmer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus rester ici, vous allez les perturber, dit le gardien qui reprenait avec peine son sang-froid.

Alex alla à sa rencontre et plongea son regard rassurant dans le sien, capable d'être ferme avec certain, et apaisante avec d'autres en cas de besoin.

\- Réponds simplement à nos questions et on s'en ira, d'accord?

Elle dit ses mots à voix basse juste pour eux deux. Il fit un oui frénétique de la tête et déglutit difficilement.

\- Dites-moi comment, commença Morgan d'un ton ferme.

\- Shhhhhhhh, ils dorment, fit Braini.

James soupira fortement et hérita d'un second coup au flanc.

\- Pardon, dites-moi comment ça marche?

Edge se repris et contre toute attente, Kara trouva qu'il avait sincèrement l'air désolé. Braini se mit à marcher lentement autour du bassin.

\- Le lait photonique agit à la fois comme nutriment et conducteur, il améliore les images que chacun d'eux reçoit.

Braini indiqua le liquide blanchâtre dans lequel les précogs baignaient. Edge le suivi, l'écoutant avec la plus grande attention, captivé.

\- Nous appelons la femme Nia et les jumeaux Kal-el et Mon-el.

Braini les pointa tour à tour et Kara regarda leur visage endormi, l'absence de ressemblance entre les frères, les longs cheveux brun de Nia ondulant autour d'elle.

\- Nous scannons par le moyen de la tomographie optique. De minuscules points lumineux courent sur toute la longueur de leur casque et sont relu après absorption par le tissu cérébrale.

Il y eut un silence après cette explication technique. James jeta un regard à Kara en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter tout autre coup. Edge regarda Alex qui à son tour fit signe à Braini de préciser.

\- En d'autres mots, nous voyons ce qu'ils voient, ajouta-t-il en se relevant pour continuer à marcher autour du bassin.

Edge alla se pencher près des Précogs mais Alex le retint, indiquant en silence que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Ils ne ressentent aucunes douleurs, nous leur bourrons le crâne de dopamine et d'endorphine. En plus, nous maintenons un contrôle attentif sur leur niveau de sérotonine, on ne veut pas qu'ils tombent dans un sommeil trop profond.

Braini alla s'asseoir à côté de Kal-el qui commençait à se tortiller sur son étal. Il posa sa main sur son bras et murmura quelque chose d'imperceptible. Kal-el gigota encore un instant puis son corps se détendit.

\- On ne peut pas non plus les tenir éveiller, soupira Braini en se relevant.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas les voir comme des humains, dit James en se rapprochant d'Alex et Morgan.

\- Non, ils sont beaucoup plus que cela, la science nous a volé beaucoup de nos miracles. Dans un sens, ils donnent l'espoir, l'espoir en l'existence du divin. Je trouve très intéressant que des gens aient commencé à déifier les précogs, dit Morgan en levant les yeux vers le plafond du temple.

\- Déifier? prononça James en silence à Kara de l'autre côté du bassin.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, exaspérée, et fit un signe de croix sur son cœur pour lui expliquer sans mot.

\- Les précogs sont des filtres d'identification, c'est tout, rétorqua Alex.

\- Pourtant vous appeler cet endroit le temple.

\- Juste un surnom.

\- L'oracle n'est jamais là où est le pouvoir. Le pouvoir a toujours été chez les prêtres… même s'ils devaient inventer l'oracle, dit Edge en fixant Alex.

Celle-ci soutint d'abord son regard, puis passa à Kara qui ne dit rien, puis James qui hochait la tête en regardant le bassin.

\- Tu es en train d'acquiescer comme si tu savais de quoi il parle, l'interrogea Alex en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, passa sa main à son cou, cherchant les bons mots, la sentant sur la défensive.

\- Enfin chef, avec ce qu'on fait, changer le destin et tout ça, je veux dire, on est plus un clergé qu'une police, tenta-t-il.

Alex serra les dents et Kara le remarqua immédiatement.

\- James, Kara, au travail, dit-elle sèchement.

Tous deux firent le tour et remontèrent la passerelle vers le poste d'observation, sans rien ajouter.

Alex soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Désolé, une vieille habitude, j'ai passé trois ans au séminaire avant de devenir flic, mon père était très fier, s'excusa Morgan en sortant une chaîne munie d'une croix de sa poche.

Il la frotta du bout des doigts en la regardant alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter.

\- Et que pense votre père de votre nouveau genre de boulot?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a été happé par une voiture alors que nous sortions de l'église du quartier.

Il serra sa croix dans sa main et leva les yeux vers Alex qui elle, regardait plutôt les précogs.

\- Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un père, Alex, même si pour moi ce ne fut pas aux mains d'un meurtrier. Un accident est terrible mais je ne saurais imaginer ce que c'est que de savoir que quelqu'un a délibérément décidé de ruer de coup encore et encore pour enfin l'abandonner à la mort parmi les déchets. Au moins maintenant nous avons la chance d'éviter que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus à personne.

\- Maintenant arrêter de faire votre lèche et dites-moi exactement ce que vous cherchez, dit Danvers en s'approchant trop près de Morgan.

\- Les failles, murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas eu un meurtre en six ans, ce système marche sans aucun problème, il est…

\- Parfait, oui je suis au courant, mais s'il y a une faille, elle est humaine, c'est toujours le cas, la coupa-t-il.

Il recula de quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux, puis tourna les talons et sortit du temple. Alex le regarda partir, inspira profondément à quelques reprises les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit quand d'autres bruits de pas s'éloignant la ramenèrent au moment présent. Braini sortait, probablement monitorer un paramètre quelconque.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte du sas une première fois, puis une deuxième. Kara vint la rejoindre, lui souriant légèrement.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû parler de lui, dit-elle à voix basse, émotive.

Kara passa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur. Alex hocha simplement la tête en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Il fait trop chaud ici, je vais sortir, dit-elle en quittant aussitôt.

Kara avait entendu par le micro ce que Morgan avait dit à sa sœur. Il avait délibérément franchi une limite. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, cligna des yeux à maintes reprises pour tenter de contrôler les souvenirs qui voulaient remonter.

Elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau et se tourna vers le bassin. Nia ouvrit les yeux et Kara se raidit de surprise. Elle s'approcha et la regarda, vit qu'elle restait immobile.

Danvers leva le bras et fit de grands mouvements au-dessus de la précog, vérifiant si elle allait réagir. Il n'y eut pas de réaction, que ses yeux toujours grands ouverts. Kara s'agenouilla et passa à nouveau sa main dans les airs, cette fois juste devant le visage de Nia. Elle claqua des doigts et n'eut pas de signes réactifs. Elle se trouva bête, mais avait réellement toujours eut cette envie de vérifier en vrai la conscience des précogs.

Kara se passa la main dans les cheveux et alla se relever quand Nia se cambra et agrippa solidement le bras qu'elle avait laissé près du bassin. Le cœur de Danvers manqua un battement tant le choc du sursaut fut fort.

Elle dû prendre appuis sur le rebord du bassin car Nia menaçait de l'entraîner avec elle dans le lait photonique. Elle s'agrippa à elle et parvint à se hisser jusqu'à passer ses deux bras autour de son cou. Nia respirait aussi vite que Kara et semblait encore plus apeurée qu'elle, voire même paniquée. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son dos et elle sentit le souffle de Nia sur le côté de son visage.

\- Est-ce que vous voyez? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Nia poussa des gémissements de terreur alors qu'elle continuait à s'accrocher à Danvers tout en fixant le plafond comme si l'origine de sa frayeur venait de là. Kara voulu suivre le regard de Nia, commença à tourner sa tête vers le côté.

\- Oui… est-ce que vous voyez, lui redit Nia alors qu'elle relâchait peu à peu son emprise pour la laisser se retourner.

Kara réussit tant bien que mal à regarder vers le haut. Elle vit une femme dans la quarantaine, marchant dans une forêt d'automne. Non loin derrière, un homme avec une cagoule noire la suivait. Les images s'accéléraient et on voyait l'homme pourchasser la femme. D'autres images arrivèrent où on la voyait au bord d'un lac, tentant d'échapper à son assaillant qui essayait de la noyer.

Nia lâcha Kara et se laissa glisser dans le lait. Les dernières images qui furent projetées furent le visage inanimé de la femme au manteau rouge flottant dans l'eau. Kara, toujours sous le choc, regarda Nia couler vers le fond sans intervenir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? cria Braini en courant vers elles.

Il sauta par-dessus la passerelle et se précipita dans le bassin, éclaboussant Kara au passage. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et se releva, leva les yeux à nouveau vers le plafond.

\- Son taux d'A.C.T.H a explosé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Braini prit Nia dans ses bras, lui sortit la tête hors du liquide.

\- Elle m'a agrippé, se défendit Kara.

\- T'a agrippé? Non, c'est impossible. Les précogs n'ont pas conscience de nous. Dans le lait ils ne voient que l'avenir.

Danvers secoua la tête, marchant autour du bassin.

\- Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux.

Braini caressa les cheveux de Nia qui ne bougeait pas, fixait le vide.

\- Nia a peut-être fait un cauchemar. Parfois ils rêvent d'anciens meurtres.

Il commença à la replacer sur son étal.

\- Elle m'a parlé, répondit Kara toujours en fixant le plafond, encore secouée.

Braini s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Kara.

\- À toi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Kara finit par réussir à lâcher le plafond des yeux. Elle se retourna et fit face à Braini qui la regardait, un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Elle m'a dit : Est-ce que vous voyez?

* * *

Lena déplaça son fou blanc en F4. La tour noire vint le lui ravire, confirmant qu'elle allait perdre cette partie. Elle alla déplacer sa reine mais au moment où le bout de ses doigts effleura la couronne de marbre, des yeux violets s'imposèrent devant son regard. Elle sursauta de sur le divan de son bureau où elle était assise.

Luthor balaya l'échiquier du revers de la main, envoyant les pièces restantes sur le plancher et la table basse. Heureusement pour elle, il était passé 23h et les bureaux de son étage étaient tous vides, il ne restait plus personne pour être témoin de la scène. Il n'y avait qu'elle peaufinant des tests déjà optimaux pour le PC-2053. Elle s'occupait pour éviter de penser, pour garder le contrôle de toutes ses petites boites à l'intérieur d'elle-même où elle avait enfouie tant de chose. Souvenirs, joies, traumatismes.

Mais elle commençait à perdre le contrôle et c'était une éventualité que Lena Luthor ne pouvait se résigner à accepter, pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Elle se leva d'un bond, regarda le jeu éparpillé par terre, su quoi faire, où aller, à qui parler.

Elle quitta son bureau et marcha le long couloir vers l'ascenseur. Les lumières se fermaient derrière elle, repérant la dernière signature thermique quittant l'étage. Elle entra et appuya sur le bouton de sa destination, les derniers sous-sols. L'identoptic vérifia son identité avant que le voyant se mette au vert, confirmant son autorisation. Les chiffres dévalèrent alors qu'elle descendait. Elle referma les yeux un court moment pour les rouvrir avec surprise lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, bien trop tôt.

\- Centre des opérations, dit une voix électronique alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

\- Mme. Luthor, dit Kara tout en s'efforçant de cacher sa surprise de la croiser à cette heure.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lena, agent Danvers. À quel étage allez-vous?

Lena tendit la main vers les rangées de boutons. Kara pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils.

\- Eeee, le même il semblerait.

Luthor retira sa main, elle-même surprise de la réponse. Les portes se refermèrent à nouveau et l'ascenseur recommença sa descente. Toutes deux regardaient en avant, un léger malaise s'étant installé, chacune n'ayant pas désiré que leur visite à ce niveau ne soit connue.

\- Et vous pouvez m'appeler aussi Kara, dit-elle pour briser le silence inconfortable.

Lena la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Kara, alors.

Danvers sourit un peu trop longtemps, ce qui ramena le malaise alors que Lena détournait le regard. Les chiffres défilèrent jusqu'à ce que des lettres prennent le relai, indiquant qu'elles passaient sous terre.

\- Département de confinement, dit la voix de l'ascenseur.

Toutes deux avancèrent en même temps ce qui eut pour effet que Kara se heurta contre Lena. Kara s'excusa précipitamment, replaça ses lunettes en se reculant d'un pas, lui faisant signe de passer la première. Luthor esquissa un léger sourire devant la maladresse de l'agent, bien différente avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux détachés et sa tenue de ville. Rien à voir avec l'uniforme d'agent et l'assurance lors d'intervention.

Tel qu'indiqué, Lena sortie la première et s'éloigna au son du claquement de ses talons sur le ciment poli. Danvers la laissa prendre un peu d'avance et sortit tout juste à temps entre les portes qui se refermaient sur elle.

Même de l'ascenseur, on entendait déjà au loin l'écho de musique classique.

Luthor passa l'arche menant à la voûte, passa devant le bureau du gardien qui se contenta d'actionner la porte à son arrivée. Il lui fit un sourire se voulant probablement séduisant mais réellement à donner froid dans le dos. Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salutation et continua son chemin, n'ayant besoin d'aucune assistance.

Kara passa l'arche à son tour, et se présenta au poste dont l'occupant était à jouer lui-même de l'orgue synthétique. Il était assis sur un fauteuil en suspension magnétique, ses jambes minuscule dans ses pantalons pourtant de taille standard.

\- Vous êtes le gardien?

Il actionna la manette de son fauteuil et se recula en la regardant de la tête au pied.

\- Une autre ce soir! Me voilà choyé.

\- C'est vous oui ou non?

\- Pardon, oui madame, je suis Winn. Votre visage m'est familier, vous êtes une Danvers, la sœur de la chef, non?

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la serra et se permis de regarder tout autour. Par-delà le poste du gardien muni d'un lit de camp, d'une plaque de cuisson, d'écran et de son orgue, il y avait l'immensité du confinement.

\- La musique détend les prisonniers.

Il se recula et commença à ranger la vaisselle sale, les gobelets de cartons vides qui trainaient partout dans le poste. Winn les empilait sur ses jambes atrophiées pour ensuite aller les fourguer dans ce qui lui servait de poubelle.

\- Dites, j'ai jamais vu de flic de Précrime en vrai jusqu'ici. J'ai pas de problème j'espère? s'inquiéta le gardien en replaçant sa chemise et son identifiant.

\- Pas encore. Je m'intéresse à un meurtre.

\- J'en ai plein ici! Quel genre de crime, dit-il fièrement comme s'il s'agissait de sa collection personnelle.

Winn fit pivoter sa chaise et se rendit à ses écrans à côté de son orgue.

\- Noyade.

Il commença à entrer les données demandées.

\- Ça limite tout de suite, il y en a pas des tas dans ce domaine.

\- La victime est une femme, blanche.

Les prévisualisations selon les critères de Kara commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran du centre.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour le ministère de la justice? Il faut que je me fasse beau parce que je vais recevoir ce monsieur demain matin. On me fait porter une cravate. Vous aimez les nœuds papillon? demanda-t-il, plus concentré par cette rare socialisation que par la requête de l'agent.

Danvers n'écoutait pas avec attention, regardait plutôt les dossiers défiler. Elle reconnut le manteau rouge flottant dans l'eau.

\- Stop! l'interrompit-elle.

Winn pressa immédiatement sur pause et tous deux s'approchèrent de l'écran. Le dossier choisi resta actif et la vidéo continua de jouer. On vit bientôt un homme à cagoule recevant de l'eau au visage, puis une main sortant de l'eau tentant de se défaire de son emprise, en vain.

\- Revenez en arrière.

Le gardien obtempéra, et la vidéo partie à rebours.

\- Ici.

Il lança à nouveau la prévision et Kara revit la même image qu'avec Nia. Le visage sans vie d'une femme flottant dans l'eau, avec le manteau rouge qui avait attiré l'attention de Kara sur ce cas.

\- C'est un de nos vieux dossier celui-là, ça remonte à l'âge d'or. Probablement avant que vous soyez dans le métier

Winn, activa sa manette, recula puis partit vers la gauche.

\- C'est bien le composite officiel des trois précogs?

\- C'est exacte. Un flot de renseignement basé sur la combinaison des trois prévisions.

Il tassa encore d'autres traîneries personnelles encombrant des sections de son poste de commande.

\- Montrez-moi simplement celle de Nia, s.v.p.

-Ah pour ça, on va devoir aller faire une petite balade!

Winn libéra suffisamment de chose pour activer les fonctions de la voûte. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup, révélant maintenant l'ampleur du département de confinement. Il était de forme circulaire et très vaste, haut sur plus d'une quinzaine de mètres. Des néons tamisés s'activèrent graduellement, révélant toutes les tours de stockage des détenus, chacune en comprenant plusieurs cordés les uns en-dessous des autres.

Un point plus lumineux que les autres se démarqua droit devant. Elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait de la destination de cette fameuse balade. Kara remarqua également au loin, une seconde lumière de pareille brillance et une silhouette qu'elle devina être celle de Lena.

\- Le droit de se balader sans ce bon vieux Winn, l'un des nombreux privilèges d'être à la tête de Précrime j'imagine, soupira le gardien en regardant dans la même direction de Kara.

\- Mme. Luthor? Elle vient souvent ici?

\- Non. À son exception, je ne reçois que les nouveaux arrivants. Elle vient voir l'autre Luthor, vous savez, son frère, Lex.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en chuchotant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'entende, même de si loin. Danvers se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Luthor.

\- On y va? dit-elle, le forçant à détacher les yeux de Lena.

Il fit oui de la tête en activa une première commande qui fit émerger toutes les lumières du sol vers le haut, révélant les tours de confinement. Des demi cylindre d'environ un mètre de large avec des sections les unes sous les autres, chacune comportant un détenu.

Des hommes et des femmes, maintenus debout, dans un état végétatif via leur casque holo. Les tours étaient toutes éclairées à faible intensité, toutes sauf deux, l'une loin derrière, et une autre, droit devant.

Winn activa une seconde commande et une portion de son poste de commande se détacha du reste, avançant, partant en balade. Kara se retint au garde-corps et tourna sur elle-même, observant ce qui lui était donné de constater.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait tant.

\- Et dire qu'ils seraient tous dehors à tuer des gens si vous n'aviez pas été là. Regardez, regardez comme ils ont l'air paisible, mais à l'intérieur, ça bouillonne!

Il les dirigea à travers les tours qui montaient et descendaient selon leur approche et leur éloignement. Ils atteignirent la tour lumineuse et celle-ci s'éleva lentement jusqu'à immobiliser un détenu devant eux.

\- D'accord, voilà un vrai méchant. Il a noyé une femme, dénommée Isabel Smith, dans le lac Roland. Le tueur est un monsieur X. Jamais identifié.

Kara s'approcha de l'homme aux paupières closes. Un écran circulaire recouvrait le devant de son visage, reflétait la prévisualisation qui l'avait fait arrêter. On y voyait les même images, la noyade au bord du lac, la cagoule noire, le manteau rouge. Le visage mort dans l'eau revint. Ses yeux ouverts semblaient fixer Kara, et ce, par-delà le temps.

\- Pourquoi est-il toujours un monsieur X. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été identifié pas les identoptics? demanda-t-elle sans détourner le regard de celle maintenant connue comme Isabel Smith.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas ses yeux. Il se les est fait remplacer pour tromper les scanners. On peut se faire faire ça n'importe où pour quelques milliers de dollars de nos jours.

Winn regarda son écran, rechercha dans les prévisualisations.

\- Alors, vous voulez seulement les informations sur la femme précog.

\- Nia, oui, exactement.

Un rectangle rouge indiquant « fichier introuvable », apparu en simultané sur l'écran de Winn et celui couvrant le visage du tueur que fixait Kara.

\- Étrange, on dirait qu'on n'a pas son dossier.

\- Essayez encore.

\- C'est bizarre. Vous voyez, nous avons les deux prévisions. On a ce que Mon-El a vu, ce que Kal-El a vu mais Nia n'est pas là.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

\- Un pépin de rien du tout, tenta de se convaincre Winn en continuant à chercher.

\- Parlez-moi de cette futur victime, cette Isabel Smith.

\- Hum, il semblerait que ce soit une camée à la neuroïne, comme notre monsieur X. Mais je vois dans sa liste d'adresse une certaine clinique Rao.

\- Elle s'est désintoxiquée? Alors où est-elle maintenant?

À nouveau un rectangle rouge apparut, cette fois-ci indiquant « Disparue » sous la photo d'Isabel.

\- À croire que les pépins arrivent par deux, dit Winn en ricanant.

Il tapa sur le bras de Danvers pour attirer son attention car elle fixait encore l'écran du tueur.

\- Elle finit par se frayer un chemin hors d'un trou, pour tomber juste dans un autre. Elle est portée disparue depuis des années, probablement morte d'une overdose...

Kara sorti une disquette de verre de sa poche et la sortie de son étui.

\- Oh non, je peux pas vous laisser sortir ça, dit-il en ricanant encore, mais maintenant de gêne.

Danvers se pencha tout de même au-dessus de Winn pour insérer la disquette sur le côté de son écran. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour tenter de la retenir.

\- C'est illégal...

Kara se tourna vers lui, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y d'autre que le règlement interdit ici?

Winn la regarda droit dans les yeux et ravala difficilement. Elle était sérieuse, trouverait quelque chose de louche contre lui au besoin.

\- Faites gaffe agent Danvers, quand on fouille le passé, on en sort que des saletés.

Winn retira sa main. Kara récupéra le dossier en une seconde et rangea la disquette à nouveau dans sa poche.

* * *

Lena s'était dirigée sans assistance, dans la quasi obscurité du département de confinement. N'ayant nullement besoin de ce gardien, connaissant le chemin, le nombre de pas exact. Elle était venue ici deux autres fois uniquement, le jour de l'arrestation de son frère, puis après avoir démantelé Luthor Corp pour rejoindre Précrime.

Malgré tout elle savait que 289 pas séparaient l'ascenseur de la tour où était détenu Lex. Elle avait fait le chemin d'innombrables fois dans sa tête, était venu ici si souvent de cette manière. Pour poser ses questions auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Ainsi elle avait gardé le contrôle, conservé toutes les petites boîtes closes à l'intérieure d'elle-même.

Mais ce soir l'imagination ne suffisait plus, ce soir elle se devait de revenir en personne, encore. Lena avait activé la tour et celle-ci avait fait remonter son frère en s'illuminant. Il était immobile, paupières closes, dans un sommeil aussi profond que peut être la mort. Devant son visage défilait la prévisualisation des précogs.

On le voyait ouvrir la porte d'une suite, laisser entrer une femme vêtu d'une robe noire. Une coupe de champagne, des fraises. La robe tombant sur le sol, Lex qui la prenait avec passion et douceur, comme s'il s'était agi d'amour et non d'une relation rémunérée. L'escorte qui se rhabillait, prenait le virement et quittait la chambre.

Lena regardait ces images qu'elle avait d'imprégnées en mémoire, tentée de restreindre dans ses petites boîtes.

Puis Lex enfilait à nouveau son veston cravate et quittait. Son chauffeur le récupérait à l'entrée de l'hôtel. La voiture prenait une allée où une femme y marchait seule. La fenêtre se baissait et elle acceptait de monter à bord, reconnaissant son client. Une autre coupe de champagne, une dernière. La femme s'endormait pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Lex laissait ensuite aller sa véritable nature. Déchirant la robe de satin, étranglant, frappant et même mordant le corps sans vie alors qu'il la prenait à nouveau. Cette fois sauvagement, brutalement, sans respects ni modération. Et quand il en eut fini, il se saisit d'instrument de chirurgie. Pour la garder avec lui, l'ajouter à sa collection, il lui prit ce qui servait maintenant à identifier tout un chacun. Ses yeux.

Lena sursauta quand toutes les lumières s'allumèrent autour d'elle. Elle réalisa qu'au loin, le gardien et Kara allaient eux aussi rendre visite à un prisonnier. Luthor sentait son cœur battre vite dû au sursaut. Elle était si immergée dans la prévisualisation, qu'elle en avait confondu le réel du passé.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'écran devant son frère. Les images recommençaient, lui montrèrent à nouveau ce regard violet qui la hantait. Lena regarda plusieurs fois encore. Puis elle demanda pardon sans mot, ne pouvant se permettre de ne laisser rien paraître.

Lena retira sa demande d'activation et la tour s'éteignit. Elle compta à rebours les 289 pas vers l'ascenseur alors qu'à nouveau, le centre de confinement replongeait dans la noirceur. Ses talons claquèrent sur le béton une fois l'arche passée. Elle fit descendre l'ascenseur à ce niveau et tout en attendant, entendit au loin des pas se rapprochant.

Kara vint se placer à sa droite sans rien dire. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, celle-ci fit signe à Lena d'y aller la première, ne désirant pas répéter la collision d'un peu plus tôt. Kara passa ensuite et appuya sur le niveau du centre des opérations tandis que Lena, pressa le rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes se refermèrent sur le département de confinement, sur leurs visites qu'elles désiraient gardées cachées, mais partageaient involontairement maintenant. Complices.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

"_I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul."_

William Ernest Henley

* * *

Morgan demanda à son chauffeur de se garer dans la ruelle à droite. Il retira sa Rolex tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'heure, il était près de 2h du matin. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux couvert de gel, les ébouriffa pour avoir l'air débraillé. Enfin il retira veston, cravate, déboutonna un peu sa chemise et la sortie de ses pantalons.

\- Restez en mouvement dans le quartier, je vous ferai signe quand me récupérer, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Edge émergea de l'allée et arriva sur la rue encore assez achalandée pour cette heure. Mais tel était le style de ces quelques rues situées à la limite du centre-ville. Assez près pour être facilement trouvées, assez loin pour ne pas y arriver par hasard.

Il y avait des bars en tout genre, miteux, néon électro, danseurs et danseuses nues, même sportif. Il y avait tant de publicités lumineuses, soit sur écran ou projeté en holo, qu'on ne remarquait presque pas la noirceur de la nuit. La vie ne s'arrêtait jamais ici, continuait en boucle, encore et encore.

Morgan refusa les avances qu'on lui proposa alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sur le trottoir, les dépliants et les verres gratuits pour l'inciter à choisir un bar parmi les autres. Il continua à marcher, vit au loin ce qu'il cherchait, le Dream'on.

Son contact au Post lui avait fourni le nom de Jack Spheer comme seule information après sa rencontre avec Lena. Le nouveau nom de l'homme connu anciennement sous le pseudonyme d'Éros. Après l'arrestation de Lex, il avait disparu dans la brume et comme son véritable nom n'avait jamais été connu des fédéraux, on n'avait pu le retracer.

Mais cette nuit, il y était, tout près. Morgan traversa la rue bondée et entra dans le Dream'on. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un bar, loin de là. Il y avait de longs couloirs bordés de plusieurs habitacles où des gens y expérimentaient leurs désirs en tout genre par réalité virtuelle. Des lumières tel un rave fendaient l'espace de manière sporadique. Il y avait une forte musique électro pour couronner le tout.

\- Je peux vous aider, l'ami? demanda un homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edge.

Morgan sursauta, ne l'avait pas du tout vu ni entendu arriver. L'homme était vêtu d'haute couture tape à l'œil, tel un défilé que personne ne voudrait porter. Il était couvert de bijoux et l'un de ses yeux était maquillé comme une femme.

\- C'est vous qui dirigez ici? demanda-t-il en se reculant pour remettre une distance convenable entre eux.

L'homme leva les bras en croix et salua comme au théâtre.

\- C'est moi le maître des lieux, on me nomme Spheer, Jack Spheer. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui mon brave, demanda-t-il en le priant de le suivre.

Morgan lui emboîta le pas et tous deux marchèrent le long des alcôves en projections virtuelles déjà occupées.

\- Ici j'ai tout ce que votre cœur a le plus ardemment désiré, coucher avec la plus belle femme du monde, remporter le million, être une star de rock et plus encore. Tout est possible!

Il s'arrêta devant un habitacle vide et se retourna pour faire face à son nouveau client. Morgan regarda tout autour de lui, les gens connectés en train d'être n'importe quoi d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Puis il s'assura que personne d'autre ne les avait suivi dans le couloir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous, mon cher, demanda Jack en se rapprochant à nouveau.

\- J'aurais une demande particulière, commença-t-il en ayant l'air gêné.

Spheer se rapprocha plus encore et replaça le col de la chemise de Morgan.

\- Rien n'est trop particulier pour moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je voudrais une escorte.

\- Une? Dommage. Quoi d'autres, dit Jack en se reculant avec déception.

Il s'approcha du moniteur de l'alcôve et commença à entrer les paramètres pour créer le rêve demandé.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle porte une robe noire, je voudrais que ce soit dans une limousine ou autre grande voiture de luxe.

\- Je vois, murmura Jack en continuant de coder la demande assez rudimentaire.

Il était habitué à recevoir bien pire comme requête, surtout dû à Précrime. Les gens venaient pour du sexe en majeure partie, mais ils venaient aussi commettre les crimes qu'ils ne pouvaient se risquer à envisager dans le vrai monde.

\- J'aimerais avoir des instruments aussi…

\- Des instruments? On parle ici de musique ou… commença Jack en se retournant d'incompréhension.

\- De chirurgie, murmura Edge en se rapprochant tout près de lui.

Spheer sourit, toujours prêt à satisfaire les demandes qu'on lui soumettait. Et celle-ci serait probablement moins banale qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.

\- Je vous prévois un attirail complet, quelque chose d'autre de particulier, d'autres items de médecine? D'autres escortes, dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Un blépharostat, ajouta Edge.

Jack entra le nom dans sa base de donnée et celle-ci lui sortit l'image et la définition : spéculum adapté pour les yeux afin de maintenir les paupières ouverte. Morgan remarqua un minime rictus sur le visage de Spheer.

\- Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, je vais lui arracher les yeux pour les garder en souvenir, dit Morgan maintenant si près de Jack qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille.

Spheer déglutit plus difficilement et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- Autre chose? Trouva-t-il seulement à demander, priant pour une coïncidence.

\- Non, ce sera tout. Je vous remercie M. Spheer, ou est-ce encore Éros? Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus.

Jack rit de malaise et annula en quelques clic le scénario qu'il venait de préparer.

\- Écoutez, je crois que vous êtes au mauvais endroit. Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de simulation, ici. Peut-être m'avez-vous confondu avec un autre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres clients, dit Spheer en passant à côté de Morgan pour quitter cette conversation des plus incertaine.

Edge lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de partir. Il le ramena devant lui et sortit sa plaque. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Je ne fais rien d'illégal ici, vous savez, rien n'est réel, rien n'est tangible. La loi sur la propriété intellectuelle me donne le droit de…

\- Fermez-la Éros, je n'ai rien à faire de cette « entreprise » que vous tenez maintenant. Ce que je veux, c'est en savoir plus sur ce que vous faisiez avant, le coupa Morgan en le forçant à reculer de quelques pas jusqu'au fond du corridor.

Jack sourit pour masquer la peur devenant de plus en plus visible sur son visage.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce dont vous…

Morgan lui empoigna la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. J'ai vu sur votre visage que vous avez reconnu le scénario, de qui il s'agit.

\- Lerggg…Lex Luthor, réussit-il à dire une fois les doigts relâché d'autour de son cou.

\- Bien, la mémoire vous revient. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais fait affaire avec vous directement, que ses commandes étaient faites par un intermédiaire. Qui venait engager vos filles, Qui!

Jack le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne dit rien, sachant que la ligne se traçait juste devant lui, celle qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais franchir, trahir un client.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, vous savez, je n'ai jamais été doué d'une bonne mémoire. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Morgan le saisit par les boucles qu'il avait le long de son oreille gauche et l'appuya encore contre le mur, menaçant de tirer encore plus fort. Spheer se retint de crier mais son visage se crispa de douleur.

\- C'était Lena Luthor et nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas?

Morgan donna un coup sec et une première boucle déchira le lobe. Spheer hurla mais Edge étouffa le cri de la paume de sa main durant un bref moment.

\- Lena, oui, c'est elle qui venait réserver mes filles pour son frère, gémit-il en tentant de retirer la main d'Edge de son oreille.

\- Bien, je crois que vous commencez à bien me comprendre. Maintenant, et je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter. Lena savait ce pour quoi elle vous payait.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Edge voulait se faire confirmer ce point, celui qui changeait tout, celui qui rendrait Lena complice des atrocités de Lex.

Jack fit non de la tête et Morgan tira encore légèrement.

\- Elle avait connaissance des rumeurs et les a toujours démenti, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle savait.

\- Vous ne croyez pas? dit-il en arrachant une seconde boucle.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS! Hurla Spheer.

Il le lâcha et il tomba sur le sol, tenant son oreille ensanglantée entre ses mains. Morgan passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en se reculant. Lena savait, il en était certain, le contraire était impensable. Il regarda le sang qu'il avait sur la main, qui tachait le bord de sa manche, réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Perdre le contrôle.

Morgan activa la puce pour prévenir son chauffeur de le récupérer. Il recula sans se détourner d'Éros toujours par terre. Il ne dirait rien, il le savait, avait trop à perdre d'être retrouvé. Mais le mal était fait, Edge avait brutalisé un homme pour se faire confirmer une théorie. Ce dossier avait pris une tournure personnelle depuis longtemps, mais de côtoyer Lena Luthor en personne le déstabilisait.

Il sortit du Dream'on et entra directement dans la voiture. Il arriverait à la coincer, mais il devait garder le contrôle, ceci ne pouvait plus arriver.

* * *

Kara arrêta sa voiture à la grille de fer forgé, magnifique, imposante, loin de la modernité de sécurité d'aujourd'hui. Elle baissa sa vitre et soupira, sachant qu'elle devait étirer son bras pour atteindre le bouton de la sonnerie. Même si elle était venue ici souvent, jamais elle ne se faisait au manque de technologie du manoir Henshaw.

La grille s'ouvrit et elle remit les gaz, roula le long de l'allée bordée de grands peupliers. Elle se rangea dans un bruissement de gravier fin. Kara sortit et huma l'air frais du matin, admira un instant la demeure de pierre majestueuse. Elle gravit les marches et on lui ouvrit alors qu'elle allait cogner à la porte.

\- Kara, dit la femme de Hank en ouvrant grand pour la laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour Céleste, je suis désolé de venir vous déranger chez vous et si tôt en plus, dit-elle avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Il n'y a rien là, à notre âge on se lève tôt, Hank sera très heureux de te voir. Tu sais que ta sœur et toi êtes toujours les bienvenues ici.

Danvers lui sourit, heureuse de la voir mais surtout Hank et en dehors de la formalité des bureaux. Alex et elle avait connu Hank après le décès de leur père. Il était consultant en assistance d'intervention de pointe dans les postes de quartier à l'époque, faisant profiter son expertise pour lutter contre le crime. Du fait même, il collectait des données sur ce qui était pour lui les premières lignes. Là où les meurtres se commettaient le plus.

Il avait étudié le cas de leur père, avait rencontré les sœurs à ce moment et s'était vite lié à elles. Le dossier avait fini par être classé, mais la relation avait pour sa part continué à évoluer. Gardant contact, devenant une sorte de figure paternelle occasionnelle, un modèle que toutes deux avaient finalement rejoint au sein de Précrime bien des années plus tard.

\- Il est au salon et a attrapé froid, donc il est un peu grognon aujourd'hui, dit Céleste en lui indiquant les portes française menant vers le grand salon.

Kara hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce aux murs recouvert de bibliothèque et chargés de livres.

\- Alors, j'imagine que c'est du sérieux si tu viens me voir à cette heure, et sans Alex, demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

\- Je le crois, répondit-elle en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils empire.

Kara avait préféré garder Alex en dehors de tout ça. Non pas pour faire de l'ingérence où encore tenter de l'avancement dans son dos. Plutôt car elle s'était permis de jouer avec la limite du légal pour dégoter les informations sur la vision de Nia.

Kara ne perdit pas plus de temps et lui tendit la disquette. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la leva vers la lumière pour bien distinguer les petites images y défilant.

\- Hier il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange quand je me trouvais dans le temple. Nia s'est accrochée à moi, m'a parlé.

\- Parlé? Mais les précogs n'ont pas…

\- Conscience de nous je le sais, mais elle m'a tout de même parlé, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Et pour dire quoi?

\- Rien de bien long, seulement « vous voyez ? » et elle a eu un écho au même moment, précisa Kara en pointant la disquette.

Hank toussa dans son poing et replaça l'écharpe qu'il portait par-dessus son peignoir et son pyjama.

\- Je suis allé voir aux archives hier soir pour en savoir plus. J'ai retracé ce cas, un prisonnier non identifié dû à une intervention oculaire et la future victime nommée Isabel Smith.

Hank hocha la tête tout en continuant à regarder les images.

\- Ce qui motive ma visite par contre, c'est que la prévisualisation de Nia n'y était pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Elle était floue, incomplète peut-être.

\- Non, non, elle n'était plus là, introuvable. Écoute Hank après cela je suis retourné au poste d'observation, j'ai continué à fouiller. J'y ai passé la nuit et des prévisions manquent dans une douzaine d'autres affaires.

Hank sortit un mouchoir de tissu de sa poche et y toussa bruyamment.

\- Il n'est pas croyable qu'on n'ait pas encore trouvé un remède contre le rhume, se plaint-il.

Céleste entra dans la pièce, fit un clin d'œil à Kara.

\- C'est le stress, dit-elle, tendant une tasse de porcelaine fumante à son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en rangeant son mouchoir.

\- Une tisane avec du miel, dit sa femme avec douceur.

Hank grimaça et Kara sourit.

\- Ah je déteste les tisanes, presqu'autant que je déteste le miel.

\- Bois-la avant que je ne te la verse sur les genoux. Kara veux-tu quelque chose à boire? demanda-elle ensuite.

\- Non merci c'est gentil, remercia Kara.

Céleste fit des gros yeux à son mari qui déposait la tasse sur la table basse sans la boire, puis sortit du salon.

\- Edge est programmé pour une visite du département de confinement aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Danvers en rangeant la disquette que lui rendait maintenant Hank

\- Eliza m'a appelé, elle s'inquiète pour toi, fit Hank en changeant de sujet.

\- Je vais bien, dit Kara en détournant les yeux, rangeant la prévisualisation dans la poche de sa veste déposée à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans les bas-fonds de la ville, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Kara soupira, s'avait qu'Alex était au courant même si elle ne lui en parlait jamais. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait prévenu sa mère, ne croyait pas que tout cela se rendrait jusqu'à Hank. Elle se retourna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant à nouveau.

\- J'y vais en courant.

\- Et au beau milieu de la nuit, non? Kara mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si Morgan Edge vient te voir et te demande un bilan de santé à jour, ou même un dépistage?

Kara s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Hank, je vais bien, dit-elle en soutenant maintenant son regard.

Il la regarda un long moment avant de finalement hocher la tête, prêt à la croire.

\- Tu comprends Kara, à la minute ou Précrime deviendra national, ils feront tout pour nous l'enlever.

Kara pris son manteau et poussa la tasse de tisane vers Hank.

\- On ne les laissera pas faire, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah non? Et comment un vieux monsieur et une flic qui se drogue pourraient-ils les en empêcher? Tu sais mon père m'a dit un jour : on ne choisit pas les choses en laquelle on croit, c'est elles qui nous choisissent.

Hank bu une gorgée, grimaça. Il posa sa main sur le genou de Kara pour la retenir de déjà se relever.

\- Il y a une raison pourquoi tu es ici. Si Précrime avait été mis en place quelques années plus tôt, la perte dont vous souffrez, Alex, ta mère et toi aurait pu être évité. N'oublie jamais que le regard de la nation est sur nous maintenant et nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas la génération que tout le monde écoute. Le monde a confiance en des gens comme toi, comme Alex.

Il toussa encore, pris son mouchoir et repoussa la tasse de tisane une fois de plus.

\- Quand tu parles de ta confiance absolue en Précrime, ils savent que c'est une confiance née dans la souffrance du deuil, pas dans la politique ou l'argent comme on le croirait pour Lena et moi qui dirigeront. Non. J'ai toujours su la vraie raison de ton profond engagement. Je l'ai peut-être même encouragé pour aider notre cause.

Hank pris sa main dans la sienne.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, ta peine pour ceux que tu as perdus nous fait du mal à tous les deux.

Kara serra sa main en retour et se rapprocha du bout de son siège.

\- Ils n'arriveront pas à nous l'enlever, je ne les laisserai pas faire.

* * *

Morgan n'avait pas dormi après être revenu du Dream'on. Il avait repassé son dossier qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà sur le bout de ses doigts. Des femmes retrouvées dans des ruelles, des bennes à ordure ou encore dans les eaux du port. Nues, les orbites vides, non identifiables pour la plupart. On avait fini par trouver un lien entre elles, des travailleuses du sexe.

Puis on avait remonté dans le réseau de la prostitution, cherchant des filles manquant à l'appel. Plusieurs suspects avaient été ciblés, scrutés à la loupe, suivis, observés durant des jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Un seul à l'égo surdimensionné, ne craignant pas ce nouveau système de police muni de diseurs de bonne aventure.

Et alors que le filet se resserrait, que les fédéraux étaient si près de la victoire qu'ils pouvaient même la sentir, ce fut terminé. Lex Luthor avait été appréhendé dans sa voiture, alors qu'il venait d'injecter une surdose à sa dernière proie. Il avait été directement envoyé au département de confinement, cette voûte où on y entrait pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

La femme avait été conduite à l'hôpital mais ne s'était pas réveillée. Des mois d'enquête bon à jeter, une partie de carrière gâchée, et une vie qui n'avait pu être sauvée.

Edge n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, à passer à autre chose. Il restait accroché, voulait un coupable, avait besoin d'un autre coupable vers qui diriger toute cette rage, cette haine d'avoir échoué.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait perdu le contrôle, maintenant il prenait sur lui, devait se concentrer sur sa réelle affectation première, Précrime. Il s'était douché, avait jeté sa chemise tachée de sang, et était maintenant à nouveau en veston cravate.

Il avait comme instructions d'enquêter sur l'entreprise mais aussi sur ses employés, ayant tous les accès légaux pour le faire. Il commença donc sa tournée peu après 8h, une fois que les employés étaient tous rendu chez Précrime. S'il y avait quelque chose dans leur vie pouvant discréditer leur efficacité, leur intégrité ou leur impartialité, il le trouverait.

Morgan avait une préférence pour l'équipe d'intervention, étant celle qui était aux premières lignes. Il était allé chez James, n'y trouvant qu'un appartement aux vitres recouvertes, et à sa grande déception, non pas pour y cacher quoi que ce soit, mais bien pour y développer des photos à l'ancienne.

Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Alex. Encore là rien d'intéressant, une maison propre et rangée avec des plantes et un poisson rouge. Il avait cependant remarqué une chose intéressante, des cadres sur le dessus de la cheminée. Des photos de familles, des amis. Il reconnut Kara sur plusieurs d'entre elles, compris qu'elles étaient plus que des collègues, elles étaient des sœurs. S'il ne trouvait rien contre la chef, sa sœur pourrait être plus utile.

Chez Kara, Edge présenta son mandat au scanneur rétinien pour son identification, validant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'intrusion. L'endroit était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Un chao inimaginable faisant se demander comment quelqu'un pouvait vitre ici. Partout des choses trainaient, allant des vêtements aux plats sales. Il déambula dans le loft, admirant l'étendu des possibilités, cherchant quelque chose à en tirer.

Morgan cibla des disquettes traînant sur la commode. Il les regarda toutes, compris qu'il y avait deux séries de souvenirs, deux familles. Il connaissait déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet de Jeremiah Danvers, s'était renseigné, mais ne savait rien au sujet des parents biologiques de Kara.

\- Écran, dit-il en mettant une disquette intitulée « Camping » en fond alors qu'il se saisissait de son propre écran tactile portable.

Des images de Kara courant au bord d'un lac apparurent dans la pièce. On l'entendait rire avec ses parents. Morgan chercha durant ce temps dans les anciennes publications la raison du décès de ses parents. Il dû remonter bien des années en arrière pour enfin trouver.

Le souvenir prit fin et le silence revint. Edge appris qu'ils avaient péri dans un incendie criminel. Leur immeuble avait été la proie des flammes, personnes n'avaient survécu, sauf Kara qui était à l'école à ce moment. On disait que les policiers étaient toujours à la recherche du coupable, avançaient la possibilité d'un lien avec d'autres incendies suspects survenus plus tôt dans l'année.

Morgan retira la disquette et la remis où il l'avait trouvée. Il tourna sur lui-même, en cherchant d'autre. Son regard se posa sur la table de chevet où il se rendit presqu'en courant. Il sortit le mouchoir de la poche avant de son veston, et s'en servit pour prendre un inhalateur. Il le rangea dans sa poche, puis en ramassa encore deux autres.

\- Merci à toi, Kara Danvers.

* * *

Nia ouvrit les yeux et remonta lentement son visage hors du bassin. Kal-El et Mon-El firent de même, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le plafond du temple, des images commencèrent à être projetées venant de tous les trois.

Une holosphère commença à être taillée. La machine meula le cube, grava un nom et la teint en orange. Celle-ci roula le long de son tube en spiral et atterrit à l'emplacement de la victime. Maxwell Lord.

Kara entra dans le poste d'observation, y trouva James déjà en train de placer les images en cours de réception par les précogs sur le tableau de visionnement.

\- Alex n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-il sans se retourner de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Non il n'y aura que moi, on est venu séparément aujourd'hui, elle est en _réunion_. Alors, je vois que déjà les affaires reprennent, dit Kara, le rejoignant tout en mettant ses gants à capteurs.

\- De ce que je vois, pour le moment nous avons une victime mâle de race blanche, environ 1m80, 80kg. Il prend une balle en plein dans le ventre et puis passe à travers une fenêtre.

\- Boule rouge? demanda-t-elle en prenant maintenant le relai de la gestion des images.

\- Non, orange, c'est une préméditation, fit James en tapant sur son épaule.

Il passa à la machine, préparant la sphère et Kara l'y suivit.

\- Incroyable, il y a encore quelqu'un en ville d'assez stupide pour faire ça, dit-elle d'un ton découragée.

Les préméditations étaient devenues très rares depuis la dernière année. Les gens étaient à coup sûr retracé car leur décision de commettre un meurtre avait été pensée et réfléchie, et non sous le coup de l'émotion. Les précogs prédisaient ainsi encore plus d'avance, ce qui permettait à l'équipe une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour les retrouver.

\- Nom de la victime, Maxwell Lord. Il s'agit de l'affaire 1109. Date prévue ce vendredi 15h06.

Kara pris la boule orange dans sa main et se retourna pour faire face aux deux moniteurs déjà en ligne.

\- Commencez la localisation et la recherche de contact avec la future victime Maxwell Lord, affaire 1109 pré visualisée par les précogs et enregistrée sur holosphère par l'archive de Précrime. Mes témoins pour l'affaire 1109 sont la Dr. Katherine James et le juge Frank Pollard. Bonjour à vous deux.

Les témoins lui rendirent son bonjour presque à l'unisson.

\- Les témoins sont-ils prêts à visualiser et valider le numéro 1109.

\- Prêt quand vous le serai Miss Danvers, dit le juge.

\- Je suis prête, répondit la médecin.

Kara alla poser la boule avec le nom de Maxwell à l'extrémité de son écran de verre et introduisit la disquette des images des précogs.

\- Mon passage préféré, murmura James en voyant Kara s'étirer le cou un court moment, prête à débuter.

Elle leva les bras dans les airs. Les capteurs de ses gants firent ainsi glisser les images devant ses yeux, emplissant le tableau. James jeta un coup d'œil à ses écrans.

\- Je n'ai pas d'adresse, ni dernier domicile connu. M. Lord n'a pas non plus de déclaration d'impôt depuis les cinq dernières années.

\- Contact le FBI, ils ont peut-être un dossier sur lui, avec de la chance il sera fiché. Et envoi une équipe de protection chez lui dès que nous aurons une localisation, dit-elle en commençant un premier tri sommaire pour bien démarrer son analyse des images.

Kara sélectionna une portion d'image claire montrant une tour d'habitation.

\- On dirait des logements sociaux, des cages de bétons et de verre.

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet et balança les images de côté.

\- Il y en a mille comme ça à National City, dit James toujours en train de chercher sur Maxwell.

\- Des morceaux d'images arrivent. Des chiffres.

Danvers attrapa les images récentes apparaissant à sa gauche, les fit pivoter, cherchant le bon sens.

\- 9 et 6, ajouta-t-elle avant de les balancer à leur tour.

Elle se saisit d'un autre segment montrant un hall et au loin une personne floue. Kara superposa ses mains, les passa l'une derrière l'autre pour ainsi créer un vue de plus en plus rapprochée.

\- Je vois maintenant une femme âgée. Elle… elle fume la pipe.

Le rire de la vieille femme emplie le poste un court moment avant de disparaître.

\- Ok maintenant l'intérieur d'une pièce, grande baie vitrée avec profilée d'aluminium. Trois personnes distinguées dans la pièce.

Kara avait maintenant les images clés, le moment du meurtre approchait elle le sentait. Les voix étaient brouillées, les mots imperceptibles, tout comme les visages flous. Elle fit tourner ses bras devant-elle, ayant cru voir un quatrième visage.

\- On dirait qu'il y a une quatrième personne, avec des lunettes, derrière la vitre, dit-elle alors que l'image se précisait.

On y voyait un homme avec une veste de cuir, des lunettes de sport noires.

De l'autre côté, en bas dans le temple, les précogs continuaient à voir la scène.

\- Vous ne me tuez pas, dit Kal-El.

\- Adieu, Maxwell, compléta Mon-El.

Kara écarta ses mains qu'elle venait de joindre, divisant ainsi les vidéos devant elle en deux. Ceci lui donna le point de vue du tueur ainsi que celui de la victime en face.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer? » Demandait la voix de Lord. « Adieu, Maxwell » répondait une voix encore un peu brouillée de femme. On entendait un coup de feu et puis enfin, l'image devint claire, dévoila le visage de la tueuse, Kara Danvers.

Le cœur de Danvers manqua un battement.

\- Attends, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose? demanda James en se retournant vers elle.

D'un mouvement brusque elle fit disparaître les images hors de l'écran afin qu'Olsen ne voit pas.

\- Non, répondit-elle seulement en soutenant son regard.

La tailleuse se remit en marche et produit une nouvelle boule orange. Elle roula dans son cylindre et se logea à « Prédateur ».

\- Je prends celle-là, fit James en se donnant une poussée pour glisser jusqu'à la machine avec sa chaise à roulettes.

Kara recula en deux enjambées, se saisit de l'holosphère avant lui.

\- On a tout notre temps pour celle-là. Oh et James, tu me rendrais un service, tu veux bien descendre me chercher une part de ce gâteau qu'ils mangent en bas? C'est l'anniversaire de Maggie et je crois qu'Ève l'a cuisiné elle-même. Je meurs de faim!

James se mis à rire, connaissant l'appétit insatiable de Kara.

\- Bien sûr Danvers, et je crois même que je vais en prendre un morceau aussi, j'adore quand Ève nous fait la cuisine!

\- Prends tout ton temps, se força à répondre Kara en souriant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et sortir, puis baissa les yeux vers la boule qu'elle avait dans sa main, y lu son propre nom. Danvers la laissa tomber sur le sol et retourna d'un pas lent vers ses écrans où son visage avait repris place suite à de nouvelles données captées des précogs.

\- Agent Danvers, est-ce vous? Qu'est-ce que je vois là? Je ne comprends pas, questionnait la médecin toujours en ligne sur son moniteur.

Kara coupa les communications des deux témoins, ne pouvant pas se laisser distraire, le temps lui était compté maintenant.

Elle leva à nouveau les bras, se mis à passer les images à nouveau. Elle recula, revit la grande chambre vitrée. Il semblait y avoir deux hommes et deux femmes de ce qu'elle pouvait observer un peu plus clairement. Un homme à lunette derrière la fenêtre et Maxwell d'un côté. Face à eux, elle se voyait de dos, main levée et fusil pointé sur la victime. À côté d'elle, une autre femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Kara accéléra la vidéo, fit pause, marche arrière et marche avant. Il restait du flou ici et là, mais elle se voyait bel et bien tirer sur cet homme qui ensuite passait à travers la fenêtre. Elle repartie en arrière, revint à la tour d'habitation, la vieille femme à la pipe, puis le 6 et le 9. Ensuite elle retournait dans la chambre et d'un coup elle fit pause sur écran.

Kara s'approcha du tableau encore plus près. Elle avait suspendue un fragment d'image claire de l'autre femme à ses côtés. Elle la reconnue sans hésitation, même si sa présence était des plus incompréhensible, Lena Luthor.

L'holosphère vint rouler jusqu'à son pied, ce qui la distraya un court instant et relança les images. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, elle finissait toujours pas tuer cet homme, ce Maxwell Lord. Le tableau redevint transparent, vide d'images.

Danvers fixa le vide un court moment avant de se retourner vers le bassin, remarquant Braini qui la dévisageait, avait tout vu au plafond du temple.

\- Je t'aime bien Kara, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi. Je te donne cinq minutes avant de déclencher l'alarme, lui dit-il d'en bas.

Kara recula lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, à essayer d'assimiler ce qui se passait. Elle jeta ses gants et sortit en trombe du poste d'observation. Elle dévala le couloir, passa sans être vu de tous ses collègues qui mangeaient du gâteau et souhaitait bon anniversaire à Maggie.

Danvers se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, activa un chronomètre de cinq minutes sur sa montre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, n'avait aucune intention de le tuer. Mais une chose était certaine, elle ne risquerait pas de se retrouver dans un coma parmi les autres détenu en restant ici.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit en tapant du pied, l'attente était insoutenable, les secondes filaient. Kara fixait les niveaux descendre sur l'indicateur au-dessus des portes métalliques quand elle reconnut une voix au loin, Lena.

Kara fit volte-face et marcha d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Luthor était à parler avec un homme en costume que Kara ne reconnaissait pas. Un employé parmi tant d'autres en gestion probablement.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Mme Luthor…

\- Lena, la reprit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, Lena je dois absolument vous parler, dit Kara en mettant l'emphase sur le « absolument ».

\- Désolé Kara, je partais pour une réunion du conseil d'administration.

Danvers regarda l'homme en costume qui la dévisageait, la trouvait particulièrement impolie de s'adresser à Mme Luthor de la sorte. Derrière, les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Lena on n'a pas le temps, on doit y aller, dit Kara en la prenant fermement par le bras.

Kara la tira de force dans l'ascenseur sous le regard ébahi de l'homme sous le choc. Les portes se refermèrent et Luthor repoussa Kara violemment, la forçant à la lâcher.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi? demanda Lena en la fusillant du regard.

Kara regarda sa montre à nouveau, puis leva les yeux en l'air tout en se passant la main sur le front, respirant plus vite maintenant. Elle se pencha en avant, mains sur les genoux pour se calmer l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Écoutes Lena, j'ai moins de trois minutes pour sortir d'ici avant que Braini ne donne l'alerte, avoua-t-elle toujours penchée.

\- Ok, ça suffit, trancha Lena en levant la main vers le bouton de secours rouge.

\- Non, attend! fit Kara en attrapant son bras au vol.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu poses la main sur moi! siffla Lena qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

Kara se releva et retira sa main.

\- Lena, je me suis vue dans la prévisualisation des précogs, je sors tout juste du poste de visionnement, commença-t-elle en faisant maintenant les cents pas dans l'espace restreint.

Luthor n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation forcée. Elle profita que Kara ne regardait pas pour se reculer tranquillement, passer une main derrière son dos et chercher à tâtons le bouton d'alerte.

\- C'était moi! C'est moi qui tirait sur cet homme et tu…

Danvers s'arrêta et fixa Lena droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci venait de trouver le bouton, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne put s'expliquer, se retint d'appuyer.

\- Tu y étais aussi, Lena, tu étais là au moment du meurtre.

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant un moment. Puis toutes deux sursautèrent quand la voix robotisée parla.

\- Dixième étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Morgan qui les regarda tour à tour avant d'entrer. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lena d'un air hautain et s'avança vers Kara qui recula jusqu'au mur.

\- Vous êtes dans le pétrin mademoiselle, dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est vous? demanda-t-elle en le repoussant d'une main.

Il rit en regardant Lena et en haussant les épaules. Kara s'énerva et alla le chercher de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur. Elle l'empoigna par le collet et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- C'était vous? Vous m'avez piégé! lui redit-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage suffisant.

\- Je vais mettre cette parano sur le compte de tout ce que vous avez sniffé cette nuit, Kara, dit-il en passant la main à l'intérieur de son veston.

Kara dégaina son arme et la lui mis sous le menton, ne sachant ce qu'il allait sortir de sa poche. Luthor se recula autant qu'elle le pu de l'altercation, alla peser encore et encore sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, même si elle savait que l'ascenseur n'irait pas plus vite pour autant.

\- Il semble que j'ai trouvé la faille, fit Edge en sortant sa main de son habit.

Il agita l'inhalateur sous le nez de Kara et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda Kara en pressant plus encore sur la gorge de Morgan avec son arme.

\- La possession de drogue va vous coûter six mois. Sans parler de votre plaque. Vous voyez, je crois que nous ne travaillerons pas ensemble finalement.

Edge regarda le fusil pointé sur lui un court moment. Lena regardait les étages défiler, 3, 2.

\- Maintenant baissez votre arme Danvers, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne ferez rien. Je n'entends pas l'alarme d'une boule rouge.

Morgan soutint le regard de Kara avec mépris, sûr de lui.

\- Rez-de-chaussée, dit la voix automatisée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'alarme caractéristique de Précrime en temps d'alerte pour meurtre retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Le regard de Morgan changea drastiquement, son assurance fondant sur son visage désormais apeuré.

Kara lâcha son col qu'elle tenait d'une main pour la passer à son fusil. Elle se recula lentement, le tenant toujours en joug. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et regarda ensuite Lena, figée sur place.

\- Lena, cette alarme est pour moi, mais ils viendront aussi pour toi, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Lena fit non de la tête le regard terrifiée.

\- Mais allez-y Mme. Luthor, rendez-moi la tâche encore plus facile de vous faire tomber, dit Morgan les dents serrées.

Luthor regarda tour à tour Edge et Kara. Les portes se refermèrent mais au tout dernier instant, elle se rua dans l'ouverture. Kara expira de soulagement et rangea son arme dans son dos.

\- Suis-moi, on doit sortir d'ici, dit Kara en s'éloignant vers le hall d'entrée de la tour.

Elles sortirent sur la grande place où la sirène d'alarme était maintenant inaudible.

\- Vites on a pas une secondes à perdre, s'empressa de dire Kara en partant à la course.

Lena soupira en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures à talon, sachant qu'avec elles, elle n'arriverait jamais à suivre. Elle la rattrapa rendu à destination, l'aire de stationnement.

Danvers activa sa voiture qui s'illumina à des niveaux plus bas, puis remonta dans un vrombissement.

\- Portières, fit Kara.

Les portières s'ouvrirent de chaque côté, glissant vers le haut. Elles prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre et les portes s'abaissèrent.

\- Destination, demanda la voiture.

Kara hésita, ne sachant pas où aller.

\- Aéroport, fit Lena en lançant ses chaussures sur les sièges vacants.

La voiture afficha le trajet sur un écran latéral et se mis en route à grande vitesse. Elle quitta le complexe de Précrime et s'engagea sur l'un des autoroutes quittant le centre-ville.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai suivi ici, dit-Lena en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Kara inspira un bon coup puis se pencha en avant. Elle tendit le bras vers un dispositif à sa droite. Celui-ci fit émerger un écran de verre au centre de la voiture.

\- Appeler, Hank Henshaw, dit-elle à l'écran.

Il y eut un court délai d'attente au son d'une sonnerie d'orchestre classique. Et enfin, le visage de Hank apparut sur l'écran.

\- Kara, mais que se passe-t-il? Lena? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il l'air ahuri.

\- C'est Edge, il m'a piégé j'en suis certaine. Je sais, ça ne semble pas faire de sens mais je suis certaine que c'est lui, c'est Edge! pesta Kara.

\- Calme-toi Kara. Lena dis-moi ce que tu fais là?

Danvers se cala sur son siège, à bout de nerfs.

\- Je ne sais pas pour être honnête, je…

Luthor se tourna vers Kara en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Elle était là Hank elle était dans la vision des précogs, nous y étions toutes les deux.

Hank ferma les yeux un long instant et soupira.

\- Quoi, quoi Hank? s'impatienta Kara.

Hank rouvrit les yeux et soutint le regard de Lena seulement. Tous deux sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Écoute Kara, je te crois quand tu dis que Morgan Edge doit être derrière tout ça. Par contre je suis désolé ma chère, je crois que tu es un dommage collatéral dans quelque chose qui te dépasse.

Kara s'avança sur son siège désirant être plus près de l'écran.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas, je…, commença-t-elle.

\- Morgan Edge a enquêté sur mon frère Lex, aujourd'hui nous le soupçonnons de profiter de son mandat chez Précrime pour m'inculper de complicité ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'il me croit coupable de.

Lena détourna les yeux pour croiser le regard confus et en colère de Kara rivé sur elle.

\- Quoi? C'est une blague. Non mais je rêve, c'est quoi cette histoire! C'est moi qu'on voit tirer sur cet homme dans la prévisualisation, pas toi, moi! pesta Kara qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

Lena ne sut quoi répondre à cela.

\- Et qui est la victime? demanda Hank sur l'écran.

Danvers se frotta les tempes, cherchant à se rappeler.

\- Maxwell, Maxwell Lord, finit-elle par trouver.

\- Et qui est-ce? demanda Lena

\- Mais j'en ai aucune idée moi! fit Kara en se levant pour changer de siège, passer à celui en fasse de Lena.

Kara se saisit des chaussures griffées et les balança par terre.

\- Kara, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est? relança Hank.

\- Non! Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais pourtant je suis censé le tuer dans moins de 72 heures.

Hank joint ses mains sous son menton, l'air songeur.

\- Mais comment Edge aurait pu te piéger, avoir accès à nos fichiers? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Peut-on contrefaire une image cérébrale, une vision? demanda Lena, cherchant elle aussi des pistes à suivre.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il… commença Hank.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est faisable? le coupa Kara.

Hank haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute, Kara, je ne sais pas trop.

Kara se pris la tête entre les mains un court moment.

\- Qui saurait… peut-être que Cat Grant saurait! suggéra Kara, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Kara, Lena écoutez-moi, venez me rejoindre, je vais vous mettre en sûreté le temps que nous éclaircissions cette affaire.

\- Non, non, non, Hank, vous écoutez-moi. Si vous voulez m'aider, allez parler à Braini, vérifiez si Edge est entré dans le temple. Allez ensuite voir James et demandez-lui s'il y a eu des entrées dans le poste d'observation en dehors des heures habituelles.

\- D'accord Kara, je ferai tout cela mais s.v.p. dis-moi, qui est Maxwell Lord!

Une barre rouge vint se mettre en plein milieu de l'écran.

\- Verrouillage de sécurité, dit une voix forte dans toute la voiture.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Lena.

\- Changement de destination, ajouta la voix.

La voiture ralenti puis changea de voie et se mis en direction inverse. La communication fut coupé et l'écran retourna dans le compartiment latéral. Lena et Kara se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, effrayées.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvé… murmura Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

"Strange things conspire when one tries to cheat fate"

Rick Riordan

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une manière de détourner le verrouillage de sécurité? demanda Lena alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée de l'équipe d'intervention à tout moment.

\- Non, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire contre ça.

\- Alors quoi, on se laisse remorquer, ils vont t'arrêter! dit Lena avec découragement.

\- Ils vont _nous_ arrêter je te rappelle, on est là-dedans toutes les deux et par ta faute en plus! cria Kara qui perdait patience.

Kara commença à tourner sur elle-même, cherchant une solution.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas mettre le casque, c'est hors de question, dit-elle en allant se coucher sur le dos de l'un des sièges.

Elle se retint de ses bras sur les côtés et leva ses jambes. Kara donna de grands coups de pied sur la vitre de l'une des portières. Elle recommença jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se soulève et parte au vent dû à la vitesse de la voiture.

Danvers se releva du siège et sans perdre une seconde, prit la sortie qu'elle venait de leur créer. Elle grimpa sur le toit vitré de la voiture, regarda au loin le sens du trafic.

\- Mais elle se fout de moi? dit Lena pour elle-même.

Pourtant Kara semblait bel et bien considérer cette manière de fuir la voiture dirigée en mode automatique par Précrime désormais.

\- Grimpe Lena, lui cria Kara de l'extérieur.

Luthor soupira, retira son veston et le laissa par terre à côté de ses belles chaussures. À son tour elle sortit par le trou de la vitre retirée, empoigna la main que Kara lui tendait.

Leurs cheveux leur arrivaient dans le visage, la voiture allant à vive allure. L'autoroute était large, et deux autres voies se trouvaient tant à leur gauche qu'à leur droite.

Kara regardait tout autour, cherchant quoi faire ensuite. Quand elle réalisa ce qui s'approchait, il était déjà trop tard pour rentrer dans la voiture.

\- Attention, eût elle seulement le temps de crier à Lena.

La route changea de direction à 90° vers le bas. Les dispositifs magnétiques des voitures leur permettaient ainsi de défier la gravité, mais Lena et Kara firent exception.

Danvers s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre d'une main et rattrapa Lena de l'autre. Celle-ci hurla alors qu'elle se trouvait suspendue dans le vide.

\- Essaie de t'accrocher à quelque chose, Lena! Essaie de grimper sur mon bras, hurla Kara.

Lena regardait en bas, réalisant à quel point elles se trouvaient en hauteur.

\- Grimpe Lena! Cria encore Kara.

Lena se força à regarder vers le haut. Elle releva ses jambes, trouva appuis de ses pieds sur le rétroviseur de la portière du dessous. Kara hurla en forçant de son bras pour faire remonter Lena. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à monter sur le côté de la voiture désormais à l'horizontale. Kara se hissa à son tour, se massa, endolori.

\- Tu es complètement folle, dit Lena en respirant difficilement.

Kara reprit son souffle tout en regardant de chaque côté. À leur droite, il y avait deux autres voies mais ensuite, une tour d'habitation munie de balcons. C'était leur prochaine destination.

\- Je sais, et tu n'aimeras vraiment pas la suite, je suis désolé, dit Kara en prenant Lena par la main.

Elle l'entraîna à l'extrémité droite du véhicule. Kara regarda en bas, vit une voiture qui montait, en sens inverse du leur.

\- Lena nous allons sauter alors tiens-toi prête dans, 3…2…

\- Sauter, mais...

\- 1, saute Lena! cria Kara tout en s'élançant, la tenant toujours par la main.

Luthor sauta au moment où Kara l'avait ordonnée, sans avoir le temps de se poser de questions, sans avoir le temps de réaliser à quel point tout ceci était du suicide.

Elles atterrirent sur le côté de la voiture en se heurtant l'une sur l'autre. À l'intérieur, les passagers leur criaient des mots qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à entendre. Toutefois il n'était pas difficile de deviner.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi, on aurait pu se tuer, pesta Lena dont le cœur battait à tout rompre maintenant.

Danvers ne répondit rien, s'avançait déjà vers le bout de l'engin, regardant vers le haut, guettant son prochain saut. Elle tendit la main vers l'arrière. Lena regarda leur voiture s'éloigner vers le bas. Elles ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant, c'était continuer ou rien. À contre cœur elle prit à nouveau la main de Kara et la rejoint sur le rebord de la voiture. Kara fit un décompte et d'un coup, toutes deux sautèrent sur un autre véhicule magnétique.

\- Ok, on y est presque maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à sauter sur l'un de ces balcons, pointa Kara juste devant.

Lena regarda de bas en haut la tour bétonnée.

\- Si on manque notre coup c'est…commença-t-elle.

\- On meurt en effet... Pour ce dernier saut on va y aller différemment. On va courir et se donner un élan. Recule un peu, compléta Kara en lui faisait un sourire faussement optimiste.

Lena recula tel que demandé et Kara la rejoint. Main dans la main, Kara compta jusqu'à trois et à « go » elles coururent. Elles sautèrent dans le vide, volant sur une dizaine de mètres en diagonale avant de passer à travers les rideaux de bambou d'un balcon.

Heureusement pour elles, leur chute fut amortie par des tapis de sol disposés un peu partout. Elles roulèrent sur le côté et l'une par-dessus l'autre, s'immobilisant entremêlées.

\- Arghhh, gémit Kara en regardant autour d'elle, remarquant là où elles venaient toutes deux d'atterrir.

À quelques mètres, tête en bas, bras autour des jambes dans une étrange contorsion, une dizaine de femmes les regardaient. La plus près se mis à marcher à reculons pour mieux les voir, sans pour autant se défaire de sa contorsion, ce qui rendit son approche des plus étranges.

\- Allez-vous bien? Êtes-vous blessées? demanda la femme.

Lena gémit en roulant sur le côté, repoussant une jambe de Kara de sur elle et un bras pris en dessous. Elle regarda tout autour, remarqua toutes ces étranges femmes les fixant tête en bas, les tapis de sol et les ballons d'exercices. Elles avaient atterri dans un cours de yoga de niveau visiblement avancé.

\- Oui et non, merci, soupira Kara en se relevant péniblement.

Elle aida Lena à en faire de même. Danvers regarda le rideau de bambou en pièce et sourit de malaise.

\- Vraiment désolé pour ça, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

La femme clopina de côté et fit signe que ce n'était rien, puis se retourna et s'exclama en regardant les pieds de Lena.

\- Mais vous êtes blessée!

Kara et Lena suivirent le regard de la femme, remarquèrent les bas de soie déchirés, ses pieds saignants d'avoir couru sur la grande place bétonnée. Kara réalisa qu'elle-même était vêtue en tenue de travail adaptée à pareille situation mais que Lena l'avait suivi handicapé d'une tenue chic.

\- Avez-vous une trousse de premier soin que je puisse utiliser? demanda Kara désolée.

Une autre femme âgée au fond de la pièce marcha de côté tel un crabe pour se séparer du groupe et être visible.

\- Oui très chère, dans le vestiaire au fond du couloir, informa-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

Kara les remercia toutes et fit signe à Lena de la suivre. Elles quittèrent la pièce à travers l'espace que leur firent toutes les femmes en s'écartant toujours en position de yoga. Lena jeta un regard derrière elle, remarqua qu'en effet, elle laissant de petites taches de sang dans son sillage.

Kara fit asseoir Lena sur le banc de bois au centre des casiers, alla chercher la trousse accrochée au mur et des mouchoirs de papier qu'elle mouilla. Elle posa le tout sur le banc et prit place face à Lena.

\- Pose tes pieds ici, s'il te plaît, demanda Kara en tapotant le banc.

Luthor se recula et plaça ses jambes collées l'une à côté de l'autre. Kara déchira ses bas de nylon noir plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici Kara, pourquoi m'as-tu entrainé dans l'ascenseur avec toi?

\- Tu es ici parce que j'ai été piégé par Edge à cause d'une vendetta qui n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Danvers sortit une pince à épiler de la boîte, commença à retirer les quelques petits cailloux logés dans ses talons.

\- En effet, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as entraîné dans tout ceci au départ. Au moment de l'ascenseur, tu ne savais pas pour Lex et Morgan, tu ne l'as appris que dans la voiture. Alors pourquoi, Kara?

Kara attrapa sa cheville et l'immobilisa pour terminer d'enlever le gravier d'incruster ici et là.

\- Je ne sais pas Lena, à ce moment je n'avais que le décompte de mes cinq minutes en tête. Et tu étais là, et dans la prévisualisation aussi, et ensuite nous étions dans l'ascenseur.

Kara alla jeter les cailloux, revint s'asseoir et rangea la pince. Elle prit ensuite les mouchoirs de papier trempés et commença à nettoyer la saleté et le sang commençant à sécher.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû fuir au départ. Nous devrions… commença Lena.

\- Aucune chance. J'ai mis trop de casque à de futurs meurtriers, je ne serai pas l'une d'entre eux, je n'ai rien fait, la coupa Kara.

\- Eux non plus, rétorqua Lena d'une voix dénuée de toute compassion.

Kara jeta un œil aux mouchoirs sales et commençant à se déchiqueter. Pourtant il restait encore beaucoup à nettoyer. Elle en fit une boule et la lança dans la corbeille de l'autre côté de la pièce. Kara alla à nouveau chercher des linges en papier et les passa sous le robinet.

\- Ils allaient le faire et nous le savons toutes les deux. Ce n'est vraiment pas la…

\- La même chose? Comment est-ce que je peux être certaine que je ne suis pas en train de suivre une femme qui dans moins de trois jours va commettre un meurtre? dit Lena en ponctuant ses mots avec ses mains devant elle.

Kara sourit d'exaspération et termina de nettoyer avec bien moins de délicatesse.

\- Parce que je ne vais pas tuer cet homme, bon Dieu Lena. Tu fais exprès de ne rien comprendre ou tu es vraiment moins intelligente que tu le prétends?

Danvers lança à nouveau la boule de papier imbibée de saleté et de sang dans les airs jusque dans la poubelle. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de peroxyde d'hydrogène et retira le bouchon. Les dents serrées, elle fit couler le contenu de la bouteille sur les égratignures des pieds de Lena.

Celle-ci grimaça de douleur mais se retient de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Le liquide laissa de petites bulles sur les plaies alors qu'il réagissait à leurs contacts.

\- Et comment suis-je sensé le savoir, ein? Je devrais te croire? Te faire confiance? Je ne te connais pas, Kara.

Lena prit une grande respiration pour chasser la douleur du produit désinfectant.

Kara sentit l'émotion monter en elle, ses yeux devenir humides mais elle ne laissa rien aller au-delà. Elle referma la bouteille, la remit dans la trousse et se leva. Elle se rendit au lavabo, prit appui de chaque côté.

\- Je sais que je ne vais pas tuer cet homme, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir.

Luthor ferma les yeux un court moment et inspira lentement, rangeant ses émotions dans les petites boîtes à l'intérieur d'elle-même. La peur, la culpabilité, le doute, le remord. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et pivota sur le banc pour regarder Kara.

\- L'innocence jusqu'à la preuve du contraire... Alors, quels sont les faits?

Kara ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se redressa et regarda Lena dans la glace.

\- Il s'agit d'une boule orange, répondit-elle en prenant un mouchoir pour éponger son visage.

Lena fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux par terre.

\- Une préméditation, ce qui explique le fait que le meurtre aura lieu ce vendredi. Mais pour que les précogs l'aient vu…

Lena s'interrompit un court moment pour lever à nouveaux les yeux vers Kara qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face maintenant.

\- Il faudrait que tu aies planifié ce meurtre. Pour expliquer pourquoi c'est ton nom qui se retrouve sur l'holosphère prédateur.

\- Et moi dans la prévisualisation, compléta Kara en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc.

Lena pivota sur elle-même et Kara lui fit signe de se replacer pour qu'elle termine les premiers soins.

\- Oui, mais tu dis ne pas connaître cet homme, ce Maxwell. Alors il n'y a ni de motif, ni de raison de préméditer son exécution. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens, en effet.

Lena redonna ses pieds à Kara qui avait sorti des bandelettes de gaze.

\- Tu me crois alors?

Danvers déposa une lingette plus épaisse sous le pied gauche de Lena avant de l'enrouler dans un bandage.

\- Je n'aime pas « croire ». Cela implique de suivre aveuglément, en se basant sur son ressenti plutôt que sur les faits, sur la logique. Et ici les faits sont déroutants voir illogique.

Lena déposa son pied gauche désormais soignée et tendit le droit à Kara.

\- On m'a… on nous a piégés, pesta Kara.

\- Assurément, mais même si nous connaissons le pourquoi, il reste la question du comment. Comment est-ce même possible. Les précogs ne…

\- Se trompent jamais… tu as raison. Mais si une personne peut nous fournir ces réponses, ce ne peut être que Cat Grant, soupira Kara en rendant à Lena son pied droit désormais recouverts de bandelettes.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau de travail à même son manoir, Hank prit une gorgée de cette affreuse tisane imposée par sa femme. Alex et lui venaient de passer en revue les récents événements, devaient faire face à la situation présente, et ce, même s'il s'agissait de Kara. Alex avait tenu à rester en poste pour s'occuper du cas malgré tout, sachant que la seule manière d'aider sa sœur en ce moment était de l'intercepter. Éviter qu'elle ne s'enfonce plus encore et accumule les délits.

\- Je vais nous les ramener, et en bon état, finit par dire Alex lorsque Hank posa sa tasse en grimaçant de dégoût.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle vit Edge entrer en trombe, Céleste tentant de le retenir d'entrer sans y être invité.

\- En fait Danvers, vous n'allez pas faire ça. Je prends le contrôle de l'équipe immédiatement.

Morgan retira son veston et le déposa sur le fauteuil devant le bureau de Hank.

\- Vous aller quoi? demanda Alex en faisant volte-face.

Hank toussa dans son mouchoir de tissu et recula sa chaise.

\- L'agent Danvers est chef de l'escouade, c'est à elle de mener l'affaire. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez observer.

Hank soutint le regard de Morgan qui contournait maintenant le bureau pour se placer droit devant lui.

\- Allez-y Alex, trouvez-les, compléta Hank en se tournant ensuite vers son agent.

Alex hocha la tête et sans perdre plus de temps, sans laisser la chance à Edge d'argumenter une fois de plus, quitta la pièce, non sans embrasser et saluer Céleste au passage.

Morgan regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce, puis s'assied sur le coin du bureau et croisa les bras.

\- Elle est venu vous voir l'autre jour avant de se faire épingler. De quoi avez-vous parlé?

\- De quelle « elle » me parlez-vous ?

Hank rapprocha sa chaise à nouveau du bureau, comme si Morgan ne s'était pas trouvé à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce qui vint annuler la tentative de contrôle et de domination en se plaçant dans son espace et plus en hauteur. Morgan soupira, se releva d'un bond et se mit plutôt à faire les cent pas.

\- De Kara bien sûr, quoi que je sais que vous êtes proche de toutes les deux. Alors, encore une fois, de quoi avez-vous parlé?

Hank reprit une petite gorgée et lova ses mains autour de la tasse pour laisser la chaleur les réchauffer.

\- De baseball, Kara ne croyait pas que nous ayons un assez bon lanceur cette année. Et je dois avouer que je partage son avis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous la protégez? Vous saviez qu'elle se droguait et vous n'avez rien fait!

Morgan reprit son veston et entreprit de replacer le col avant de le mettre.

\- Elle a perdu ses parents, et deux fois plutôt qu'une, Nom de dieu, dit Hank avec plus de fermeté en foudroyant Edge du regard.

\- Mais c'était il y a des années! dites-moi, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Kara.

\- De choses qui ne vous regardent pas!

Hank termina sa boisson chaude au miel et se releva, voulant être à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur pour la suite de cet échange des plus déplaisants.

\- Oh mais tout me regarde ici maintenant Hank. L'enquête d'un officier en second, et je ne parle même pas encore de l'implication d'une des hauts dirigeants de Précrime, pour un crime capital, tombe sous la juridiction fédérale afin éviter toute possibilité de conspiration. Elles sont mes suspects.

\- Elles sont mes subordonnés.

Morgan serra les dents et tendit la main vers le centre du bureau de travail de Hank, releva l'écran de verre de son ordinateur.

\- On appelle le ministre de la justice. Il se fera un plaisir de clarifier la situation.

Hank se dépêcha de le rejoindre, se saisissant à son tour de l'écran pour l'interrompre dans son geste précipité.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on touche à Kara Danvers, murmura Hank en s'avançant l'air menaçant vers Edge.

Celui-ci sourit.

\- Et Lena Luthor, je peux alors?

\- Ni l'une, ni l'autre vous m'avez bien compris.

Morgan se recula, boutonna son veston et plaça sa cravate bien droite.

\- Ça va me plaire de travailler ici.

À ses mots, il fit un clin d'œil à Hank et quitta comme il était arrivé, sans prévenir.

* * *

Elles avaient quitté le cours de yoga mais juste avant, avaient subtilisé des vêtements d'exercices à vendre parmi d'autres accessoires tels que ballons et élastiques. Kara avait parcourue les casiers du vestiaire et pris une paire de chaussure à la taille de Lena. Elle avait opté pour celles de courses fluo, loin du chic des escarpins laissés dans leur fuite, mais bien plus adapté au moment présent.

Kara et Lena avaient ensuite quitté la tour d'habitation et se dirigeaient vers le métro. Elles n'eurent pas à rester dans les rues très longtemps, une station se trouvant à trois rues de là.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et prirent un long couloir pavés de publicitaires interactifs. Dès qu'elles approchaient de l'un d'eux, son identoptic relevait les informations à leur sujet, âge, sexe, achat et visionnement récent, et orientait sa propagande en conséquence.

On proposa de la haute couture à Lena, des escapades de luxes sur des îles tropicales et pour Kara, voiture, arme de pointe et programme de maximisation d'entraînement personnel.

Elles tentèrent de se dérober aux scanneurs qui pourtant arrivaient à les cibler parmi tous les gens présents, les interpellant par leur prénom pour personnaliser les tentatives d'hameçonnage de vente.

\- Lena, cette croisière à travers les Antilles est faite sur mesure pour vous.

\- Kara, faites l'essaie de notre tout dernier modèle Lexus. Vivez l'expérience, sentez la vitesse, la puissance, la liberté.

Le couloir prit fin et les publicitaires aussi, à leur plus grand soulagement. En général elles y étaient accoutumées, mais en ce moment, la dernière chose qu'elles désiraient était d'entendre leurs noms scandés sans cesse.

\- Par où on va? demanda Lena qui n'avait pas emprunté le métro depuis des années.

\- Suis-moi.

Danvers la pris par le bras et l'entraîna dans la foule qui s'entassait vis-à-vis des wagons. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un flot de gens en sortit, suivi de près par un flot contraire pour y entrer. Elles se mêlèrent au reste des gens, sans pour autant échapper au scanneur rétinien dissimulé dans le plafond du compartiment où elles venaient d'entrer.

* * *

James entendit une légère alarme provenir du tableau de verre derrière lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis se donna une poussée et glissa avec sa chaise à roulette. Les visages de Lena et Kara apparaissaient dans des encadrées rouges au-dessus d'une carte de la ville marquant leur emplacement.

\- Elles viennent d'être idendoptiquées dans le métro. La rame fait deux arrêts, à la 20e et à la 33e rue.

Il ouvrit sa main droite, munie d'un gant de visionnement, à proximité de l'écran ce qui fit agrandir la carte de la ville. Alex et Morgan s'approchèrent derrière lui, regardant la distance de leur emplacement par rapport aux bureaux de Précrime.

\- Envoyez des équipes aux deux stations, ordonna Edge en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

Celle-ci regarda la main, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il retira lentement ses doigts et fit un pas de côté. James se leva de sa chaise et passa à ses écrans.

\- Chef?

Il jeta un regard à Alex, cherchant son approbation, ne répondant qu'à elle, ne voulant surtout pas obéir à Morgan. Elle fit un simple oui de la tête et il lança l'ordre d'opération pour l'équipe tactique.

\- On n'arrivera pas à la 20e.

Morgan sortit son chapelet de sa poche et l'embrassa avant de le lever vers elle comme pour faire un toast.

\- Il faut avoir la foi!

* * *

Assise côte à côte, Lena et Kara attendaient que leur trajet finisse. Lena se frottait les tempes tête baissée et Kara regardait tout autour, se concentrant pour arriver à rester en place. Son regard se figea sur un homme quelques sièges plus à sa gauche. Il lisait le journal, celui-ci animé, de sorte que les articles défilaient sur les pages et les gros titres se succédaient sur la couverture.

"BREAKING NEWS" apparut en rouge vif sur le journal. Kara posa sa main sur le genou de Lena et tapota trois petits coups du bout des doigts. Celle-ci baissa ses mains de sur ces tempes et se redressa sur son siège, puis regarda dans la même direction que Kara.

"Précrime pourchasse l'une des leurs!" succéda, toujours en rouge suivi une photo de Kara sous laquelle était indiquée "Kara Danvers, département de police de National City, recherchée dans une chasse à l'homme Précrime dans toute la métropole. Plus à venir dans les prochaines heures.".

L'homme derrière le journal leva les yeux, remarquant que deux femmes assises plus loin devant le fixaient avec attention. Il regarda à nouveau l'article à la une, la photo de l'agent recherchée et la reconnu. Il releva lentement les yeux, remarqua que toutes deux le fixaient encore, tous trois sachant qu'il avait compris, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de garder le silence.

Le wagon ralentit et Kara se leva d'un bond.

\- Viens, on doit descendre.

Lena se leva à son tour alors que la rame s'immobilisait complètement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elles furent les premières à en sortir. À travers la foule de gens Kara les mena vers la gauche, tentant d'atteindre les escaliers vers la surface. Elle sentit la main de Lena agripper la sienne et la tirer en arrière. Kara se retourna et remarqua le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Lena.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvées!

Kara fit volte-face, vit l'équipe d'intervention qui descendait les mêmes escaliers où elle tentait de les mener. Les gens tout autour se dispersèrent alors que le métro repartait pour la prochaine station. La seconde de trop qu'elles restèrent planté là donna la chance à Alex de reconnaître sa soeur dans la cohue.

\- KARA! hurla la chef alors qu'elle la voyait maintenant prendre la fuite avec Lena.

Alex soupira, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix que de les prendre en chasse désormais. Elle et son équipe tactique avait enfilé leur combinaison de poursuite récemment révisée par Lena elle-même pour y incrémenter un dispositif de Luthor Corp. Désormais, les agents d'intervention de Précrime ne se contentaient plus de simple poursuite à pied.

Kara et Lena montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, coururent jusqu'au-dehors de la station sur la 20e. Luthor n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elles se trouvaient, et dévisagea Kara qui semblait chercher par où aller. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, prit la main de Lena dans la sienne et se remit à courir. Il y avait encore trop de gens sur les trottoirs, trop d'obstacles alors elle tourna à gauche à la première ruelle qu'elle repéra. Il y avait une voiture en panne de travers empêchant la circulation, des bennes à ordures, des échafaudages, bien mieux que la 20e.

Elles n'avaient pas fait cinquante mètres que déjà, le bruit des aérojets leur parvint. Elles regardèrent en arrière, virent l'équipe tactique qui arrivait en volant en formation, Alex bien en avant.

Elle passa au-dessus d'elles et vint se poser un peu plus loin, barrant leur fuite. Les autres agents atterrirent derrière Lena et Kara, rendant impossible de rebrousser chemin. Elles étaient prises au piège.

Alex et Kara se regardèrent un court moment sans dire un mot, toutes deux ne voulant pas être ici, ne voulant ni être celle qui traque, ni celle qui est prise en chasse. Kara relâcha la main de Lena et s'avança vers sa sœur.

Les agents levèrent leurs armes en direction de Kara et Maggie s'approcha de Lena pour la saisir. Alex leva la main vers son équipe, sans un mot, et ceux-ci comprirent immédiatement. L'équipe tactique cessa de prendre Kara en joue. Maggie, de son côté, resta au plus près de Lena qui la dévisageait de son regard vert perçant.

Alex fit un léger signe de tête à sa sœur et toutes deux mirent de la distance avec le reste du groupe. Elles passèrent un amoncellement de boîtes de carton détrempé et un divan moisi empestant avant qu'Alex juge être assez loin et assez près à la fois pour discuter seule à seule.

La chef regarda par terre un court moment, ses bottes dans une flaque d'huile, et soupira avant de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa sœur. Dans ce bleu elle y vit de la peur, de l'incompréhension et une absence totale de résilience. Comme un animal acculé au mur.

\- Kara.

Alex s'était rapprochée et avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant fort. Kara lui rendit son étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi un moment.

\- Rentre avec moi Kara, s'il te plaît, dit Alex d'un chuchotement.

Kara soupira en se défaisant de son étreinte pour qu'elles se regardent face à face.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer tu le sais bien.

\- Non Kara je ne sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est que les précogs on eut une vision de toi tuant un homme, qu'ensuite tu as pris la fuite avec Lena Luthor. La dernière personne à t'avoir parlé est Hank à qui tu as confié avoir été piégé par...

Alex s'interrompit, leva son poignet droit et y composa un code à huit chiffres.

\- Communication interrompue, dit une voix automatisée.

Morgan hurla à l'agent Précrime au volant de la voiture en vol magnétique, pestant qu'il mettait trop de temps à rejoindre l'équipe tactique les ayant devancés en aérojet.

\- Plus vite, bon sens, ils les tiennent, je veux arriver sur place immédiatement!

Le conducteur et son copilote échangèrent un regard de découragement complice, sachant tous deux qu'ils allaient déjà à plein régime pour une conduite à grande vitesse sur les artères principales sortant du centre-ville.

Morgan tapa sur l'appui-tête du pilote, découragé par sa lenteur.

\- Plus vite, vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous ordonne, plus vite… attendez, je n'entends plus rien, je ne l'entends plus!

Le copilote regarda sur la banquette arrière, vit Edge qui tapait sur le moniteur à son poignet puis tentait d'ajuster l'émetteur collé près de son oreille gauche.

\- Danvers? Danvers vous me recevez? DANVERS!

\- Un problème monsieur? demanda le conducteur.

\- Alex Danvers ne me répond plus, qui est en second dans son équipe?

\- Kara Danvers, répondit le copilote avec hésitation.

\- Mais vous êtes le roi des imbéciles vous! Qui est son second maintenant, en ce moment, à l'heure où je vous parle!

\- Le titre n'a probablement pas été donné dans un délai si court mais je dirais Maggie Sawyer.

Edge soupira et appuya sur son émetteur.

\- Agent Sawyer vous me recevez?

Maggie entendit son nom hurlé par Edge. Les autres agents de l'équipe avaient tout entendu également, s'était retenu de ne pas sourire au manque de sang-froid de Morgan. Maintenant par contre, ce n'était plus à leur chef qu'il en avait, mais à l'une des leurs.

\- Oui monsieur je vous reçois.

Lena, qui jusqu'alors regardait les Danvers au loin, se retourna brusquement en entendant ces mots. Si quelqu'un communiquait directement avec Maggie, outrepassant l'autorité d'Alex, ce ne pouvait être qu'Edge. Le reflex de Lena fut de se reculer lentement, tout en ne détachant pas ses yeux de sur Maggie.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus monsieur, probablement un trouble technique, jamais notre chef ne… Oui. Non. Les agents Danvers se trouvent à cent mètres, discutent et… Monsieur je dois… Oui, à vos ordres.

Maggie inspira profondément, puis passa sa main derrière sa ceinture, se saisit d'un casque holo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Kara, en voyant sa soeur passer en silence radio.

\- C'est Morgan qui est en charge maintenant, tu te souviens de son mandat qu'il nous a exhibé avant qu'on aille voir les précogs?

Kara fit oui de la tête, revit Nia se cambrer hors du lait du bassin pour s'agripper à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- L'enquête globale sur Précrime lui donne tous les accès dans la firme. Et comme c'est toi qui te retrouves dans la prévision de la 1109, notre impartialité est mise à l'épreuve. Il prend le contrôle désormais, de tout.

Kara secoua la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'il nous entende...

\- Kara nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne débarque. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- Me laisser partir.

À la plus grande surprise de Kara, Alex fit oui de la tête sans protester.

\- Mais je ramène Lena.

Kara ne répondit pas, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Lena, gardé par les autres agents et Maggie tout près.

\- Hank a dû remettre l'enregistrement de votre conversation pour fin d'enquête. Mais il a supprimé la portion où tu accuses ouvertement Morgan, et surtout le segment où Lena et lui semblent comprendre le pourquoi de ses motivations.

Kara soupira en se penchant en avant, prenant appui de ses paumes sur ses genoux. Est-ce que tout se réglerait vraiment en livrant Lena, était-ce possible? Après tout Hank et Lena l'avaient dit eux-mêmes, elle était un dommage collatéral pour quelque chose la dépassant.

\- Tu te retrouves piégé dans une vendetta fédérale contre les Luthor. Je vais régler tout ça de l'intérieur, mais pour ce faire, je vais commencer par donner à Edge ce qu'il veut vraiment. Tu as été piégé alors que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça. Ça a assez duré.

Kara entendait les mots de sa soeur comme si elle s'entendait elle-même réfléchir à voix haute. Mais alors pourquoi cette sensation dans son bas-ventre? Pourquoi ce mal-être, cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, clochait?

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, murmura Kara.

Alex prit sa soeur par les épaules et la redressa.

\- Une fois qu'il aura ce qu'il veut, il n'aura plus de raison de s'en prendre à toi, c'est elle qu'il veut!

Kara fronça les sourcils, la mine incertaine.

\- Tu as surement raison, mais comment a-t-il fait? Pourquoi procéder de cette façon?

Alex referma ses doigts plus fort autour des bras de sa soeur, connaissant le regard qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Nous répondrons à toutes ces questions, mais seulement si tu rentres avec…

Alex relâcha Kara subitement alors qu'un cri leur parvint de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Toutes deux suivirent la provenance du son, virent les agents qui retenaient désormais Lena et Maggie qui s'apprêtait à la casquer.

\- NON! hurla Kara.

Elle se mit à courir vers eux, Alex sur ses talons. La chef la retint par le bras de faire quoi que ce soit, gardant trois mètres de distance entre les soeurs et le reste de l'équipe et Lena.

Maggie s'immobilisa, bras levé tout juste devant le visage de Lena. Maggie et Alex se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un court moment. Maggie savait que sa chef avait éteint son oreillette pour parler avec Kara, l'avait couverte. Alex réalisa en voyant les yeux désolés de Maggie, qu'elle avait reçue des ordres entre-temps.

Alex se retourna un court moment pour réactiver ses communications sans être vue. Dès cet instant, la voix perçante de Morgan retentit dans son oreille, réclamant des détails, ordonnant encore et encore de casquer Lena et régler le trouble technique avec leur chef.

Kara regarda sa soeur, attendant qu'elle donne un contre-ordre, qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais non. Alex hocha simplement la tête en direction de son nouveau second.

\- Non lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne...

Luthor protesta en se débattant mais rien n'y fit, Maggie lui passa le casque holo sur les tempes. La sensation dans le bas-ventre de Kara s'accentua et lui donna mal au coeur. Non, ses sens lui hurlaient que tout ceci n'était pas bien, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En une fraction de seconde, le bon sens perdit le duel contre son instinct.

Kara recula en se rapprochant de sa soeur alors que les agents déposaient délicatement Lena au sol, inconsciente.

Kara envoya sa main fermement tenue ouverte dans la gorge d'Alex, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle et qui l'empêcherait de parler pour les prochaines minutes. Alors que les agents se retournaient au son inquiétant de leur chef, Kara l'avait déjà maîtrisé en encolure, lui ayant subtilisé son arme et sa matraque. Elle avait eu le même uniforme, la même ceinture armée depuis longtemps, savait comment s'en saisir.

Les agents levèrent leurs armes en direction des soeurs, hurlant de laisser leur chef, de se rendre immédiatement.

Maggie regarda Alex droit dans les yeux, puis passa à Kara. Elle finit par baisser son arme et ordonna aux autres de le faire et ce, malgré les protestations de Morgan dans leurs oreilles.

\- Kara, dit Maggie en s'approchant lentement.

\- Reste où tu es, Sawyer! Qu'aucun ne s'approche. Je vais vous faire ça simple, vous retirez immédiatement le casque de Lena, c'est compris?

Les agents se regardèrent entre eux avant de passer à Maggie qui leva simplement la main vers eux pour les faire patienter. Alex toussa, essaya de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

\- Nous avons reçu des ordres, nous ramenons Mme. Luthor avec nous, et nous te ramènerons aussi, Danvers.

Maggie avait dit ces mots les dents serrées. Elle avait été sceptique devant les images de la prévision 1109, comprenait qu'Alex avait tenté de protéger Kara en contournant le protocole une première fois. Mais de se retourner personnellement contre eux, son équipe, sa propre soeur, c'était inacceptable. Elle avait franchi une ligne. Maggie ne lui ferait pas de faveur maintenant.

Kara tourna les yeux vers Lena au sol puis inspira profondément.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle à sa soeur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Kara se saisit du casque holo d'Alex et le lui mis sur la tête. La chef tomba mollement par terre et les choses s'accélérèrent à partir de ce moment.

Les deux agents s'envolèrent et Maggie courue vers Kara. Celle-ci dégaina la matraque dérobée à Alex et envoya un premier coup vers Sawyer qui le barra de son bras gauche. Leur combinaison étant renforcée à la manière d'une armure légère, elle ne ressentit presque rien.

Maggie lui envoya une droite que Kara évita de justesse en se propulsant en arrière. Elle manqua trébucher sur des sacs de poubelles empestant la moisissure et la pisse de chat. Kara se retint de tomber en prenant appui sur le mur de brique où elle était désormais prise au piège.

Maggie sortit sa propre matraque et les agents descendaient lentement vers elle, casque holo en main. Kara respira de manière saccadée, analysant à toute vitesse comment s'en sortir.

Elle lança sa matraque de toutes ses forces en direction de Sawyer qui fut pris par surprise d'un geste aussi désespérer et stupide. Mais l'effet de détourner son attention fut obtenu et Kara enchaîna ensuite avec les deux autres qui plongeaient vers elle maintenant. Elle sortit le fusil d'Alex, visa et tira à répétition sur chacun.

Danvers connaissait parfaitement cette combinaison qui était aussi la sienne, en connaissait les points faibles mais dans ce cas précis, les endroit les plus renforcés. Car elle ne désirait pas les tuer, ne désirait pas donner à Morgan ce qu'il voulait le plus, une véritable raison de l'inculper, non.

Les balles atteignirent le centre de leur plastron sans le percer, mais avec assez de pression pour leur faire perdre le souffle durant quelques secondes. Le chargeur vide, Kara balança le fusil au sol et regarda tout autour, vit enfin quelque chose en sa faveur.

Elle grimpa sur la benne à ordures à sa gauche puis s'élança dans les airs, agrippant le barreau du bas de l'escalier de sûreté. Maggie s'éleva en aérojet et se pressa vers Kara qui l'entendit approcher. Celle-ci serra ses doigts sur le barreau pour s'y retenir et fit balancer le bas de son corps pour envoyer ensuite ses jambes tout droit vers Sawyer. Le coup la fit dévier de sa trajectoire et l'emporta quelques mètres plus loin.

Danvers retint un cri mêlé d'effort et de douleur, puis se hissa un bras à la fois sur l'échelle jusqu'à ce que ses jambes puissent enfin y monter aussi. À partir de ce moment son ascension fut bien plus rapide et elle gagna un étage avant que l'un des agents ne se précipite vers elle à nouveau.

Danvers se tassa de côté pour éviter leur collision mais agrippa le casque vitré de l'homme par l'arrière de sa tête. Elle tira vers elle et lui cogna le crâne sur le montant métallique avant de lui balancer son talon dans le plexus. Il dégringola vers le sol, sonné.

Elle continua à grimper sur l'équivalent de deux étages avant que le second agent arrive à l'atteindre à travers la cage de fer protégeant l'escalier de secours. Il lui empoigna le bras et la poussa de côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en bas de l'échelle. Kara atterrit deux mètres plus bas sur le palier grillagé, dans un grognement de douleur.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se remit debout, entendant déjà le jet redescendre dans sa direction. Kara leva les yeux et vis non seulement l'agent arriver en trombe mais aussi au loin Maggie qui la tenait en joue.

L'agent envoya un premier coup de matraque qui siffla tout juste devant son visage avant de résonner sur le métal du poteau où il s'abattit. Il alla tenter un second coup de revers mais Kara se saisit de son bras qu'elle tint fermement en croisé, ce qui l'empêcha de bouger. De son autre bras libre, l'agent lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes. Danvers fit un pas en arrière et se pencha légèrement sous l'effet de la douleur mais garda toujours sa prise. Elle serra les dents et plongea son regard noir dans celui de l'homme.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle appuya sur les boutons de pression magnétique qui tenaient son aérojet en place sur lui, le détachant du fait même. Le jet s'éleva dans les airs, seul et léger, à une grande vitesse maintenant sans son porteur. Kara le retint de tomber en bas et il s'accrocha au garde-corps du palier.

\- Accroches-toi, demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de le retenir.

Il grimaçait de peur d'être suspendu dans le vide, cherchait de ses mains un endroit où se raccrocher.

\- Tu es accroché, c'est bon?

Il fit oui de la tête et elle le lâcha, leva les yeux vers Maggie qui fonçait vers eux maintenant, n'avait pas fait feu, et ce, même si elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Kara remonta dans l'échelle à toute vitesse, enchaînant les barreaux sans compter, gravissant plusieurs étages encore. Elle monta jusqu'à émerger hors de la cage protectrice entourant l'échelle. Il n'y avait plus rien autour, le toit étant maintenant à moins de trois mètres.

\- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT DANVERS, lança Sawyer.

La voix figea Kara sur place, elle venait de plus bas, bien plus bas. Danvers sentit l'air frais lui parvenir maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêté à cette hauteur. Elle prit ces quelques secondes pour songer à son prochain coup, où fuyait-elle comme ça? Kara inspira profondément une autre bouffé puis regarda en bas, vit Maggie qui montait vers elle, seule. Il ne restait plus qu'elles, les autres agents et Alex étant neutralisé, si on pouvait dire.

\- Voyons si je sais voler, se dit Kara à elle-même.

Elle calcula la distance de Maggie du mur puis, s'élança en bas de l'échelle. Kara chuta sur l'équivalent d'une douzaine de mètres avant d'arriver de plein fouet sur Sawyer. Elle s'agrippa à elle en évitant les propulseurs du jet.

Maggie et Kara se mirent à perdre de l'altitude à vive allure, l'aérojet n'étant pas fait pour supporter plus d'une personne. Sawyer tenta de se saisir de son casque mais Kara lui tordit le poignet dans le dos. Sawyer lui envoya un coup dans les côtes au même endroit que l'avait fait l'autre agent peu de temps avant. Elle avait vu la scène de loin, savait où frapper pour lui faire mal. Danvers lâcha un gémissement étouffé et lâcha prise, ce qui la fit aussi glisser vers les jambes de Maggie.

Libre de Kara, Maggie se saisit du casque à sa ceinture. Elles continuaient à descendre et bien vite, les pieds de Kara touchèrent le sol. Cette avance lui permit de tirer Sawyer vers le bas par les jambes et de la plaquer par terre. Avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de se relever, Kara passa par-dessus elle et la garda au sol de tout son poids. Maggie avait d'une main son casque holo et de l'autre, elle envoya encore un coup aux côtes. À ce moment, Kara perdit patience et agrippa le bras de Maggie qui venait de la frapper et le brisa d'un coup au coude.

L'agent Sawyer hurla de douleur et Danvers se releva de sur elle. Le casque holo gisait à côté et Kara le piétina dans un bruit de métal qui éclate.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas tiré, demanda Kara le souffle court, quand tu m'avais en joue?

Maggie gémit les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi as-tu attendu qu'il soit accroché au rebord avant de le lâcher, ein?

Kara se passa la main sur le front pour en éponger la sueur et sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais que c'est loin d'être fini, Danvers, on te retrouvera tu le sais, on retrouve toujours les coupables.

Maggie se tenait le bras plié à contre-sens. Sa voix était rauque par la douleur infligée. Kara se massa le flan, sachant qu'elle avait des côtes assurément fêlées.

\- Tu vois Maggie, le problème est là, je ne suis pas coupable…

Kara lui envoya un coup de pied sur son casque vitré et elle perdit connaissance.

Danvers recula et se rendit d'abord près du corps inanimé de sa soeur. Elle la regarda un court moment, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui retirer l'holo, ne pouvant prendre la chance qu'elle ne les suive. Kara ressentit un pincement de lui avoir fait ça, de ne rien faire pour y remédier. Mais elle n'avait d'autres choix que de la laisser là.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-elle.

Kara se résolut à passer à coté d'Alex, la laisser en arrière. Chaque pas, plus lourd que le précédent, la mena auprès de Lena. Elle s'accroupit sur l'asphalte humide, retira sa veste volée au yoga, la plia et la plaça délicatement sous le cou de Lena. Sa tête n'étant plus appuyée directement par terre, il serait maintenant possible de lui retirer l'holo convenablement.

Danvers secoua ses mains dans le vide pour les faire cesser de trembler. L'adrénaline commençait à faiblir et le stress de la poursuite à revenir. Kara se pencha au-dessus de Lena, si près que son torse frôlait le sien. Elle posa ses doigts sur chacun des deux tampons apposés sur les tempes de la brune.

Le protocole était clair, seuls les bras robotisés du Département de confinement étaient autorisés à retirer les casques holo. Si les casques pouvaient être mis facilement par les agents de terrain, la compétence pour les retirer était bien plus complexe. En vérité, cela allait au-delà de la juridiction policière, tenait du légal et du médical. Les cerveaux des prévenus se trouvaient sous une charge les gardant captif, altérant leur conscience et leur perception du réel. D'où le protocole, d'où les dispositifs automatisés.

Kara ne pouvait toutefois pas laisser Lena ici, et n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de lui retirer l'holo ici, sans assistance. Elle connaissait la marche à suivre dans la théorie. Le risque restait présent, élevé.

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Du bout des index elle appuya à trois reprises sur les minuscules actuateurs de chaque côté. Un petit clic se fit entendre. Danvers laissa glisser ses mains le long du pourtour métallique, actionnant les douze autres détonateurs dans l'ordre qu'elle se forçait de se remémorer avec précision. Un bruit strident retentit durant des secondes interminables. Le coeur de Kara s'accéléra, avait-elle déréglé le casque?

Le son cessa et Kara releva les coussinets de sur les côtés du visage de Lena. Elle retira le contour métallique de ses cheveux et puis lança le casque de toutes ses forces plus loin.

Kara dégagea le front de Lena en écartant quelques mèches.

\- Lena?

Kara caressa son visage, tentant un réveil sans la brusquer, priant en son for intérieur d'avoir fait aussi bien que les robots de Précrime. Elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux presque instantanément mais pourtant, elle gisait encore inconsciente.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

"It was written I should be loyal to the nightmare of my choice."

Joseph Conrad

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un étendu noir opaque. Lena appuya à répétition sur le bouton pour refermer les portes mais rien n'y fit. Elle tapa encore et encore, jusqu'à regarder enfin pour réaliser que ses doigts s'acharnaient sur une simple paroi sans bouton aucun. Pas de numéro d'étage, pas d'ouverture, de fermeture ni même un bouton d'urgence.

Elle recula de quelques pas cherchant dans son dos le mur du fond de l'ascenseur. Mais plus elle reculait, plus les murs s'estompaient, se fondaient dans le noir. Très vite, elle fut plongée dans la noirceur la plus totale.

Son coeur s'accéléra.

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN, cria-t-elle à gorge déployée.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

* * *

\- Lena?

Kara caressa doucement les cheveux de Lena tout en répétant encore son nom, priant pour qu'elle se réveille.

Et pourtant, elle restait toujours là, les paupières closes, comme endormie. Kara savait que ce n'était pas le cas, quoiqu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Elle arrêtait les futurs meurtriers, les casquait et ensuite ils se retrouvaient au centre de confinement. Et on ne les revoyait plus jamais.

* * *

Lena entendit un bruit mécanique qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, celui se trouvant après 289 pas. Elle se retourna et vit une lumière vaporeuse et floue parvenir des profondeurs sous ses pieds. Elle se recula pour voir une tour de confinement émerger du sol. Les cellules sombres s'élevèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse les compter tant il y en avait. Et l'unique cellule illuminée s'immobilisa juste devant elle.

Lena reconnu son frère, les yeux fermés par-delà le masque semi-circulaire de verre. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais pourtant, se sentit approcher, attirer près de lui sans pouvoir rien y faire. Moins de trente centimètres les séparaient maintenant et elle arrivait à sentir son souffle, lent et profond.

Les images commencèrent à s'afficher sur l'écran casque devant Lex. Mais plutôt que d'être celles du dernier meurtre de Lex, c'était Lena qui était en scène.

Elle se vit entrer dans le hall d'un grand hotel, passer l'accueil sans s'enregistrer et prendre l'ascenseur. Elle montait au dernier étage et se rendait à la suite tout au bout du couloir où deux hommes de main montaient la garde. À la simple présentation de sa carte de visite, on la laissait entrer, rencontrer le maître des lieux, Éros.

Lena referma les yeux et se cambra, tentant de se reculer. Elle rouvrit les paupières alors qu'au loin, une faible voix lui parvenait.

\- Lena, Lena, répétait la voix lointaine, comme si on la cherchait dans le noir.

\- ICI! Hurla Lena qui désirait plus que tout être retrouvé.

Elle hurla encore et encore, percevait la voix se rapprocher, mais encore trop loin, hors de portée.

Sur l'écran, Lena discutait avec Éros assise à une table, buvait du vin. Puis ils se serraient la main et se relevaient à l'arrivée d'une dizaine de femmes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Blondes, brunes et une en particulier, rousse au regard violet.

Lena serra les dents et referma les yeux à nouveau, ne voulant plus voir, connaissant déjà la suite.

\- Non, non, non, murmura Lex.

Lena rouvrit les yeux en sursaut et le vit qui la fixait de l'autre côté des images, de Lena qui sélectionnait celle à la robe noire et la chevelure cuivrée.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu si tu ne regardes pas jusqu'à la fin, dit-il en souriant, l'air dément.

Lena entendit à nouveau la voix qui l'appelait, plus près désormais.

\- JE SUIS ICI, À L'AIDE!

Lex lui agrippa les poignets pour la garder auprès de lui.

\- Ah mais tu n'iras nulle part petite soeur, nous savons tous les deux que ta place est ici, avec moi.

\- Non, murmura Lena, ses mots noués dans sa gorge.

Lex lui sourit en flattant le dessus des mains avec ses pouces.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois ici, ce n'est pas ce que les images montrent. Ne vois-tu pas?

Lena secoua la tête alors que désormais, elle se voyait seule dans une chambre d'hôtel avec la femme au regard violet, sa robe noire sur le sol.

Lex se donna un élan et se fracassa le crâne sur l'écran de verre qui se fissura.

\- NE VOIS-TU PAS LENA?

Il redonna des coups de tête et très vite, le verre devint de plus ne plus craquelé et couvert de sang. Les images étaient fragmentées en d'innombrables éclats, mais on pouvait discerner que les deux femmes s'embrassaient langoureusement, les dessous de dentelle jonchant le côté du lit où elles étaient ensemble.

\- Lena?

La voix retentit à nouveau et cette fois, au creux de son oreille et elle la reconnut aussitôt, Kara.

Tout devint flou, Lex et les images des souvenirs disparurent et Lena se sentit à la fois aspirée et déséquilibrée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon et se cambra mais se sentit immédiatement retenue dans une étreinte qui ne tentait pas de l'étouffer ou de la retenir, mais plutôt de la rattraper.

\- Lena, enfin, soupira Kara de soulagement.

Lena se laissa retomber vers l'arrière, dans les bras de Kara qui la tenait toujours. Celle-ci passa sa main sur le côté de sa tête, le long de ses cheveux pour ensuite la poser sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Le regard de Lena termina de se préciser sur le présent encore embrouillée. Il croisa celui de Kara et le soutint un court moment, le temps de reprendre une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ne sentait pas qu'elle allait bien, sentait encore son coeur se débattre dans sa poitrine.

\- Viens, on va te relever. Doucement.

Kara la remit sur ses pieds. Même si elle voyait bien qu'elle se remettait encore, le temps pressait, elles ne pouvaient s'attarder ici.

\- On doit partir maintenant, je suis désolé.

Lena fit simplement oui de la tête et se mit à marcher même si elle aurait tout donné pour simplement s'étendre sur le sol.

Kara jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, laissant en arrière les membres de l'équipe tactique, son équipe, qu'elle avait vaincue, un après l'autre. De sa main au creux de son dos, Kara fit presser le pas à Lena qui semblait encore un peu désorientée. Toutes deux zigzaguèrent à travers débris, bennes et meubles laissés à l'abandon, voyant plus loin le bout de la ruelle.

L'espace se dégageait sur une aire vaste et bétonnée, une sorte de cours grillagée entourée d'entrepôts. Elles arrivèrent à la fin de l'allée, où les résidences miteuses faisaient maintenant place à une zone industrielle. L'odeur de déchets s'estompa sous une brise portant une fragrance d'essences alors qu'elles tournèrent le coin.

La brise apporta toutefois autre chose avec elle. Dans un bruit de crissement de pneus, la voiture de patrouille conduisant Morgan s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre devant. Il y eut un court moment où Edge et Kara échangèrent un regard qui se termina par un petit geste de salutation de la main. Visiblement, cette traque l'amusait, du moins, maintenant qu'il les avait retracé.

\- C'est pas vrai!

Kara prit Lena par la main et contourna la voiture du côté passager. Morgan ouvrit sa portière à la volée pour les intercepter mais Kara la plaqua contre lui, le rentrant de force dans le véhicule. Dans son geste elle trébucha et roula par terre.

Edge tenta de sortir à nouveau mais Lena envoya son pied sur la poignée, la refermant sur lui une fois de plus. Kara profita de ces secondes pour se relever, la reprendre par la main et fuir.

Elles traversèrent l'aire ouverte, entendant derrière les portières claquer. Elles passèrent entre des caisses empilées sur des palettes, puis longèrent la clôture de grillage. Lena pointa devant une portion où l'un des poteaux avait été courbé en deux, probablement lors d'une collision avec un chariot élévateur. À cet endroit précis, le grillage avait cédé, offrant un passage qu'elles prirent.

Devant il y avait un quai de chargement pour camion et une entrée de service à l'autre extrémité. Kara les mena vers le quaie, grimpa sur la dalle de béton au rebord de caoutchouc et aida Lena à faire de même. Elle leva les yeux, vit les deux agents et Morgan qui courait le long du grillage.

\- Par là!

Kara indiqua une porte à côté de celle de garage pour les camions. Elles entrèrent sans perdre plus de temps, les sachant sur leurs talons. Leur fuite les mena dans un entrepôt haut d'une dizaine de mètres où des barils blancs munis d'écriteaux nocifs jaunes étaient empilés. Sur des palettes, des feuilles de métal brillant, plus loin des rouleaux de fils et encore d'autres matériels.

Lena fit quelques pas en avant, regardant attentivement les gigantesques bras robotisés s'affairer sur différents postes de travail.

\- C'est une usine de voitures, une chaîne de montage, dit-elle à voix élevée pour couvrir les bruits de vissage et de découpage de tôle.

Lena se retourna et lui sourit, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose que Kara ignorait encore.

Morgan et ses agents prirent l'entrée de service, la défonçant à coup de pied. Ils déambulèrent dans des couloirs de bureaux, allant toujours vers la gauche pour tenter de les ratraper. Ils avaient cru bon de prendre une autre entrée, pour les coincer dans leur fuite par un chemin plus rapide. Mais au contraire, cela leur avait donné une avance de plus, cinq précieuses minutes au moins.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur l'entrepôt à leur tour. Morgan ouvrant la marche, fusil pointé droit devant, ses agents derrière lui, pivotant sur eux-mêmes, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Morgan pressa le pas, passant les premiers bras robotisés trempant des morceaux pour les galvaniser à chaud. Puis il scruta les rangées de bacs de verre brisé attendant d'être fondu et modelé, mais encore, pas de traces d'elles.

Le premier agent était resté près du bassin de galvanisation, surveillant les deux entrées possibles. À travers les opérations des robots de montage, il entendit un fracas de feuilles de métal tombant sur le sol derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir l'agent Danvers courir à travers les barils empilés les uns sur les autres comme des colonnes.

\- J'ai repéré Kara Danvers, entre les barils à l'entrée, dit-il au micro à son poignet.

Arme devant, il la prit en chasse, sachant que Morgan et son coéquipier auraient tôt fait de le rejoindre. L'agent marcha précautionneusement, appréhendant le croisement de deux rangés à quelques mètres devant, l'endroit pour l'attendre en embuscade. Pour éviter d'être lui-même surpris, il prit les devants et tira sur les barils à la droite et à la gauche de l'intersection.

Si Kara l'y attendait, elle ne serait plus en état de prendre la fuite. Des jets de liquide visqueux s'échappaient des contenants et se répandaient sous les pas de l'agent approchant du tournant. Il pivota vers la gauche, puis à droite, rien. Seulement lui et le contenu chimique jonchant le sol.

Il baissa son arme et monta son poignet à nouveau pour prévenir les autres. Il ouvrit la bouche un court moment mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un baril empilé en hauteur bascula et vint s'abattre sur lui. Au dernier moment, il réussit à faire un pas de côté. Le contenant rebondi sur un mètre puis roula sur l'une de ses jambes, le faisant s'écrouler dans le liquide chimique dans un hurlement de douleur.

Kara sauta en bas de l'étale dans une flaque commençant à se teinter de rouge. L'homme releva péniblement son arme pour la prendre en joue mais elle le désarma d'un coup de pied. Le fusil vola plus loin dans la rangée pour être arrêté net sous la semelle de Morgan.

Edge sourit à Kara de pleine dent, lui fit même une sorte de révérence, comme pour agrémenter ce jeu qui l'amusait tant.

Kara le regarda un court moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il dégaine son arme à la volée, tirant vers elle. Elle se lança sur le côté, son épaule se plaquant contre un baril avant de perdre pied. D'autres balles volèrent au-dessus de sa tête sans l'atteindre et vite, le son du chargeur vide cliqueta. Kara profita de cette courte fenêtre pour se relever et courir, jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

Elle vit Edge recharger en courant et l'autre agent le rejoindre. Kara revint vers le bassin de trempage s'arrêta net et leva les bras en l'air. Les pas rapides des hommes retentirent puis stoppèrent aussitôt.

\- On se rend Danvers?

Il y avait presque un peu de déception dans la voix de Morgan. Kara pivota lentement pour leur faire face, toujours bras levés.

\- Non je ne crois pas, non.

L'un des bras mécanique relâcha la pièce métallique qu'il plongeait dans le bassin. Il se déplia, tournoya et s'étira vers l'agent Danvers. Celle-ci sauta et s'agrippa à ses crochets mécanisés. Le bras la souleva sur plusieurs mètres, l'emportant par-dessus la cuve de galvanisation.

Morgan tira dans sa direction sans la toucher, son chargeur à nouveau vide, il balança son fusil par terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire déchet.

\- Ça, ce bras de robot, il doit être contrôlé par Lena de quelque part!

Il se retourna vers l'agent qui ne savait trop quoi faire contre de la mécanique d'industrie.

\- RAMENEZ-LA MOI! Lui hurla Edge à quelques centimètres du visage.

L'agent tourna les talons et partit au pas de course, même si en réalité, il ne savait pas encore où la trouver.

Morgan sortit sa chaîne avec crucifix de sa poche et l'enroula autour de sa paume droite, ne riant plus désormais, se concentrant sur sa proie à rattraper.

Kara tint bon autant qu'elle le pu mais finit par lâcher prise sur une plate-forme de la chaîne de montage. Elle regarda tout autour, cherchant par où aller ensuite. Elle se trouvait maintenant au coeur du procédé de fabrication. Kara leva les yeux vers un bureau vitré plus loin, y distingua Lena derrière des écrans. Elle leva les bras pour lui faire signe mais se ravisa après un court instant.

Elle venait de voir du mouvement plus bas, l'autre agent. Celui-ci ne la pointait pas de son arme, mais n'était pas moins menaçant. Il la regardait fixement, avait vu ses gestes. Il tourna sur lui-même, suivant du regard la direction qu'avait prise Kara pour faire signe à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était assurément Lena Luthor.

Il la vit à son tour dans le bureau de commande et ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de courir dans sa direction.

Kara n'en revint pas d'avoir été si stupide et recommença à faire signe à Lena, le mal était fait maintenant. Elle fit de grand mouvement de bras pour pointer l'agent qui courait mais elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de visage de Lena de si loin, savoir si elle voyait le danger approcher au pas de course.

Kara sentit soudain le palier tanguer et manqua perdre pied. De l'autre extrémité, Morgan finissait d'y grimper habilement et ce, même en habit cravate quoi qu'abimé maintenant. Il y avait donc réellement une sorte d'agent de terrain sous ses traits de bureaucrate arrogant.

Il se mit debout, reprit sa croix et y déposa un court baiser, comme pour se donner de la chance pour la suite. Il referma ensuite sa paume et marcha lentement vers elle.

La plate-forme se mit en mouvement, avançant dans les procédés, des opérations s'effectuant tout autour d'eux.

Morgan envoya une gauche dans le vide mais atteint Kara au visage de sa droite à deux reprises, puis balança un autre coup dans son ventre alors qu'elle se penchait de douleur.

Morgan se recula d'un pas pour se donner un élan mais Kara pivota encore à moitié plié en deux, évitant un autre coup de poing. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en était pas venu au coup, mais n'avait pourtant rien perdu.

Edge lui envoya un coup de pied au bassin et elle trébucha hors du palier. Au dernier moment, une poulie munie d'un crochet passa devant Kara et elle pu s'y accrocher. Dans son élan, elle tournoya dans les airs et revint dans la direction de Morgan. Jambes levées, elle lui envoya ses talons joints dans le plexus et il tomba sur le côté.

Lena laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement de derrière ses écrans d'interfaces de contrôle des mécanismes robotisés. Luthor Corp ne faisait pas dans l'automobile, mais l'ingénierie derrière la robotique lui était plus que familière. Elle avait rapidement trouvé son chemin à travers le système d'exploitation ressemblant à ceux qu'elle employait désormais pour Précrime. Mais malgré tout , elle n'usait pour le moment que ce dont elle maîtrisait le plus les spécificités, les bras mécanisés. Car elle jouait à distance avec la vie de Kara, et le moindre mouvement trop brusque, la moindre commande erronée pourrait lui être fatale.

\- Maintenant Kara reste sur la plate-forme, je dois trouver comment nous sortir d'ici.

Lena délaissa la robotique pour se concentrer maintenant sur les accès du bâtiment. Elle abaissa les fenêtres en cours pour passer en mode terminal, cherchant dans les lignes de programmations.

\- Non, non, pas ici, bingo!

Lena venait de trouver la ligne de code qu'elle cherchait. Elle se pencha plus en avant pour mieux lire et leva la main vers l'écran. Le bout de son index frôla la surface lorsqu'elle sursauta.

De violents coups étaient martelés sur la porte du bureau des commandes.

\- Merde.

Lena fit afficher la vue de la caméra à la sortie du centre de contrôle, vit le dernier agent qui accompagnait Morgan. Celui-ci cessa de donner des coups d'épaules dans la porte, puis se recula de quelques pas et sortit son arme.

Kara se balança d'arrière en avant pour sauter sur la plate-forme à nouveau, profita que Morgan était encore accroupi pour lui envoyer son poing sur la figure. Elle saisit son veston au milieu de son dos pour le redresser et lui flanqua un coup de genou ou ventre.

Morgan envoya son bras dans les airs vers elle et elle recula pour l'éviter, et le lâcha du fait même. Il se remit droit sur ses pieds et passa ses doigts à ses lèvres, les regarda couvert de sang. Son regard se durcit et il cracha le trop-plein de sang dans sa bouche en direction de Kara qui recula d'un pas pour l'éviter.

Il n'attendit pas plus et s'élança vers elle à nouveau, la plaquant et tombant avec elle en bas du pallier. Ils s'abattirent trois mètres plus bas dans une coquille de voiture en train d'être assemblée.

De plus petits bras mécaniques s'activaient au plus près d'eux maintenant. Plaçant une composante ici, en vissant une autre là.

Morgan lui était atterri dessus et la maintenait au sol par le cou. Kara sentait sa gorge oppressée, l'air commençant à manquer. Elle lui décocha une droite sur le menton ce qui le fit desserrer un peu sa prise.

Mais en réalité, ce n'avait rien à voir avec le coup. Il avait levé les yeux au-dessus de l'habitacle et voyait les étapes de montages approchants bien trop vite. D'autres bras en plus grands nombre encore venaient ajouter des pièces complètes de voiture.

Edge la lâcha et sauta en l'air pour prendre la fuite tout comme elle plus tôt. Il s'accrocha à un bras qui envoyait des jets de colle comprimée et quitta la chaîne de montage. En s'éloignant il vit la voiture continuer à avancer, et des morceaux de plus en plus gros être ajoutés sur Kara.

Tout était calculé aux millimètres près et l'agent Danvers était de trop dans cette voiture. Il leva sa main ensanglantée et nettoya du bout de son pouce son crucifix d'argent avant de fermer les yeux un bref moment, sachant qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas.

Plus haut derrière, des coups de feu retentirent en écho sur les murs de métal de l'entrepôt. Edge suivi le son du regard et vit son agent défoncer une porte vers un bureau vitré plongé dans le noir.

\- Chef… je l'ai perdu, dit faiblement l'agent dans l'oreillette de Morgan.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle était ici j'en suis certain, j'ai vu l'agent Danvers faire des signes vers ce bureau mais il n'y a personne. Désolé monsieur.

Morgan se frotta les tempes de ses index. Sans Kara, Lena n'irait pas bien loin de toute manière.

\- Revenez ici immédiatement, nous tenons Danvers.

\- Tout de suite monsieur.

Une fois rassemblés, les hommes suivirent la progression de la voiture vers la fin de la chaîne de montage. Ils montèrent quelques marches vers un poste de contrôle des panneaux électriques. Il y avait là une vue en plongée sur les bras robotisés s'affairant en continue maintenant, soudant, taillant et fignolant la voiture.

Allongée sur le dos, coincée entre des couettes de fils électriques dans le faux plancher du poste de contrôle, Lena respirait péniblement. Comme elle l'avait supposé, l'agent ne saurait pas que dans des bureaux informatisés dans des bâtiments tel que des entrepôts, chaque espace est optimisé pour maximiser l'aire industrielle. Les murs et dans le cas présent, tout le plancher, était en fait un dallage se soulevant pour accéder à ce qu'on n'avait pas besoin de voir, les fils.

Délicatement, elle souleva une première tuile et la fit glisser. Puis une deuxième et une troisième et Lena se contorsionna en dehors de sa cachette. Elle avait plongé le bureau dans le noir et donc même debout, ni Morgan ni l'agent ne pouvait la voir.

Elle les vit plus bas, dos tourné, toute leur attention portée à une voiture finissant d'être montée.

Les parties supérieures des bras se redressèrent et se penchèrent en arrière, leurs opérations ici étaient terminées. La voiture fut saisie par les roues et poursuivit sa route lentement vers une sorte de sas. Il s'agissait de la zone de peinture et elle était confinée, de sorte que Morgan et l'agent durent emprunter un local vitré adjacent pour la suivre.

Le métal gris fut d'abord peint d'une teinte blanchâtre, puis une couche rouge vif et enfin, un vernis la rendit reluisante, magnifique. Les lignes effilés, les vitres semi-teintées, le dernier cri de Lexus magnétique.

Morgan s'appuya sur le rebord de la vitre, sentant l'adrénaline baisser et la douleur des coups lui parvenir.

Les lumières des scanneurs magnétiques des portes passèrent du vert au rouge, enfermant Edge et son agent sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

Les dispositifs retenant les roues du véhicule se retirèrent et retournèrent en arrière. Même de l'intérieur de la pièce d'observation, Morgan entendit le moteur vrombir. À travers les vitres teintées, ils distinguèrent une silhouette apparaître du côté pilote.

Morgan se rua vers la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- ESSAIE L'AUTRE, ordonna-t-il à l'agent en pointant l'autre sortie.

Malgré leur tentative à répétition d'actionner le détonateur, la lumière continuait de clignoter au rouge. Morgan retourna à la baie vitrée et vit le sas de peinture s'ouvrir et Lena attendre de l'autre côté. Le teint d'Edge passa au rouge et il martela la vitre de ses poings, en vain.

Sans rien pouvoir empêcher, il regarda Lena embarquer dans la Lexus et quitter l'usine de voitures avec Kara. Une fois de plus, elles leur avaient échappé.

* * *

Elles avaient quitté National City à la hâte. Les buildings de la ville n'étaient plus et les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y avait maintenant de vastes étendus verts et dorés, d'arbres et de blés.

Lena regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, le ciel menaçant, revoyait de ses yeux grands ouverts les images de l'écran de verre entre Lex et elle. Fragmentées, ensanglantées mais bel et bien réelles, passées.

Kara avait laissé le silence entre elles depuis leur départ de l'usine automobile, mais il devenait trop pesant maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Kara en se raclant la gorge.

Lena détourna le regard de l'extérieur et se tourna pour regarder Kara qui conduisait. Pas de conduite automatique si loin des artères magnétiques.

\- Oui, répondit machinalement Lena, sans réfléchir.

\- Vraiment?

Kara lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Je suis recherché pour complicité de meurtre, tout ce que je possède est probablement déjà saisi par les autorités, j'ai été casqué et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où nous allons. Alors non, je crois que je ne vais pas bien.

Lena se pencha en avant et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa vie était réellement foutue, qu'elles arrivent à prouver leur innocence ou pas. Son nom était déjà précaire, elle ne se remettrait pas de tout ça.

\- Pour ma part, je suis recherché pour meurtre, je ne possède pas grand-chose à saisir, j'ai casqué ma propre soeur mais je sais où nous allons.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots de Kara. Ceux-ci avaient été dits avec une telle légèreté que leur situation semblait presque banale décrite en comparaison de la sorte.

\- Je suis désolé, Kara, je crois que c'est le fait d'être ici, comme ça maintenant, dans un semblant de calme où on ne nous traque pas. Du moins, pas de manière aussi rapprochée. Ça doit être l'adrénaline qui retombe. La réalité me rattrape, je prends conscience de tout ce qu'on risque.

\- De tout ce qui est en jeu, ajouta Kara.

\- Oui et comment même si on arrive à quoi que ce soit, on ne pourra pas tout effacer.

\- On peut empêcher le futur mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Kara repensa à Alex et serra les dents pour se ressaisir, retenir l'émotion de monter. Lena remarqua son menton qui se crispait et combien elle clignait des yeux plus rapidement, reconnu la tentative de garder le contrôle.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais casqué Alex? Je n'ai plus de souvenir très clair de ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui s'est passé.

Kara se frotta les yeux d'une main.

\- Alex me proposait son aide pour me sortit de cette merdre. Elle était prête à me laisser m'enfuir.

\- Tu parles uniquement au "je".

Lena s'était tourné sur son siège pour regarder Kara avec encore plus d'attention, intriguée.

\- Exact. Elle voulait te ramener à Morgan, prétextant que c'était toi qu'il voulait seulement et que j'avais été mêler à tout ça par erreur, que je devais fuir et la laisser arranger ça.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas fait… pourquoi?

\- Ça aurait été si simple, non? Honnêtement Lena, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt je ne sais pas comment expliquer pourquoi. J'avais cette sensation étrange que…

Kara hésita, haussa les sourcils et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était trop simple… et je ne saurais dire mais… même si nous étions en fuite depuis peu de temps, nous y étions ensemble tu comprends? Ce n'était pas bien, ce ne pouvait pas être la solution de simplement te laisser en arrière.

Lena ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle-même se demandait si elle aurait fait le même choix en pareille situation, espérait que oui.

\- Et… commença Lena tout en ne sachant pas quoi ajouter ensuite.

\- Et bien ensuite ils t'ont casqué et je me suis retrouvé devant un choix à faire. J'ai choisi de menacer ma soeur pour les tenir à distance, puis je l'ai casqué parce que je préférais ne pas me battre contre elle.

Lena hocha la tête, l'air désolé, voyait dans le timbre de voix de Kara qu'elle s'en voulait.

\- Puis il y a eu Maggie et les autres et tu t'es réveillée, termina Kara en arquant le dos légèrement, inconfortable assise sans bouger.

Lena remarqua ce mouvement et surtout, la grimace retenue causée par la douleur. Kara avait fait un résumé très expéditif de ce qui avait dû être un combat musclé. À elle seule elle avait maîtrisé quatre agents, son équipe. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était assurément blessée.

\- Je suis désolé, Kara.

\- De quoi? Si on laisse de côté le fait que tout ceci soit à cause d'un coup monté contre toi par Morgan.

Lena rit, un mélange de fatigue et d'ironie.

\- Pour ça certainement mais aussi que tu aies eu à choisir entre…

\- Entre Alex et toi? Non ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas l'une ou l'autre. C'était s'en sortir ou pas. Et sans toi, je n'aurais pas dépassé l'usine de voitures.

Lena porta sa main à sa bouche et secoua la tête, revoyant Kara encaisser les coups de Morgan, encore et encore. Elle additionnait ça dans sa tête avec l'affrontement dans la ruelle contre l'équipe tactique. Définitivement, Kara devait être dans un sal état.

\- Je dois avouer que je croyais Morgan être plus un bureaucrate qu'un agent de terrain, dit Lena l'air impressionnée.

Kara se tordit encore subtilement, sentant encore ses coups rien que d'en parler.

\- Et moi donc, soupira Kara, il a une sacré gauche que je ne sous-estimerai plus.

Lena remarqua le côté de la mâchoire de Kara rougie près du menton. Elle leva le bras et effleura délicatement son visage du bout de son pouce.

\- J'aurais dû le balancer en bas de cette plate forme avec les bras robotisés, dit Lena les doigts effleurant une dernière fois Kara.

Celle-ci tourna la tête pour croiser ces yeux verts qui la fixait d'un regard différent des précédents. Elle le soutint un moment avant de devoir se résigner à surveiller la route devant.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, on en a encore pour un bout de temps, suggéra Kara.

Lena hocha la tête comme réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Mais une chose était certaine, elle ne désirait pas le moins du monde fermer l'oeil. Elle savait quelles images l'y attendraient.

* * *

Près de deux heures avaient passé mais le trajet avait semblé être une éternité depuis le retour du silence entre elles. Un silence de souvenirs pénibles et de coups encaissés qui faisait souffrir.

Elles avaient besoin d'aide, de comprendre, et à en croire Kara, Cat Grant était la seule capable d'une telle chose. Kara baissa les yeux vers l'odomètre puis scruta le boisé approchant tout en ralentissant.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit elle en prenant un chemin de terre piquant à travers les arbres.

Lena regarda par la fenêtre les grands saules les effleurer de leurs branches retombantes.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle se trouve ici? dit Lena tout en continuant à observer la végétation. On a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis des années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je croyais qu'elle était morte.

\- Tout le monde le croit, ou ne le sait pas, ou s'en fout aujourd'hui. Mais Céleste, la femme d'Hank, continue de lui envoyer une carte de Noël tous les ans alors voilà comment j'ai su.

Lena hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, tout juste passé une boîte aux lettres de métal rouillée à peine visible parmi des branchages.

Ce qu'elles ne virent pas en revanche, fut un panneau de bois recouvert de lierres. Mais surtout l'indication peint à la main : Aucun visiteur - Prenez garde.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et prirent ce qui avait probablement été un chemin bien des années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'un tapis de feuilles mortes où les arbustes achevaient de se rejoindre. Tout au bout, un portail à travers un haut mur de pierre, lui aussi, recouvert de végétation.

Kara tenta d'ouvrir mais les portes étaient fermées à clef. Lena la rejoint et se saisit d'un large anneau de fer forgé et donna trois coups. Le bruit métallique résonna tout autour. Elles se regardèrent fixement après un court moment d'attente.

\- Es-tu seulement certaine qu'elle vit ici, cet endroit a vraiment l'air abandonné, s'enquit Lena en sentant des gouttes de pluie l'atteindre.

Kara sentit la pluie aussi et leva la tête pour voir un ciel gris obscur à travers les hautes branches. Son regard dévia de la cime des saules vers le mur de pierre.

\- Je ne repars pas d'ici sans réponse, le regard soudain sévère.

Kara se dirigea vers un saule presque collé sur le mur. Elle y grimpa habilement et alla s'asseoir sur une grosse branche allant s'appuyer sur le dessus de la pierre du mur.

\- Allez, viens, à ton tour, lança-t-elle à Lena en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Lena fit non de la tête et Kara soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'allons pas tenter d'appeler Mme Grant de la voiture?

\- Tu as vu cet endroit, je ne sais même pas si elle a le téléphone, ici.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si elle _est_ ici!

\- Écoutes Lena, moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté et tenter de trouver quelque chose, retournes à la voiture si tu veux.

À ces mots, Kara se redressa et marcha en équilibre sur la grosse branche. En un instant, elle disparut entre les feuilles et Lena se retrouva seule. Au loin, le tonnerre retentit et la pluie s'intensifia. Lena tourna les yeux vers la voiture rouge au bout du chemin, puis soupira en se rendant à son tour au pied du grand saule.

Non sans peine, elle se hissa sur la branche et rampa sur celle-ci pour dépasser le dessus du mur. De l'autre côté, un jardin de fleurs et d'arbuste. Plus loin, un petit cottage et vers la droite, une grande serre.

\- Kara? tenta Lena tout en continuant d'avancer sur sa branche.

Pas de réponse. Lena ne savait pas comment Kara avait fait pour descendre et craignait de se rompre le cou en sautant simplement en bas. Elle fit plutôt marche arrière pour descendre le long du mur.

Elle en était à la moitié de sa descente quand ce qu'elle avait cru être de la vigne ou du lierre se mit à bouger sur le mur. Une branche passa autour de son poignet, une autre vint lui griffer la gorge.

Lena laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle perdait pied et tombait à la renverse. Elle atterrit le dos au sol et perdit le souffle. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller et à se teinter de bleu.

\- LENA! Hurla Kara en la rejoignant en courant.

Les branches s'agitaient toujours, la menaçant d'approcher aussi. Elles continuaient à s'entortiller autour des jambes de Lena et à tenter de la griffer à travers ses vêtements. Kara piétina la liane qui retenait le poignet de Lena et celle-ci relâcha son emprise dans un couinement strident.

Kara put ensuite l'agripper par les avant-bras et la tirer vers elle. Kara trébucha sur le sol, Lena retomba sur elle, haletant.

Ŀ'orage les avait rejoint maintenant et la pluie s'abattait sur elles. Kara passa sa main à son front pour se dégager des mèches dégoulinantes lui obstruant la vue.

\- Maudites plantes, pesta Kara.

Elle se saisit à nouveau de Lena et se releva, tirant maintenant de toutes ses forces. Dans un cri de détermination et de douleur à la fois. Kara et Lena atterrirent deux mètres plus loin, propulsées par l'élan de la plante grimpante s'étant avouée vaincue.

\- Lena est-ce que ça va?

Kara s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la vit respirer avec peine, le regard perdu, les gouttes perlant et glissant sur son visage blême.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Kara.

Toutefois, ces mots étaient aussi pour elle-même. Elles se trouvaient au milieu de nul part, seules et Lena avait visiblement été empoisonnée par cette sorte de lierre et avait peine à respirer.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas voir, ça va…

Kara sentait la pluie tomber comme si on avait ouvert la champlure de la douche, la détremper tout entière. Lena blêmissait à vue d'oeil et son torse de arquait sous chaque inspiration pénible à voir. Kara se passa la main sur le front pour le dégager de la pluie et de ses propres cheveux alourdis. Elle regarda tout autour, pas trace de vie, pas de lumière aux vitres de la maison.

Elle voulut redire à Lena que tout irait bien mais elle-même ne se croyait plus du tout.

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN?

Sa voix se perdit dans le jardin sous l'orage.

\- QUELQU'UN S'IL VOUS PLAIT… à l'aide, finit-elle par dire le souffle court.

Encore une fois, pas de réponses. Lena se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, voyant et sentant que Kara ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider cette fois. Il n'y avait personne à affronter, pas d'agent à combattre.

\- Shhh, fit Kara en caressant les cheveux de Lena pour tenter de la rassurer en vain.

Personne ne viendrait et si elle ne savait pas comment aider Lena, elle savait au moins qu'elles ne pouvaient rester sous la pluie battante. Kara souleva Lena difficilement, l'herbe glissant sous ses pieds, ses côtes fêlées du combat dans la ruelle et tout le reste de son corps souffrant de son duel avec Morgan.

La maison se trouvait trop loin et la serre serait un abri plus rapide. Là au moins, elles seraient au sec.

\- Un pas à la fois, s'encouragea Kara.

Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau, tout prêt, et un éclair trancha le ciel presque noir maintenant. Kara avançait lentement et péniblement, voyant la serre se rapprocher peu à peu.

Elle en ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup d'épaule et trébucha avec Lena lorsque celle-ci céda. Toutes deux par-terre à nouveau, mais à l'intérieur.

Elles étaient étendues côte à côte, respirant difficilement, l'une à l'effort, l'autre à l'empoisonnement. Kara n'avait plus de forces, était exténuée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle prit la main de Lena dans la sienne et la serra, se sentant horriblement coupable de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Depuis l'ascenseur où elle l'avait menée de force à ce mur qu'elle avait escaladée seule. Leur fuite n'avait été qu'une suite accélérée d'événement se succédant, où Kara avait surtout été dans l'action ou la réaction. Elle sentait comment le fait de ne pas être seule dans cette fuite lui importait, faisait toute la différence.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit elle en sentant l'émotion dû à la fatigue monter en elle.

Kara tourna la tête pour voir Lena qui la fixait déjà. Une larme coula le long de la joue, atteint Kara au coeur, augmenta sa culpabilité d'un cran. Lena serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Kara à son tour.

Le temps sembla s'étirer et se figer à la fois, ponctué par chaque respiration laborieuse. Ici, dans ce havre vitré, sous une pluie battante, elles s'étaient échouée, à bout de force et de ressource. Ensemble et seules à la fois.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

"Coincidences mean you're on the right path."

Simon Van Booy

* * *

\- Ceci est une violation de domicile.

Kara se cambra en sursaut à ces mots venant du fond de la serre. Des pas s'approchèrent lentement.

\- Je ne reçois personne, poursuivit la voix de femme.

Kara relâcha la main de Lena qui la fixait toujours sans dire un mot, sa respiration sifflante. Elle se redressa et appuya un court baiser sur la chevelure mouillée de Lena, comme pour la rassurer. Puis Kara se releva complètement, s'aidant des étals de bois gorgé de plantes de toutes sortes.

Elle vit une petite femme maigrichonne portant un grand chapeau, des vêtements amples sous une sorte de sarrau tâché de terre.

\- Docteur Grant?

Cat ne broncha pas, continua à arroser ses jardinières suspendues.

\- Aidez-moi, aidez-la, je vous en prie, supplia Kara en sa direction.

Cat prit le temps de déposer son arrosoir, puis se tourna et dévisagea Kara de la tête aux pieds. Elle était trempée, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient mêlés, contenaient de l'herbe et des brindilles et son visage avait reçu des coups de poing pour sur.

\- Vous avez une sale mine.

Kara se relaissa tomber assise par terre à côté de Lena et lui reprit la main.

\- C'est l'oeil de poupée qui lui a fait ça, la plante grimpante qui vous a griffé lorsque vous avez escaladé illégalement mon mur, dit la docteur en allant finalement à leur rencontre.

Elle contourna les bacs de jardins entre lesquels elles se trouvaient, referma la porte de sa serre au passage et prit un petit banc sous une table recouvertes de pot en terra cota. Elle s'y assied et regarda Lena.

\- Ce n'est pas un véritable œil de poupée bien sur, c'est un hybride de ma création mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi.

Cat sourit, comme si elle était fière d'elle.

\- Une fois que le poison pénètre dans le système sanguin, vous vous mettez à avoir ce que je peux décrire seulement comme le plus impressionnant étalage d'objets bleus! En plus d'une sensation de brûlure et d'une incapacité à respirer. Fascinant vous ne trouvez pas?

Kara fit seulement non de la tête, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à la docteur, mais aussi la ramener devant le concret de la situation. Elle ne côtoyait plus personne et cette petite conversation était la première depuis des lustres.

\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas votre journée, agent Danvers.

Kara la fixa, surprise d'être reconnue. Cat lui fit un clin d'œil et se releva pour mieux voir le visage de l'autre femme étendue sur son sol.

\- Et ça, ce ne peut être donc que Lena Luthor, humm, mal en point à ce que je vois.

Cat tourna les talons et passa à une table tout juste à leur droite, s'afféra à couper une feuille ici, verser un liquide là.

\- Je ne suis pas une tueuse, dit Kara.

\- Pas encore, mais ça viendra.

Cat se retourna avec à la main, une tasse de thé anglaise contenant une boisson fumante dégageant une odeur dégoûtante.

\- Redressez la je vous pris, et faites la asseoir sur le tabouret, ici.

Kara eut un léger regain d'énergie en voyant un remède possible. Elle fit passer un bras de Lena autour de son cou, l'aida à se remettre sur pied puis à clopiner jusqu'au banc.

\- Lena, vous allez me boire ça, dit Cat en tendant la tasse. Sinon vous ne pourrez bientôt plus avaler et finirai étouffée.

Cat la vit trop faible pour tenir la boisson alors elle s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à boire. Lena grimaça au goût et alla se reculer mais Cat la retint en inclina la tasse plus encore.

\- Entièrement il faut boire. Voilà. Et maintenant prenez le temps de vous remettre, ça ne devrait pas être très long.

La docteur alla poser la tasse sur la table et retira son chapeau.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je puisse faire pour vous?

Kara s'agenouilla devant Lena pour la regarder attentivement. Celle-ci se mit à tousser puis réussit enfin à prendre une profonde inspiration. Lena se pencha en avant et vint appuyer sa tête sur celle de Kara, se communiquant sans mot qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

\- Dites-moi comment on peut contrefaire une prévision, répondit enfin Kara en aidant Lena à se relever.

Cat ricanna et passa entre elles, pour retourner à son arrosage.

\- Et comment le saurais-je?

\- Vous avez inventé Précrime, murmura Lena, la voix encore enrouée.

Le ricanement passa au rire profond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire, s'offusqua Kara.

\- Si les conséquences involontaires d'une série de dysfonctionnements de la science et d'erreurs génétiques peuvent être appelées invention, alors oui, dans ce cas, j'ai inventé Précrime.

Lena et Kara se regardèrent un court moment puis se séparèrent pour se promener et découvrir la serre, toujours sous le martèlement de la pluie sur le verre.

\- Vous n'en semblez pas si fière, dit Lena.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, j'essayais de les guérir, par de les changer en autre chose.

\- Guérir qui? demanda Kara.

\- Ces innocents qu'on utilise pour attraper les coupables.

Cat secoua la tête de désolation alors qu'elle retournait remplir son arrosoir de plastique rose bonbon.

\- Vous voulez parler des précogs?

Lena s'éloigna vers le fond de la serre tout en les écoutant attentivement, préférant être seule pour terminer de se remettre, n'ayant jamais aimé exposer ses faiblesses au regard des autres. Elle admirait les couleurs et les singularités de ces fleurs qu'on ne retrouvait pas dans des livres, des créations de l'excentrique docteur Grant disparue des médias depuis longtemps. C'était donc ici qu'elle s'était caché. Parmi une autre forme de vie.

\- Vous croyez que les trois dans le bassin sont sorti d'éprouvettes? Ce sont simplement ceux qui ont survécu, ajouta Cat d'un ton plus grave.

Kara alla à sa rencontre au bord du profond évier de fonte émaillée.

\- Vous savez Kara, je faisais des recherches génétiques à la clinique Rao sur les enfants de drogués. C'était il y a dix ans, lorsque la neuroïne a débarquée dans la rue.

Kara ravala difficilement.

\- À l'époque c'était une forme impure de drogue, pas ce cocktail sophistiqué qui est devenu si populaire parmi les classes sociales, disons, mieux informées.

Kara ne savait que trop bien de quoi il s'agissait et pour une raison inexpliquée, sentait que Cat la soupçonnait également.

\- Tous ces gamins sont venu au monde avec de graves lésions cérébrales. Beaucoup sont mort avant l'âge de douze ans. Le petit nombre, le précieux petit nombre qui a survécu avait un don.

Cat ricanna faussement.

\- J'appelle ça un don mais pour eux c'était plutôt une blague cosmique. Ils se réveillaient en pleine nuit se recroquevillaient dans un coin de leur chambre, hurlant, griffant le papier peint. Parce que lorsque ces petits enfants, voyez-vous, fermaient les yeux la nuit, ils rêvaient seulement de meurtre. Toujours et toujours, l'un après l'autre.

L'eau avait rempli complètement l'arrosoir et se déversait dans l'évier maintenant. Cat ne l'avait pas remarqué ou si oui, était trop absorbé par le récit des événements passés. Kara étira le bras droit et coupa l'eau. Cat déposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'agent et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Nous n'avons pas mis de temps à réaliser que le vrai cauchemar, c'était que ces soi-disants rêves devenaient réalité. Ces meurtres finissaient par être commis, tous par être commis.

Il y eut un silence après cette révélation et Kara finit par briser l'instant qu'elle trouvait lourd et malaisant.

\- Plusieurs enfants sont mort alors?

Cat secoua la tête les yeux fermés.

\- Ah, ils furent si nombreux, en dépit de tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux, ou peut-être à cause de tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons sans prévenir.

Elle s'éloigna entre les bacs de fleurs, reprenant et remettant son chapeau au passage.

\- C'est un système parfait maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Lena regarda de loin Kara suivre Cat à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait, comme si elle allait disparaître tout d'un coup. Elle avait été claire sur un point, elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir eu les réponses à ses questions.

\- Je ne vais pas commettre un meurtre, je ne connais même pas l'homme que je suis censé tuer!

Cat ouvrit une poche de compost et commença à en extraire de généreuses poignées, les étalant ici et là. Kara se posta de l'autre côté de l'étal, face à la docteur.

\- Et pourtant, une série d'événements a commencé. Une série d'événements qui va inexorablement vous conduire à ce meurtre.

\- Pas si je m'éloigne de cet homme, rétorqua Kara avec aplomb.

\- Comment éviter un homme que vous ne connaissez pas?

\- Alors vous ne m'aiderez pas?

Cat lâcha son sac de compostage et soupira, son visage prenant un air sincèrement désolé.

\- Simplement parce que je ne _peux_ pas, personne ne peut vous aider ma chérie. Les précogs… ne se trompent jamais.

Kara se recula, ne voulant pas croire à tout cela. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la serre, vit Lena qui marchait lentement à leur rencontre. Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le pourquoi de leur fuite ensemble reposait sur la certitude convaincante de Kara d'avoir été piégé par Morgan, le tout dans le but d'incriminer du fait même Lena.

Kara vit en un instant comment les rouages tournaient derrière le regard soutenu de Lena, comment tout ceci se remettait en question. Avaient elles pris la bonne décision? Est-ce que Kara était vouée à tuer Maxwel Lord et Lena à en être témoin, à être à ses côtés à ce moment, complice et tout aussi coupable? C'était encore plus difficile à croire qu'à un coup monté.

Cat les vit se dévisager et sourit puis passa entre elles tant pour chercher des pots de terra cota vide que pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

\- En effet, les précogs n'ont jamais tort, mais occasionnellement… ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Elle revint sur ses pas avec ces pots vers la table et le compost, comme si les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient aussi banal que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Quoi? dirent à l'unisson Lena et Kara.

Cat hocha la tête en alignant ses pots en ligne bien droite devant elle.

\- La plupart du temps, les trois précognitifs verront un événement de la même façon, mais une fois de temps en temps, l'un d'eux va voir les choses différemment des deux autres.

Lena et Kara n'en revenaient simplement pas ce qu'elles entendaient. Elles rejoignirent la docteur, l'une à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche, comme pour la presser de poursuivre et cette fois, sans continuer de jardiner sans cesse.

\- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su, demanda Kara abasourdie.

\- Parce que tous les rapports minoritaires sont détruits dès qu'ils arrivent, répondit-elle d'un ton profond.

\- C'est donc comme ça que ce désaccord entre les précogs se nomme, un rapport minoritaire? Demanda Lena.

\- Mais pourquoi, ajouta Kara.

Cat haussa les épaules.

\- Manifestement, pour que Précrime fonctionne, il ne doit y avoir aucune suggestion de faillibilité. Après tout, qui veut d'un système judiciaire qui inculquerait le doute. Ça peut paraître raisonnable, mais c'est quand même le doute.

Kara se recula de quelques pas, se prenant la tête entre les mains, sentant ses cheveux encore trempés dégouliner le long de ses avant-bras.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que j'ai arrêté des innocents?

\- Non, et oui. Je veux dire qu'il y a certaines fois où ces accusés de Précrime auraient pu avoir une alternative d'avenir.

Lena réfléchissait à vitesse grand v. Kara songeait à sa conscience morale du bien et du mal en tant qu'inspecteur mais de son côté, Lena voyait plus haut, le point de vue légal que cela représentait sur quel mensonge ou du moins omission d'information elle avait investi sa fortune, tenté de redorer l'honneur de son nom.

\- Est-ce que Hank savait tout ça? demanda Lena en se rapprochant de Cat jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre.

Cat se retourna vers elle et recula d'un pas, la trouvant visiblement trop près, dans son espace, sa bulle. Néanmoins, Lena s'avança plus encore.

\- Est-ce que Henshaw était au courant que ces rapports minoritaires existaient? répéta Lena.

Cat gloussa un petit ricanement, et ferma les yeux un court moment, se remémorant les années passées.

\- Je plaisantais souvent avec Hank à ce sujet, je lui disais que nous étions la mère et le père de Précrime. Toutefois, d'après mon expérience, les parents voient souvent leurs enfants tels qu'ils voudraient qu'ils soient et non tels qu'ils sont.

Lena se rapprocha de Cat et lui prit les mains entre les siennes, les serrant légèrement, juste assez pour la sortir de ses souvenirs et la ramener ici et maintenant, avoir la réponse à cette question qui changerait tout.

\- Docteur Grant, répondez à ma question, est-ce que Hank Henshaw savait que ces rapports minoritaires existaient.

Cat soutient le regard perçant de Lena la traversant.

\- Mais bien sur qu'il le savait, soupira Cat.

Lena la relâcha immédiatement et recula, son cerveau recommençant à tourner en accéléré, pesant le poids de cette révélation.

\- Mais à cette époque il a pensé, nous avons tous les deux pensés que leur existence était une variable insignifiante.

\- Insignifiante pour vous peut être mais pas pour tous ces gens que j'ai fait enfermer! s'indigna Kara qui faisait les cent pas maintenant, visiblement très perturbée.

\- Si le pays savait, murmura Lena.

\- Le système entier s'effondrerait, répondit fièrement Cat, sourire aux lèvres en profitant de cette confusion pour s'éloigner d'entre Lena et Kara, trop près à son goût.

\- Je crois en ce système, trancha Kara en cessant ses allers et venue.

Elle y croyait réellement, y avait consacré sa carrière, elle avait foi en ce qu'elle faisait. Les chiffres le montraient, la criminalité avait bel et bien été éradiqué à National City depuis l'arrivée de Précrime. Ils avaient fait le bien.

\- Vraiment? demanda la docteur, étonnée.

\- Vous voulez que le système s'écroule, vous voulez le détruire? Demanda Lena qui elle aussi, croyait encore en Précrime.

Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas créé, s'était jointe à eux en cours de route mais elle avait tant investi dans cette cause, temps, argent, son savoir technologique. Tout ceci représentait tellement à ses yeux maintenant, lui avait donné un but noble après les crimes de Lex.

\- Moi? Non, Lena, vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas moi qui le détruirai, c'est elle.

Cat pointa Kara en souriant à nouveau.

\- Si vous réussissez à tuer votre victime, s'ils n'arrivent pas à vous en empêcher à temps. Ce sera la plus spectaculaire démonstration publique que Précrime ne marche pas.

\- Je ne vais tuer personne on m'a piégé! s'impatienta Kara.

\- Continuez à vous le répéter si vous le voulez chérie, ça ne changera rien.

Kara envoya un pot en terre cuite voler dans les airs et se briser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas vrai! Jamais elle ne ferait ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions nous fier à vous? demanda Lena calmement pour contrebalancer la réaction de Kara.

Cat éclata de rire.

\- Ah mais vous ne le devez pas le moins du monde. Ne vous fiez pas à moi, ne vous fiez à personne. Certainement pas au ministre de la justice qui donne soi-disant son appui dans vos spots publicitaires, il ne pense qu'à son intérêt personnel. Ne vous fiez pas à cet agent fédéral, ce Morgan Edge ni même à votre cher Hank qui s'accroche bec et ongles à sa création. Ne vous fiez à personne Mme. Luthor.

Cat marqua une pause et se tourna vers Kara.

\- Trouvez le rapport minoritaire, agent Danvers.

Kara la regarda fixement à son tour.

\- Mais vous avez dit que tous ces rapports étaient détruits dès leur arrivée?

\- Oui en effet. Le dossier est détruit, le rapport original existe toujours. J'ai conçu ce système pour que chaque fois qu'un rapport minoritaire arrive, il soit d'abord stocké dans l'endroit le plus sûr mais non déclaré.

\- Quel endroit est le plus sûr? demanda Lena.

Cat se tourna maintenant vers elle.

\- À l'intérieur du précog qui a fait la prévision. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de le télécharger mes chéries.

Lena baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, comprenant l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait. Kara, quant à elle, se remit à faire les cent pas entre les étales derrière Cat Grant.

\- C'est tout, ein? commença Kara tout en marchant. Simplement, je dois pénétrer dans Précrime, entrer dans le temple, sonder je ne sais comment les précogs et ensuite télécharger ce rapport minoritaire.

\- Oh, seulement s'il en existe un! ajouta Cat en levant le doigt, comme si elle répondait à un quiz télévisé.

\- Et sortir comme je suis entré.

Kara rit faussement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, jamais elle n'y arriverait.

\- Vous arriverez à sortir bien plus facilement qu'à y entrer mais oui, c'est ce que vous devez faire.

Kara cessa de marcher.

\- Vous êtes folle docteur Grant, ou encore vous croyez que je le suis. Je serai idendoptiquée une bonne douzaine de fois avant de pouvoir arriver à moins de dix kilomètres de Précrime!

Cat sourit et cacha ses yeux avec ses deux mains, puis marcha à la rencontre de Lena, circulant à l'aveugle dans la serre.

\- Parfois agent Danvers, pour atteindre la lumière, vous devez traverser l'obscure, murmura la docteur en s'arrêtant juste devant Lena.

Elle retira ses mains et regarda Kara par dessus son épaule.

\- Comme inspecteur de police, oh pardon, comme ancienne inspecteur de police, je suis sûr que vous devez connaitre pas mal de gens qui vont pouvoir vous aider… à changer ce regard.

Kara su à l'instant ce que Cat suggérait, une ablation des globes oculaires. Le regard de Kara croisa celui de Lena qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Allez et trouvez ce rapport minoritaire, quoi que…

Cat regarda au-dehors la nuit tombante et l'orage qui ne cessait de tomber.

\- Peut-être pas ce soir...

* * *

Docteur Grant leur avait offert l'hospitalité à toutes les deux. Les laissant passer la nuit chez elle, se doutant bien que si elles avaient fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver, c'est qu'elles n'avaient nul part ailleurs.

Elle-même avait fuit la civilisation bien des années auparavant, ne supportant plus de voir le système qu'elle avait aidé à créer. Le crime avait été éradiqué, soit, mais à quel prix? La renommée de l'intéressait pas, poursuivre ses recherches encore moins. Alors partir avait été la seule chose à faire. Loin des voitures magnétiques, des identoptiques et des casques holo. Loin des avancements technologiques, loin de tout et tout le monde. Ici, au cœur d'un boisé oublié des cartes, dans un cottage enseveli sous la végétation, elle avait trouvé la paix, ou du moins tenté. Car il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'un pincement au cœur lui rappelle les trois qu'elle avait laissés en arrière, dans ce bassin.

Pour que d'autres puissent vivre.

Elle n'avait revu pratiquement personne depuis et cette intrusion de domicile constituait sa première discussion depuis bien longtemps. Les circonstances étaient particulières, les venues étaient les personnes les plus recherchées de l'état et pourtant, elle se trouvait maintenant ravie de leur présence.

Cat leur avait offert le gîte et le couvert, leur cuisinant d'abord un potage de courges et de poires pour terminer avec des tasses chaudes de tisanes à la verveine citronnée. Le souper, quoique délicieux, ne s'était pas éternisé. Lena et Kara avaient mangé en vitesse, affamées, et étaient aussi encore détrempées.

La docteur les avait fait monter à l'étage muni de pièces au plafond en pente dû au toit prononcé. Il y avait une chambre entièrement remplie de plantes coupées attachées tête en bas pour sécher en bouquet, une autre chambre encombrée de boîtes mais qui comportait un lit double et enfin, une minuscule salle de bain.

Cat entra dans la chambre pleines de boîtes et commença à retirer celles qui se trouvaient sur le lit.

\- Voilà, je crois que ça ira maintenant, dit Cat en posant le dernier carton sur la commode plus loin.

\- Merci, vraiment, répondit Kara.

Cat lui sourit, puis son regard baissa jusqu'au plancher où elle vit de l'eau s'accumuler au pied de Kara.

\- Il y a des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain, laisser vos vêtements tout dégoûtants juste là, je viendrai les chercher pour les laver et les sécher.

\- Ah merci, dit maintenant Lena qui n'en pouvait plus de sa tenue froide, humide et boueuse.

Cat sourit simplement, puis se dirigea vers le couloir, les laissant seules. Lena et Kara l'entendirent descendre les marches qui craquaient, puis plus un bruit, que la pluie qui refusait de cesser, martelaient les carreaux.

\- Vas-y la première, suggéra Lena.

\- Certaine?

\- Oui, sans problème, je vais continuer à dégager quelques boîtes, dit-elle en essayant de se déplacer sur le plancher jonché de cartons.

Kara ne se fit pas prier et quitta la chambre à son tour. Elle longea le corridor étroit, chacun de ses pas produisant un craquement sourd. Elle entra dans la minuscule salle de toilette où une baignoire sur patte semblait l'appeler. Kara referma, se sortit une serviette de l'armoire de bois et ouvrit les robinets dans un grincement de plomberie. La tuyauterie claqua d'abord, puis de l'eau fumante vint emplir le bain. Joie.

Lena avait réussi à rassembler les boîtes le long des murs, ce qui rendait la pièce moins petite et encombrée. Elle avait ainsi découvert qu'une moquette épaisse se trouvait d'un côté du lit, celui donnant sur un balcon par-delà les portes fenêtre. La lumière du plafonnier s'était vite mise à onduler, signifiant que l'ampoule n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Elle avait donc allumé les deux lampes à l'huile posée sur la commode et la table de chevet côté balcon. Une lumière jaunâtre et tamisée baignait maintenant la chambre plus rangée, accueillante.

Lena passa son index sur le couvre-lit de courtepointe et réalisa combien il était poussiéreux. Elle le retira et entreprit de le secouer, ce qui fit voler la poussière dans les airs et elle tousser fortement.

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu de visiteurs ici, dit Cat qui se trouvait dans le cadre de porte.

Lena sursauta à ses mots, ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver à force de tousser autant.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien installé, ajouta Cat.

Lena sourit légèrement, un peu gêné d'avoir tout déplacé, se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage.

\- Je vous ai apporté des vêtements pour dormir et des couvertures, il peut faire froid la nuit à l'étage.

Cat vint placer le tout au pied du lit, puis posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lena et s'approcha pour chuchoter.

\- J'ai également apporté ceci, dit Cat en sortant un petit pot de verre de son sarrau.

Lena le prit au creux de sa main et regarda le contenu, une sorte de pommade dorée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- De l'arnica des montagnes, pour Kara, pour ces coups au visage qu'elle a. Ça devrait aider.

Lena sourit en coin, sachant que des coups, elle n'en avait pas reçue qu'au visage.

\- Docteur Grant j'aimerais…

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Cat, ma chère, l'interrompit doucement Cat.

Lena hocha la tête.

\- Cat, j'aimerais revenir sur une chose que vous avez répondu à Kara, la première question qu'elle vous a posée. Sur le fait de…

\- Contrefaire une prédiction, c'est ça? Vous n'avez pas aimé ma réponse, assurément.

\- Ce n'est pas tant que je ne l'aime pas, mais plutôt que je ne la comprends pas.

Lena alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et la docteur fit de même, se plaçant à sa gauche.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas plus à ajouter que ce que j'ai déjà dit ma pauvre. Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait tricher sur les prévisions des précogs. Ils voient ensemble, leur cerveaux nous transmettent les images à venir. On ne peut les contrôler…

Cat soupira en secouant la tête.

\- On comprend encore à peine comment ils fonctionnent. Ils vont avoir une vision, une première fois, et parfois même plus d'une fois, un écho qu'on appelle.

\- Je sais, ces visions sont interceptées et déviées, puisque lorsque les échos arrivent ont ne les traites pas, les dossiers sont déjà clos, les prédateurs sont déjà enfermés en centre de confinement.

Cat sentit un léger changement de timbre de voix, compris que Lena parlait par expérience, mais qu'il y avait une pointe émotionnelle de reliée.

\- Hum, tu as déjà vu un écho n'est-ce pas? Et si tu as immédiatement compris que s'en était un, c'est parce que…

Cat ne termina pas, savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette phrase qui ramènerait une fois de plus Lex auprès de Lena.

\- Parce que je connais ces images par cœur.

Cat posa sa main sur le genou de Lena.

\- Il y a les visions, les échos et les rapports minoritaires, mais pas de contrefaçon. Je suis désolé.

À ces mots, Cat se releva et sortit de la chambre, sans rien ajouter. Lena resta là sans bouger, consternée par ce simple fait. Il n'y avait pas de contrefaçon. Cela changeait tout.

Elle était tellement prise dans sa tête qu'elle n'entendit pas Kara revenir.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Kara qui la trouvait préoccupée.

Lena releva la tête, la vit, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, une autre dans ses mains alors qu'elle épongeait la pointe de ses cheveux ramenés devant une épaule.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Alors le bain?

Kara se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Lena sourit.

\- J'y vais alors.

Lena se releva et passa lentement à côté de Kara qui la regarda s'éloigner dans le corridor grinçant. Kara déposa ses vêtements sales dans un coin de la chambre, entre deux piles de cartons. Elle pivota sur elle-même, remarquant le travaille de Lena, comment la pièce n'était plus du tout la même. Le halo des lampes à l'huile, l'espace libéré autour du lit le rendait bien plus invitant.

Kara s'assied sur l'épaisse moquette au côté du lit, s'enroulant bien de sa longue serviette qui lui servait pour le moment de seul vêtement. Elle regarda par les portes fenêtres les gouttes glisser sur les vitres, écouta le tonnerre lointain maintenant, le claquement des branches sur le toit de tôle.

Lena entra dans la chambre de bain. L'air y était encore chaud et humide. Elle se dévêtit en entier pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Elle s'assied sur la cuvette pour retirer les bandages couvrant ses pieds. Le matin même elles se trouvaient dans le vestiaire de ce cours de yoga, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, avec cette femme potentiellement meurtrière. Et maintenant elle était ici, à être incapable de s'imaginer continuer seule sur cette route hasardeuse. Pourquoi?

Le temps sembla s'étirer, si paisible dans ce qui était une sorte de havre, cette chambre dans l'orage et toute leur histoire. Lena vint la retrouver peu de temps après, à son tour enrobée d'une longue serviette. Elle vit les vêtements de Kara dans le coin et posa les siens au même endroit.

Lena vit Kara qui lui tournait le dos, regardait dehors. Elle remarqua ainsi les ecchymoses qui se formaient déjà à plusieurs endroits sur sa peau, se souvint de la pommade remise par Cat plus tôt.

\- Kara.

Celle-ci se retourna.

\- Cat est passée tout à l'heure, elle nous a laissé ceci.

Lena prit les couvertures de laine sur le dessus de la pile et les plaça de côté, puis se saisit d'une jaquette de flanelle fleurie. Elle se retourna vers Kara, montrant de haut en bas le vêtement de nuit datant d'une autre époque.

Kara ne pu se retenir de rire devant l'accoutrement.

\- Pas de doute, nous dormirons avec style, ricana Lena en lui tendant la robe de nuit.

Kara se releva pour prendre la jaquette. Elle alla quitter la chambre pour se changer lorsque Lena posa sa main sur son bras pour l'interrompre.

\- Attend, dit Lena en prenant le petit pot sur le lit. Cat a également laissé ceci, de l'arni quelque chose pour, hum, tout ça.

Lena indiqua de la main les zones visibles de blessures. Kara hocha la tête, son corps au complet la faisant souffrir. Elles se fixèrent un court moment en silence, une sorte de gêne qu'elles ne voulaient pas s'expliquer. Puis, finirent par se tourner le dos, Lena enfilant le vêtement de nuit, Kara enroulant une première serviette autour de sa taille, tenant la seconde uniquement devant sa poitrine, pour exposer là où elle avait reçu le plus de coups.

\- Terminé? demanda Lena, prête de son côté.

\- Oui, répondit Kara qui se retourna vers elle.

Lena l'imita et la vit, exposée. Elle lui indiqua le lit et toutes deux y grimpèrent dans un affreux grincement métallique, comme s'il les menaçait de céder à tout moment. Kara se plaça dos à Lena qui s'installa derrière elle. Son dos nu était couvert de marque, rouge, ici, mauve là, égratigné, enflé par endroits.

Lena ouvrit le pot et pris de la pommade au bout de ses doigts, en appliqua d'abord sur les côtes de Kara. Celle-ci se cambra au contact.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Lena en tentant d'être plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kara respirait plus fortement, serrant les dents à la douleur.

\- Ça va, mentit-elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tout ça, toutes ces marques prouvent le contraire, ah Kara.

Lena secouait la tête, désoler de voir de cette façon l'effet de coups encaissés.

\- Tu n'as plus à faire ça Lena, soupira Kara en penchant la tête en avant pour l'appuyer sur ses genoux relevés.

\- Tu ne veux plus que j'applique d'arni je ne sais trop quoi?

\- Non… tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as plus ou pas à t'occuper de moi… à rester avec moi Lena. Cat a dit…

\- Je sais ce que Cat a dit, la coupa Lena.

Celle-ci en avait terminé avec les côtes, s'affairait maintenant à toutes les autres ecchymoses plus petites ici et là, en silence durant quelques minutes.

La pluie continuait de marteler la toiture de tôle.

Lena en avait terminé mais elle n'était pas prête à cesser de s'occuper de Kara. Elle lui semblait si vulnérable en ce moment. De la voir blessée, de la sentir attristé, de la savoir fragile sous ces simples serviettes. Lena rassembla les cheveux de Kara dans son dos et elle entreprit de les peigner en se servant de ses doigts comme peigne.

\- Cat Grant a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contrefaçon, soit, mais tu ne deviens pas une meurtrière automatiquement parce qu'elle a dit ça.

\- Et pourtant, une série d'événements a commencé. Une série d'événements qui va inexorablement me conduire à ce meurtre. Ce sont ces mots.

\- Il y a ce fameux rapport minoritaire.

\- S'il existe…

Lena soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas Kara, tu étais certaine il y a moins de deux heures que tu ne tuerais pas cet homme, maintenant tu parles comme si tu avais déjà abandonné? Alors quoi on se rend? On reste caché ici au fond des bois pour toujours?

\- Pourquoi pas… Je ne sais plus, je suis si fatigué Lena, je suis venue ici pour comprendre comment Edge avait bien pu me piéger et la première chose que j'apprends, c'est que c'est impossible!

Kara ramena ses cheveux devant son épaule droite et se tourna légèrement de côté vers Lena, sa serviette maintenue par ses bras croisés.

\- Dès le moment où je l'ai vu dans l'ascenseur, avec son sourire, j'ai su que c'était un coup monté, qu'il avait monté tout ça contre moi. Ça m'était impossible de croire que les images que j'avais vu des précogs étaient vraies. Non. Alors j'ai tout misé sur lui, sur ce trucage d'images.

Kara se passa une main sur le front et se frotta les yeux.

\- Les images n'ont peut-être pas pu être altérées mais je refuse de croire que tout ceci n'est pas une machination de Morgan.

\- Pourquoi se donner tant de mal Lena, pourquoi m'impliquer moi, ça n'a pas de sens. Ça n'en a jamais eu d'ailleurs, j'étais simplement trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

Lena referma les yeux un court moment, replongea l'espace d'un instant dans ce qu'avait été son expérience d'être casqué. L'hôtel, le champagne, les escortes, le marché.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, Kara. Edge est un homme non seulement déterminé mais aussi obsédé. S'il a une idée en tête, une cible, il ne la lâchera pas.

Kara tourna les yeux vers Lena qui finit par les rouvrir à son tour, leur regard se croisant enfin.

\- Et comment sais-tu… commença Kara.

\- Ce sont mes avocats et leurs recherchistes qui ont monté un dossier sur tous les agents qui avaient traqué Lex à l'époque. Quand Hank m'a avisé que Morgan était l'un d'eux, je suis retourné voir ces dossiers. Comme tu le sais Lex a été arrêté par Précrime mais bien avant cela, les agents fédéraux l'avaient dans leur mire.

Kara était attentive, ne connaissait pas cette version de la saga Luthor.

\- Les fédéraux, dont Edge, n'ont eu mon frère en vu que vers la fin, lorsque son arrogance, son complexe de Dieu l'ait rendu moins vigilant.

\- Vigilant? demanda Kara prestement.

Lena secoua la tête, savait déjà que son choix de mots la ferait réagir.

\- Oui, vigilant. Kara je te dis tout cela pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis encore persuadé que Morgan se cache derrière ce qui nous arrive. Parce qu'il m'a dans sa mire, et il sait probablement beaucoup de choses, s'accroche car… et bien il a raison de le faire.

Kara ne pu s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche d'étonnement.

\- Lex et moi avons toujours été très proches, à nous aimer à notre façon, de manière _complexe_. Nous avons grandi dans l'excès sur tout, la richesse, la recherche de perfection. Je l'ai toujours admiré, envié, voulu être aussi brillante que lui, aussi aimé de notre mère que lui. Mais je connaissais aussi son tempérament. Comment il était à l'abri des regards, derrière les portes closes. Et ce Lex-là, est celui que Précrime a fini par appréhender.

Lena fit une pause, et referma les yeux à nouveau, revit ce regard violet, cette femme magnifique qu'elle avait marchandée pour son frère, qu'Éros lui avait suggéré d'essayer d'abord, comme on teste la qualité d'une marchandise. Cette femme que Lex avait sauvagement assassinée quelques jours plus tard.

Lena inspira de manière saccadée et toujours les yeux fermés, poursuivit.

\- Mon frère a eu des femmes dans sa vie, de la haute société, pour le paraître. Mais toujours cela se terminait mal, il devenait possessif et violent mais encore. Et de leur extorquer le silence devenait de plus en plus difficile, l'argent est bien moins attirant que le scandale dans notre cercle. Alors j'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait le tempérer et surtout nous éviter de mauvaise presse.

Une autre inspiration difficile.

\- Je me suis rendu auprès d'un homme nommé Éros. Un homme garantissant des escortes capables d'assouvir ses… désirs. Je me suis dit qu'en les lui offrant sur une base régulière, cela me permettrait de le contrôler. Une solution monnayable et sûre.

Lena rit faussement.

\- Je craignais pour notre image.

Lena rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient humides maintenant, se retenaient de laisser une quelconque larme leur échapper.

\- Alors, oui, Kara je vais rester avec toi parce que…

Elle fit une pause, les derniers mots ayant été presque tremblants. Kara posa sa main sur son genou.

Lena cligna des yeux à répétition, sentant sa gorge serrée et ses yeux rougir. Elle aurait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, voulut dire à haute voix : "parce ce que je n'ai peut-être pas tué ses femmes, mais je les ai livré à mon frère sur un plateau d'argent."

Elle reprit le petit pot et trempa le bout de son pouce dans la pommade à nouveau, puis, elle renifla et tendit la main vers le visage de Kara.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi, voilà.

La gorge de Lena la serrait plus encore, de honte que Kara se soit retrouvée mêlé à tout cela.

Ici, maintenant, sous cette pluie, dans cette affreuse jaquette après le bain le plus libérateur de sa vie, devant cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que de fonction quelques heures auparavant. La brutalité et la rapidité des récents événements avaient eu l'effet de créer une sorte de connexion en accéléré, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, ni à mettre en mot, qu'à ressentir. Quelque chose de terrifiant et rassurant à la fois à être que toutes les deux contre tout.

Lena se rapprocha suffisamment et caressa le menton de Kara, bleui par la gauche de Morgan. Son pouce, faisant de petits va et vient, étendant l'onguent luisant sur la peau de Kara. Elle prit son temps et une fois terminée, pourtant, elle laissa sa main s'attarder.

Lena leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kara qui la fixait déjà. Celle-ci ravala plus difficilement et entrouvrit la bouche pour mieux inspirer.

Le pouce de Lena caressa une fois de plus le menton de Kara, puis remonta délicatement jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure, l'effleurant, ce qui créa une onde de frisson à Kara. Celle-ci cessa de respirer, retenant son souffle. Le regard de Kara descendit vers la bouche de Lena puis remonta vers ses yeux verts perçants.

Kara sentait que son cœur s'était accéléré, craignait presque que Lena ne puisse l'entendre. Elle finit par se souvenir de devoir respirer à nouveau et ouvrit la bouche pour le faire.

Lena fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Kara, puis descendre le long de son cou vers sa nuque. Tout du long elle sentait la chair de poule créée au passage.

Kara approcha son visage, comme s'il était magnétiquement attiré vers celui de Lena, un peu plus à chaque nouvelle inspiration, plus difficile et plus sonore que la précédente.

Lena fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kara, la tira vers elle pour enfin, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kara referma les yeux instantanément et l'embrassa à son tour, sentant son corps tout entier être couvert de frisson.

Elle prit le visage de Lena entre ses mains, l'embrassant plus encore, oubliant de retenir sa serviette qui glissa le long de ses seins.

Lena laissa glisser sa main des cheveux de Kara vers son dos, du bout des doigts d'abord, puis, plus passionnément. Kara sentit la douleur de la main de Lena dans son dos mais se retint de toutes ses forces de réagir, ne voulant surtout pas interrompre ce baiser.

Kara en rajouta plutôt, passa sa langue doucement sur celle de Lena qui ne pu retenir un léger gémissement au contact. L'engouement monta d'un cran, Lena l'embrassant plus encore, sa langue se pressant sur celle de Kara, ses mains parcourant son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle. Plus près, encore plus près.

Trop absorbée par les lèvres de Kara, Lena oublia ses blessures et ses mains revinrent vers l'avant, passèrent sans se modérer sur les côtes de Kara qui cette fois, ne put se retenir.

Elle rompit le baiser, gémissant à son tour, mais de douleur. Lena revint à elle.

\- Pardon Kara je…

Lena se recula pour voir ce qui s'était passé, réalisa en un instant. Elle vit sa main sur ses côtes et les retira immédiatement mais aussi, ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur les seins nus de Kara.

Le plancher craqua de l'autre côté de la porte et trois petits coups furent donnés sur la porte. Kara se pressa de se couvrir et Lena se leva du lit d'un bond. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Cat entra.

\- Désolé je viens simplement…

Cat s'interrompit, son regard passant de Lena debout, le souffle court, qui se passait la main dans les cheveux, à Kara enroulée dans une serviette sur le lit, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- … simplement chercher vos vêtements sales, termina Cat.

Cat les aperçut dans le coin de la chambre, humides et boueux. Elle alla les récupérer et sans plus s'attarder, quitta la pièce. Elle referma la porte et tout en descendant les escaliers, leur fit un dernier "bonne nuit".

Kara se laissa tomber sur le dos à la renverse en soupirant. Lena continuait de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, se demandant maintenant comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Ses questionnements cessèrent alors qu'elle entendit Kara rire.

Lena se retourna pour la voir qui se relevait maintenant, prenant l'horrible jaquette fleurit lui étant destinée. Toutes deux se regardèrent un court moment, Kara ne sachant pas si elle allait se dévêtir complètement devant elle et Lena encore en train de réfléchir.

\- Oh, oui, excuse-moi, finit par dire Lena en voyant l'air incertain de Kara.

Elle baissa les yeux et Kara se retourna, laissa tomber ses serviettes, enfila la robe de nuit précautionneusement, ses côtes ressentant encore leur étreinte. Lena fit le tour du lit, retira les oreillers décoratifs et tira les couvertures.

Elle alla éteindre la lampe à l'huile sur la commode et puis se glissa sous les draps. Kara termina de se débattre avec la jaquette et à son tour, éteint l'autre lampe et se mis au lit.

La pluie tombait encore, comme si elle n'allait jamais cesser, mais le tonnerre, lui n'était plus.

Kara passa sa main sous les couvertures vers Lena, trouva ses doigts qu'elle entrelaça avec les siens.

\- Bonne nuit, Lena.

Lena serra ses doigts à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit, Kara.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

"We can't choose our fate, but we can choose others. Be careful in knowing that."

J.K. Rowling

* * *

Alex ouvrit les yeux, ne vit que du blanc flou tout autour d'elle. Elle cligna à répétition, cherchant à préciser sa vue qui ne revenait pas immédiatement, commença à la faire paniquer.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, seulement pour ressentir une vive douleur au bras, quelque chose la retenait.

\- Du calme Danvers.

\- Maggie, c'est toi?

Alex tourna la tête, cherchant la voix. Une silhouette sombre s'approcha et elle sentit son lit grincer. Maggie grimpa à côté d'elle et entreprit de lui retirer sa perfusion.

\- Infirmier! lança Maggie en direction du couloir.

\- Je ne vois presque rien, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, où sommes-nous? s'impatienta Alex.

\- Shhh, dit Sawyer en prenant une main dans la sienne.

Elle aurait bien pris les deux mais le bras qu'avait brisé Kara se trouvait dans un atèle, immobilisé le temps que les nanotech finissent leur effet de guérison.

Un infirmier de chez Précrime entra, poussant un chariot jusqu'à côté du lit où toutes deux étaient assises.

\- Agent Sawyer, veuillez descendre de ce lit je vous prie, dit l'homme vêtu tout en blanc.

Maggie soutint son regard un moment, visiblement il était sérieux, alors elle retourna sur ton propre lit.

\- Agent Danvers, je constate que vous êtes maintenant réveillée, dit l'infirmier sur un ton plus soucieux.

Il rejoint Alex au bord de son lit et rebrancha la perfusion en lançant un regard noir à Maggie.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça _infirmier_, elle allait se l'arracher à force d'essayer de se relever, indiqua Maggie au sujet de la voie centrale au bras d'Alex.

L'homme secoua la tête, puis se saisit d'un stylo dont l'extrémité s'alluma.

\- Veuillez regarder vers moi, s.v.p. Agent Danvers.

\- Je n'y vois rien, s'exclama Alex qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Vous n'y voyez réellement rien ou vous voyez très flou? lui répondit-il d'une voix paisible pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Elle prit une grande respiration.

\- Flou.

\- Bien. Ne vous en faites, pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Nous vous avons mise sous perfusion d'un médicament fort long et complexe à prononcer dont je vais vous éviter le nom. Ce qui est important de savoir, c'est qu'il a eu pour action de venir contrer les effets du casque holo. D'effacer de votre mémoire vision les images, émotions et sensations produites par l'état comateux holo.

Il passa sa lumière devant les pupilles d'Alex, qui réagirent au faisceau.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes à nouveau consciente, je vais ajuster votre médication et les effets secondaires, telle que votre vision brouillée, seront dissipés dans moins d'une heure.

Alex hocha la tête et s'étendit à nouveau, se centrant sur elle-même pour reprendre son calme. L'homme se saisit d'une fiole et d'une seringue qu'il remplit pour ensuite en vider le contenu dans la poche accrochée sur le lit d'Alex.

\- Quant à vous, commença l'infirmier en passant au lit de Maggie avec son chariot.

Il se plaça droit devant elle, détacha son atèle et se saisit d'une sorte de petit scan télescopique. Il le passa sur tout le bras de Sawyer, produisant des clics et faisant clignoter de petits voyants verts.

\- Les nanos en sont à 92% de restitution. Vous devriez donc être complètement remise au même moment que votre chef.

Il rangea le scanneur et poussa son chariot vers la sortie de la chambre.

\- Je reviens vous voir dans moins d'une heure, restez tranquilles, s.v.p. Ça vaut pour vous aussi agent Sawyer.

L'infirmier passa la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

\- On l'emmerde cet infirmier, dit Maggie en grimpant à nouveau sur le lit d'Alex. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Alex se redressa en soupirant, regardant la silhouette sombre que représentait Maggie.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Le casque! Comment c'est?

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'il disait ein? Je n'ai pas de souvenir, c'est le vide, le noir complet. C'est comme s'il y a cinq minutes je me trouvais encore dans la ruelle.

Maggie soupira à son tour, déçue.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu y sois pour vrai dans la ruelle, Danvers. Kara nous a foutu la honte. Je lui revaudrai ça.

Sawyer leva son bras dans l'atèle.

\- Désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa Alex en se frottant les yeux, sa vision commençant à se préciser.

\- De nous avoir laissé à trois contre elle seule ou d'avoir éteint ton micro pour manigancer entre sœurs?

Alex ne répondit rien, continua à se frotter les paupières.

\- Écoute Danvers, je t'ai couvert sur ce coup et tu sais que je ne dirai jamais rien. Moi aussi je ne veux pas y croire que Kara va tuer ce type. Elle est des nôtres. Mais quand elle t'a pris en otage, quand elle t'a casqué, elle a franchi une ligne.

Maggie avait raison. Alex revoyait la scène, comment sa sœur l'avait prise en encolure en un instant. Elle entendait encore ces mots: "pardonne-moi". Puis plus rien.

\- Je sais qu'elle est comme ta petite sœur mais…

\- Elle _est_ ma sœur, Maggie, coupa Alex.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas, pas de sang.

\- Et donc elle ne vaut rien?

Maggie posa sa main sur le bras d'Alex et se rapprocha.

\- Je ne dis pas cela, mais serait-ce si impossible d'accepter l'évidence, les faits?

Alex fit non de la tête.

\- Elle ne va pas le faire, Maggie, non. Kara ne tuera pas cet homme, je le sais.

Maggie hocha la tête uniquement.

\- Et quand est-ce que les précogs nous ont mis sur une fausse piste ein? Jamais.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout.

\- Mais tu savais sûrement qu'elle consommait, non?

Alex resta muette.

\- Tu l'as couverte, tu l'as protégé, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis votre enfance. Mais c'est une junkie, Alex. Nous savons toutes les deux ce que ça veut dire.

Maggie prit maintenant la main de sa chef dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'elle se souciait d'elle.

\- On ne peut plus lui faire confiance.

* * *

Kara se réveilla en sursaut, assise carrée dans le lit. Elle respirait rapidement et était en sueur. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre cela sur le dos d'un cauchemar mais elle en faisait presque toutes les nuits.

Son subconscient contenait de nombreux souvenirs traumatisants et les mettait en scène dans son sommeil. De sorte qu'aujourd'hui, elle y était presque habituée, ce n'était donc pas cela qui pouvait l'avoir réveillé de la sorte. Et pourtant, elle aurait bien préféré.

Kara s'habitua à la noirceur de la pièce et très vite, put discerner le visage de Lena, profondément endormie à côté d'elle. À en voir son visage serein, elle ne semblait pas faire de mauvais rêve. Kara se leva délicatement pour éviter de trop faire grincer la base de lit. Dès qu'elle fut debout, un haut-le-cœur la submergea suivi d'une bouffée de chaleur étouffante.

Elle se rua hors de la chambre et passa à la salle de bain dont elle referma la porte d'un coup sec, ne pensant plus au bruit. À peine la porte était elle clanchée que Kara se jetait sur la cuvette. Les vomissements remontèrent en vague, la secouant et lui laissant à peine la chance de respirer.

Une sorte de mal intérieur la prit alors que les nausées s'estompaient. Elle tira la chasse et se releva avec peine en se tenant sur le lavabo. Elle fit couler l'eau, se rinçant la bouche et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir devant, se vit blême.

Kara mis du dentifrice sur le bout de son doigt et le passa sur ses dents et sa langue, cherchant à chasser l'horrible goût qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle recommença trois fois avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Elle n'avait plus sommeil et avait encore si chaud. Alors l'idée de retourner dans la chaleur des draps passa après l'irrépressible envie de prendre l'air. Kara dévala l'escalier étroit et craquant, puis traversa le cottage et sortit au-dehors.

La pluie avait enfin cessée, la brise était froide sur son visage en sueur, la fit frissonner. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Plutôt, elle marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée, prit de profondes respirations.

\- L'air pur ni changera rien j'en ai bien peur, dit une voix venant de la maison.

Kara se retourna en sursaut, croyant être la seule debout. Pourtant, Cat se trouvait là, quelques mètres derrière, dans l'ouverture de la porte, deux tasses fumantes en main.

\- Je vais bien mieux déjà, répondit machinalement Kara.

Cat sourit en coin puis marcha dans sa direction, lui tendit l'une des tasses.

\- Bois, ça, ça va véritablement t'aider ma chérie.

Kara accepta sans dire un mot, prit une petite gorgée et grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, je sais, mais ça atténuera les effets du manque pour un moment. C'est la neuroïne n'est-ce pas?

Kara fit oui de la tête et se força à reprendre une autre gorgée.

\- J'ai vu ton visage se retenir de montrer une quelconque réaction hier, lorsque j'ai mentionné cette drogue au sujet des parents des précogs.

\- Je n'en suis pas fière mais…

Kara s'interrompit et referma les yeux un instant, tentant de se rappeler quand elle avait commencé, peu de temps avant son embauche chez Précrime. Elle revoyait le chapeau de son père adoptif dans un sac de plastique des pièces à conviction.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour juger. J'ai côtoyé nombre de gens dépendants, en ai vu mourir plusieurs. Chacun avait sa propre histoire, ses propres raisons, ses démons, dit Cat en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Merci.

Cat lui fit signe de boire à nouveau, puis leva les yeux au loin. Le ciel se teintait de rose et d'oranger derrière la cime des hauts saules.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous attarder ici, Kara. Le temps joue contre vous et votre destin course contre la montre.

\- Je ne tuerai…

Cat leva la main en secouant la tête pour l'interrompre.

\- Je sais, je sais, ma chère. Mais pour éviter cela, il vous faut partir. Beaucoup reste à faire.

Kara se remémora leur discussion de la veille, qu'elles ne pouvaient se fier à personne.

\- Trouver le rapport minoritaire, murmura Kara.

La docteure acquiesça. Kara cala sa tasse et sortit la langue en signe de dégoût. Elle regarda à son tour vers le lever du soleil, se rappelant tout ce que cela impliquait. Entrer chez Précrime, trouver la vision différente, comment l'extraire et en sortir vivante. C'était du suicide.

\- C'est impossible à faire…

Cat fit un pas de côté et se plaça droit devant Kara, leva la main et pointa son visage.

\- Seulement avec ces yeux, dit-elle.

Kara avait oublié cette portion du plan, pourtant essentielle, les identoptiques présents un peu partout dans National City.

Cat avait malheureusement raison, si elles allaient réellement tenter leurs chances, elles ne pouvaient être repérées. Et on ne pouvait éviter ces scanneurs rétiniens, encore moins les truquer.

Kara soupira en se frottant les paupières.

\- Lena va détester l'idée, ajouta Kara sur un ton découragé.

Elle le savait, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, elles devraient se faire retirer leurs yeux.

Cat posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Courage ma chère, vous en aurez bien besoin. Et sinon, Lena vous a remis la crème d'arnica?

Kara fit oui de la tête, réalisa d'un coup qu'en effet, elle ne ressentait plus rien au niveau de ses côtes, ni même aucun autre des endroits où on l'avait frappé.

\- Oui elle l'a fait, murmura Kara alors que la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes lui revint.

\- Bien.

À ces mots, Cat tourna les talons et marcha vers le cottage.

\- Oh, attendez, lança Kara. Comment je fais pour savoir dans quel précog se trouve le rapport minoritaire?

Cat la regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant.

\- Dans le plus doué des trois bien sur. La femme.

* * *

Alex se tenait au bord de la porte du poste d'observation, entendant les voix de James, Maggie et Morgan à l'intérieur. Elle devait entrer, et pourtant, n'y arrivait pas.

Elle entendit des pas s'approchant, une démarche lente qu'elle connaissait bien, Hank.

\- Et si tu me rejoignais, plutôt que de fixer cette porte sans l'ouvrir?

Alex se retourna, vit Hank qui lui souriait gentiment, quelques mètres plus bas sur la passerelle.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps monsieur, je dois les…

\- Laisse tomber le monsieur et vient ici, deux minutes, dit-il en levant la main vers elle.

Alex le rejoint, s'appuya sur la rampe vitrée et regarda en bas, les bureaux et tous les autres agents et employés de fonction de l'étage.

\- Tu n'as pas à revenir en poste, Alex, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Même si tu n'en garde pas souvenir, le casque holo peut laisser des séquelles, il n'y aurait aucune honte à prendre congé et ce, même jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

Alex se recula de la rambarde, se tourna pour le regarder en face.

\- Vous préféreriez que je laisse Edge traquer Kara seul?

Hank ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Ne mélange pas tout ma chère.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et prit les mains de la chef dans les siennes.

\- Je ne parle pas de Kara, ici, je parle de toi Alex, de toi. En ce moment, elle est je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi, nous fuyant comme la peste, compliquant les choses encore plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Alex serra les dents.

\- Je me soucie profondément du sort de Kara, mais elle est hors de ma porté maintenant. Ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi, aux autres agents de l'équipe tactique, ça n'a fait que la rendre encore plus coupable, Alex.

\- Elle n'est pas coupable!

Il grimaça, sachant qu'il avait mal pesé ses mots.

\- Je sais, je m'excuse. Mais il reste qu'elle devait se rendre, ne serait-ce que pour nous laisser une chance de lui venir en aide. Si tout ce qui lui arrive n'est qu'un coup monté, maintenant elle a de réels méfaits à son dossiers, méfaits qu'elle a choisi de commettre, en pleine connaissance de cause.

Hank serra les mains d'Alex en signe de réconfort.

\- Toi et moi savons qu'elle ne tuera pas cet homme, mais la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, Alex. En cherchant à prouver son innocence, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne commette encore pire. Je veux l'aider, mais pour cela nous devons la retrouver.

Alex hocha la tête.

\- Alors la décision t'appartient, mais si tu passes cette porte, je ne veux plus d'écart comme dans la ruelle, Alex.

Hank soutint son regard. Elle y lu la peur du vieil homme pour une femme qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Une émotion déchirée entre l'affection de ses deux protégées.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il relâcha ses mains et elle le quitta, alla enfin passer cette porte du poste d'observation.

* * *

Alex leva les bras devant le tableau écran, faisant repartir les images des précogs.

\- Alors voilà où on en est. On a deux hommes et deux femmes dans une pièce, dit elle en faisant arrêt sur image.

\- Maxwell Lord, l'homme aux lunettes de sport, Kara Danvers et Lena Luthor, ajouta Morgan.

\- Oui, exacte, Kara est là, Lena juste à côté, devant elles la victime et au fond, l'inconnue de sexe masculin derrière la fenêtre, dit Maggie en allant se placer à la droite de sa chef.

Alex, fit passer les images en zoom avant, cherchant à voir par les fenêtres de la pièce où le meurtre avait lieu.

\- L'immeuble adjacent fait penser à des logements publics mais je ne peux pas les identifier.

\- Il y a des milliers d'immeubles comme celui-ci, ajouta James de l'autre côté de la pièce, visualisant les mêmes images de son propre écran.

Alex baissa les mains et les vidéos disparurent du tableau de verre.

\- Il y en a partout en fait, renchérit Maggie alors que Morgan passait derrière Alex et elle pour se rendre au poste de travail de Kara, à côté de celui de James.

James, Maggie et Alex dévisagèrent Edge alors qu'il loussait sa cravate et s'asseyait confortablement sur le siège de Kara.

\- Mais Kara ne va tuer Maxwell que dans vingt-deux heures, reprit-il en s'appuyant maintenant sur le bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ève entra avec des gobelets de café. Elle vit Morgan et s'avança droit vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais il s'agit du bureau de l'agent Danvers, vous ne pouvez pas…

James lança un regard à Alex qui se contentait se fermer les yeux et se frotter les tempes.

\- Ève attend il est… commença James.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir là, c'est le bureau de Kara Danvers. Elle va revenir, continua Ève.

\- Oh, ça j'en doute, rétorqua Morgan.

James lui prit les cafés et les déposa sur le bureau, puis la pria de le suivre vers la sortie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive, où est l'agent Danvers? demandait Ève alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle et James.

Edge sourit en secouant la tête.

\- En attendant mesdames, je suis prêt à parier qu'elles traînent dans les bas quartiers, les bouges. Lena est trop de la haute pour connaître les lieux mais pas Kara et celle-ci est assez intelligente pour aller là où les panneaux électroniques et autres médias ne risquent pas de l'identifier. Là-bas il y a peu de consommateurs, ce qui veut dire peu de scanneur pour les épingler.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne prennent pas la fuite demanda Maggie.

\- Parce que Kara est convaincue d'être innocente, répondit-il.

Morgan se donna une petite poussée et fit lentement un tour complet sur sa chaise avant de s'arrêter devant les écrans et le tiroir à clavier.

\- Danvers, Sawyer, on se concentre sur les bouges, quadrillage aérien, une équipe en aérojet près du sol. Passer le bas de la ville aux scanneurs thermiques. Vous contrôlez tout ce qui a des yeux et un cœur qui bat.

Alex et Maggie se regardèrent l'une l'autre, savait qu'avec un pareil déploiement, si Kara avait fait l'erreur de rester à National City, ils la retrouveraient.

Morgan se mis à inspecter le bureau de Kara, tira sur le tiroir du clavier, y découvrit des disquettes de verre comme celles de souvenirs en familles trouvées dans le désordre de son appartement.

Il les écarta ici et là, ne les jugeant pas pertinentes, puis leva les yeux vers les écrans. Il prit un cadre contenant une véritable photo imprimée. Il la dirigea vers Alex, indiquant du doigt la photo de famille, mais plus précisément sa propre mère se tenant debout entre Alex et Kara.

\- Dites-moi agent Danvers, où se trouve votre chère maman?

* * *

Toc toc toc

Kara cogna trois coup à la porte et attendit. Lena respirait par la bouche, ne pouvant supporter l'odeur du couloir où elles se trouvaient. Elle croyait avoir senti la puanteur dans la ruelle jonchée d'ordures et de déchets mais ici, c'était encore pire.

Une pestilence humaine, de sueur, de vomissures de junkie sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, de pisse au bas de la cage d'escalier, et même, de foutre.

Kara l'avait conduite du cottage de Cat Grant jusqu'ici, au creux de ce que National City avait de pire, les bouges comme on les appelait. En chemin, il n'y avait pas eu de conversation, pas même sur la veille, rien. Il était évident que Kara n'allait pas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec des courbatures. Le teint blafard, les cernes, les gestes vifs. Lena n'était pas stupide, et n'avait pas posé de questions, ne voulait pas non plus savoir. Elles avaient abandonné la voiture dans un hangar condamné pour émanation de gaz toxiques, puis avaient continué à pied.

Ici-bas, il y avait des sans abri, des hommes et des femmes se vendant pour quelques dollars, des vendeurs et encore plus d'acheteurs de neuroïne. Mais ici il y avait une chose qui rendait le lieu plus accueillant que nulle part ailleurs dans la métropole, l'absence d'identoptique.

C'est ce que Lena se forçait à se répéter, encore et encore, pour ne pas être malade, pour ne pas paniquer de se retrouver maintenant au troisième étage de cet immeuble d'habitation en ruine.

Bang bang bang

Kara avait cogné à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus fort, menaçant presque de défoncer de son poing.

On entendit des voix à l'intérieur et on finit par entrouvrir, seulement ce que la chaînette permettait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura un homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes légèrement tordues.

Kara regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche, personnes dans le corridor hormis Lena, puis elle s'avança tout près.

\- Nous voulons une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, dit elle en pointant ses deux yeux.

L'homme la fixa l'air perplexe un instant, il n'était pas bête, il tentait de jauger les femmes à qui il avait à faire.

\- Qui vous envoie, ein? Qui est-ce qui a ouvert sa grande gueule sur moi! Comment vous savez ce que je fais ici?

Lena regardait Kara de dos, se demandait elle aussi comment Kara connaissait cet homme.

\- Un de vos clients satisfaits j'imagine, répondit Kara.

\- Hum…

L'homme hocha la tête et plissa les yeux.

\- Vous avez de quoi payer?

Kara lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- On ne serait pas là sinon.

La porte se referma aussitôt et Kara recula d'un pas. Elles entendirent un glissement métallique, on retirait la chaînette. L'homme ouvrit grand, et d'un geste de la main, les fit entrer.

Tout comme le reste de la bâtisse, l'appartement trois-pièces était en piteux état, mais au moins, la mauvaise odeur n'était plus. À la place, des effluves d'alcool fort et de désinfectant au chlore.

Elles passèrent dans ce qui aurait été un salon si ce n'était des deux chaises longues comme chez le dentiste, des tables basses couvertes de plateaux d'outils chirurgicaux. Et étrangement, des poupées et autres vieux jouets étaient posés ici et là.

Lena se pencha au-dessus des instruments, les tournant du bout des doigts pour en vérifier la propreté. Puis elle passa à une valise qu'elle ouvrit, y découvrant un casque blépharostat, servant à garder les paupières ouvertes.

Instantanément, le souvenir de Lex collectionnant les yeux des femmes qu'il avait tué lui revint, lui remonta dans la gorge. La nausée la prit et elle se redressa en respirant difficilement, sentant des sueurs froides et ses mains moites.

Kara la vit du coin de l'oeil et se pressa de la saisir par les épaules.

\- Lena regarde-moi, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Lena avait les yeux fermés et secouait la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas. Lena regarde-moi.

Elle finit par la regarder, laisser ces yeux bleus tenter de la raisonner mais surtout, la rassurer.

\- ATCHHA!

Toutes deux se retournèrent en sursaut, virent l'homme dont un long filet de morve pendait au bout de son nez suite à l'éternuement. Il s'essuya avec sa main qu'il frotta ensuite sur le sarrau qu'il était à enfiler.

\- Ah ce putain de rhume.

Il croisa leurs regards dégoûtés et perplexes.

\- Mais vous en faites pas! Je pourrais vous ouvrir le thorax et y implanter un chat crevé que vous n'auriez pas pour autant d'infection… Pas avec la panoplie d'antibiotique que je vais vous injecter.

\- C'est réconfortant, répondit Kara.

L'homme sourit et se frotta les mains ensemble, visiblement enthousiaste d'avoir des clientes. Il marcha vers elles et elles durent se distancer pour le laisser passer prendre la valise.

\- Primo, vous comprenez que je peux pas vous refiler de nouveaux iris. Et pourquoi vous vous demandez sans me poser la question. Vous fiez pas à cet endroit temporaire où je fais ma petite affaire, je sais ce que je fais, et pour ça, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois. Des bleus, des verts, des bruns.

Il posa la valise aux pieds de Lena, puis éternua à nouveau dans la direction de Kara qui se pressa de reculer en vain. Elle se pressa d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de son chandail.

L'homme passa ses mains aux poches de son sarrau, puis en ressortit une, index en l'air, cherchant où il en était.

\- Donc pas de nouveaux iris, parce que les scanners vont lire le tissu cicatriciel, les alarmes vont s'affoler, on va voir apparaître plein de gorilles armés.

Il finit sa phrase en sortant son autre main de sa poche, celle-ci munit d'une seringue qu'il enfonça dans le bras de Lena. Elle poussa un petit cri tant de surprise que de douleur.

Kara lui saisit le bras et le lui plia dans le dos avant de le plaquer face contre l'une des tables du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ein?

Sa main dans son dos relâcha la seringue et elle tomba par terre.

\- Un anesthésique, rassurez-vous ça pourrait être pire, marmonna-t-il le visage aplati contre ses outils médicaux.

\- Vous prenez toujours vos clients par surprise?

Kara poussa encore plus sa prise, le faisant gémir.

\- Seulement ceux qui angoissent avant l'intervention! Arg… Vous savez, on ne casse pas le bras du violoniste juste avant le concert!

Kara relâcha son bras, le laissa se relever. Il leva ses mains bien en évidence devant elle, puis sortit de nouveau une seringue.

\- À votre tour mademoiselle.

Kara regarda Lena qui la fixait, remarqua que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son regard perdu. L'homme s'approcha lentement pris son bras pour lui injecter le sédatif.

\- Je vais devoir vous retirer complètement les yeux, dit-il en retirant l'aiguille de son bras.

Kara continuait de regarder les effets se répandre sur Lena, ils étaient presque immédiat. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais consommé de drogue dure de sa vie.

\- Je sais, finit par lui répondre Kara.

\- Et les remplacer par des nouveaux.

\- Je le sais aussi mais je veux conserver les anciens, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté en se tournant pour fixer l'homme lui semblant de plus en plus familier.

Il la vit le dévisager, remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de tomber inconsciente.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en sortant une seconde seringue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne? Ils seraient invendables au marché noir de toute façon.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Comme vous voulez, c'est vous qui payez!

Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, agitant la seringue d'un air suffisant.

\- Et comme vous semblez être une habituée de la consommation, je vais devoir vous faire une autre injection et très vite, vous serez dans le même état qu'elle.

Il la piqua sans trop se modérer cette fois, puis tendit sa main, attendant d'être payé. Kara sortit une carte magnétique et la lui tendit.

L'homme la regarda en contre-jour puis se mit à parler dans une langue que Kara soupçonna être du russe ou de l'allemand.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter ma ravissante assistance! Miss Leslie Willis.

Kara sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle, le plancher tanguer comme si elle était en pleine mer. Le bruit d'une chasse de cuvette retentit au fond de l'appartement et une voix de femme chantant dans une autre langue s'approcha.

Elle rejoint l'homme qui lui tendit la carte magnétique où Kara avait stocké de l'argent hors transaction. Elle l'activa et montra le montant au chirurgien d'occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas un gros montant que vous me donnez là, et pour deux! s'indigna-t-il.

Kara se mit à sourire, vis la femme aller étendre Lena sur l'une des deux chaises. À peine sa tête fut posée que déjà elle était partie, loin d'ici, dans les limbes du cocktail de drogue de rue et d'anesthésiants dérobés à des livreurs de pharmacie.

\- Désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux sortir sans risque.

\- Et puis merde, Leslie, fait la asseoir.

Miss Willis alla la prendre par les mains, la fit valser au son d'une musique imaginaire pour se rendre jusqu'à la chaise. Le docteur, quant à lui, passa à la valise et se saisit du casque.

Kara se mit à rire encore, voyant les objets fondrent autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez donné?

\- Le shoot du bonheur, et comme nous sommes de vieux amis depuis longtemps, je vais vous faire le rabais "vieux pote" de régiment! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites agent Danvers?

Il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret juste devant elle. Kara se redressa sur le fauteuil d'opération, sourire aux lèvres, et le regarda attentivement.

\- Comment savez-vous mon nom? ricana-t-elle

Il s'approcha encore plus près.

\- Vous vous souvenez pas de moi ein?

\- Nous nous connaissons?

\- Ah pour ça oui.

Kara tendit sa main et lui prit le menton, le leva puis le baissa tout en souriant encore l'air complètement folle.

\- Dr. Winslow Schott. Chirurgie plastique. Vous vous rappelez pas ein? Spécialiste des victimes brûlées, surtout les enfants.

Kara tapa dans ses mains en riant, comme si elle était fière d'elle.

\- Je vous ai envoyé en prison! Du temps que j'étais simple flic…

\- Ouais madame, c'est ça, bravo.

Kara pointa les poupées et autres jouets.

\- Vous trafiquiez des jouets pour enfants, les faisait exploser et mettre le feu. Des dizaines d'enfants ont été défigurés… Toyman… c'est vous.

Le docteur sourit faussement.

\- Changeons de conversation.

Il prit le casque et l'enfonça sur le visage de Kara qui, mollement, n'opposa aucune résistance. De son côté, Leslie avait fait de même avec Lena.

\- L'avenir est tellement plus intéressant que le passé, pas vrai Danvers? LESLIE!

Winslow fit coucher Kara sur le dos. Leslie, qui était passée au fond de l'appartement, revint en tournoyant sur elle-même, comme une ballerine, puis valsa jusqu'à Kara. De son index et son majeur, elle continua de petits pas de danse le long du bras de Kara. Elle se remit à chanter et tendit au docteur ce qu'elle était allé chercher, quatre globes oculaires dans deux sacs distincts.

\- Ah cette Miss Willis, une romantique et je crois qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour vous, murmura Winslow et faisant rouler les globes dans le plastic.

Kara ricana et tenta de chanter à son tour avec Leslie mais le docteur lui claqua légèrement le visage pour la ramener à l'ordre. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, saisit les blépharostats du casque et les mis en place, relevant une à une les paupières de Kara pour les maintenir écarquillées.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez Kara. Comment je sais faire ce que je fais maintenant? Je vais être honnête avec vous, je vais m'ouvrir, ça vous dit?

\- Ouai, répondit Kara de plus en plus dans le brouillard.

\- Et bien disons que j'ai passé énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque de la prison. C'était un très bon moyen pour éviter certains aspects les plus déplaisants de la vie carcérale.

Les yeux de Kara étaient désormais maintenue grand ouvert et le docteur et son assistante allèrent faire de même pour Lena inconsciente.

\- L'emprisonnement a été une véritable éducation, ça ma ouvert les yeux sur le monde, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Leslie se mis à rire à gorge déployée, puis repris avec une autre chanson toujours incompréhensible pour Kara.

Le docteur termina avec Lena, puis passa à une table muni d'écran relié aux casques. En plus des blépharostats, ils étaient munis de petits bras de chirurgie commandés depuis l'écran de Winslow.

\- Pour vous forger le caractère, rien de tel que… bien disons… prendre une douche pendant qu'un énorme tolar avec une érection si dure qu'on ne pourrait pas la ramollir à coups de marteau vous chuchote à l'oreille "ma chérie oh ma chérie". Oh ça, ça vraiment été une partie de plaisir. Merci, mille mercis agent Danvers. De m'avoir donné la chance de connaitre ça, de m'avoir donné la chance de me connaître beaucoup mieux.

Il se mit à activer son écran, ciblant pour ses outils mécanisés, l'endroit à venir inciser derrière dans les orbites.

\- Maintenant… à moi de vous rendre la pareille… ma chérie, oh ma chérie.

* * *

Morgan observa une pile de photographies grand format posées sur la table basse de la galerie faisant le tour de la maison. Une demeure magnifique située au bord d'un grand lac. Il s'étonna de la qualité de l'image, passa à celle en dessous, puis à une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait toutes observées.

\- Ce sont vos oeuvres? demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que son hôte l'entende de l'interieur de la cuisine où elle venait de se rendre.

\- Oui.

La voix était tout proche, elle venait le rejoindre.

\- J'aime bien.

Il laissa les photos et marcha à sa rencontre pour la croiser aux portes vitrées du salon.

\- Merci, vous prenez quelque chose dans votre café? demanda Eliza, la tasse fumante en main.

\- Lait et sucre.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de lait.

\- Alors du sucre, ce sera parfait.

Eliza hocha simplement la tête et tourna les talons, retournant à la cuisine avec le café.

\- Vous veniez souvent ici en famille?

Edge admira la vue, l'endroit était vraiment idéal pour des enfants. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina les agents Danvers, plus jeunes, courant au bord de l'eau.

\- Tous les étés nous…

\- Et je suppose que Kara n'est pas là? la coupa-t-il.

Elle s'immobilisa, un pied dans la maison, un autre sur la véranda, puis se retourna pour découvrir Morgan qui lui souriait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Je dois demander, on ne sait jamais.

Eliza marcha vers lui et lui tendit la tasse.

\- Finalement, je n'ai pas de sucre non plus.

Edge ricana et prit le café.

\- Merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en rotin blanc. Elle n'a pas essayé de vous contacter?

\- Non.

\- Elle vous a parlé d'un certain Maxwell Lord?

Eliza soupira, retira un cadre posé sur le fauteuil face à celui de Morgan et s'y assied.

\- Non… je ne parle plus très souvent avec Kara.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas vu son appartement?

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé.

Il passa la main à la poche intérieure de son veston, en sortit un des inhalateurs trouvés chez Kara.

\- C'est plein de ça, dit-il en lui montrant la capsule. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle se drogue?

\- Depuis quelques années, avant Précrime.

Edge hocha la tête.

\- J'ai creusé un peu sur cette période d'avant Précrime, lorsque vos filles étaient de simples flics. J'y ai découvert un appel que vous aviez placé aux urgences, comme quoi vous pensiez que Kara allait essayer de se tuer.

Eliza se releva d'un bond et rentra dans la maison, Edge la suivant à la trace.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle voulait se tuer!

\- Pourtant l'enregistrement de votre voix dit le contraire!

\- Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide et je regrette d'avoir dit ça.

Eliza dépassa le salon, la cuisine et prit le couloir jusqu'à une grande pièce où elle faisait ses propres cadres.

\- C'était quoi alors?

Elle s'arrêta devant la table haute au centre de la pièce.

\- Si vous avez creusé dans notre vie vous savez que mon mari a été sauvagement battu à mort part on ne sait qui. Le jour où j'ai placé cet appel, la police avait retrouvé le chapeau que portait Jeremiah ce jour-là. Un hasard, dans une friperie.

Elle se retourna.

\- Ça vous semblera banal mais les filles ont été bouleversé, surtout Kara.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Sérieusement? Peut-être parce que dans son enfance cette pauvre enfant a par deux fois souffert du deuil de parents? Elle a…

\- Elle a volé le chapeau aux pièces à conviction, est retourné chez elle, a sorti son arme et regardé en boucle des films souvenirs.

\- Elle a tiré une…

\- Tout est dans votre déclaration, Eliza, ne me mentez pas!

\- Oui elle a fait un trou dans le plafond de ce fichu appartement, et puis après? Vous perdez un père, deux fois, allez savoir comment vous réagiriez, dit elle en menaçant Edge du bout du doigt.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, pour être près, trop près, dans son espace.

\- M. Henshaw croit que vous et Kara ne vous parlez presque plus parce qu'elle a noyé sa peine dans Précrime plutôt qu'avec vous, une figure de mère qui pourtant n'en a jamais été une.

Eliza recula d'un pas.

\- Hank n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareil…

\- La portion sur la figure de mère est de moi, pour ce qui est de se plonger dans le travail, c'est bien de lui.

\- Kara et moi avons moins de contacts parce qu'elle a beaucoup de travail, tout comme mon autre fille, il n'y a rien de plus à tirer comme conclusion.

Eliza recula encore puis serra les dents, le regard méprisant.

\- Maintenant, quittez ma maison.

Morgan traversa la pièce et passa à côté d'elle. Il fit le trajet inverse vers la porte de la véranda. Eliza passa au couloir sans le suivre, mais en le regardant néanmoins s'éloigner. Juste avant de sortir au-dehors, il la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais retrouver votre chère Kara. La prochaine fois que vous la verrai, elle portera un casque holo et elle sera cordée parmi tous les autres comme elle, dans les colonnes du centre de confinement.

Il finit sa phrase avec le plus beau des sourire, aussi faux que tranchant, atteignant le coeur de mère d'Eliza. Morgan lu dans le regard de son hôte l'effet désiré, et se retourna lentement, quittant la maison d'été. Qu'elle magnifique endroit se dit-il à nouveau.

Kara reviendrait ici, il était certain. À ce moment, il serait prêt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

"Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?

Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."

Emery Allen

* * *

\- Ne retirez pas le bandage avant douze heures.

Winslow et Leslie étaient à ranger tout leur attirail médical. Leur travail ici était fait, ils ne s'attarderaient pas plus longtemps. Ainsi ils menaient leur petite affaire, ainsi on ne les retraçait pas.

Lena et Kara étaient chacune assise dans leur fauteuil de dentiste, des pansements entourant leur crâne, couvrant leurs yeux de manière opaque.

Kara, étourdie et confuse, leva la main et la porta à sa tête, touchant les gazes à tâton. Le docteur lui saisit le poignet et le repoussa vers le bas, ce qui la fit chanceler.

\- Si vous le retirez avant ce délai vous serez aveugle. C'est compris?

Aucune réaction.

Il donna un coup de pied sur la chaise de Lena qui sursauta, elle n'était plus autant dans les vapes, n'ayant eu qu'une dose d'analgésiques.

\- Oui c'est compris!

\- Je vois qu'au moins une de vous deux est plus réveillée, ein Danvers?

Il ricana.

\- Bon alors, mon petit conseil de médecin spécialiste, buvez beaucoup d'eau, et si vous êtes le genre de mademoiselles sophistiquées, sachez qu'il y a des glaçons dans le congélo pour accompagner l'eau de source des glaciers du robinet rouillé.

Leslie, qui avait maintenant terminé de tout empaqueter, vint les prendre toutes deux par la main pour les conduire des chaises au divan-lit qui avait été ouvert, muni de draps et d'oreillers.

\- Comment je trouve la salle de bain, marmonna Kara.

Winslow lui lança deux cordes sur les genoux que son assistante avait déroulées dans l'appartement peu de temps avant.

\- La salle de bain, c'est celle-là.

Il donna de petits coups sur la corde alors que Kara venait de les prendre dans ses mains.

\- Ouai, c'est ça dans ta droite. Et la cuisine, c'est celle de gauche.

Kara hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Lena ressenti les ondulations des ressorts, n'osait imaginer de quoi avaient l'air les draps, mais sentait que le lit l'appelait, la fatigue la gagnant tout d'un coup. Comme si on l'avait réveillé d'hibernation, le sommeil la rappelant à lui.

Lena s'étendit à son tour et passa ses doigts à ses yeux la démangeant.

Un coup de pied sur le lit le fit trembler en entier.

\- Ne vous grattez pas. NE VOUS GRATTEZ JAMAIS!

Il soupira en les regardant toutes les deux, si belles et si vulnérables. Leslie déverrouilla la porte et le bruit de la chaînette le ramena de sa rêverie malsaine où il se laissait aller.

\- Davay uydem otsyuda, dit Leslie en secouant la tête de découragement, connaissant ses penchants déviants.

Il se gifla violemment et inspira un bon coup. Elle avait raison. Winslow, alla ouvrir une de leurs mallettes et en sortit quelque chose ressemblant à un énorme stylo gris.

\- Comme nous sommes de bons vieux copains Danvers, je vais vous donner un bonus qui pourra vous être utile à toutes les deux.

Il prit le bras de Kara et la força à s'asseoir. Il mit le dispositif dans sa paume et referma ses doigts autour des siens avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

\- C'est une enzyme paralysante momentanée. Vous devez vous shooter avec cette merveille juste ici.

Il approcha leurs mains jointes sous le menton de Kara.

\- Attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Lena en se redressant à son tour, cherchant Winslow de ses mains tendues vers l'avant.

Il se tourna vers Lena et ouvrit la bouche, attrapa un de ses doigts qu'il lécha en entier. Elle ramena son bras prestement et le repoussa de son pied. Il tomba à la renverse et rit à gorge déployée alors qu'elle affichait une mine dégoûtée et horrifiée.

\- Un délice ma chère, un délice!

Il se releva d'un bond, alla empoigner la gorge de Lena et claqua ses dents à quelques centimètres de son oreille, puis la poussa à la renverse sur le lit. Winslow, retira ses bretelles mais avant qu'il ne puisse enchainer avec sa ceinture, il sentit la pointe d'une aiguille sur son cou, le souffle de Leslie qui le menaçait de lui injecter nul sait quoi.

\- dazhe ne dumay ob etom, murmura Leslie derrière lui.

Il ricana à nouveau et leva les mains en l'air, ce qui fit reculer son assistante.

\- Ça va, ça va!

Winslow fit un clin d'oeil à Leslie qui retournait près de la porte sans le quitter des yeux. Il se pencha auprès de Kara à nouveau.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que je disais?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda encore Lena d'une voix à peine audible, encore sous le choc de ce qui aurait tout juste pu se passer.

\- Ah ouai, donc on appuie l'extrémité sous le menton voilà. Ça va réduire vos belles petites gueules en bouillie. Un gâchis, je suis d'accord mais au moins plus personne ne pourra vous reconnaître.

Il prit le visage de Kara dans une main et le plissa en une sorte de grimace. Elle secoua la tête faiblement, encore déboussolée, comme entre deux rêves.

Winslow lui donna un baiser baveux et dur, puis la repoussa sur le lit. Il releva immédiatement les mains en l'air, sachant que Leslie allait répliquer sinon.

\- Après trente minutes, vos beaux visages d'ange reviendront comme avant mais je vous préviens vous allez souffrir le martyre en utilisant ce truc. Faites-en bon usage mesdames!

Il prit le dispositif qui était tombé par terre et alla le porter sur l'unique sac qu'elles avaient emporté.

\- Je vous le mets dans vos petites affaires, compris. Oh et votre plat pour emporter est dans une glacière à côté de votre sac.

Il sortit de ses poches deux sacs de plastique contenant deux yeux bleus et deux yeux verts. Il les lança à son assistante qui alla les ranger dans ladite glacière.

\- Je mets un minuteur en marche. Lorsqu'il sonnera demain, vous pourrez enlever les bandages et foutre le camp d'ici mais pas avant sinon vous serez…

\- Aveugle, j'ai compris, gémis Kara en passa ses mains à son visage.

\- NE VOUS GRATTEZ PAS!

Il alla retirer ses mains d'un coup, puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle et murmura à son oreille.

\- Un petit quelque chose d'un de nos amis en commun.

Winslow lui glissa un inhalateur de neuroïne dans la main, puis se releva et les regarda toutes deux en entier. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour profiter du moment.

Un profond soupire, un brin d'imagination en consolation alors que Leslie se remettait à chanter en russe.

Lena chercha la main de Kara sur le lit. Kara l'entendit et fit de même. Main dans la main, serrées, elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, les pas et le chant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Et quelques instants plus tard, un sommeil profond. Naturel pour Lena, à l'aide de neuroïne pour Kara.

* * *

Lena se réveilla de la manière la moins naturelle possible, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il y eut un court laps de temps où elle fut incapable de dire où elle se trouvait et pourquoi.

Elle s'assied dans le lit, ressentit les ressorts.

"Je suis dans un appartement des bouges", se dit-elle intérieurement.

Aucune manière de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Lena passa sa main droite sur les draps, trouva Kara allongée à ses côtés. Elle respirait lentement et profondément, dormait encore. Lena s'étira, écouta les bruits ambiants, cherchant un signe de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Étonnement, pour un immeuble du genre, c'était le calme plat. Pas un son, si ce n'est du réfrigérateur au loin dans la cuisine et le cliqueti du minuteur.

Conclusion: ce devait être la nuit et ça ne faisait pas encore douze heures.

Lena trouva les cordes au pied du lit et se saisit de celle menant vers la droite. Elle avança lentement, alternant ses mains sur la corde et sur les murs pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec quoi que ce soit.

Elle arriva non sans peine à la salle de bain, y découvrit un lavabo, une baignoire et une cuvette qu'elle utilisa. Elle fit ensuite couler l'eau un bon moment au robinet, laissant le temps à ce qui aurait pu être stagnant dans les tuyaux de s'évacuer dans le drain du lavabo.

Lena avait chaud d'avoir dormi toute habillée. Elle retira son chandail et ses pantalons de yoga. Elle détacha également son soutif, plia tout soigneusement et laissa le tout sur le rebord du bain, gardant sur elle uniquement camisole et culotte. Après s'être passé de l'eau dans le cou et sur la portion sans bandage du visage, elle ferma la champlure.

Le silence revint, seulement pour qu'elle perçoive une voix au loin, celle de Kara. Lena reprit la corde déposée à ses pieds et fit le chemin à l'envers. Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle tendait l'oreille, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

Ce qui était des murmures incompréhensibles se changea vite en hurlement. Kara criait dans son sommeil, appelant à l'aide, cherchant à éteindre un feu qui pourtant n'était pas réel, du moins, pas en ce moment.

Derrière les paupières closes de Kara, l'immeuble où elle habitait avec ses parent sétait la proie des flammes. Elle se débattait, tentant de s'en approcher mais on la retenait, l'empêchait d'avancer. Les voix de ses parents hurlaient de l'intérieur, lui suppliaient de venir à leur secours, criait de douleur.

Kara, dans son petit corps d'enfant, cherchait de toutes ses forces à les rejoindre. Elle sentait la chaleur sur sa peau, la fumée lui serrant la gorge, ne laissant plus un son passer.

Lena se précipita sur le lit, et dû se retenir sur le bras du divan pour ne pas en être éjectée tant Kara se débattait.

\- Kara, réveilles-toi!

Lena lui empoigna un bras qu'elle perdit aussitôt. Sans la voir, il était difficile de la saisir tout en évitant de recevoir un coup par la tête.

\- KARA!

Lena avait haussé la voix et l'espace d'une seconde, Kara s'était immobilisée, comme si elle cherchait la provenance de celle qui l'appelait. Lena changea de tactique, s'assied droite au bout du matelas, adossé dans le coin entre le bras et le dossier du divan, stable et ne pouvant tomber à la renverse.

\- Kara c'est moi, Lena. Réveilles-toi, dit-elle à répétition.

Tout en redisant ces mots, elle attendit que leur effet se fasse peu à peu sentir, puis, elle se pencha en avant et tira lentement Kara sur elle. En procédant par étapes, peu à peu entre chaque rechute dans le cauchemar, elle finit par la hisser sur elle.

L'arrière de la tête de Kara était appuyée entre les seins de Lena et celle-ci avait posé sa paume gauche sur son diaphragme pour l'aider à ralentir sa respiration.

\- Shhhh, disait-elle maintenant, ayant cessée de répéter en boucle de se réveiller.

De sa main droite, Lena lui caressait les cheveux, sentant qu'elle pleurait désormais.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller, tout va bien aller, murmura Lena en appuyant sa joue sur le dessus de la tête de Kara.

\- Je voudrais qu'ils soient encore là, chuchota Kara, la voix enrouée comme si elle avait véritablement inhalé de la fumée.

Lena ne savait pas de qui elle voulait parler, mais savait que ce n'était pas le temps de poser la question. Elle la sentait trembler entre ses bras, continuer de pleurer alors qu'elle ramenait les draps sur elle pour se couvrir contre quelque chose d'impossible à voir.

Lena se rappela ses propres épisodes de cauchemar, les nuits de sa première année dans le manoir Luthor. Comment elle revoyait sa mère se noyer, encore et encore. Mais surtout, comment Lex, l'attendant à son réveil, lové près d'elle, lui chantait sa chanson, celle de la petite princesse perdue, son Anastasia.

Elle se racla la gorge et commença à fredonner d'abord la mélodie, continuant de caresser les cheveux de Kara qui ne tentait pas de se dérober de son étreinte.

De mémoire, comme si les vingt années s'étaient évaporées, les paroles lui revinrent, au son d'une voix de jeune garçon, d'un demi-frère aimant et protecteur.

_Dancing bears,_

_painted wings,_

_things I almost remember,_

_and a song someone sings,_

_once upon a december._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away,_

_long ago,_

_glowing dim as an ember,_

_things my heart used to know,_

_things it yearns to remember,_

_and a song someone sings._

_Once upon a december._

Lena termina de chanter en fredonnant la mélodie une dernière fois, elle-même sous l'émotion de souvenirs.

Kara se laissa glisser sur le côté et prit la main de Lena pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Celle-ci alla se lover dans son dos, laissa Kara prendre son bras pour l'entourer. Elle inspira dans sa chevelure, sentant ce qui restait des arômes florales du bain pris chez la docteur Grant.

Dans l'écho de la comptine d'antan, pressée l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent à nouveau, sans peur des cauchemars qu'elles savaient pourtant inévitables.

* * *

Le PC-2053 amorça sa descente entre deux tours à logements, remplissant les alentours de l'alarme caractéristique de Précrime.

Maggie actionna la porte à enroulement située à l'arrière de l'engin alors qu'il lui restait une dizaine de mètres à faire. Les sièges des autres agents se mirent à descendre au bas de l'appareil, nul besoin de sortir en rappel cette nuit.

Alex se détacha la première et fit signe aux sept autres de la suivre. En tête de formation, elle mena l'équipe tactique plus loin dans la ruelle de la deuxième portion de quadrillage de la nuit.

Maggie fit remonter l'aéronef en hauteur sur l'équivalent de deux étages, puis, le stabilisa en mode automatique. Elle activa un écran latéral qu'elle fit glisser devant la vitre principale de l'engin.

\- Chef, je suis en position et prête à commencer le scanner thermique sur tout le secteur résidentiel Nord-Est.

Alex leva le poing et les agents derrière elle firent halte. Elle divisa ses troupes en trois équipes et leur indiqua à chacune un immeuble à patrouiller.

\- Olsen, avec moi, lui dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Tous deux se rendirent au pas de course vers la bâtisse qu'elle n'avait pas assignée aux autres. Devant eux, des rats couraient se réfugier loins des vrombissements du PC-2053 et les quelques habitants dehors à cette heure tentaient d'éviter d'être vus.

\- Je dois avouer que le terrain ne m'avait pas du tout manqué, dit James alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall aux vitres cassées et où l'odeur d'urine de chat faisait piquer les yeux.

Alex fit un léger sourire, sachant que de son côté, jamais elle ne troquerait sa place pour un bureau, même si cela voulait dire ne pas monter d'autres échelons.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans le hall, respirant par la bouche pour se ménager. Dans un coin, un homme visiblement schizophrène parlait à sa main, riait et dansait en lui faisant la conversation. Sur les bancs près des ascenseurs désaffectés, une itinérante et ses quatre chats dormaient, collés les uns contre les autres.

Alex sortit un écran tactile qu'elle avait en bandoulière et l'activa, faisant apparaître le plan de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient en surbrillance.

\- Olsen et moi sommes en position, tu peux y aller pour nous Maggie.

Sawyer fit basculer les scans des autres tours actuellement en cours. Elle entra le positionnement d'Alex et James et démarra l'analyse.

Le plan d'architecture vint afficher de nombreuses taches de dégradés de couleurs rougeâtres selon la détection thermique.

\- Je sors vingt-sept corps vivants, dit elle en partageant son écran sur celui de sa chef.

Alex vit les données apparaître sur son moniteur.

\- Bien reçu, je confirme également le total.

Elle donna un coup de coude à James.

\- Tu en penses quoi, quatre tripodes? Un par étage?

\- Lâchons en huit, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les petites bêtes à l'oeuvre.

\- Pressé de retourner derrière ton bureau Olsen, se moqua un agent dans le moniteur de toute l'équipe.

Des ricanements parvinrent des autres agents et Alex le regarda en haussant les épaules, sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublié qui elle était en train de traquer, pourquoi elle était ici. La réalité la rattrapa d'un coup.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, les communications inter-formation sont pour l'échange d'informations et d'instruction, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui chef, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, tous sauf Maggie.

Elle connaissait assez bien Alex pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette mise au point.

Danvers et Olsen prirent chacun quatre capsules à leur ceinture et les lancèrent dans les escaliers devant eux. Dès qu'elles touchèrent le sol, trois pattes en sortirent et une lumière s'alluma au-devant de ce qui était désormais la tête des tripodes.

En fait, il s'agissait d'un bot chercheur programmé via l'interface de reconnaissance thermique. En plus d'être munie d'un identoptique et de pointes à impulsions électriques. Le genre de petite bête en effet, qu'on ne voulait pas croiser sur son chemin.

En formation en V, les tripodes montèrent les marches à grande vitesse, disparaissant déjà du champ de vision d'Alex et James.

Danvers, synchronisa le micro de son casque sur la fréquence de l'immeuble et envoya une sonnerie d'alerte d'intervention Précrime.

\- Habitants du 931 Powell, ici l'agent en chef Danvers de la division Précrime, sous l'autorité de Précrime, section 6-4-0-9, nous relâchons des tripodes dans votre immeuble. Veillez demeurez calme pendant qu'ils procèdent à une vérification de votre identité. N'opposez aucune résistance, je répète, n'opposez aucune résistance.

* * *

Kara s'était réveillée à la milliseconde où l'alarme d'approche du PC-2053 avait amorcé sa descente à proximité. Elle avait réveillé Lena en la secouant, pas le temps de la ménager.

\- Lena ils sont là, vite debout!

Elle n'avait rien répondu, son coeur battait à toute vitesse de s'être réveillée de la sorte, et aussi au son venant de l'extérieur.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvées?

\- Non j'en doute mais ils vont assurément quadriller le secteur. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour couvrir tous les habitants des immeubles autour alors ils vont envoyer les tripodes.

\- Tripodes?

\- Oui, les mini robots à trois pattes…

\- Les T5SC-A67N, la repris Lena.

Elle avait supervisé la transition de qui étaient auparavant des dispositifs de guerre créés par Lex. Petits, mobiles, indétectables par l'ennemie, ce qui aurait été des soldats à l'entreprise familiale avait été reconverti pour Précrime. Sachant comment ils étaient bien conçus, elle en vient presque à regretter d'avoir permis cette avancée technologique pour la division tactique.

\- Ils ne doivent pas entrer, ajouta Kara qui se fichait éperdument du véritable nom des tripodes.

\- Le minuteur n'a pas sonné, non?

\- Je ne crois pas, on l'aurait entendu. Mais avec cette alarme je ne saurais dire s'il clique encore.

Kara se mit à faire les cent pas devant le divan lit.

\- On est foutu, peu importe les tripodes, ils vont passer la zone au thermoscan… on est coincé.

Lena réfléchi à vitesse grand V et d'un coup, se saisit des cordes sur le lit et donna celle pour la cuisine à Kara.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que ce Toyman nous a dit à propos de boire beaucoup d'eau?

\- Oui…

\- Va me chercher tous les glaçons du congélateur.

Lena prit la corde de la salle de bain et marcha à grande enjambée, se pressa d'aller faire couler l'eau de la baignoire. Elle ouvrit la vanne du côté froid uniquement, mis sa main pour en sentir la température. Lorsque l'eau fut à sa plus basse température, elle ferma le bouchon pour la laisser se remplir.

Lena reprit la corde pour rejoindre Kara qui l'attendait au pied du lit. Lena s'agenouilla et chercha à tâtons sur le sol la glacière contenant leurs yeux.

\- Je l'ai, dit elle en se relevant. Suis-moi.

Elle trouva le bras de Kara et le passa sous le sien pour aller ensemble à la salle de bain à nouveau.

\- Attend qu'elle soit pleine et ferme l'eau, puis ajoute toute la glace des moules et celle de la glacière que je mets à tes pieds.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Je vais essayer de les ralentir.

Lena retourna au salon, prit les draps du lit et chercha ensuite la porte d'entrée. Au loin, venant du couloir, la voix d'Alex retentit, informant les occupants de l'intervention en cours sur les lieux. Toutefois, Lena n'avait pas la moindre intention de "n'opposez aucune résistance".

Elle suivit le son des gens apeurés par l'approche des tripodes et se heurta sur le mur donnant sur le corridor. Sans perdre une seconde, entendant les exclamations de plus en plus sonores et à proximité, elle se pencha et bloqua le dessous de la porte avec les draps.

La champelure venait de s'arrêter et elle entendit les éclaboussures créées par Kara qui déversait la glace dans l'eau. Lena la rejoint sur la pointe des pieds, désirant maintenant faire le moins de bruits possible.

Les tripodes s'étaient dispersés sur les étages, entrant dans chaque appartement, grimpant sur ses occupants, qu'importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, dormir, se crier dessus, baiser ou autre. Ils suivaient toutes les signatures thermiques et identifiaient tout le monde, sans exception.

Trois achevait leur étage, savaient qu'ils avaient deux masses thermiques à l'adresse 38D. Ils se pressèrent vers l'entrée mais ne purent passer sous le pas de la porte. Deux d'entre eux insérèrent leurs pattes, cherchant à retirer ce qui leur faisait obstruction. Le troisième, passa en mode analytique selon les données architecturales qu'il avait en mémoire pour le bâtiment.

Dans un cliquetis, il indiqua aux autres de changer de mode opératoire pour tenter une autre option d'infiltration.

Lena arriva dans la salle de bain.

\- Ils essayent d'entrer, grimpe dans la baignoire, vite.

Kara mis une première jambe dans l'eau et inspira difficilement, c'était glacé. Lena la suivit et ensemble, elles entrèrent lentement dans l'eau, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Pressées l'une contre l'autre, chacune à son extrémité, contorsionnées pour être immergées, il ne restait plus que leur tête hors de l'eau.

Venant du salon, une tuile du plafond tomba sur le sol.

\- Ils arrivent, murmura Lena. Une grande inspiration à trois. Un… deux…

\- Trois, compléta Kara avant de remplir ses poumons autant qu'elle le put.

Simultanément, elles passèrent la tête sous la surface, sentant le froid les pénétrer toute entière.

* * *

Maggie reçut une alerte d'un de ses scans en cours, elle balaya les fenêtres des équipes pour trouver de laquelle venait la notice.

\- Chef, on en a perdu deux, le compte est à vingt-cinq.

Alex regarda son écran.

\- Bien reçu, on a des fuyards? Par-où vont-ils?

Maggie, fit un zoom out du plan de localisation.

\- Nulle part chef, les empreintes thermiques ont simplement disparu...

James s'approcha et regarda le moniteur d'Alex.

\- Une révision du scan peut-être? Il arrive qu'il confonde les signatures corporelles à d'autres sources de chaleur?

Alex expira bruyamment, ce n'était pas normal. James remarqua sa réaction et remit son casque qu'il avait retiré en attendant le retour des tripodes.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui en est chef.

\- Parfait, troisième étage, 38B.

Olsen hocha la tête en guise de réponse et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

* * *

Kara sentait son coeur battre dans tout son corps, amplifié par l'adrénaline de la peur, le froid et l'effet écho de l'eau.

Un des tripodes pénétra dans la salle demain, ses petites pattes métalliques claquant sur la céramique.

Lena sentait ses poumons se serrer, elle commençait à manquer d'air.

Le T5SC-A67N regarda tout autour, ne repéra aucune présence chaude à identifier. Sans perdre plus de temps, il passa sous la porte à nouveau.

Kara sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir, se sentit faiblir un court moment. Une infime bulle quitta son nez, remonta à la surface en une éclaboussure à peine audible.

Mais pas pour les tripodes.

Les trois à proximité se ruèrent dans la salle de bain, grimpant sur le rebord de la baignoire. De cet angle, ils voyaient distinctement deux silhouettes dans l'eau quoique sans pouvoir être attiré par sa chaleur.

Leur protocole interne les poussait néanmoins à identifier tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin une forme humaine, même s'il s'agissait d'un cadavre croisé au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance thermique.

* * *

James terminait les escaliers du deuxième. Il passa au couloir, cherchant le sens des numéros de porte.

Une femme ouvrit à la volée et vint se planter devant lui.

\- Vous entendez ça? C'est mes enfants qui chialent à tue tête!

\- Écartez-vous madame.

\- Va chier avec ton "madame", vous et vos interventions à la con, vous leur avez foutu la trouille à mes gosses!

Un autre homme sortit de son appartement, flambant nu.

\- FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI! hurla-t-il à James.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux à la vue de l'homme devant lui. Il écarta la femme du bras mais elle le repoussa.

\- RECULEZ, TOUS LES DEUX, ordonna-t-il en passant sa main à sa ceinture sur son arme.

Les habitants se collèrent sur les murs du couloir afin de le laisser passer, mais continuèrent néanmoins à lui crier des bêtises.

* * *

Un des tripodes leva l'une de ses pattes dont la pointe s'illumina, signe qu'elle se chargeait. Quand elle clignota, il la mit en contact avec l'eau, envoyant une impulsion électrique dans toute la baignoire.

Le choc traversa Lena et Kara d'un coup, les faisant se cambrer hors de l'eau. Elles émergèrent le souffle court, seulement pour recevoir à nouveau des décharges bas voltage directement sur leur peau par les T5SC-A67N.

Toutes deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, les identifier. Mais la voix de Winslow résonnait encore dans leur tête: " ne retirez pas le bandage avant douze heures, sinon vous serez aveugle".

* * *

\- Je suis de retour à vingt-sept signatures thermiques chef, signala Maggie qui suivait en direct la progression de James. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Des junkies qui ne peuvent pas se réveiller?

Alex secoua la tête alors qu'elle montait à son tour vers le niveau trois.

\- Ou bien des habitants qui ne veulent pas être scannés.

Alex arriva dans le même couloir, trouva James aux prises avec de plus en plus de locataires.

\- Madame allez-vous vous taire et retourner dans votre appartement, disait-il à une vieille dame le menaçant de son chat qui grondait.

Danvers activa son micro à nouveau pour communiquer dans les haut-parleurs de la bâtisse.

\- Habitant du 931 Powell, retournez tous immédiatement à vos domicils respectifs. Quiconque se trouvera dans le couloir sans l'autorisation d'un agent Précrime se verra arrêter par la division!

* * *

Encore des décharges, de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes.

\- On n'a pas le choix, réussit à dire Kara entre deux piques des tripodes.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas encore…

Lena ne put terminer sa phrase, une décharge la faisant glisser dans l'eau tout entière.

Les tripodes réagirent fortement à sa replongée complète dans l'eau à nouveau et augmentèrent encore d'un cran.

Kara enleva ses pansements, saisit Lena et la sortit de l'eau, l'asseyant devant elle pour lui retirer ses bandages d'un coup sec. À peine avait-elle laissé les bandelettes de gases détrempées tomber sur la céramique qu'elle sentit les pattes de métal grimper sur leurs épaules à toutes les deux.

Lena et Kara ouvrirent lentement les paupières, pour aussitôt subir la lumière aveuglante de l'identoptique.

Au même moment, au bout de l'appartement, James ouvrit la porte au son d'une alarme de minuterie.

Les tripodes captèrent les pupilles, leurs identités non listées parmi les personnes d'intérêt.

\- Confirmation des identités chef, prévint Maggie. Rien à signaler.

Alex posa sa main sur l'épaule de James qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

\- Ce ne sont pas elles James, on en a terminé avec le quadrillage de la zone Nord-Est.

Olsen vit les tripodes passer entre ses jambes et referma derrière eux. Alex actionna leur rappel et ils revinrent se désactiver à leurs pieds. Tous deux redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver les autres équipes les attendant déjà à bord du PC-2053. Le quadrillage Nord-Est était terminé.

* * *

Lena et Kara étaient restées immobiles, dans l'eau, entourées de glaçons et des sacs contenant leur yeux de naissance d'avant. Un regard noisette en fixait maintenant un grisâtre.

L'adrénaline à son comble, leur coeur se débattant chacun dans leur poitrine. De peur, de froid et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elles ne s'expliquaient pas encore.

Le temps s'était comme figée, quelques secondes à peine et s'en était fini. Il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant à cette sensation d'être passée si près du gouffre. Mais une extase encore plus grande ici et maintenant, d'avoir échappé à la traque.

Lena fut la première à rompre le regard, revenant à elle, hors de cette fixation qu'elle avait l'une pour l'autre. Leurs nouveaux yeux avaient produit une sorte d'hypnotisme.

Elle tira dans son dos la chaine du bouchon de bain. L'eau s'aspira par le drain dans un tourbillon au son de la tuyauterie qui grinçait alors qu'elle se levait et sortait de la baignoire.

Le niveau de l'eau baissa drastiquement et ramena Kara à elle, à son tour. Elle cligna les paupières à plusieurs reprises et suivit Lena des yeux. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, pour seule lumière les néons de l'enseigne orange sur l'immeuble voisin, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle ne portait qu'une camisole et une culotte.

Pourquoi alors qu'elle-même était vêtue de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que le blanc de son gilet bretelle frôlait le transparent, lui donnait envie de la regarder encore. Plus.

En un battement de cils, elle revit le baiser échangé la veille, dans cette petite chambre alors que l'orage tombait. Elle s'était tellement senti mal du manque le jour suivant, que Kara n'y avait pas repensé, l'avait momentanément oublié. Mais maintenant, elle se souvenait. Très bien.

Kara se releva d'un coup, sortit de la baignoire à son tour, attrapa le poignet de Lena comme elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de bain.

Une petite voix dans sa tête avait murmuré de se ressaisir. Mais une plus forte l'avait supplantée, lui avait hurlé de ne pas la laisser partir, de l'empêcher de s'éloigner, elle et sa camisole détrempée.

Lena se retourna, vit Kara qui la fixait d'un regard différent, non seulement d'une différente couleur, mais aussi d'une différente intention. Et celle-ci était évidente.

Kara avança vers elle, tenant encore son poignet d'une main, et de l'autre, elle passa ses doigts à sa gorge. Elle les referma un court instant tout en se rapprochant plus encore, faisant reculer Lena contre le comptoir.

Lena appuya ses mains sur le rebord, pencha sa tête en avant, leur front se touchant, leur nez se frôlant. La main de Kara remonta au côté de son visage, elle approcha ses lèvres et embrassa Lena sans se contenir.

Un baiser loin d'être tendre, loin d'être doux. Un baiser au goût de la peur retombante, d'adrénaline, de noirceur orangée.

Lena agrippa le visage de Kara et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, ouvrant la bouche pour trouver sa langue avec la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, Kara laissa échapper un son qui donna à Lena plus d'envie encore.

Kara serra légèrement ses doigts autour du cou de Lena alors que ses lèvres en demandaient plus, toujours plus. Lena caressa de son pied l'arrière de la jambe de Kara et celle-ci empoigna sa cuisse en guise de réponse.

D'un mouvement, Kara la souleva légèrement pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. Lena, plus haute désormais, se recula un bref moment alors que Kara la regardait, les yeux presque noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle faisait aller le bout de ses ongles le long de ses cuisses, les écartait du fait même.

Lena passa la main dans les cheveux blonds dégoulinants, les empoigna pour la ramener à elle. Leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent à nouveau ensemble, comme si elles ne savaient pas faire autrement.

La tension montait de plus en plus, Lena enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Kara et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kara gémit à cette démonstration d'excitation, se défit de leur baiser en plaquant sa main entre les seins de Lena, la forçant à reculer.

Kara la regarda d'abord droit dans les yeux, puis son regard descendit à sa gorge, à ses seins pointant sous sa camisole. Sa main droite autour de son cou le caressa du bout du pouce tandis que sa gauche passa le long de sa cuisse.

Elle prenait son temps, admirait l'effet qu'elle produisait. De la cuisse à l'aine, créant des frissons au passage, ses doigts passèrent délicatement sous sa culotte.

D'abord, simplement le pouce passa sur son mont de vénus, ce qui fit respirer Lena plus fort.

Puis, il descendit lentement, ce qui fit respirer Lena plus vite.

De haut en bas, de haut en bas. Kara regarda Lena refermer les yeux, puis pencher la tête en arrière sur le miroir.

Son pouce remonta hors de ses dessous, cédant la place à sa main entière qui se lova entre ses cuisses par-dessus sa culotte.

Lena releva la tête, plongea ses yeux enivrés dans ceux de Kara. Elle l'agrippa par l'arrière de son cou et s'en servit pour se redresser. Elle s'approcha de son oreille dont elle lécha le lobe.

\- Emmène-moi hors d'ici, murmura-t-elle le souffle court.

Kara pressa une dernière fois entre ses cuisses, puis empoigna ses jambes qu'elle ramena dans son dos. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et en un instant, la leva du comptoir.

Lena referma ses jambes en croisant les chevilles, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. Kara l'amena dans le salon, jusqu'au bord du divan lit.

Lena posa les pieds par terre, tira Kara vers elle par son chandail de coton mouillé. Il était de trop, comme le reste de tout ce qu'elle portait d'ailleurs. Kara empoigna sa chevelure, la dégagea sur le côté et déposa une série de baiser, partant de l'épaule et remontant lentement.

Lena ferma les yeux à la sensation, mais de son côté, lui retira son chandail et son t-shirt, la laissant en soutif de sport. Alors que Kara arrivait à son cou du bout des lèvres, Lena passait ses mains sous le pantalon de yoga, froid et serré par l'eau. Elle le descendit sous les fesses et les empoigna fermement avant de faire pivoter Kara vers le matelas.

Lena la fit reculer et d'une poussée, tomber sur le dos. Cela lui permit d'enfin, retirer totalement le pantalon qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kara ne resta pas docilement étendue très longtemps. Elle tira Lena vers elle, releva sa camisole pour embrasser son ventre, partant de sous le nombril et remontant, glissant le gilet plus haut, jusqu'à le faire passer au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Lena releva les bras et se laissa retirer le morceau de vêtement. Kara passa une main au bas de son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle et de l'autre, pris l'un de ses seins qu'elle lécha doucement. Lena envoya sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle sentait son coeur battre entre ses jambes.

Elle prit le visage de Kara entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux avant de lui faire lever les bras en l'air à son tour. Le soutif de sport trempé vola aussi dans les airs, atterrissant mollement sur le plancher. Lena la repoussa couché sur le lit, grimpa au-dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs retombants de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle empoigna le cou de Kara, lui fit lever le menton, son pouce remontant vers sa bouche alors qu'elle l'embrassait le long de l'épaule. Son pouce trouva la bouche de Kara qui ouvrit les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Lena poursuivit sa descente de baisers vers ses seins où elle fit halte, profitant de chacun d'eux, les regardant se dresser de plaisir à son simple contact.

La langue de Kara enveloppa le pouce de Lena, le léchant et le mordillant plus celle-ci descendait vers son bas-ventre.

Lena descendit du lit, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Kara dépassant du matelas. Du bout des ongles, elle fit glisser sa culotte vers elle, la caressant au passage, envoyant une onde de chair de poule.

Kara prit appui sur ses coudes, ne désirant pas la lâcher des yeux. Elle trouva un regard noisette, perçant, la fixant. Lena lui écarta les jambes et sans détourner le regard, passa sa langue entre celles-ci

Kara se cambra à la sensation, se mordant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils. Lena sourit intérieurement, fit passer ses mains de chaque côté pour la retenir par les hanches. Sa langue s'affaira avec envie, prenant son temps, tout son temps. La respiration de Kara devint plus forte et plus rapprochée, ses mains se refermant sur les draps auxquels elle essayait de se retenir.

Lena descendit plus bas, s'insérant en elle, faisait gémir Kara au passage. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le dos, n'arrivant plus à se tenir sur ses coudes. Sa main glissa sur ses seins et descendit trouver la chevelure de Lena.

Lena ramena l'une de ses mains qui retenait Kara de trop se arquer, la fit descendre entre ses jambes, la caressant du bout de son pouce pour compléter ce que sa langue ne pouvait plus faire de plus bas. Dans un duo de va et vient, de cercles au rythme des respirations de Kara, Lena la faisait se tordre de plaisir.

Et malgré qu'elle prenait son temps, la respiration de Kara devint de plus en plus sonore. Les expirations devinrent des gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étouffé par sa paume la traverse tout entière.

Son corps se détendit d'un seul coup et Lena cessa ce qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé continuer encore et encore. Kara se redressa péniblement, croisa le même regard qui affichait un air satisfait désormais.

\- Viens, ici, murmura Kara le souffle court.

Lena fit faussement non de la tête, puis remonta en l'embrassant le long de sa peau moite. Kara était à bout de souffle, vibrait encore alors que Lena remontait sur elle. Elle passa sa main à ses cheveux noirs, les aggripa pour la ramener vers elle. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent après avoir été trop longtemps séparées. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, trouvant sa langue avec la sienne, décelant un goût différent dans sa bouche.

Au goût, son envie monta d'un cran. Elle-même avait été assouvie, maintenant, ce qu'elle désirait le plus était de posséder Lena à son tour.

De sa main tenant encore fermement sa chevelure, elle la fit tomber sur le côté, puis, elle enjamba le corps de Lena, se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Kara se défit de leur baiser un court moment pour la regarder. Elle respirait encore fortement, sa peau était moite.

Lena soutint son regard, admira ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant aux côtés de son visage. Mais même si elle la trouvait magnifique, même si ce nouveau regard gris était étrangement plus envoûtant que le bleu précédent, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Prends-moi...Kara, murmura Lena alors qu'elle refermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Kara eut l'impression d'avoir Lena en elle à ces simples mots. Sans détour, sans hésitation, sachant ce qu'elle voulait, qui elle voulait.

Danvers passa sa main à ses cheveux pour les envoyer derrière son dos alors qu'elle relevait la tête en se reculant légèrement. Du bout des doigts, elle descendit le long de la poitrine de Lena, sillonnant le long de leurs courbes. Elle continua, passa le nombril, la pointe de hanches jusqu'à s'insérer lentement en elle.

Kara soupira de plaisir en réalisant l'aisance à l'entrée provoquée par l'anticipation de Lena. Elle inséra un doigt de plus pour créer plus de plaisir et de sensation. De là où elle se trouvait, plus en retrait et presque qu'assise au-dessus d'elle, Kara avait une vue parfaite sur ce qu'elle créait en Lena.

Celle-ci s'arquait à chaque nouveau va et vient, tirant les draps dans ce qui semblait être sa manière de rester relativement en place.

Kara se sentait emplie d'une sorte de dominance de part ce qu'elle arrivait à produire et à observer à la fois. Elle était si belle, dans cette lumière tamisée des néons extérieurs. Son corps devenant lui aussi de plus en plus luisant de sueur.

Lena expira fortement, mais n'y était pas encore. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kara sur elle. Elle se redressa juste assez pour aller empoigner le cou de Kara et la ramener sur elle de tout son long.

Kara passa sa langue sur le bout de ses lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant cet air qui commençait de plus en plus à lui manquer. Lena continuait à se cambrer au rythme des mouvements en elle de Kara.

Celle-ci entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, décida de sortir ses doigts pour terminer plus haut. Le changement suscita une vive réaction et Lena enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de la blonde. Ses doigts décrivirent des cercles au son du plaisir de Lena devenant de plus en plus sonore et douloureux du bout des ongles.

Kara la sentit vibrer dans ses bras, se raidir dans un court moment de silence sans qu'aucun souffle ne passe plus. Puis, un gémissement enivré et un relâchement total.

Kara se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, toutes deux peinant à trouver cet air qui semblait s'être volatilisé de l'appartement.

Elles fixèrent le plafond à la peinture écaillée pendant un moment. Les bruits extérieurs leur parvinrent comme si tout d'un coup, le monde venait de se remettre à tourner. Les discussions fortes des habitants mécontents de l'intervention nocturne, des chats se bagarrant, de la vitre se brisant, du métal traînant par terre. Une vie de bas quartier dans tout ce qu'elle avait de banal, mais qui, durant ce qui avait été leur moment à elles, s'était interrompu, venait de recommencer.

Ce n'était pas réellement le cas bien sûr, elles le savaient bien, mais l'illusion était telle, qu'elles étaient presque prêtes à y croire. Il y avait eu quelque chose de primale, magnétique, instantané. Comme le feu et la poudre se consumant mutuellement en un instant.

Lena se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder. Étendue sur le dos, ses mèches blondes collées sur elle, ses seins se dressant à chaque respiration. Lena chercha une rationalisation à ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'elle avait laissé se passer. Elle revoyait Kara la suivre hors du bain pour la prendre sur le bord du comptoir. Quelque chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout, se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Jamais elle ne perdait le contrôle, jamais elle ne se laissait dominer, jamais on ne lui prenait les rênes, jamais elle ne les laissait à qui que ce soit. Mais cette nuit, qui avait dominé qui. Elle n'en était pas certaine et encore, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était qu'une blonde était étendue, nue et si belle, jusqu'à côté d'elle. Dans cette faible lumière, dans cette noirceur, elle préférait ignorer le reste. Qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, que les heures leur filaient entre les doigts et que bientôt, tout allait basculer.

À moins qu'elles arrivent à l'empêcher.

* * *

davay uydem otsyuda : partons d'ici

dazhe ne dumay ob etom : n'y pense même pas


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

"What's meant to be will always find a way"

Trisha Yearwood

* * *

Malgré toute une nuit passée à ratisser les bouges, le quadrillage par thermoscan n'avait rien donné. Toujours pas trace des deux fugitives.

L'équipe était rentrée à la tour Précrime, au grand bonheur de James qui reprenait ses fonctions de bureau. Mais leur retour ne fut pas synonyme de repos.

De par les fenêtres du poste d'observation, Danvers, Olsen et Edge virent le soleil se lever entre les buildings de la métropole. Ils y étaient. Le jour où Maxwell Lord serait assassiné par Kara et Lena.

Durant les dernières heures, Morgan avait demandé à être formé par Alex afin de savoir comment manipuler les images des précogs. On lui avait fourni une paire de gants à cet effet, lui permettant de contrôler du bout des doigts les prévisualisations sur le tableau de verre. Jusque-là, seules les soeurs Danvers en avaient eu la charge principale.

\- Danvers, approchez, dit Edge en faisant habilement pause sur une séquence du dossier 1109.

Le ton de Morgan était différent depuis aujourd'hui. L'arrogance dans la voix, les sourires hautains n'étaient plus. Avec les heures qui leur échappaient, c'était comme s'il avait enfin délaissé ce qui n'aidait à personne, révélant l'homme se cachant derrière cette mascarade le caractérisant.

Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi? Alex ne le savait pas et de toute manière la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était qu'il était bien plus facile de travailler avec lui, surtout qu'elle y était contrainte.

Alex se leva de sa chaise qu'elle avait approchée à côté du poste de James. Elle rejoint Morgan qui, les mains en l'air, tenait une série d'images au beau fixe.

\- Il y a cinq personnes dans cette pièce… pas quatre.

Alex se rapprocha de lui, leva le bras vers l'écran vitré pour indiquer tous ceux qu'elle distinguait.

\- Il y a Kara là, juste à côté Lena, Maxwell devant elles et ce type aux lunettes derrière la vitre. Quatre.

Edge bougea les doigts et déplaça les images sous un autre angle de vue.

\- Voilà l'homme aux lunettes à la fenêtre, dit-il en zoomant sur lui.

Il envoya ses mains de côté, ce qui retira les images de l'écran. Morgan leva le bras gauche vers le haut et se saisit d'autres segments de prévisualisation que lui avait stocké James un peu plus tôt. Il les ramena devant Danvers et lui, puis les diffusa.

On y voyait Lena et Kara côte à côte, les regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si c'était sur eux deux que le coup de feu serait porté.

\- Regardez bien Alex, murmura-t-il en ramenant ses mains vers lui.

Le mouvement les amena vers l'avant dans l'image, passant entre Lena et Kara, vers un miroir au mur. Edge traça un carré dans les airs et la portion sélectionnée de l'image dans la glace se précisa.

\- Ici, Alex, lui murmura-t-il. Dans le miroir, on y voit quelqu'un d'autre. Une jeune femme.

Danvers s'approcha d'Edge et de l'écran, discernant à son tour la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Kara rouvrit les yeux, cligna à plusieurs reprises pour préciser sa vue. Elle se redressa en position assise, ce qui fit grincer les ressorts du divan-lit.

Lena émit de petits sons tout en se retournant sur le ventre et à son tour, se réveilla.

Kara la regarda, étendue, le drap la recouvrant jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses longs cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller.

\- Quelle heure il est? demanda Lena en se passant la main au visage pour terminer de s'éveiller.

Danvers secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse. Elle se releva en se saisissant de l'un des draps pour se couvrir, passa à la fenêtre. Kara fit remonter les toiles opaques, révélant l'extérieur.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever.

\- Il ne doit pas être plus de 6h je crois.

Lena se força à s'asseoir, plissant les yeux à la clarté soudaine.

\- C'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas?

Kara recula de la fenêtre et alla la rejoindre sur le matelas, la regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha simplement en signe de réponse.

Lena sourit du coin des lèvres et dégagea le visage de Kara d'une mèche blonde, la passa doucement derrière son oreille.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton se voulant à la fois rassurant et motivant.

Kara lui rendit son sourire en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elles allaient bientôt tenter l'impossible et si leurs chances de succès étaient plus qu'incertaines, une chose était assurée. Elles y feraient face toutes les deux, ensemble.

Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant un moment. Sachant que lorsqu'elles se relèveraient pour se préparer, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

Rien ne dure jamais.

Elles parcoururent le salon, chacune à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils étaient encore humides et de toute manière, elles se devaient d'en changer, l'équipe tactique les ayant déjà vu avec.

Lena et Kara fouillèrent les deux autres pièces composant le lieu, trouvèrent un placard rempli d'électronique désuet et démonté et un autre contenant des vêtements. L'homme à qui ils appartenaient était grand et gras, de sorte que peu importe les morceaux que chacune essayait, elle y flottait largement.

Qu'importait l'esthétique à ce point, l'objectif était de ne pas être reconnue. Elles revêtirent donc jeans, chemise et chandail. Ils n'étaient pas propres, avaient été porté et rangé sans être lavé. Il y avait des factures, des billets de loterie et de la monnaie dans plusieurs des poches, en plus d'autres babioles.

Elles ne prirent pas le temps de vider néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus vrai, plus impersonnel à les garder. Comme un complément aux personnages qu'elles se devaient d'être aujourd'hui.

Lena remonta ses cheveux dans une toque et passa une capuche. Kara, quant à elle, prit une casquette dans laquelle elle fourra sa tignasse blonde.

Elles prirent leurs quelques effets, récupérèrent la glacière et leurs yeux flottant dans un fond d'eau de la baignoire. Kara se rappela le dispositif décrit par Winslow, celui qui lui avait valu un baiser volé et dégoûtant. Elle le chercha dans son sac, se souvenant qu'il l'y avait rangé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lena en la voyant sortir une sorte de gros stylo gris.

\- C'est ce qui va terminer notre déguisement, mais pas tout de suite. Avant, il faut se rendre sur place et voir si réellement, ces nouveaux yeux fonctionnent.

Lena inspira bruyamment, réalisant le point tournant où elles se trouvaient. Jusqu'alors elles avaient fui. Maintenant, elles passaient à l'action, suivant le plan le plus simpliste et laborieux à la fois, entrer en Précrime.

* * *

Le soleil avait dépassé le zénith quand Lena et Kara arrivèrent sur la grand-place devant la tour.

Elles avaient repris la voiture rouge cachée avant de se rendre à l'appartement pour venir jusqu'ici, s'étaient garée dans l'espace Précrime.

Et malgré l'anticipation, les sueurs froides. Nombre d'identoptiques les avaient passées sous leur faisceau, mais pas d'alarme.

La grande place était bondée. Des hommes et des femmes d'affaires déambulant sur l'heure du déjeuner tardif, des vendeurs de journaux et même, un groupe scolaire en visite.

Tête baissée, elles s'approchèrent de l'immense statue à l'effigie des trois précogs et s'assirent sur un banc libre.

Le guide passa juste à côté d'elles, suivi d'une trentaine d'enfants en uniforme. Ils affluèrent autour de la stèle de pierre où l'histoire de Précrime était gravée.

\- Le programme Précrime a commencé à l'année 2046 par une subvention de l'État et maintenant, neuf ans plus tard, le district fédéral de National City est la ville la plus sûre d'Amérique.

Le guide expliquait à grands gestes déployés, visiblement passionné par ce qu'il était à débiter aux enfants qui eux, semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir.

\- Et pourquoi? Parce que Précrime fonctionne!

Lena sourit et se retint de rire, reconnaissant les mots de leur spot publicitaire, et aussi, devant toute l'ironie de sa situation présente à Kara et elle.

Kara ne remarqua pas Lena, trop absorbé par ses pensées, visualisant chaque étape de leur parcours pour entrer dans la tour. Elle passa sa main à sa poche de jeans et en sortit le dispositif de Toyman.

\- Précrime a éliminé les besoins de policier conventionnel.

Lena regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme elle s'en doutait, l'exposé du guide venait assurément de regagner le coeur des enfants. Comme de fait, ils s'étaient tous rapproché de la stèle dont la pierre était désormais recouverte de l'écran hologramme montrant les équipes tactiques montant à bord du PC-2053.

\- On peut voir les précogs? demanda un gamin à peine assez grand pour voir les images holographiques diffusées à la classe.

Le guide sourit en coin avant de faire non de la tête.

\- Et bien les précogs ont un don si puissant qu'ils doivent être gardés dans un isolement paisible pour ne pas être distraits par le monde extérieur.

Une vague de déception s'ensuivit de la part de tous les enfants.

\- Quel dommage, murmura Lena.

Kara lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle se retourne vers elle, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Quoi? dit Lena à voix basse.

\- Prête? dit Kara en lui montrant le dispositif.

Lena hocha la tête et Kara vint appuyer l'extrémité sous son menton. Si c'était aussi douloureux que Winslow le lui avait décrit, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en charge à sa place.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois et j'appuie, ça va faire mal, ne panique pas.

Lena referma les yeux et serra les dents.

\- Un, d…

Kara ne termina pas le décompte et appuya, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attendre à souffrir.

La décharge vibra dans sa main et se répandit sur le visage de Lena qui se tordit de douleur. Elle alla crier mais Kara lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et l'entoura de ses bras pour la contenir. Le hurlement ne fut qu'un gémissement étouffé et parmi toutes les discussions des enfants derrière elles, personne ne prêta attention.

Kara la relâcha et sans plus attendre, elle mordit le col de sa chemise de flanelle et pressa sous son propre menton.

Son coeur manqua un battement, l'onde du dispositif la foudroyant à la tête. C'était comme si une main géante venait de lui agripper le crâne et le comprimait dans sa paume pour le broyer.

Les larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle réussit à ne pas crier. En quelques secondes toutes deux se retrouvèrent avec la peau du visage tombante, comme si toute l'élasticité de celle-ci s'était volatilisée.

Elles étaient monstrueusement défigurées mais surtout, méconnaissable.

\- Viens, il faut se dépêcher, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps dure ce truc, dit Kara en faisant lever Lena qui endurait mal la récente douleur.

Lena hocha simplement, se saisit de la glacière et la suivit. Elles passèrent autour du groupe en visite, les contournant autant que possible dans l'heure de pointe de mi-journée.

\- Les précogs reçoivent plus de huit millions de lettres chaque année. C'est bien plus de courrier que n'en reçoit le père Noël!

Les enfants s'émerveillèrent à l'annonce de la popularité des précogs.

\- Chaque précog a sa chambre, sa propre salle de sport privée!

\- Cool! firent plusieurs enfants devant ce mensonge préparés par le département marketing.

\- C'est vraiment formidable d'être un précogs! termina le guide.

Kara les mena hors de la grande place, loin de cette présentation qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal autour des précogs, en ayant à la fois un peu peur et aussi pitié. Mais d'entendre cet homme parler d'eux de cette manière, lui rappelait les mots de Cat Grant. Pour monsieur madame tout le monde, ils semblaient avoir un don. Mais pour eux, c'était davantage une blague cosmique.

* * *

Entrer par la grande porte n'était tout simplement pas une option et ce, même si on ne pouvait les reconnaître. Car malgré cela, leur accoutrement et maintenant leur visage, n'inspiraient rien de bon.

Lena connaissait bien les plans de la tour, avait largement contribué à sa modernisation lors de transition de Luthor Corp. Elle les mena à l'arrière de la tour, passèrent des plates-bandes et arbustes dont la fonction était de masquer les accès d'usage mécaniques. Les architectes paysagiste y avait particulièrement mis l'accent. Le bon fonctionnement de l'édifice ne devait jamais se faire au profit de l'esthétique.

Entre deux azaleas fushias, elles s'accroupirent pour relever un large couvercle de béton recouvrant une descente vers l'un des tunnels mécaniques alimentant la tour. Lena descendit la première et Kara passa ensuite pour refermer derrière elles.

Le tunnel immensément long était muni d'armatures de métal où des dizaines de chemins de câbles et de conduites. De là, elles se frayèrent un chemin dans le labyrinthe des secteurs techniques couvrant la tour de haut en bas sur quelques mètres carrés à chaque niveau.

Pas d'ascenseur, dans ces sections, elles durent gravir les dizaines d'étages les séparant du niveau du temple.

Elles arrivèrent, Lena à bout de souffle, à la dernière porte à franchir pour accéder à leur but.

Lena se pencha en avant pour reprendre son air, tendit la glacière à Kara. Leurs nouveaux yeux leur avaient permis de passer inaperçues, certes. Mais pour pénétrer dans le temple, seule une poignée de gens avait les accès nécessaires, dont Kara Danvers.

\- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'ont pas encore révoqué mes accès, dit Kara.

Kara sorti le sac de plastique et l'ouvrit. Elle y plongea la main et en sortit l'un de ses globes oculaires. Elle alla le porter vers l'identoptique mais il glissa entre ses doigts et tomba vers le sol.

Dans un geste subit et étonnamment précis, Lena le rattrapa par le nerf optique. L'oeil de Kara se balança dans les airs alors que Lena se redressait, respirant encore rapidement.

\- Je t'ai à l'oeil, Danvers, dit-elle d'un air satisfait et faussement arrogant.

Kara souria quoiqu'un peu dégoutée à la fois.

\- Impressionnant.

Lena hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Kara le lui repris précautionneusement.

\- Impressionnant ET dégoûtant.

Lena hocha encore une fois et Kara inspira profondément. L'heure de vérité. Elle approcha son oeil du scanneur et son faisceau le balaya de haut en bas.

\- Agent Kara Danvers, accès autorisé, dit une voix robotisée.

Lena et Kara sautèrent de joie un court moment, revinrent sur terre au son de la porte se déverrouillant.

\- Shhhh, fit Kara alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Elles entrèrent sans un bruit, laissant entrouvert pour faciliter leur fuite en sens inverse. Plus haut, la voix de Braini leur parvint, mais aucune autre pour lui répondre.

\- Il parle aux précogs, murmura Kara.

Lena savait que Braini était un original. Ses qualités sociales envers ses collègues étaient totalement inexistantes et ses entretiens annuels avec les ressources humaines se révélaient à chaque fois identique. Désastreux. Mais en présence de ses protégés, il était tout autre. Un gardien sans pareil, le seul en fait, qui arrivait à bien les apaiser et les monitorer à la fois. Et surtout, le seul acceptant les conditions impossibles que ce travail constant impliquait.

Lena et Kara remontèrent vers le niveau supérieur en longeant le mur rond du temple jusqu'à arriver à l'échelle métallique vers la plateforme contournant le bassin.

Kara fit signe à Lena de l'attendre en bas, ici et elle retira sa casquette, libérant sa chevelure blonde. Elle grimpa un barreau à la fois, doucement, pour finalement apercevoir Braini qui était à brosser les dents de Kal-El.

Danvers inspira un bon coup et termina de monter sur la plate-forme, ce qui n'échappe pas au gardien des précogs.

\- No, no, no, no, non! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, s'exclama Braini en sortant du lait.

Kara se mis à courir vers la passerelle montant vers le poste d'observation, Braini sur les talons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Kara l'ignora et se rendit jusqu'à la porte de verre reliant le temple et le poste. Elle se donna un élan et sauta dans les airs. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cadre de la porte, elle posa un pied sur le mur de droite et un sur celui de gauche.

En s'aidant de ses pieds, elle se hissa en quelques poussées vers le dispositif d'urgence bien au-dessus de la porte. Kara baissa le levier manuel et une cloison d'acier descendit derrière la porte de verre, barricadant le temple.

\- Non mmmmais pourquoi vvvvous faites ça! Qui vous as autttttorisé à entrer! tentait de dire Braini alors que la panique le gagnait.

Kara se laissa habilement retomber au sol et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va Braini, ça va.

Elle alla à sa rencontre et il se recula de peur, tenta de la repousser.

\- Vous cccconnaissez mmmon nom? Qqqqui être-vvvous?

Danvers l'adossa contre le mur, assez fermement pour qu'ils cesse de gigoter, mais pas trop pour le stresser davantage.

\- Écoutes-moi. Je t'aime bien Braini, alors je ne veux pas être obligé de te frapper ou plus grave que ça… mais seulement si tu promets de m'aider.

Braini la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne la reconnut pas, ni ses cheveux, et encore moins ses traits caricaturés. Sa voix, par contre, lui sembla familière. L'une des rares avec celle de la chef qui ne se comportait pas de ton moqueur ou sarcastique en s'adressant à lui.

\- Ah… salut Kara! dit-il alors que son visage changeait de la peur à une étrange satisfaction.

\- Salut…Braini.

* * *

Morgan remit ses mains en mouvement, reculant les images pour ensuite les avancer à nouveau. Alex referma les yeux un court instant, ayant le tourni de tenter de suivre le fil des vidéos allant en toutes directions.

\- Là! s'exclama Edge

La chef se ressaisit et ouvrit les paupières. James se releva de son poste et vint aussi les rejoindre, intrigué.

Morgan s'était immobilisé bien droit, tenant un segment clair de la cinquième personne présente au moment de la mort de Maxwell.

\- Ça ressemble à qui d'après vous?

Olsen se rapprocha, haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas de qui il s'agissait. Quoique le visage lui dît tout de même quelque chose, mais il n'osa pas tenter quoi que ce soit sans certitude.

Alex regarda le visage de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux bruns lui collant à la peau, comme s'ils étaient gras. L'image continuait progressivement à se clarifier et ses yeux vinrent net.

\- Non… murmura Alex.

\- Quoi, Danvers? demanda précipitamment Edge.

\- C'est Nia…

Morgan baissa les bras et les images disparurent de l'écran en un instant. Il se retourna et leur fit face à tous les deux.

\- Elles viennent la chercher!

* * *

Kara était retourné au bassin avec Braini, avait fait signe à Lena de monter les rejoindre.

\- J'aimerais que tu regardes à rebours les images produites par Nia, je veux…

\- Voir les tiennes, les vôtres, hum… celles du dossier 1109? demanda Braini en ponctuant tous ses mots en agitant les bras.

\- Exact, confirma Kara en s'agenouillant auprès de Nia.

Lena, quant à elle, resta immobile juste devant l'échelle qu'elle venait de gravir. Elle avait beau occuper l'un des plus hauts postes de l'entreprise, elle n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici, n'avait jamais vu les précogs en vrai.

Elle connaissait le temple de par les plans d'imagerie 4D que les ingénieurs graphiques produisaient mais ce n'était que du théorique. Le réel était tout autre. L'humidité, la chaleur, l'odeur sucrée du lait photonique ne pouvaient être connues en regardant des plans.

Mais encore, se retrouver en face de ces oracles des temps modernes, ces trois êtres ayant révolutionné le monde du crime avaient de quoi vous clouer sur place.

Et c'était exactement ce que Lena faisait, rester sur place. À simplement les regarder, dans ce liquide blanchâtre.

\- C'est toutes ses prévisions? demanda Kara alors que des images apparaissaient sur les écrans au plafond du temple.

\- Je suis en train de les rembobiner.

Derrières ses trois écrans de verre, Braini faisait passer les images en accéléré, cherchant celles reliés aux meurtres de cet après-midi.

Kara remarqua qu'il y avait une tonne de prévisions différentes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout voir, arrête-les juste au moment où…

\- Je cherche, les images n'arrivent pas dans l'ordre! Je les reçois comme elle les donne, soupira Braini comme s'il c'était agi d'une évidence.

Kara sentit quelque chose lui frôler les doigts. Elle se retourna pour trouver Nia qui la regardait, tentait de lui prendre la main sur le rebord du bassin.

\- Vous voyez? demanda Nia.

Lena sortit de sa fixation passive à la voix de Nia. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais vu les précogs en vrai, mais elle savait au moins ceci : ils n'entraient jamais en contact avec qui que ce soit, hormis eux trois.

Kara soutint le regard de Nia, puis le suivi vers les écrans au plafond.

Elle y vit la même vision que leur dernière fois ensemble. Une femme dans un manteau rouge, flottant dans l'eau, morte.

* * *

Edge, Danvers et Olsen se ruèrent vers le temple, seulement pour découvrir que l'entrée y était bloquée par une paroie d'acier blindé.

\- C'est quoi ça!

\- Un des dispositifs de cloisonnement d'urgence, l'informa James.

\- Je m'en doute bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'activé!

\- On peut l'activer manuellement de l'intérieur.

Edge tapa un grand coup dans la paroi avant de revenir sur ses pas, quittant le poste d'observation.

\- De l'intérieur, demanda James?

Alex regarda en direction de l'entrée barricadée.

\- Oui, il y a un levier au-dessus de la porte. Et s'il est activé, c'est que Kara y est, en ce moment même.

Morgan descendit un niveau plus bas que le poste d'observation, y retrouva Maggie qui fixait l'intérieur du temple de par une section d'observation.

\- Luthor et Danvers sont à l'intérieur monsieur. Elles portent une sorte de masque.

\- C'est pas vrai! Et la porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux pleins de gel.

Alex et James vinrent les rejoindre au pas de course.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue? demanda Edge à la chef.

Elle fit simplement non de la tête.

\- MERDE!

Il tapa de toutes ses forces dans la baie vitrée. Regarda Kara auprès de Nia, Lena entre Mon-El et Kal-El.

\- KARA, ÉLOIGNES-TOI DU BASSIN! Hurla Morgan de l'autre côté du verre trempé.

* * *

Le martèlement contre la vitre résonna dans tout le temple. Kara et Lena se fixèrent un court moment avant de toutes deux se tourner dans le sens du bruit.

Kara ne regarda même pas Morgan, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de sa soeur.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre, mais pourrait lire sur ses lèvres.

Lena bougea enfin, fit le tour du bassin à la hâte. Elle fit un bond dans sa mémoire, replongeant dans les plans d'ingénierie mécanique. Électronique, distribution électrique, acoustique, ventilation.

\- Drainage d'urgence!

Lena passa devant le poste de Braini, s'accroupit pour relever une porte d'accès au plancher de la passerelle entourant le bassin.

\- Tu as ce dont nous avions besoin? demanda Lena à Kara

\- Non, répondit-elle désolée.

\- Et bien on va prendre la commande pour apporter!

Lena se saisit de la poignée rouge à laquelle elle venait d'accéder et la tourna dans le sens horaire.

Dans un bruit d'écoutille, un tourbillon se forma au centre du liquide baignant les précogs.

\- NON NE FAITES PAS ÇA! Hurla Braini en se précipitant sur Lena.

Il la cloua au sol mais Kara lui empoigna la chevelure pour lui relever la tête. Suffisamment pour lui envoyer une droite en plein visage.

Braini retomba mollement sur Lena, inconscient.

Lena le repoussa sur le côté, se dégagea sans perdre plus de temps, se précipiter dans le bassin.

Kara la suivit vers la sorte de chaise longue où était étendue Nia. Lena entrepris de lui retirer les capteurs la recouvrant alors que Kara la regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant à la rassurer.

De leur côté, Kal-El et Mon-El s'agitaient, poussaient de petits gémissements. Visiblement, ils n'appréciaient pas d'être privé du lait photonique.

\- Nia, nous allons t'emmener avec nous d'accord, tout ira bien, dit Kara en la soulevant délicatement.

Celle-ci se laissa faire, leva même les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Kara.

À nouveau, on martela la vitre donnant sur le temple. Lena leva les yeux vers Morgan qui la foudroyait du regard. Des agents tentaient de briser le verre et à voir les fissures commençant à se former, il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Edge lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, mais devina néanmoins en observant le mouvement de ses lèvres.

"Je t'aurai Luthor"

Le niveau du bassin avait déjà baissé de près de la moitié et le tourbillon s'élargissait de plus en plus.

\- Maintenant! pressa Lena.

Kara contourna la chaise, Nia dans ses bras. Lena les fit passer en premier.

\- Allez-y, saute.

Kara sentit les doigts de Nia dans son dos alors qu'elle prenait son élan au son du verre se fracassant.

Elles disparurent dans le drain en une fraction de seconde. Lena regarda par-dessus son épaule la baie vitrée en morceaux.

\- LENA! Cria Morgan à s'en rompre la voix.

Lena se força à l'ignorer, n'avait pas le temps, plus le temps. Elle alla tourner en sens inverse le levier du drain. Ses doigts terminèrent la rotation et elle se laissa glisser vers le fond du bassin, porter ainsi plus rapidement qu'en marchant.

Le liquide l'enveloppa tout entière, l'emmenant dans le courant vers la conduite de drainage d'urgence qui se referma tout juste après son passage.

Morgan, Alex et Maggie sautèrent à tour de rôle par l'ouverture laissée par la vitre brisée.

Sawyer passa au poste de Braini, déclencha une alerte au département d'ingénierie. Il fallait que le bassin soit rempli au plus vite.

Alex rejoint Braini étendu sur le sol, des morceaux de verre sur son dos. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Braini?

Il eut comme une sorte de spasme et se cambra en position assise d'un coup.

\- NON! Cria-t-il alors qu'Alex le retenait par les bras pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- Ça va, elles sont parties, tu ne risques plus rien.

Il la repoussa, ne supportant pas qu'elle le touche. D'un bond il se mit sur ses pieds et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Non, non, non! continua-t-il à dire en sautant maintenant dans le bassin.

Il alla rejoindre les jumeaux qui se tortillaient en poussa de petits sons, comme des souris coincées dans le coin d'un mur devant un chat.

Morgan regarda la poignée rouge qu'avait utilisée Lena, puis envoya un coup de pied dans les éclats de verre pour laisser sortir sa rage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire avec un précog! lança-t-il aux trois autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez! s'impatienta Braini en flattant le front de ses protégés. Elles peuvent tuer qui elles veulent sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien.

\- Il reste toujours les deux autres, Mon-EL et Kal-El.

Personne ne répondit.

\- Braini, répondez-moi!

Celui-ci l'ignora, commença plutôt à chanter une berceuse. Edge contourna le bassin et le rejoignit sur le rebord entre les jumeaux.

\- Braini, les deux autres peuvent toujours…

La chanson cessa.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez rien! C'est un esprit de groupe. Il faut qu'ils soient trois pour que les prédictions puissent se faire.

Alex et Maggie se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Elles ne connaissaient pas cette information. Quoiqu'elles devaient l'admettre, n'avaient jamais envisagé qu'une telle situation ne se produise.

Ici on apprenait à considérer les précogs comme tout autre qu'humain. Ne se souciant pas de leur santé, ou même de leur mort. Non pas que cela n'était d'aucune importance, bien au contraire. Plutôt parce que cette éventualité n'avait jamais été considérée comme envisageable. Ils avaient quelque chose de sacré, d'intemporel.

Mais c'était avant, ce ne le serait plus à partir de maintenant.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que ces deux-là ne peuvent plus voir l'avenir? demanda Morgan sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Peut-être si elles avaient emporté l'un des frères, mais Nia est la clef. C'est elle qu'ils écoutent, c'est elle qui a le plus de talent… elle prend soin des deux autres.

Braini s'était approché de Morgan, lui murmurant ces derniers mots, les yeux rougis de larmes.

\- Mon Dieu… Nia, soupira Morgan en passant sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son chapelet.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Alex et Maggie.

\- Je vous en supplie, ramenez-la moi, implora Braini en pleurant.

\- Maggie, trouve-moi où mène ce conduit, je veux une équipe dans les sous-sols pour le tracer jusqu'à un débouché.

Sawyers accéda aux fichiers des archives de plomberie, chercha les réseaux de drainage sur les plans de mécanique.

\- C'est inutile, elles ont gagné, soupira Edge.

\- Non pas encore, je vais faire envoyer mon équipe et on va les…

\- Danvers écoutez-moi, la coupa Morgan. Nia est dans la pièce avec Kara quand elle tue Maxwell. Elle fait déjà partie de son avenir.

Alex serra les dents, savait qu'il avait raison.

Il passa à côté d'elles et leva la tête vers l'ouverture au niveau supérieur.

\- Olsen!

\- Oui monsieur?

\- Mettez tout notre effectif à la recherche du lieu où habite Maxwell Lord et nous arriverons à empêcher un meurtre.

James acquiesça et se retourna pour commander les autres agents rassemblés près de lui.

Edge regarda Alex par-dessus son épaule.

\- Dites-moi, combien de temps nous reste-t-il?

En deux clics, Maggie fit apparaître le décompte sur les écrans.

00 : 51 : 30 sec

* * *

Lena sortie la dernière du bassin de rétention. La conduite de drainage d'urgence les y avait déversées au niveau du troisième souterrain. Elle referma le trou d'homme au lourd couvercle de fonte et sauta en bas sur le bitume du parking.

Kara tentait de faire relever Nia mais celle-ci était à vomir toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingérée durant la descente.

\- Aller, il faut se mettre debout maintenant, demanda doucement Kara en tenant les cheveux de Nia soulevés.

Lena activa la commande d'approche de la Lexus et elle vint se garer près d'elles alors que Kara tentait encore de faire tenir la précog sur ses deux jambes tremblantes.

\- Fais-la monter, on doit quitter le complexe au plus vite.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, figures toi mais au cas où tu ne le sauras pas, ses muscles sont atrophiés.

Kara fusilla Lena du regard tout en prenant Nia dans ses bras pour la faire asseoir sur l'un des sièges arrière.

Lena savait que les précognitifs étaient constamment en état de semi-conscience. Leurs corps étaient stimulés par des spécialistes pour tenter au maximum de conserver une forme physique considérable mais à voir aller la jeune femme, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais su marcher.

La portière se referma de haut en bas sur Nia, Kara et Lena embarquèrent à leur tour, quittant sans plus tarder les stationnements de la tour.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant? demanda Danvers.

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en regrettant déjà sa décision, mais elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

\- Commençons d'abord par lui trouver des vêtements, et nous en trouver des secs.

Kara hocha la tête en regardant par-dessus son siège. En effet, la précog ne portait qu'une sorte de combinaison au corps sans manche et ne couvrant pas plus bas que ses cuisses.

\- Elle tremble, regarde.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as froid?

Nia ne répondit pas, restait cramponnée à la portière, ses grands yeux fixant l'extérieur.

\- Est-ce que tu me comprends? repris Kara. Tu as froid?

Lena soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Elle a des frissons, c'est les drogues qu'on lui ingère dans le lait photonique. Elles devraient se dissiper bientôt.

Kara passa à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrit leur sac et en sortit une de leurs vestes de yoga pour la couvrir. Nia tressaillit au contact du vêtement sur elle mais ne s'en dégagea pas. Elle vint simplement poser sa main sur la vitre.

\- Nous sommes désolés Nia, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu contiens des informations et nous avons besoin de savoir comment les récupérer.

\- Lena!

\- Désolé Kara, on a plus le temps et il est trop tard pour la ménager désormais.

Kara regard l'heure sur le tableau de bord, en effet, il restait moins d'une heure avant de rejoindre le futur et la prédiction l'inculpant.

\- Nia, écoutes moi, lui murmura Kara en posant sa main sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est Maxwell Lord?

La précog se contenta de taper le bout de ses doigts sur la vitre.

\- Est-ce que c'est maintenant? dit-elle à demi-mot.

\- Quoi? demanda Kara en se rapprochant.

\- C'est maintenant? redemanda Nia.

La réalité heurta Kara et lui donna un haut-le-coeur durant une seconde, réalisant combien la pauvre fille était déconnectée de la réalité, combien elles avaient assurément causé un immense traumatisme en la sortant de son bassin et l'éloignant des jumeaux, des siens.

\- Oui… ça se passe maintenant.

\- On doit t'emmener dans un endroit public, ce qui veut dire qu'on soit te trouver quelque chose à te mettre, dit Lena en terminant d'entrer leur destination suivant les boutiques.

Nia se recula de la fenêtre et se recroquevilla contre Kara.

\- Je suis fatigué, si fatiguée, si fatiguée du futur…

* * *

Le délai de défiguration avait passé alors qu'elles quittaient l'autoroute magnétique. Mais le mal de tête relié à son utilisation, lui, persistait.

Lena les avait laissé dans la voiture et était rentrée seule dans un magasin de vêtements prêts à porter. À peine les portes vitrées se refermaient derrière elle qu'un premier identoptique commercial la scannait.

\- Rebonjour madame Yakamoto, bienvenu chez Gap. Comment avez-vous trouvé nos petites robes à motifs?

Lena continua à avancer.

\- Madame Yakamoto, se dit-elle à elle-même, découragée.

Elle se demanda un court instant d'où ses yeux pouvaient-ils bien venir, mais très vite, elle se ravisa, ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

Lena passa des rangées, se rendit près des étals du fond et prit pantalons, vestes, chandails et chaussures pour les trois. Tout de couleurs neutre et sombre, rien de facilement repérable dans une foule. Elle improvisa sur les pointures de Kara et Nia qu'elle ignorait et se pressa vers la caisse.

Elle paya avec ce qui restait sur la carte prépayée de Kara, se fit remercier et une fois de plus appeler Yakamoto. Et en un clin d'oeil elle ressortait de chez Gap.

Maintenant, direction le Dream'on.

* * *

Morgan, Alex et Maggie étaient remontés au poste d'observation.

Au niveau inférieur, James et les autres agents étaient tous derrière un écran, cherchant une quelconque information pouvant leur indiquer le lieu de résidence de la future victime. Ils y étaient tous depuis un quart d'heure et pourtant, rien.

Maggie, au bord de la baie vitrée du poste, regardait le bassin être pris d'assaut par les équipes médicales et d'ingénierie.

\- Que peuvent-elles bien vouloir de la précog? Une rançon? tenta Maggie même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à sa propre hypothèse.

Morgan pris à nouveau place au bureau de Kara, dénoua sa cravate trop serrée.

\- Non ça n'a rien à voir, soupira Edge.

Alex pris place au bureau de James et rejoint Morgan en glissant d'une poussée sur la chaise à roulettes.

\- Quoi alors? demanda la chef, ne sachant réellement plus ce que faisait sa petite soeur.

Il ne s'était pas passé plus de quelques jours depuis sa fuite et pourtant, c'était comme si elles étaient déjà complètement déconnectées l'une de l'autre.

\- Ça à voir avec les informations qui sont à l'intérieur de Nia.

À ces mots, Maggie se retourna pour les regarder tour à tour, son regard croisant celui de sa chef. Toutes deux intriguées par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Kara Danvers essaie de prouver son innocence.

Alex cessa de respirer un court moment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre Morgan prononcer ses mots, et surtout, avec un ton sincère. Il ne semblait pas la croire coupable, ni innocente non plus. Mais cette sorte de neutralité avec une pointe d'empathie était insoupçonnée.

Plus tôt, Alex s'était brièvement demandé ce qui avait changé chez Morgan. Elle était vite passée à autre chose mais maintenant, sa curiosité était piquée.

\- Tant bien même qu'elle voudrait prouver qu'elle ne tuera pas Maxwell, pour ce faire, elle ne pourra utiliser ce que contient Nia. Pas sans une assistance technique, dit Maggie.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de James et activa ses écrans.

\- Quel genre d'assistance pourrait elle bien trouver en dehors de nos installations pour avoir accès au cerveau d'une précog, demanda Alex en roulant rejoindre Sawyer.

Maggie, avait lancé des recherches sur des magasins de dispositifs cognitifs, sur des centres hospitaliers en gestion de trauma, tout ce qui pouvait se relier à la psyché.

Morgan se releva et se mis à faire les cents pas derrière elles. À chaque allée, il jetait un bref coup d'oeil vers les écrans de James, voyait les fenêtre de recherche s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Il cherchait aussi, pensant à toute vitesse. Accéder à la mémoire de Nia. Comment? Visualiser ses prévision. Lesquelles? Repasser les images du meurtres. Trouver une autre issue? Changer l'avenir? Voir ce qu'elle veut?

Il s'immobilisa au centre du poste.

\- Elle veut voir ce qu'elle veut, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi? demandèrent à l'unisson Alex et Maggie.

En disant les mots à haute voix, il avait compris. Ou plutôt, s'était souvenu.

\- Vous connaissez ces lieux de débauche à réalité virtuelle?

Elles se regardèrent un court instant.

\- Le genre où on s'envoie en l'air dans un scénario d'IA dans une sorte de capsule? suggéra Sawyer.

Il claqua des doigts en direction de Maggie. Alex soupira en comprenant à son tour.

\- Mais oui, pour créer les simulations sur mesure, ils accèdent au subconscient et à la m...

\- Mémoire, termina Edge.

Maggie se retourna vers les écrans et ajusta ses recherches. Une filé d'adresse de lieux remplit l'écran.

\- Ces lieux sont devenu très populaires durant la dernière année, les gens sont prudents depuis Précrime.

Alex se tourna à son tour et passa la liste en revue.

\- Prévient James et les autres, on va d'abord commencer par passer ceux dans un périmètre de 5 kilomètres de la tour.

Elles se levèrent d'un bond, seulement pour manquer se heurter de plein fouet contre Morgan qui était à tranquillement remettre sa cravate en place.

\- Pas si vite mesdames. Nul besoin de chercher, je sais exactement où elles vont.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

"Time and tide wait for no man."

Stephen King

* * *

Il avait beau être le milieu de l'après-midi, il y avait foule au Dream'on. L'absence de fenêtre pour voir la lumière du jour, l'éclairage et la musique comme dans une boîte de nuit, tout était fait pour que les clients n'aient pas conscience de l'heure qui était.

Il n'y avait de bonne ou de mauvaise heure de la journée pour se laisser aller à ce qu'on désirait le plus. Ce ne devait pas nécessairement être au beau milieu de la nuit ou durant le weekend. Non, ici, au Dream'on, il était toujours temps d'assouvir vos désirs les plus profonds.

Jack venait de cibler un client à l'entrée. La cinquantaine, gras, costard, légèrement en sueur. Un nouveau client assurément.

Il s'inclina devant lui et retira son chapeau un bref moment en signe de salutation. Jack passa ensuite son bras sous celui de l'homme et le guida en direction d'une allée plus au fond de l'endroit.

\- Alors mon cher monsieur, c'est quoi votre truc? demanda Spheer.

L'homme commença à mettre du lousse dans sa cravate devenue trop étouffante pour lui.

\- On en a pour tous les goûts. Il y a des hommes qui veulent faire l'amour en étant une femme. Des femmes qui viennent se faire sauter par leur star préférée.

Jack les fit cesser de marcher et s'approcher d'une alcôve où un homme était en pleine séance virtuelle. Il le voyait prendre une femme voluptueuse qui criait de plaisir pour lui.

\- On a aussi simplement, la bonne vieille partie de jambe en l'air, indiqua Jack devant ce qu'ils voyaient en live.

L'homme d'affaires sorti un mouchoir de sa veste et s'épongea le front.

\- Je veux tuer mon patron.

Jack sourit à pleine dent.

\- Avec plaisir. Vous avec des images avec quoi je peux travailler?

L'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête et passa une fois de plus sa main à son veston cherchant la disquette d'imagerie qu'il avait emportée avec lui. Jack tendit la main dans le vide, puis se ravisa en un instant.

\- ÉROS! cria Lena de l'autre extrémité de l'allée afin qu'il l'entende malgré la musique électro.

Il jeta un regard furtif d'où venait la voix, reconnu immédiatement la femme marchant d'un pas décidé vers lui. Quoique sa tenue décontractée n'ait rien à voir avec l'élégance qu'il lui avait toujours connue.

Kara regardait tout autour, tout en tenant Nia par la taille, l'aidant à mettre un pied devant l'autre, ce qui lui semblait être encore plus pénible à faire ici.

Tous ces jets de lumières aveuglantes, cette musique oppressante infligeait une profonde angoisse sur la précog. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à Kara, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne se volatilise, la laissant seule ici, perdue.

Kara voyait devant Lena qui avait pris de l'avance, se rendait auprès de deux hommes en habit, l'un tel un banquier, l'autre tel un défilé de haute couture flamboyant.

Nia se remonta pour parler au creux de l'oreille de Kara.

\- Ils voient le futur eux aussi? demanda-t-elle en pointant tous les hommes et femmes dans des cabines en cours de scénario.

Danvers fit non de la tête, remarquant combien les images des clients étaient difficiles à regarder.

Certains étaient à commettre un viol, ou même un meurtre.

\- Non, Nia, ce n'est pas l'avenir ça. C'est…

Elle s'interrompit. Quelle était la fin de sa phrase, elle n'en était pas certaine. Il s'agissait de simulation, rien n'était réel. Mais ces gens payaient pour se faire persuader du contraire, pour vivre ces moments tant désirés.

Aussi horribles qu'étaient ces envies, il y avait le bon de savoir que ces actes ne se commettaient pas sur de véritable personne. Par peur de ce que Précrime représentait, les pulsions et les envies de ces pervers se résumaient maintenant à ceci, une visite au Dream'on. Une industrie parasite en symbiose les succès de l'organisme anticrime.

Kara n'ajouta rien et reprit plutôt sa prise autour de la taille de Nia, l'encourageant à continuer d'avancer et rejoindre Lena quelques mètres devant.

\- Beth, rejoins-moi allée 11 immédiatement, dit Jack au bracelet en or à son poignet.

Il leva la main vers Lena pour l'empêcher d'approcher trop près et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'homme en habit.

\- Cher monsieur, je vais vous confier à ma meilleure scénariste, miss Beth Breen, elle saura satisfaire toutes vos demandes soyez-en assuré.

Spheer fit quelques pas pour éloigner son client de Lena et le laissa à l'une de ses employés le rejoignant d'un pas rapide. Tous deux s'éloignèrent une fois que Jack eût murmuré des instructions à Beth.

\- Mme. Luthor, dit Jack en se retournant, affichant un faux sourire.

Il la rejoignit et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit. Jack la tira vers lui, de sorte que leurs visages se touchaient presque maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

\- J'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il pointa son oreille où des points de suture récents avaient été fait.

\- L'entente était simple, nous ne devions plus jamais nous croiser, ne rien divulguer l'un sur l'autre. Et pour respecter cet engagement, j'ai souffert le martyre.

Lena fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas. Il discerna facilement l'incompréhension sur son visage sincère.

\- Non, vraiment? Vous ne savez pas que les fédéraux sont après vous? Et je ne parle pas de cette chasse à l'homme avec une agent de votre bureau, non. Je parle de ce qui nous relie vous et moi. Ce petit secret que vous gardez précieusement. Votre présomption d'ignorance et de complicité des meurtres de Lex.

Lena fit un pas en avant pour à nouveau qu'ils soient au plus près l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que Lex ferait à ces femmes!

Elle cligna des yeux, revit encore la femme au regard violet.

Spheer prit le visage de Lena entre ses mains, caressa ses pommettes des ses pouces, admirant la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Je dois avouer que je préférais la couleur de vos yeux d'avant, ceux-ci ne vous vont pas du tout.

Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

\- Ne pas savoir est une chose, se douter en est une autre. Et ma chère Lena, vous avez trop de fois démontrer votre génie par les prouesses technologiques de LuthorCorp pour me faire croire que vous avez été assez stupide pour ne pas connaître la véritable nature de votre frère bien-aimé.

Lena plaqua sa main sur son torse et le recula d'une poussée, le foudroyant du regard.

Kara et Nia les rejoignirent alors qu'ils ne disaient plus rien, ne faisaient que se fixer avec mépris l'un l'autre.

\- Lena? demanda Kara avec hésitation, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait ici.

En une fraction de seconde, Lena lui sourit et Spheer s'inclina devant Nia et Kara en soulevant son chapeau.

\- Je vous dis au revoir mesdames.

Et il tourna les talons.

\- Pas si vite… _Éros_, lança Lena en mettant bien l'accent sur son ancien pseudonyme.

Il s'arrêta net et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Ma réponse est toujours non.

\- C'est une précog, ajouta Lena en pointant Nia qui regardait un peu partout de manière saccadée.

Jack rit à gorge déployée.

\- Une précog? Vous apportez une précog ici!

Il rit à nouveau en regardant la jeune femme se tenant tout juste debout d'elle-même. Elle cessa de regarder tout autour pour verrouiller son regard dans celui de Spheer.

Il perdit son sourire, captivé et apeuré à la fois par ce qu'il réalisait en fixant cette jeune femme, cette précog.

Jack marcha lentement vers elle, hésitant, mystifié. Il allait lui toucher le visage, émerveillé, quand Lena lui prit la main pour l'emmener à l'écart.

\- Écoutez Éros, c'est l'unique et dernière fois que vous me verrez mais j'ai besoin de vous maintenant.

Il tenta de regarder Nia encore derrière Lena qui lui bouchait la vue.

\- Elle a des informations en elle, on a besoin de vous pour les récupérer.

\- Mais… je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

\- Ce n'est pas différent de ce que vous faites avec les souvenirs et les fantasmes de vos clients.

\- Si ça l'est, trancha-t-il.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous y arriviez.

Il ferma les yeux, retira son chapeau et inspira profondément, délibérant en solo.

\- Toutes les forces de police sont à votre recherche, si je prends ce risque, je conserve toutes les images que j'aurai trouvées en elle.

Lena fit non de la tête.

\- Ces images n'appartiennent à personne.

Il lui sourit et tendit la main.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Kara déposa Nia délicatement par terre alors qu'elle observait Lena en pleine argumentation. Elle interpréta son non verbal, sa contrariété, son sentiment de ne pas avoir d'autres choix et finalement, la vit serrer la main à l'homme au look griffé.

* * *

Jack les avait conduites vers son bureau au fond du Dream'on. De là, ils avaient passé une porte dissimulée derrière un grand tableau d'art, monté un escalier pour atteindre une pièce sans fenêtres.

Il y avait un poste de travail muni d'une bonne dizaine d'écrans et de moniteurs et une aire de repos composée d'un divan antique, d'un tapis persan et encore des tableaux qui auraient probablement dû se retrouver dans des musées.

Jack et Lena rapprochèrent le divan près du bureau et Kara prit Nia dans ses bras pour aller l'y allonger.

Spheer passa à son poste de travail, alluma tout et sortit une couette de longs fils blancs dont l'extrémité était munie de capteurs.

\- Je vais devoir les placer sur son crâne maintenant, dit-il en se plaçant au bout sofa.

Kara fit simplement oui de la tête et prit la main de la précog dans la sienne, lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien, menti Kara qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Les capteurs tous posés soigneusement à travers les cheveux de Nia, Jack mit le programme en route, ce qui illumina des dizaines de petits points lumineux sur la tête de la précog.

Elle se cambra un court moment, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de Kara.

\- Nia… Nia, écoutes-moi, je dois savoir ce qui va m'arriver. Et ensuite en s'en ira, d'accord?

La précog soutient son regard un court moment et lui sourit, sachant bien des choses que l'ancienne agent ignorait encore. Son sourire s'effaça et elle se cambra à nouveau.

Des images furent projetées sur les écrans du bureau. Lena s'en rapprocha pour bien voir, tout était flou et sombre pour le moment.

\- Tu as mis le son aussi? demanda-t-elle à Jack.

Il entra dans le système, valider les paramètres et hocha la tête. Kara se tourna vers le bureau, sans lâcher la main de Nia.

Des moments saccadés, des bribes de meurtres distincts étaient projetés sur les moniteurs. Rien de cohérent.

\- Ça fonctionne, murmura Spheer, visiblement émerveillé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ralentissez les images, demanda Lena alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ou encore reconnaître ce que Nia leur envoyait.

\- Et comment je la ralentis… demanda-t-il en retirant son chapeau pour le poser sur le bureau.

Lena soupira.

\- Là! fit Kara en voyant Maxwell Lord.

\- Vous enregistrez tout ça? demanda Lena.

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contenta de taper des commandes à toutes vitesses.

\- Maintenant oui, c'est bon.

Kara reconnu les mêmes images qu'elle avait traitées avant de prendre la fuite. Une vieille femme fumant la pipe, les numéros de portes 6 et 9.

\- J'ai déjà vu tout ça, murmura Kara.

On vit ensuite Kara, fusil en main, pointant vers quelqu'un.

\- Au revoir Maxwell, dit Nia comme si elle vivait le moment à travers Kara.

Le coup de feu partait, un zoom sur une plaie par balle saignant abondamment, puis Maxwell reculant et tombant à travers la fenêtre en éclat.

Puis plus rien, tout devint noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'indigna Kara en se redressant pour rejoindre Jack et Lena derrière le bureau.

Spheer entra des commandes dans le système mais rien n'y fit.

\- Je sais pas…

\- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, lui cria Kara qui perdait son sang-froid.

\- Je sais pas, je…

Kara le saisit par le col de son habit de marque, le secouant pour qu'il donne une meilleure réponse. Non, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, n'allait pas tuer personne. Elle ne repartirait pas d'ici sans son rapport minoritaire.

Lena prit les commandes, referma les fenêtres inactives, passa en mode analyse, réalisant que rien n'allait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le système Kara, c'est elle…

Danvers relâcha Éros et rejoint Lena qui s'éloignait du poste de travail.

\- Mais pourquoi la prévision s'arrête là, pourquoi elle ne montre plus rien…

Lena alla pour prendre la main de Kara mais elle se recula prestement, se rua sur Nia. Elle la prit par les épaules et la secoua pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Où est mon rapport minoritaire! dit fortement Kara à quelques centimètres du visage de la précog.

Nia tourna la tête et la fixa.

\- OÙ EST MON RAPPORT MINORITAIRE! lui hurla Kara.

La précog ne répondit rien, était étrangement calme, ne se contractait plus.

\- EST-CE QUE J'EN AI UN? demanda encore Kara en la secouant par les épaules à nouveau.

Nia resta mole et ne tenta pas de se dérober à elle. Quand Kara cessa de la secouer, la précog la fixa encore une fois, lui sourit même.

\- Est-ce que j'en ai un, murmura Kara alors que l'émotion montait en elle.

\- Non… répondit seulement Nia.

Danvers ne bougea pas comme si elle était en état de choc.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, non. Elle devait entrer en Précrime, récupérer Nia, puis ensuite télécharger son rapport minoritaire à l'intérieur de la précog la plus douée des trois.

Lena rejoint Kara et la força à se relever et se reculer de sur Nia. Kara la repoussa et recula.

\- Lâche-moi.

Danvers se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Non… non… ce n'est pas possible, elle devait contenir la preuve de mon innocence, elle était la solution, elle…

Lena se massa les tempes, se rappelant leur discussion dans la serre avec Cat.

\- La docteur Grant nous avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il n'en ait aucun, qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport minoritaire.

Kara faisait uniquement non de la tête tout en continuant à marcher.

\- On doit partir maintenant, on ne peut pas rester ici, viens avec moi, dit Lena en lui tendant la main.

À ces mots, de nouvelles images apparurent sur les moniteurs. Nia se redressa en position assise d'un coup. Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air terrorisé, elle poussait de petits gémissements.

Kara se rua sur les écrans et Lena se pressa vers Nia qui respirait vite et fort maintenant.

Les images étaient floues, tout était encore sombre, bougeaient lentement, comme des ondulations à la surface de l'eau. Vers la droite, puis d'autres vers la gauche.

\- Shhhhh, fit Lena pour tenter de la rassurer.

Bien au contraire, Nia paniqua encore plus, se cramponna à Lena comme si elle venait de trouver une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'elle se noyait.

Elle criait maintenant, tenant Lena et la rapprochant d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Lena qui commençait à avoir peur de la précog.

\- Vous… vous voyez?

Kara releva la tête des écrans, reconnue les mots de Nia, exactement les mêmes qu'elle lui avait dit au bord du bassin quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je vois quoi? demanda Lena qui ne comprenait rien, Kara ne lui ayant jamais confié cet épisode.

Nia hurla à nouveau puis se laissa tomber à la renverse, rattrapée de justesse par Lena. Toutes deux glissèrent en bas du divan sur le tapis persan alors que des images claires parvenaient maintenant.

Le visage d'une femme morte dans l'eau, son manteau rouge flottant autour d'elle.

\- VOUS VOYEZ! Cria Nia

Kara leva la main vers l'écran, vers la femme morte depuis déjà longtemps.

\- Isabel Smith, dit Kara à voix basse.

\- Qui? demanda Lena qui retenait Nia de se cambrer encore.

\- Tu veux que je vois qui a tué Isabel Smith, murmura Kara.

Le visage mort se mit à bouger, des bulles jaillissant de sa bouche alors qu'elle criait sous l'eau.

\- Vous enregistrez bien tout ça, ein? demanda Kara en posant la main sur l'épaule de Jack.

\- Oui, oui mais regardez, les images qu'elle émet vont en marche arrière.

En effet, Isabelle était sortie de l'eau par l'homme en cagoule noire, ramenée à reculon dans la forêt en étant tirée par les pieds. En vain, ses mains griffaient le sol pour tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais n'arrivaient qu'à empoigner des feuilles mortes.

Puis l'homme la relachait, Isabelle se relevait de sa chute, courait en sens inverse , l'homme la poursuivant en marche arrière. Tous deux s'arrêtaient, se faisaient face, et l'homme terminait d'enfiler sa cagoule, de sorte que visionné à l'envers, cela donnait l'impression qu'il allait la retirer.

Ils allaient voir son visage lorsque tout redevint noir.

Nia releva la tête et posa sa main sur la joue de Lena.

\- Ils sont entrés.

\- Qui, lui demanda doucement Lena.

Jack fit apparaître ses caméras à l'intérieur du Dream'on. Sur l'une d'elles, on voyait une équipe tactique avancer en formation.

\- Vos anciens collègues sont là, Luthor.

* * *

Alex menait l'équipe sur l'allée du centre de l'endroit. Elle leva le poing et tous s'arrêtèrent derrière elle. Elle indiqua des cabines occupées à chacun de ses agents et tous en même temps, ils les ouvrirent, interrompant les simulations des clients.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- J'ai pas payé pour ça!

\- Refermez ça enfin.

Les plaintes venaient de toutes les cabines mais pas de traces de Kara, Lena et Nia.

La chef fit signe à ses agents de poursuivre. Morgan avait été clair, il savait qu'elles se trouvaient ici.

\- Continuez à fouiller chacune des cabines, elles sont ici quelque part, dit-elle dans son casque pour que son équipe entière entende les instructions.

Une femme en robe chique se pressa vers elle, l'air contrariée et apeurée à la fois.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter des scénarios en pleine diffusion, les clients risquent…

\- J'en ai rien à faire des effets que cela causera sur votre… clientèle, dit Alex en voyant une scène de viol tout juste à sa droite.

\- Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal ici, clama Beth alors qu'Alex se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Votre nom madame.

\- Beth Breem.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui dirigez ici.

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Conduisez-moi à votre patron, Jack Spheer.

Beth resta immobile à la fixer.

\- MAINTENANT!

* * *

Lena retira les émetteurs de sur Nia en vitesse. Kara récupéra une copie du contenu enregistré et Éros déverrouilla une porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

\- Descendez l'escalier de secours et passer la ruelle, vous arriverez sur la rue en moins de deux… bonne chance.

Lena et Kara firent relever Nia, chacune prenant l'un de ses bras pour le passer derrière son cou. Elles passaient la porte lorsque Jack retint Lena par le poignet.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, Luthor.

On frappa à sa porte mais il n'alla pas ouvrir, s'occupa plutôt de replacer le divan et le tapis. Les martèlements devinrent de plus en plus soutenus. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et prit son chapeau alors que la porte volait en éclat.

Alex, Beth et trois autres agents entrèrent.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, ils…

Jack leva la main pour qu'elle se taise. Il marcha à leur rencontre et s'inclina en avant.

\- Nous n'avons rien à cacher ici, soyez les bienvenus chers défenseurs de notre liberté à tous. Comment puis-je vous aider? demanda Sheer avec son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Elles débouchèrent sur la rue et heureusement pour elles, elle était bondée. La voiture était garée près d'un kilomètre au Nord et elles partirent dans cette direction.

Il était difficile de passer inaperçue tout en traînant Nia, les gens les fixaient, s'écartaient pour les laisser passer, ce qui les rendait encore plus facilement repérables.

\- Rapprochons-nous des façades et des étales, suggéra Kara en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle ne voyait pas encore d'agent, mais savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à les suivre.

Toutes trois passèrent de la rue au trottoire, évitant des gens à contresens et des vendeurs de montres et de forfaits pour le magasin devant lequel ils étaient postés.

\- Vous voyez le parapluie, demanda Nia.

Lena et Kara l'entendirent parler mais ne comprirent pas totalement, continuèrent de la faire avancer.

\- LE PARAPLUIE, PRENEZ-LE, se débattit Nia en hurlant.

\- Je la tiens vas-y, lança Kara.

Lena retira son bras d'autour de la précog et pivota sur elle-même, cherchant ce fameux parapluie. Elle dut rebrousser chemin sur quelques mètres pour trouver un support sur lequel des dizaines y étaient suspendues. Elle regarda tout autour, ne vit pas trace de vendeur, en subtilisa un et se pressa de les rejoindre.

\- C'est bon je l'ai, dépêchons-nous, dit Lena en reprenant Nia.

Elles continuèrent à marcher avec difficulté, les pieds de la précog traînant ou s'entremêlant presque à chaque pas.

\- Un homme en costume bleu, dit Nia.

Cette fois Kara porta très attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Il fait tomber son attachée caisse.

En effet, tout juste devant elles, un homme en habit bleu heurta une femme distraite et échappa sa malette. Elle s'ouvrit et le contenu se répandit sur le trottoir. Parmi ses effets, le journal du matin sur lequel la couverture vidéo montrait Kara et Lena avec le titre : RECHERCHÉES.

Elles devaient passer près de l'homme et Lena remarqua le tabloïde, donna un coup de pied pour l'envoyer dans la rue.

\- Hey! se plaint-il sans toutefois remarquer leurs visages.

Kara regarda encore derrière, ne pouvait voir très loin, mais n'entendait pas le bruit du PC-2053 ou encore des aerojet, ce qui était relativement bon signe.

Lena écarta un promoteur avec une pancarte animée tentant de l'inciter à aller dans son casino au thème beach club.

\- Plus loin, une femme en robe marron, elle connaît votre visage, fit la précog.

Kara remarqua en effet une femme la pointant, l'air de se dire qu'elle savait qui elle était, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où.

\- Baisse simplement les yeux et continue, lança Lena.

Elles passèrent devant la femme qui se contenta de passer à autre chose dès qu'elle les perdit de vu dans la foule.

\- Tournez ici, indiqua Nia en pointant le milieu de la rue.

Lena et Kara se regardèrent un bref moment, incertaines de la suggestion.

\- Tournez ici, tournez ici, répéta Nia en se tortillant.

Elles obéirent, pivotant à 90 degrés, serpentant parmi les piétons pour se rendre vers la rue. Kara regarda vers le Dream'on, vit des agents qui prenaient position sur le toit de la bâtisse, commençait à se mettre en mouvement pour les repérer avec une vue en hauteur.

\- Ils prennent position, on doit bouger, indiqua Kara en voulant se remettre à marcher pour terminer de traverser la rue.

Nia agrippa le col de son chandail pour la retenir.

\- Attendez!

Lena regarda derrière, vit à son tour les agents de l'équipe tactique se déployer sur le toit du Dream'on.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter ici, on doit continuer, dit Lena, la peur audible dans la voix.

Nia secoua la tête.

\- Vous voyez le vendeur de ballons?

\- Quoi? fit Kara en regardant tout autour.

\- Attendez.

Lena se passa la main dans les cheveux, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Kara regardait tout autour, voyait l'équipe tactique au loin se mettre en marche sur les toits dans leur direction.

\- Là! dit Lena en pointant un homme transportant un énorme bouquet de ballons à un stand quelques magasins plus bas.

\- Ils approchent, Kara.

\- Attendez, redit Nia.

L'équipe traversait de toit en toit, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous attendons? demanda Kara à Nia tout en tentant de garder son sang-froid, ce qui était pénible à faire.

\- Attendez.

L'homme aux ballons marchait vers elles, se dirigeait à leur gauche.

\- Attendez.

Les agents ne cessaient de se rapprocher.

\- Attendez.

Une fillette juste à côté tira sur le chandail de sa mère, demandant à avoir un ballon jaune. La mère leva les yeux au ciel et dans un sourire, accepta. Elle fit signe à l'homme qu'elle désirait le lui en acheter, et il fit demi-tour pour les rejoindre.

Alex leva le bras et fit signe à son équipe de faire halte, ils étaient assez loin du Dream'on et cet emplacement était un bon endroit pour balayer la zone, tenter de les localiser.

Lena et Kara retinrent Nia encore plus fort, dans une sorte d'étreinte à trois cimentée par la peur d'être si près de se faire repérer.

Elles virent les agents regarder tout autour et telle une éclipse, l'homme aux ballons rejoint la dame et la fille, se plaçant exactement dans le champ de vision. Il chercha un ballon jaune et le donna à la petite fille alors que sa mère sortait des billets.

\- R.A.S, chef.

\- Rien non plus.

\- Aucun signe d'elles sur cette portion de la rue, chef.

Alex hocha la tête, ne voyant pas les trois femmes recherchées.

\- On bouge! Équipe au sol du nouveau? dit Alex tout en guidant son équipe vers l'Est.

L'homme aux ballons fit au revoir à la mère et sa fillette et continua à marcher. Kara et Lena virent le toit lorsqu'il se déplaça, remarquèrent que l'équipe tactique n'y était plus, était repartie plus loin.

Lena respira, ayant oublié de le faire pendant la dernière minute lui ayant semblé une éternité. Kara fit de même alors que son coeur se débattait dans sa poitrine, commençait à lui donner la nausé.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs passa devant Nia et elle tendit le bras pour la retenir. Celle-ci sursauta mais Nia ne la lâcha pas.

\- Il est au courant… ne rentrez pas chez vous, lui dit-elle l'air apeuré.

\- Désolé, dit Lena en retirant la main de Nia. Kara, on bouge.

Elles repartirent vers le Nord, toujours sous le regard dérouté de la femme que Nia avait interceptée.

\- La voiture est juste au coin là-bas…

Kara s'immobilisa d'un coup sec avec Nia, ce qui fit presque basculer Lena en avant.

\- Mais pourquoi on arrête?

Kara ne répondit pas, referma les yeux pour écouter encore mieux. Plus loin derrière, elle reconnut la voix de Maggie.

Danvers rouvrit les yeux et fixa Lena.

\- Ils sont juste derrière nous, on doit courir, dit Kara en faisant monter Nia sur son dos.

Lena aida la précog à monter et dès qu'elle fut en place, Kara s'élança.

\- Prenez la ruelle, dit Nia en pointant la direction du doigt.

* * *

\- Veuillez vous écarter. Laissez, laissez passer, dit Maggie en tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Elle leva les yeux vers les toits, ne vit plus l'équipe tactique partie plus à l'Est. Au loin le ciel s'était assombris et déjà le vent avait tourné.

L'agent avec qui elle était lui tapa sur l'épaule et pointa droit devant. Sawyer discerna une chevelure blonde entre deux hommes, puis vit qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur son dos.

\- Chef, on a un visuel, elles vont vers vous, nous allons les poursuivre à pied.

Maggie et son binôme partirent à courir à leur tour. Ils les voyaient plus loin, contournant les vendeurs toujours trop présents, puis couper vers une ruelle et défoncer une porte.

Ils firent halte avant la ruelle, regardèrent l'écriteau devant le magasin.

\- Alex, elles viennent d'entrer dans la bâtisse du bar le Poisonned Apple, brique noire, néon rouge devant. On les suit vers l'intérieur.

\- Reçu Maggie, on vous rejoint par les toits.

* * *

Nia les avaient menées à travers les couloirs sombres et parfumés du Poisonned Apple, passant près d'un box de danse contact, puis à travers ce qui devait servir de vestiaire aux danseuses escortes.

\- La porte, là, pointa Nia.

Lena alla ouvrir ce qui était une sorte de couloir vers l'extérieur. Elle sursauta en trouvant un homme lui mettant un gobelet sous le nez.

\- Vous auriez pas une petite pièce? demanda-t-il avec le peu de dents qu'il lui restait.

Son odeur fit plisser les yeux de Lena. Elle secoua la tête et le poussa sur le mur pour dégager le passage à Kara. Celle-ci passa la porte avec Nia et courut dans le couloir.

Nia se retourna brusquement sur le dos de Kara, ce qui manqua les faire tomber toutes les deux à la renverse.

\- Lena! dit elle en tendant la main vers elle. Lancez-lui ce qu'il veut!

Kara ouvrit la porte à l'autre bout du couloir donnant sur l'extérieur, dehors, il tombait des cordes.

Lena n'avait pas d'argent sur elle, n'avait rien. Par réflex elle fouilla tout de même ses poches. Ses doigts trouvèrent les factures froissées, les billets de loterie et la monnaie laissée dans les vêtements d'emprunt. Lena prit les pièces et les lança sur le sol devant l'homme désormais avachi par terre.

Presque ivre mort, il discerna le son métallique résonnant devant lui, rampa dans la direction de la monnaie.

Lena rejoint Kara et referma la porte. Au même moment, Maggie ouvrit à la volée en courant, heurta de plein fouet le clochard à quatre pattes sur le sol. L'autre agent la percuta à son tour et tous deux allèrent s'écraser dans le couloir, empilé les uns sur les autres.

Nia tendit les mains dans les airs, savourant la sensation de la pluie sur sa peau.

\- Le parapluie, dit-elle en souriant.

Lena en avait bel et bien un sur elle, celui que la précog leur avait forcé à prendre plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit et se pressa contre Kara pour les couvrir toutes les trois.

Alex et ses agents arrivèrent sur l'immeuble en face de celui décrit par Maggie, ils regardèrent dans la rue, ne reconnurent personne, ne virent rien d'autre que des dizaines et des dizaines de parapluies de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

Elles avaient rejoint la voiture précautionneusement. Gardant le parapluie bien bas, de peur que d'autres agents dans la rue ne reconnaissent leur visage.

Lena fit descendre Nia du dos de Kara et monter sur les sièges arrière. Toutes deux montèrent à leur tour et ne désirant surtout pas s'attarder encore dans le quartier, la Lexus prit la route.

La pluie martella les vitres durant à peine une minute et cessa, ce n'était qu'une forte averse passagère. Lena regarda le parapluie à ses pieds, réalisait à peine combien il était étrange et fascinant à la fois de se trouver en présence de la précog.

Les rues de bars faisaient maintenant place à des tours d'habitations et des hôtels alors que le centre-ville n'était plus très loin. Elle roulait depuis près de cinq minutes, lorsque Kara freina brusquement.

Les klaxons retentirent de tous côtés. Nia se heurta sur le dossier derrière Lena et celle-ci se retint juste à temps de se cogner la tête sur le tableau de bord. On les dépassa par la droite et par la gauche en leur hurlant des insultes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin! se plaint Lena en se rasseyant.

Kara ne répondit rien, fixait quelque chose par la fenêtre à sa gauche. Lena regarda en arrière, vit Nia qui était coincée au fond de la voiture entre la banquette et le siège avant.

\- Ça va aller, je vais… Kara mais où vas-tu! dit Lena en voyant Kara quitter la voiture.

On klaxonna plus encore alors que les voitures évitaient de la heurter de justesse. Lena laissa Nia comme ça et se pressa de sortir, trouva Kara, immobile, les yeux rivés vers un panneau publicitaire en train d'être hissé par une grue.

\- C'est l'homme aux lunettes de sport, dit Kara.

Lena n'y comprenait rien, elle ne voyait qu'un mannequin au teint bronzé avec, en effet, des lunettes. Une publicité banale, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas animée.

\- Quel homme? Et pourquoi s'arrêter! s'impatienta Lena qui ne la suivait pas du tout.

À l'intérieur Nia arriva à se déprendre et se hissa vers la fenêtre du côté gauche de la voiture. Tout comme Kara, elle regarda vers le ciel, reconnue l'homme sur le panneau.

Danvers se retourna, ouvrit la portière et aida la précog à sortir. Nia se cramponna à elle alors qu'elle traversait la rue vers l'immeuble juste en face.

\- KARA! cria Lena alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans prévenir, la laissant en arrière avec la voiture en plan.

Lena se pressa de garer la Lexus sur l'accotement pour ensuite traverser avec peine la rue à quatres voies pour les rejoindre.

\- Kara mais attend moi! dit Lena en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Mais c'est quoi tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sens!

\- C'est lui.

\- Qui lui?

\- L'homme derrière la vitre.

Kara soupira, revint à elle momentanément, se souvenant que Lena n'avait pas vu la prévision comme elle.

\- Dans ce que les précogs ont vu, dans la chambre, il y avait nous deux, Maxwell et un homme à lunette non identifié. Et c'est lui, pointa Kara vers l'affiche qui montait de plus en plus haut.

Lena regarda derrière elle un bref moment le publicitaire.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu arrêtes la voiture en plein milieu de la rue, que tu me laisses en plan pour te sauver avec Nia?

Kara se passa la main dans les cheveux l'air découragée. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle ne voulait pas penser, elle voulait avancer, savoir.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça Lena.

À ces mots, Kara se retourna et entra avec Nia dans l'immeuble. Lena resta là, secouant la tête. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. En fait elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle ne la connaissait pas du tout.

Ces derniers jours les avaient rapprochées d'une manière que seule deux personnes fuyant pour leur vie pourraient comprendre. Alors pour ainsi dire, personne. Mais à cet instant précis, ce lien était en train de se fissurer.

Lena prit appui sur ses genoux pour respirer un grand coup, elle pouvait partir et tout serait fini. Au contraire, elle se redressa et entra à son tour. Elle aussi, ne se reconnaissait plus désormais.

Elle trouva Kara à l'accueil et Nia assise par terre, ne pouvant se tenir debout seule.

\- C'est quatre-vingt-quinze la nuit, dit l'homme en camisol tachée de sueur derrière son bureau.

\- Vous permettez que je consulte le registre? demanda Kara en se saisissant de son écran pour le pivoter vers elle.

L'homme se releva d'un bon et lui saisit le bras pour l'en empêcher. Kara prit sa main libre pour lui tordre le poignet et le forcer à la lâcher. Il grimaça de douleur.

\- Et maintenant? demanda-t-elle encore tout en continuant à lui contorsionner le bras pour le forcer à reculer.

\- Avec plaisir, gémit-il en se reculant le plus loin d'elle possible.

Lena alla aider Nia à se relever et celle-ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Vous allez nous laisser… murmura la précog.

Lena ne distingua pas s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation, se contenta de se défaire délicatement de son étreinte. Elle la recula, seulement pour que Nia la fixe droit dans les yeux de son regard perçant.

Lena préféra se tourner vers Kara. Elle la vit défiler la liste des occupants de l'hôtel.

\- Il est là, murmura Kara en arrivant vis-à-vis du nom de Maxwell Lord.

\- Kara… allons-nous en, dit Lena en se reculant, laissant Nia glisser vers le sol mollement.

Kara se retourna, rejoint Lena et la prit par les épaules. Lena posa ses mains sur les siennes et la regarda fixement, cherchant à la reconnaître dans ces yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens.

\- Tu as le choix, pars d'ici, viens avec moi.

Kara fit non de la tête en posa une main sur le côté du visage de Lena.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois savoir ce qui va m'arriver. Lena, je ne vais pas tuer cet homme, je ne le connais même pas.

Lena sera les dents, aurait voulu tenter de dire autre chose, de la convaincre, mais rien ne lui vint.

Kara la relâcha, se pencha relever Nia et retourna au comptoir.

\- Quelle chambre à M. Lord? demanda-t-elle au responsable.

\- 1006, répondit-il en se massant encore le poignet endolori.

Kara regarda vers Lena.

\- J'y vais, viens avec moi, je t'en prie.

Plus loin derrière, un rire enroué leur parvint. Elles se retournèrent en même temps, voyant une vieille femme assise dans la salle d'attente, une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappant de sa pipe qu'elle avait à la main.

Kara savait que Lena ne pouvait comprendre, ne pouvait reconnaître tout comme elle, les instants précurseurs les menants vers un futur les attendant. Nia, elle, reconnut la femme, ne manqua pas de le démontrer à Kara en enfonçant ses ongles dans son chandail.

\- Aller, dit Kara en levant les yeux vers l'horloge du hall d'entrée, elles étaient à huit minutes.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus. C'était calme, surréaliste, comme voir une catastrophe au ralenti sans rien y faire.

\- Dixième étage, dit la voix électronique en ouvrant les portes.

Au bout à droite, elles virent le 1006. Kara avait vu ce 6 blanc dans la prévision. Elle cogna mais personne ne vint. Lena tenta la poignée et ouvrit, ce n'était pas verrouillé.

Elles laissèrent Nia dans le couloir, entrèrent dans une chambre propre, sans bagage, sans personne, vide. Kara regarda à nouveau l'heure sur le cadran, cinq minutes.

Elle retourna à l'entrée, appuya la porte sur le mur intérieur de la chambre, toucha les chiffres du bout du doigt. Ils étaient tous fixes, tous, sauf le 6. Il pivota sur le côté dans un petit balancier, devint un 9.

\- Lena…

Elle la rejoint, constata comme elle leur erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas ici.

\- Non.

Kara regarda de l'autre côté du couloir, la 1006 était juste en face. Elle se pressa sur la porte, vérifia les chiffres, n'arriva pas en en bouger un seul.

Elle ne cogna pas, vérifia la poignée. C'était fermé, mais ne le resterait pas longtemps. Kara se recula, envoya son pied de toutes ses forces à la droite de la serrure, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Lena la regarda entrer lentement, baissa les yeux vers Nia qui avait rampé jusqu'à elle, respirait vite et fort, semblait effrayée.

La précog se hissa sur le pantalon de Lena qui se résolu à la redresser pour ensemble, rejoindre la véritable chambre 1006.

Kara se tenait debout au centre, regardait les lieux. Le mur de fenêtre, le tapis, il y avait aussi une valise. Lena posa la précog par terre avec difficulté, celle-ci ne voulant pas la lâcher.

\- Ça va, murmura machinalement Lena, n'en ayant réellement aucune idée.

\- Allez-vous en, allez-vous en! dit Nia, en se laissant tomber sur le plancher.

Kara ouvrit la valise, y découvrit des vêtements d'homme, mais rien ne pouvant lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna sur elle-même, remarqua Lena qui regardait le lit king.

Il était couvert de photos et d'articles de journaux découpés. Lena prit un article et commença à le lire. Quant à Kara, elle marcha vers les photos, comme attirée, hypnotisée. Elle les fixa une à une.

Lena finit de lire l'article où une photo animée montrait un immeuble être la proie des flammes. Elle regarda les photos, ne comprenait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu… commença Lena avant de s'interrompre.

Elle venait de poser le regard sur Kara, la vit tendre la main vers la multitude de photo, les yeux rouges et voilés de larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine.

\- Depuis les douze dernières années, il y a deux questions que je me suis posées à tous les jours.

Kara effleura du bout des doigts le visage de ses amies, leurs parents, le concierge, tous vivant dans le même édifice qu'elle quand elle était plus jeune. Plus haut, elle trouva une photo de son père, sous celle de la voisine du palier du haut, une de sa mère.

\- La première. Si mes parents avaient survécus, qu'ils me croiseraient dans la rue, arriveraient-ils à me reconnaître?

Elle renifla en prenant les photos de ses parents dans ses mains. Le couvre lit bougea alors que Nia s'y accrochait pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait.

Elle avait rampé jusqu'au lit, fixait Kara le regard paniquée.

\- L'autre. Qu'est-ce que je ferais à celui qui les a brûlés vif.

Lena déposa l'article sur le lit pour tendre la main vers Kara mais celle-ci se saisit plutôt de l'article. Il s'agissait de chez elle.

\- J'avais tort Lena… je ne me fais pas piéger par Morgan…

Nia se hissa sur le lit avec difficulté, usant du peu de force qu'elle avait dans les bras.

\- Il faut que vous me rameniez, demanda-t-elle.

Kara serra l'article dans son poing.

\- Non… Tu l'as dit toi-même, Nia. Je n'ai pas de rapport minoritaire...Je n'ai pas un autre avenir.

Elle regarda les photos de ses parents et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues, à quoi bon maintenant.

\- Oh oui… je vais tuer cet homme.

Lena se pressa vers Kara, lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Non, Kara, il est encore temps, allons-nous en.

\- Vous avez le choix, murmura Nia en se mettant à retourner chacune des photos pour qu'on ne puisse plus en reconnaître les visages.

\- Elle a raison Kara, tu as le choix, personne avant toi n'avait pu voir son avenir, lui dit Lena en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Kara expira de manière saccadée. Appréciant la proximité de Lena contre elle. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Derrière, les pentures de la porte grincèrent. Lena tenta de retenir Kara mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'élança sur l'homme venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Maxwell Lord? demanda-t-elle en le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Mais vous êtes qui bordel, sortez d'ici, lui dit-il en tentant de la repousser de sur lui.

Kara reconnu son visage de ce qu'elle en avait vu dans la prévision. Elle le saisit par le col et l'envoya dans les airs au milieu de la chambre.

Lena sauta sur le lit pour éviter d'être percuté de plein fouet par l'homme. Nia se mit à hurler de terreur. Kara se jeta sur Maxwell, le maintenant par terre de son avant-bras sur sa gorge.

\- Il y a douze ans, Crimpton street, tu as incendié un immeuble à logement!

\- Je...je me rappelle pas… répondit-il du mieux qu'il put.

Kara, insatisfaite de sa réponse, le releva d'un coup, seulement pour le balancer sur le mur du fond. Éclatant du fait même le miroir qui y était accroché.

Nia cria de plus belle, incapable de gérer ce flot de violence dans le présent, dans le réel. Lena tenta de la rassurer mais le moindre contact amplifiait son état.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis!

Allongé par terre dans les éclats brisés, il fit non de la tête. Kara lui envoya un coup de pied au ventre.

\- Je suis la seule qui n'a pas brûlé avec les autres!

Kara le releva et le poussa en avant. Il passa par-dessus la table contenant sa valise, tomba avec son contenu une fois de plus sur le tapis.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Kara se pencha sur lui, le tourna et le prit par la gorge.

\- J'aime les voir dans le feu… j'aime les entendre cri…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les doigts de Kara se refermant sur son cou. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu'il suffoquait. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle cria toute sa colère et sa douleur à quelques centimètres du visage de Maxwell.

Il toussa alors que l'air lui manquait, arriva à prononcer trois mots.

\- Je... suis... désolé.

Kara relâcha ses doigts et se recula, se laissa tomber assise à ses pieds. Il se prit la gorge entre les mains, toussant et crachant pour arriver à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, redit-il.

Les demandes d'excuse produisaient l'effet inverse, atteignaient Kara à un endroit où elle ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir davantage.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, la fixa un court moment avant que ses yeux ne descendent vers le contenu de sa valise à ses pieds entre Kara et lui. Parmi les vêtements, on voyait le canon d'un fusil.

Nia ne hurlait plus et Lena se releva doucement pour rejoindre Kara, sans dire un mot, sans vouloir attirer son attention vers elle dans son état.

Kara suivi le regard de l'homme jusqu'à l'arme. Elle essuya ses yeux et sans se presser, tendit simplement la main pour la prendre.

Maxwell ne tenta pas d'y arriver en premier, resta sans bouger.

Kara essuya son nez avec sa manche et se releva.

\- Debout, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Lena marcha à travers le miroir cassé, passa derrière Kara qui tenait Maxwell en joue. Elle se rendit à sa droite, remarqua le panneau publicitaire montant, approchant l'homme aux lunettes de sport.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais la scène était en train de se placer comme elle était supposée le faire.

Nia les regarda tous, se ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur le lit parmi les photos.

\- Tu as le choix, murmura Lena.

Kara resserra ses doigts sur la crosse du fusil, plissa les lèvres, ne voulant plus pleurer, avait déjà trop versé de larmes à cause de cet homme. Tout se terminait ici, maintenant.

\- Kara… tu peux choisir… fais le _bon_ choix… supplia Lena.

Maxwell ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, sachant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, l'ayant vu dans le regard assassin de la blonde le menaçant.

Kara fit un pas en avant vers l'homme lui ayant tout pris. Son menton se crispait, ses yeux lui piquaient et sa gorge se serrait.

Mais elle baissa son arme.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, murmura-t-elle.

Lena se pencha tête la première, prit appuie sur ses genoux, sentant toute la pression retomber d'un coup. Kara ne l'avait pas fait. Elles avaient réussi, avaient empêché l'avenir.

\- Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre… contre vous, continua difficilement Kara sous l'émotion la submergeant.

Nia rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas arrivé, le futur avait changé.

\- Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, on vous en nommera un d'office.

Kara essuya ses yeux devenant encore humides.

\- Est-ce que vous avez bien compris vos droits?

Maxwell avait ouvert les yeux, ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous n'allez pas ne tuer?

Kara baissa son arme.

\- Est-ce que vous avez compris vos droits, répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne me tuez pas?

Maxwell se passa la main sur le front, essuya le sang et la sueur le couvrant. Son visage changea, sembla plus apeuré encore que lorsque Kara le tenait en joue.

\- Si vous ne me tuez pas ma famille ne recevra rien, gémit-il.

Lena se releva à ses mots, fit les quelques pas la séparant de Kara. La blonde se tourna vers elle, croisa ses yeux noisette, senti sa main prendre la sienne.

\- D'accord? Vous êtes bien censé me tuer? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers Kara.

Lena serra ses doigts fort autour du bras de Kara.

\- Il a dit que vous le feriez, dit Maxwell.

\- Il? Qui, il? demanda Lena.

Nia passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, se balança en position assise en poussant de petits gémissements. Des images s'imposaient à son regard, le futur ne s'arrêtait jamais.

\- J'en sais rien, il m'a appelé dans ma cellule de Métropolis. Il m'a dit que je serais libéré si je marchais dans le coup et qu'on s'occuperait bien de ma famille.

\- Si tu faisais quoi? demanda Kara en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Si… si je faisais comme si j'avais tué vos parents dans un incendie.

Kara fit un pas en arrière.

\- Écoutez, si vous ne me tuez pas, ma famille ne recevra rien, d'accord.

\- Mais d'où sortent toutes ces photos? demanda Lena qui pourtant, savait bien de qui tout ceci venait.

Qui pouvait avoir accès à ce genre d'information, qui ne s'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir trouvé un coupable, d'avoir décidé d'un coupable. Edge.

\- Il me les a fourni, ok.

Maxwell commençait à transpirer encore plus, son ton montant et son corps tremblait.

Kara leva la main vers lui pour tenter de le faire se concentrer sur elle.

\- Tu vas me dire qui a monté ce coup.

\- Je ne sais pas… TUEZ-MOI!

Il s'élança vers Kara, poussa Lena au passage. Elle tomba sur le dos, se heurta la tête sur le bas du mur.

Nia se remit à crier à tue tête, se balançant de plus en plus vite d'avant en arrière sur le lit.

Maxwell tenta de saisir le fusil mais Kara tint bon. D'une main elle gardait l'arme, de l'autre elle le tenait par le col de sa veste, cherchant à le forcer à reculer.

\- Dis-moi qui est derrière tout ça!

\- Si je vous le dis ma famille ne touchera rien.

\- Lâche ce flingue.

\- Tues-moi.

Lena se redressa péniblement, passa ses doigts à son crâne. Elle toussota à la douleur du contact, ramena sa main devant son visage. Sa vision était momentanément embrouillée, mais elle distingua néanmoins la couleur vive et rouge couvrant sa paume et dégoulinant le long de son poignet.

Kara arriva enfin à faire se reculer Maxwell.

\- Vous ne me tuerez pas, c'est ça? dit-il en pleurant.

Kara fit non de la tête.

Lena posa sa main par terre pour se relever, ni voyant pas clairement elle s'enfonça un morceau de miroir dans la paume et lâcha un gémissement étouffé.

Kara tourna la tête vers elle en ramenant son bras pour ranger l'arme derrière son dos.

\- NON ATTENDEZ! Hurla l'homme alors que tout ce qu'il avait conclu pour sa famille lui échappait.

Il profita que Kara ne regardait pas pour se jeter sur son bras, ramenant l'arme entre eux.

Dans un de ses balancements, Nia tomba à la renverse en bas du lit, criant et griffant le tapis alors que les prévisions et le présent se confondaient.

Le coup parti, traversa Maxwell et la fenêtre derrière lui, sans que Kara n'ait appuyé sur la détente. Elle tenait l'arme, mais c'est lui qui avait tiré.

Il tituba, reculant en la fixant, tomba en arrière. La vitre se brisa et dégringola avec lui vers les dix étages plus bas.

Kara resta là, immobile, ne comprenant pas, ne comprenant plus. Tout s'était passé si vite et au ralenti à la fois.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le trou de la fenêtre éclaté, entendant comme en écho lointain la voix de Nia criant encore et encore.

Elle avait raison. Avait toujours eu raison.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

"Happiness, you see, its just an illusion of Fate, a heavenly sleight of hand designed to make you believe in fairy tales. But there's no happily ever after. You'll only find happy endings in books. Some books."

Ellen Hopkins

* * *

Durant les derniers jours, elles avaient couru contre la montre, courue pour fuir un destin auquel il n'y avait finalement eu aucune échappatoire.

Mais à cet instant précis, le temps avait continué sa route, sans elles, hors de cette chambre à quatre-vingt-quinze dollars la nuit.

Le coup de feu avait traversé Maxwell et la fenêtre au sens propre, avait transpercé Lena au sens figuré. Elle réalisait l'ampleur de sa blessure à la tête, avait la vue embrouillée.

De ce fait, elle n'avait vu clairement, n'avait que ressenti par le son du verre se brisant, des cris de Nia plus stridents encore.

Le temps s'était morcelé précisément là pour Lena. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout avait basculé, tout s'était mélangé pour former une nouvelle réalité où les derniers jours n'avaient plus la même signification.

Kara avait tiré.

Cette simple constatation avait tout changé. Lena avait été replongée dans ses souvenirs d'être sous l'emprise du casque holo. La noirceur, la terreur, la honte, le passé. Surtout, elle savait qui l'y attendait, prêt à la torturer pour le reste de ses jours. Lex. Car on ne revenait jamais du centre de confinement, on ne devenait qu'une cellule de plus dans les innombrables tours d'emprisonnement.

Lena marcha à quatre pattes d'abord, puis se remit difficilement sur ses pieds pour se relever en prenant appui sur le mur. Sa paume tacha de son sang le papier peint alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, résonnait jusque dans sa tête. Des hauts le coeur l'emplissaient, ondulaient comme des vagues en elle. Non, Lena n'allait pas bien.

Le besoin primal de survie prit le dessus sur la raison, sur les sentiments, quels qu'ils fussent à ce stade envers celle avec qui elle avait tant traversé pour se retrouver ici. Ensemble avait semblé être une nécessité jusqu'alors. Mais l'instinct avait gagné, l'avait tiré jusqu'au cadre de porte où, encore de sa paume, elle avait laissé sa marque rouge vif.

Lena regarda une silhouette floue au bord de la fenêtre, la laissa en arrière, puis elle courut dans le couloir, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre l'escalier de secours.

* * *

Le fusil glissa des doigts de Kara, tomba lourdement sur le tapis.

Kara avait regardé la chute de Maxwell, comme si elle s'était déroulée au ralentie. Regardant tomber avec lui tout l'espoir qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir se défaire de ce chemin déjà tout tracé d'avance.

Elle resta là, sans savoir combien de temps, ni pourquoi ni comment.

Kara fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Nia cessa de hurler, lorsque le silence revint. Elle se retourna, vit la précog en position foetus en bas du lit.

\- Lena?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Elle regarda le mur couvert de sang, s'y rendit, l'effleura du bout des doigts, il n'était pas séché. Kara se précipita dans la salle de bain, espérant de tout son être la trouver en train de se nettoyer ou se soigner. Elle poussa la porte pour n'y trouver personne.

Kara se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle courut dans le couloir.

\- LENA! hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'y était pas, n'y était plus. Kara continua à crier son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Elle se mit à hyperventiler, commença à voir noir. Kara se recula en secouant la tête. Non, rien de tout ceci n'était vrai, rien de tout ceci ne venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Lena n'était pas partie.

Kara heurta le mur du couloir près de la chambre 1006, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle regarda les autres locataires sortir, prendre les escaliers, l'ascenseur et même, rebrousser chemin et se barricader en la voyant.

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main, sursauta et se retourna prestement, croyant croiser le regard noisette de Lena.

Bien au contraire, elle vit le visage rougi par les pleurs et la peur de Nia, rampant jusqu'à ses pieds. La précog se hissa en position assise jusqu'à ses côtés, posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Nia savait que Lena les quitterait, le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille pendant que Kara passait le registre. Elle savait aussi que le futur pouvait changer, nos décisions pouvant tracer un nouveau chemin à tout instant. Mais ces chemins n'étaient que très rarement différents les uns des autres, la finalité restant la même au bout du compte.

\- Elle va revenir?

Nia se contenta de se blottir plus encore contre Kara. Elle ferma les yeux alors que de nouveau, des images de moments à venir s'imposaient à elle.

\- Nous devons partir maintenant, murmura Nia.

Kara remonta ses genoux vers elle, y posa sa tête et pleura en silence. Pleura son impuissance à changer quoi que ce soit, pleura l'absence de Lena lui faisant mal à un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

* * *

Morgan arriva au seuil de la porte où un ruban de police jaune faisait défiler l'avertissement de zone consignée.

Il passa en dessous, y trouva Alex et d'autres agents. Une était à prélever un échantillon de sang sur le mur, un autre mettait l'arme présumée dans un sac de pièces à conviction et un dernier à prendre des clichés de tout ce qui se trouvait sur le lit.

Edge se rendit au beau milieu de la chambre, tourna sur lui-même, prenant conscience de là où il se trouvait, de l'état de la scène de crime.

Il soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Sortez tous, demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Les agents se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de tourner leur regard vers Alex. Elle fit un simple hochement de tête et ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

\- Pas vous Danvers, restez ici… mais fermez la porte.

Alex fit tel que demandé, referma sous le regard d'incompréhension de ses collègues laissés dans le couloir.

\- Des nouvelles de Olsen? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est encore au Dream'on, en train d'extraire toutes les images qu'ils ont téléchargées directement de sur Nia.

\- Bien. Lorsque ce sera fait, je veux que ces images me soient d'abord envoyées directement.

Alex ne répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer l'air incertain, attendant ses explications. Il leva les yeux vers elle, sourit simplement en remarquant son air. Mais son sourire n'était pas arrogant, plutôt complice, se voulant rassurant quant à l'irrégularité de sa demande.

\- Je veux les regarder en premier, ensuite, je vous donnerai le ok pour transmettre aux archives de Précrime, ajouta-t-il.

Encore aucune réponse d'Alex, elle n'aimait pas cet manoeuvre, regrettait maintenant d'avoir cru remarquer un changement chez Morgan durant les derniers jours.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du lit recouvert de photos.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Si vous étiez un pyromane, que vous ayez pris toutes ces photos de vos victimes et de vos brasiers, vous les laisseriez traîner pour qu'on les trouve?

\- Elles ont peut-être été déplacées, Kara les a peut-être trouvées.

Alex tomba sur un article de journal froissé, le lu en diagonale et soupira.

\- C'est l'homme qui a tué ses parents, soupira-t-elle en retenant l'émotion de monter.

En ce moment, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière de quelques heures, pour pouvoir être ici au moment où sa petite soeur découvrirait cet homme, celui qui lui avait tout pris. Alex aurait voulu pouvoir la raisonner, sachant qu'elle seule aurait été en mesure de le faire.

\- Quel genre de flic vous étiez avant Précrime? demanda Edge.

\- Crime contre la personne, six ans.

\- C'est donc votre premier meurtre?

Elle hocha la tête. Le premier qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à empêcher.

\- J'étais aux homicides avant de passer chez les fédéraux. Et ça ici, il désigna le lit et tout ce qu'il contenait, c'est ce qu'on appelle une orgie de preuve.

Alex appuya ses mains sur ses hanches, connaissait l'appellation, mais n'en avait jamais eu dans sa carrière.

\- Et vous savez combien d'orgie de la sorte j'ai eu à la criminelle? Aucune.

Morga s'éloigna du lit, alla se pencher à côté du sac plastique contenant le fusil ayant fait feu sur la victime. Il le fixa, regarda la valise et son contenu sur le sol, puis la fenêtre. Il se souvint de la prévision des précogs, replaçait les morceaux du casse-tête un à un.

Alex passa au miroir cassé par terre, regarda son reflet défiguré. Kara avait laissé aller toute sa rage sur cet homme avant de le tuer, elle n'avait pas de difficulté à l'imaginer le balancer à travers la pièce.

\- Tout était arrangé, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Quoi?

Alex n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire ces mots, lui. Celui qui dès le premier jour, était celui que Lena, Kara et Hank croyaient être derrière tout ça.

En ce moment, elle ne savait quoi en penser. Soit ce n'était pas lui, soit ce l'était, et il passait un autre niveau de stratégie en tentant de diriger ouvertement les soupçons vers un autre. Un plan B gardé en réserve au cas où son plan perdrait de son sens?

Alex tentait de juger du caractère de l'homme en face, de savoir réellement à qui elle avait à faire. Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance, lui qui à l'origine venait chercher des failles dans leur système Précrime.

Morgan la regarda fixement, s'était attendu à une autre réaction de sa part. De la joie, du soulagement même, pas d'être regardé fixement en silence.

Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière, devrait s'y prendre différemment avec elle pour gagner sa confiance, surtout maintenant, tout se jouait sur les derniers milles.

\- Alex, je crois que tout ceci est devenu trop difficile à gérer pour vous. Votre soeur est officiellement une meurtrière, votre impartialité est compromise et ce, même si vous êtes un excellent agent.

Elle marcha à sa rencontre, le regard furieux, s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez!

\- Je sais… mais c'est ce que je dirai à vos collègues lorsqu'ils me poseront la question. Et c'est aussi ce que vous ferez… nous devons avoir la même version.

Le début de sa phrase avait fait bouillonner Alex, mais la fin l'avait laissée perplexe, troublée même, de sorte qu'elle ne su quoi répondre.

\- Alex, vous allez quitter votre poste pour un temps, et tous trouveront cela normal vu les circonstances.

Elle fit non de la tête, ne le suivait pas du tout.

\- Vous allez appeler votre mère et la presser de revenir en ville, que sa maison de campagne soit vide. Car il est presque certain que c'est là que votre soeur se rendra ensuite avec Lena et Nia.

\- Comment savez-vous ça?

\- Une impression lorsque je m'y suis rendu pour rencontrer votre mère.

\- Quoi! s'offusqua Alex.

Elle recula, posa sa main sur sa bouche l'air décontenancée. Il était allé chez elle, voir sa mère et ne lui avait rien dit. Ni lui et pire, ni elle.

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit? Étonnant. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous rendiez là-bas.

\- Pour faire quoi? vous mener jusqu'à elle? Non.

Il soupira en souriant faussement. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que de vous y rendre. Le reste vous appartient.

Alex n'arrivait pas à le saisir, à comprendre ses motivations. Il semblait sincère, elle voulait le croire, mais ne voulait pas non plus être dupe.

\- Vous croyez peut-être en l'innocence de Kara, mais seriez-vous prêt à l'utiliser pour atteindre Lena? Est-ce que tout ceci ne sert pas quelque chose de plus grand?

Il se mit à rire un court moment avant de durcir son regard.

\- Allez-vous en Danvers, vous seule savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Il lui indiqua la porte et lui tourna le dos, se rendit au bord de la fenêtre pour regarder en bas.

Alex ne tarda pas, sortit en arrachant les rubans au passage. Les autres agents revinrent, l'air incertain.

Morgan loussa sa cravate comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tout se bousculait, il ne devait pas laisser les choses lui échapper, le contrôle lui glisser entre les doigts. Non.

* * *

Lena sortie de la baignoire aux arômes de lavandes, épongea l'eau de son corps et ses cheveux. Elle passa le pyjama de soie et le peignoire que lui avait préparée Céleste.

Elle passa sa main sur le miroir, retira la buée pour regarder son reflet. Lena ne reconnut pas ses yeux, ne se reconnut pas non plus d'ailleurs.

Après avoir emprunté les escaliers de secours, plutôt que de descendre et prendre la fuite comme tous les autres locataires apeurés, elle était montée jusqu'au dernier étage. Luthor s'était introduite dans l'une des suites désertées. De là, elle avait appelé Hank, le seul qu'elle pouvait appeler dans son état.

Lena se fixa un long moment puis sorti de la salle de bain. Les Henshaw l'avaient installée dans l'une de leurs chambres d'invité à l'étage du manoir. Comme Hank le lui avait expliqué en chemin jusque chez lui, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr pour elle à l'heure actuelle.

Elle grimpa sur le lit à baldaquin, s'assied contre l'un des poteaux de bois gravé.

On cogna à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit elle en ramenant ses cheveux mouillés devant son épaule droite.

Hank entra et referma derrière lui. Il lui sourit, avec gentillesse alors qu'il allait à son tour, prendre place au bout du lit. Henshaw posa sa main ridée sur le genoux de Lena et expira fortement.

\- Comment vas-tu, Lena?

Elle rit faussement.

\- On peut commencer par une question moins compliquée?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes, se les était fait enlever.

\- Nous le pouvons, en effet. Il y a tant à dire. Si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé?

Lena referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est arrivé ce qui devait arriver… elle a tiré. Tout ce temps passé à fuir directement dans la direction que nous tentions d'éviter.

\- Raconte-moi, et depuis le début et s'il te plaît, ne me cache rien. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Lena rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il lui souriait encore, soucieux pour elle, ce qui la toucha et la rendit émotive à la fois. Elle cligna des cils à plusieurs reprises, chassant les larmes voulant lui échapper. Puis elle respira profondément et lui raconta tout, ou presque.

Comment Kara l'avait entraîné dans l'ascenseur, la fuite en voiture, les cascades pour s'en échapper.

La ruelle et qu'elle avait été casqué. L'usine de voitures, la visite chez Cat Grant, leur intervention aux yeux puis leur entrée chez Précrime. Enfin, le Dream'on et le meurtre de Maxwell Lord.

Lena avait raconté avec détail leurs mésaventures, mais avait évité certains passages. Ce qu'elle avait vu en étant sous les effets du casque holo et surtout, ses rapprochements avec Kara. Ces fragments de l'histoire, elle les garderait cachés, bien cachés.

Hank soupira.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que tu dois avoir des questions maintenant, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Pourquoi avoir gardé secret l'existence des rapports minoritaires?

\- Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir de doute ma chère. Nous savons tous les deux que le système fonctionne. Nous le savions avant tout ceci, et maintenant toi mieux que personne, sait qu'on ne peut échapper à son destin.

Lena se passa la main dans les cheveux en appuyant sa tête contre le poteau du baldaquin.

\- Il n'y a pas toujours de rapport minoritaire et même si les précogs ne voient pas toujours les choses de la même manière, ces choses se produisent quand même. Tu vois où je veux en venir? Pourquoi risquer de perdre notre crédibilité basé sur un doute possible alors que Précrime fonctionne.

\- Mais j'aurais dû le savoir, Hank. J'y ai tout investie ce qui me restait, nous dirigeons ensemble. Je ne peux pas ignorer des aspects aussi importants.

Il leva les mains vers elle.

\- Tu as raison, tu as amplement raison, Lena. Je me fais vieux et je prends conscience que toi, tu es l'avenir. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme imparfait et malheureusement, cachotier.

Il rit puis toussa fortement, si bien qu'il dû sortir son mouchoir de poche.

\- C'est l'oeuvre de ma vie, pardonne ma méfiance à confier ces travers les moins reluisants, parvint-il à dire en toussotant.

Lena pritt ses mains dans les siennes, sachant comment elle aussi, ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Je te laisse maintenant, demain, demain j'arrangerai tout pour que tu puisses revenir au sein de l'entreprise, laver ton nom, Mme. Luthor, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Merci.

Il ouvrit la porte mais resta au bord, hésita avant de sortir.

\- En cherchant le rapport minoritaire de Kara, tu as mentionné une autre vision de Nia avant que vous ne preniez la fuite.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- De qui s'agissait-il?

\- La femme en rouge? Aucune idée. Pourquoi?

Il toussa à nouveau dans son mouchoir.

\- Par curiosité, repose-toi maintenant.

Il referma et la laissa seule dans la chambre. Elle devait se reposer, il avait bien raison.

Lena regarda la couette et les nombreux oreillers, sentait qu'ils l'appelaient à eux. Et elle ne résisterait pas. En effet, elle se blottit sous les draps, sentit immédiatement le confort l'envelopper tout entière. Le sommeil la gagna sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter, sans avoir le temps de craindre les cauchemars inévitables.

* * *

Hank descendit au grand salon, passa derrière son bureau, ouvrit l'écran en son centre. Il hésita un court moment mais finit par syntoniser la chaîne des nouvelles.

Le chef du département de communications lui avait fait parvenir le contenu du point de presse se déroulant en ce moment même. Avec ce qui s'était passé, il se devait de prendre la tête, reprendre le contrôle. Ainsi les médias s'adresseraient directement à eux d'abord avant de possiblement tout déformer pour ajouter leur touche de sensationnalisme.

Henshaw savait donc déjà ce qu'il y trouverait, mais ça ne l'angoissait pas moins pour autant.

Précrime avait échoué. Pas dans son ensemble il le savait bien, mais cette unique affaire pouvait faire beaucoup de dommage. Surtout à cette date-ci, si près du référendum. Son chef des communications avait été optimiste, Hank le savait bien, c'était pour le ménager, lui, le vieil homme haut placé.

D'ordinaire, c'était à Lena que ce genre d'information était d'abord partagé. C'était elle qui encaissait le mieux, avait la stature pour tempérer les impacts avant de les lui transmettre directement. Heureusement qu'elle était de retour.

Il vit leur directeur du département des communications en train de faire lui-même le discours. En d'autres circonstances, c'est Lena et lui qui tenait les points de presse. Mais elle n'était pas encore totalement blanchie et lui, était encore malade. Ces affreuses tisanes n'avaient pas aidé.

"Aujourd'hui, nous avons vu le premier meurtre en six ans d'expérience Précrime. Assez tristement, l'erreur est humaine. L'équipe de protection n'est tout simplement pas arrivée à temps pour empêcher le meurtre. Mais le meurtre lui-même est arrivé exactement comme les précogs l'avaient prédit. Je crois que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui a donné un visage humain au système Précrime. Je vous rappelle toutefois que Précrime est toujours intervenu avec succès dans des centaines d'intentions de meurtre."

Sa femme entra dans le salon alors qu'à l'écran les journalistes se disputaient la première tournée de question.

\- Morgan Edge, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une oreillette et encore, une autre tasse de cette satanée boisson au miel.

Hank prit les deux et Céleste déposa un court baiser sur son front avant de le laisser à nouveau seul.

Il posa la tasse le plus loin de lui qu'il le pu et positionna l'oreillette afin de prendre l'appel.

\- Oui? dit-il en se retenant de tousser.

\- Hank… on a fait une erreur. On s'est trompé de suspect.

\- Quoi!

\- Je ne veux pas en parler au téléphone, retrouvez-moi à l'appartement de Kara.

* * *

Hank gara sa voiture en suspension magnétique à l'entrée de l'appartement aux briques blanches. Il n'avait pas envi d'être là, ne faisait pas confiance à Morgan. Mais s'il croyait que Kara n'était pas coupable, il fallait absolument que Henshaw saches tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Il entra dans l'appartement, sous le regard fatigué de l'agent fédéral l'y attendant en buvant un café.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur asseyez-vous, suggéra Edge en tirant une chaise près de la table de cuisine.

\- Monsieur? Vos manières se sont bien améliorées en l'espace de quelques jours M. Edge. Que me vaut ce revirement soudain?

Morga rit tout en allant lui aussi s'asseoir. Il avait dégagé de l'espace sur la table de cuisine en fouillit pour pouvoir y déposer le projecteur holographique qu'utilisait Kara pour projeter ses souvenirs.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert, dit Hank en croisant les bras sur la table.

Morgan sortit une disquette de verre de sa poche, la plaça dans le projecteur.

\- Mur écran.

Les images apparurent à moins de trois mètres devant eux.

\- Ceci est le meurtre d'une femme dénommée Isabel Smith, dit-il alors qu'on voyait une femme en manteau rouge flottant dans l'eau.

D'autres images prenaient place, Isabel criant sous l'eau, son meurtrier la tenant sous la surface près de la rive.

\- Oui… Kara m'en avait parlé.

\- C'est donc de cela que vous aviez réellement parlé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse? Il me semblait que c'était de baseball, dit Morgan avec une pointe d'arrogance.

\- Je vois que vous êtes à nouveau vous-même M. Edge. Et vous avez trouvé ces images au centre de confinement?

Morgan cessa de sourire, ça ne les mènerait à rien il le savait, et il n'était pas là pour ça après tout.

\- Oui, ça vient des jumeaux Kal-El et Mon-El. Les données de Nia manquaient, termina-t-il en retirant la disquette.

Il la posa de côté et se saisit d'une autre dans sa poche. Il souffla dessus pour en retirer la poussière et les fibres de tissus, puis l'inséra dans le projecteur.

\- Maintenant, ceci nous vient du Dream'on. Danvers et Luthor l'ont téléchargé directement de Nia, et Jack Spheer, le propriétaire des lieux, l'a enregistré.

À nouveau, les images du meurtre d'Isabel Smith furent diffusées devant eux.

\- Il s'agit de la même prévision que celle des jumeaux, dit Hank.

Edge lui sourit, heureux que Hank ait dit ces mots bien précis.

\- Pas tout à fait, regardez, dit-il en se relevant.

Il alla se placer debout à côté de la projection.

\- Regardez le sens du vent à la surface de l'eau, regardez l'ondulation.

Edge leva la main sur la vidéo, pointa les petites vagues créées par Isabel se débattant sous l'eau.

\- L'ondulation va en s'éloignant du rivage, de la gauche vers la droite sur ces images.

Il retourna à la table en deux enjambées, retira la disquette pour remettre la première.

\- Maintenant, les images précédentes, celles venant du confinement, celles que les jumeaux ont vues.

Morgan pointa à nouveau le lac sur la vidéo.

\- Regardez l'eau. Le vent a changé… L'ondulation va dans le sens inverse, de la droite vers la gauche.

Morgan traça le mouvement de l'eau avec sa main pour appuyer son explication.

\- Ce meurtre a lieu à deux moments différents! Selon le gardien, Winn quelque chose, Kara Danvers est venue visionner ça au centre de confinement juste avant de se faire épingler, dit Morgan en retournant près du projecteur.

\- Oui, je sais, avoua Hank, elle est venue me voir pour me parler de la disparition de ce document… elle avait peur que vous puissiez le découvrir.

Edge se mit à rire alors qu'il se tournait vers les images, marchant à travers elle, se fondant dans le lac au mur.

\- Et elle avait bien raison, car je l'ai découvert… il était à l'intérieur de Nia depuis le début. Alors la question est, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il que ce document soit effacé?

\- Morgan, si vous me disiez ce que vous pensez, dit Henshaw en sortant son mouchoir de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour retenir sa toux.

\- Je crois que le véritable meurtrier nous a bien eu.

Hank toussa un bon coup et se dégagea la voix.

\- Mais comment?

\- Lors de ma première visite, Lena Luthor m'a expliqué que parfois, les précogs voient le même meurtre plus d'une fois.

Hank hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle vous a bien renseigné, ça s'appelle l'écho, précisa le vieil homme.

\- J'ai également entendu James Olsen appeler ça la seconde vision.

\- C'est une autre manière de le nommer, nous apprenons à nos technicien à les identifier et à ne pas en tenir compte.

Morgan sourit en joignant ses mains ensemble, se retournant vers Hank.

\- Oui mais imaginons qu'un technicien ait juste cru qu'il venait de voir un écho, seconde vision, appelez ça comme vous voudrez. Qu'il croit qu'il en voit un, alors qu'en réalité, il s'agit d'un meurtre complètement différent de l'autre.

Henshaw toussa encore, d'une toux plus grasse encore et plus grave.

\- Oh… eee, je ne vous suis pas très bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Tout ce qu'i faire, c'est engager quelqu'un pour tuer Isabel Smith, par exemple, un accroc à la neuroïne. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre. Précrime empêche le meurtre d'être commis, fait casquer le tueur et le fait enfermer.

Morgan marcha vers Hank tout en ponctuant sa théorie du bout des doigts. Prenant bien le temps entre chaque phrase, entre chaque idée mis en place.

\- Mais après, continua Morgan, juste après quelqu'un d'autre ayant bien visionné la première prévision et habillé de la même façon… commet le meurtre exactement de la même manière. Le technicien y jette un coup d'oeil, pense qu'il voit un écho… il efface.

Edge passa la main devant lui, balayant le vide, illustrant l'effacement de l'écho de son scénario. Il fixa Hank qui était à ranger difficilement son mouchoir dans sa veste, se tourna à nouveau vers la projection, voyant Isabel Smith être noyé dans le lac.

\- Évidemment, dit Morgan, il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui puisse avoir accès aux prévisions, quelqu'un de très haut placé, comme Lena Luthor ou...

\- Shhhh, dit doucement Hank.

Edge se tourna face à lui, n'arrivant pas à croire que le vieil homme lui demandait de se taire comme on demande le silence à un enfant.

\- Vous savez ce que j'entends? demanda Henshaw en tendant l'oreille dans le vide.

Morgan secoua la tête alors qu'un silence complet régnait dans l'appartement en désordre.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Hank. Pas de bruit dans l'escalier, pas d'aérojets devant la fenêtre, pas de cliquetis de nos petits tripodes espion. Vous savez pourquoi?

Encore une fois, Edge ne répondit rien, n'y comprenant absolument rien.

\- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je n'entends rien de tout cela, Morgan? Je vais vous le dire. C'est parce qu'en ce moment, les jumeaux précogs ne peuvent rien voir.

Le coup partit, tout juste alors que Hank terminait son horrible révélation à l'agent fédéral.

Morgan baissa les yeux vers le trou à sa chemise blanche au niveau de son torse, déjà, elle se couvrait de son sang. Il recula et se heurta contre le mur, s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Hank se releva, retira le mouchoir ayant servi à cacher son arme, se rendit auprès de Edge agonisant.

Il le regarda passer la main à la poche de son pantalon, en sortir sa chaîne munie d'une croix d'argent. Morgan la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un court baiser, priant en silence, sachant ce qui adviendrait de lui.

Henshaw le regarda droit les yeux, y lut toute l'incompréhension de s'être fait berné deux fois plutôt qu'une.

\- Adieu, Morgan.

La seconde balle lui traversa le crâne, termina ce que la première n'avait pas réussi à faire. Hank essuya l'arme de contrebande pour en retirer ses empreintes, il la laissa sur le sol. On croirait qu'il s'agirait de Kara.

Après tout, elle était en fuite avec une précog, il avait été tué dans son appartement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à en déduire.

Henshaw se dirigea vers la sortie, regarda une dernière fois derrière lui le chaos de la demeure. Tout ceci serait bientôt fini, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il alla sortir quand une sonnerie résonna de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il ajusta le dispositif sur son oreille et pris l'appel.

\- Hank?

\- Oui, Eliza? Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui je vais bien mais je suis en route pour Nationnal City, Alex est passée à la maison et m'a demandé de prendre son appartement pour quelques jours. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, Hank mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. Alex ne prend jamais de congé, est-ce qu'elle a été renvoyé? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kara? Ce n'est pas une tueuse, vous le savez.

\- Oui, je sais...

Henshaw prit une profonde inspiration. Il se doutait bien que si Alex avait quitté ses fonctions s'était pour une bonne raison. Et si elle éloignait sa mère de leur demeure d'enfance, cela rendait ses intentions d'autant plus claires.

Il mit fin à l'appel sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Quand Kara avait cessé de pleurer, recroquevillée dans le couloir, Nia pressée contre elle, il semblait ne plus y avoir d'issue possible. Que faire à partir de ce point, où aller après tout ça?

La raison et la logique l'avaient quittée, ne laissant plus que son chagrin comme seul guide. Et celui-ci la ramena vers le seul endroit lui rappelant encore ce qu'un chez soi pouvait être.

Nia et elle prirent la route, quittèrent la ville, roulant près d'une heure vers la campagne, jusqu'à un chemin de terre menant au lac. Devant, sous l'ombre de grands chênes, la maison des Danvers. Là où on l'avait accueillie enfant, là où elle avait trouvé une famille pour grandir et apprendre à aimer à nouveau, là où aujourd'hui elle se rendait. Le bout de la route, la dernière escale.

Kara gara la voiture dans l'entrée de gravier près de la grange. Elle ne sortit pas immédiatement, chercha ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à sa mère pour expliquer non seulement sa présence, mais surtout celle de la précog.

Elle continua à fixer le vide, perdue dans ses pensées, entre ici et la chambre 1006. Kara sursauta quand de petits coups résonnèrent sur la vitre côté conducteur.

Alex ouvrit la portière qui s'éleva vers le haut. Kara se releva d'un bond, se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur.

\- Ah Alex, dit-elle à demi-mot.

Elles se serrèrent fort, chacune soulagées d'enfin retrouver l'autre.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, je suis là, dit Alex.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Alex, dit Kara, le visage enfoui au creux du cou de sa soeur.

Alex la serra plus fort encore, puis la recula. Elle déposa un court baiser sur le front de sa petite soeur, puis regarda à l'intérieur de la voiture.

\- Tu peux sortir, Nia, tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Alex ouvrit la porte arrière mais la précog se réfugia de l'autre côté. Kara se pencha dans la voiture, tendit la main vers Nia.

\- Approche, viens. C'est Alex, ma soeur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Nia fixa Kara un bon moment avant d'enfin accepter de lui prendre la main et sortir. Elle plissa les yeux sous le soleil couchant, son orangé vif se reflétant sur le lac.

\- Il fait froid, murmura Nia.

Kara retira sa veste et la lui passa autour des épaules. Les Danvers la firent entrer dans la maison, lui offrirent à manger et à boire mais elle ne voulut rien. La précog alla simplement s'asseoir en boule sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, sans un mot.

\- Elle va bien? demanda Alex.

Kara se passa la main sur le visage.

\- J'imagine, je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Sortons marcher, tu veux bien?

Alex hocha simplement la tête, attrapa une couverture pour se couvrir et suivit sa soeur vers l'extérieur. Kara marcha jusqu'au bout du quai de bois sur le lac, s'arrêta à son extrémité. Quand Alex la rejoint, elle était à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu te rappelles, quand papa nous emmenait pêcher?

Alex se remémora les sorties en chaloupes aux aurores, thermos de chocolats chauds, sandwich de confiture. Elle sourit en se revoyant jeunes adolescentes avec Kara, à moitié endormies.

\- Oui, comment oublier.

Kara rouvrit les yeux, fixa l'horizon et le crépuscule touchant à sa fin.

\- Il faut que je m'assieds, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Alex pris place sur le banc berçant, ouvrit les bras et sa couverture pour inviter sa soeur à la rejoindre. Kara se tourna vers elle, sourit tristement à l'invitation. Elle alla se blottir contre Alex, ressentant enfin un peu de sécurité depuis le début de toute cette affaire.

\- Elle est partie, Alex, elle m'a laissé là, toute seule dans cette chambre.

Kara serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, sentant l'émotion lui prendre à la gorge. S'en voulant de ressentir pareil abandon, s'en voulant d'avoir fait confiance à une Luthor, d'avoir cru qu'elles étaient là-dedans à deux, ensemble.

\- Lena? Mais où est-elle allée?

\- Je ne sais pas. À l'heure qu'il est elle peut être dans l'un de ses penthouses quelque part en Europe ou qui sait, encore ici à passer un marché avec les fédéraux.

Kara se pencha en avant et ramena ses jambes contre elle, appuyant son front contre ses genoux. Alex lui caressa le dos. Elle était prête à la rassurer sur bien des choses mais sur les Luthor, elle n'avait rien de bon à dire. Rien qui ne lui aurait été d'une quelconque aide.

\- Ils se sont servi de mes parents.

Kara releva la tête.

\- Ils voulaient me faire croire que Maxwell les avait tué, qu'il était l'auteur de l'incendie… mais ce n'était pas lui.

Kara avait tourné le regard pour croiser celui de sa soeur en disant ses derniers mots.

\- Pourquoi le tuer alors? demanda difficilement Alex, ne voulant toujours pas croire que sa soeur soit une meurtrière.

\- C'était un accident...

\- Kara, tu vas me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne t'es pas rendu dans cette chambre avec l'intention de tuer cet homme?

\- Je te le jure. On est entré dans la tour parce qu'on a reconnu l'homme aux lunettes, puis Maxwell était sur la liste des occupants de l'hôtel. À ce point je voulais simplement comprendre, aller au fond de ce coup monté.

\- Jamais tu t'es dit que c'était un piège? Que tu ferais mieux de courir dans la direction opposée, de laisser le temps indiqué dans la prévision passée? Pourquoi Kara?

Kara secoua la tête, savait que sa soeur avait raison. Si seulement elle l'avait eu à ses côtés à ce moment-là.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alex, je voulais savoir. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme et j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas le tuer.

\- Alors tu as foncé tête baissée, et Lena t'a simplement suivi sans protester?

Alex ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lena avait été dans la prévision avec elle à la base, cherchait une explication, était prête à envisager le pire scénario de complot possible, n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Non, elle m'a suppliée de partir avec elle, de quitter l'endroit, mais je n'ai pas voulu, je devais savoir Alex, tu comprends?

Alex, respira fortement par le nez, voyant où sa soeur voulait en venir, sentant que le chapeau de la culpabilité ne ferait probablement pas à Lena non plus, malheureusement. Elle regrettait tout de même de ne pas avoir laissé Maggie l'emmener dans la ruelle. Tout ceci ne se serait peut-être pas passé de la même manière.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre? J'y étais, il y avait du verre, des photos et des débris partout.

\- C'est ce que je te disais, ils se sont servi de mes parents. Sur le lit, il y avait leurs photos, celles de tous les habitants de notre immeuble, même l'article de journal parlant de l'incendie.

L'espace d'un instant, Kara ressentit à nouveau toute cette rage de tuer.

\- J'ai vu rouge, Alex, toutes ces années à me demander ce que je ferais à celui qui me les avait arrachés. Toutes ces nuits à pleurer leur mort, tout est remonté en même temps, d'un coup et je n'ai pas su gérer.

\- Mais tu as dit que c'était un accident?

\- Pas au début, non, dès qu'il est entré dans la chambre, je m'en suis prise à lui, chaque coup que je lui donnais n'était pas suffisant, je voulais tellement qu'il souffre, je voulais tellement lui faire mal. Finalement, au dernier moment, je l'avais en joue et j'ai fait le choix, mon choix.

\- Tu n'as pas tiré.

Kara fit non de la tête. Alex soupira de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras, seulement pour se souvenir que Maxwell était mort par balle et non par sa chute.

\- Mais alors comment…

\- Quand il a vu que je n'allais pas le tuer, il a paniqué, s'est jeté sur moi et le coup est parti… mais c'est lui qui a tiré.

Alex se recula pour la regarder en face à nouveau.

\- Il voulait que tu le tues, c'était donc réellement un coup monté, murmura Alex.

Kara hocha la tête, les yeux devenant rouge.

\- Ils m'ont eu, Alex.

\- Ils, tu dis "ils" depuis tout à l'heure, de qui parles-tu?

\- De ceux qui ont orchestré tout ça, Morgan et les fédé…

\- Non, tu te trompes, la coupa Alex. Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, dit Kara en se recula sur le banc, déçue de la réponse de sa soeur.

Alex posa sa main sur son genou, lisant sur son visage l'incompréhension, la sentant se refermer.

\- Je sais que l'hypothèse du complot en lien avec les Luthor tenait la route mais je te garantie que ce n'est pas lui. Dans la chambre, c'est lui qui, le premier, m'a dit que ce devait être un coup monté.

\- Oui parce que c'est lui qui l'a fait!

\- Non, je n'y crois pas. C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis ici avec toi. Il se doutait que tu viendrais te cacher ici, il m'a ordonné de quitter Précrime, de faire revenir maman en ville pour que je puisse être avec toi.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça, demanda Kara, abasourdie.

Alex haussa les épaules.

\- Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et impossible à tolérer, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un conspirateur pour autant. Juste un sale con, sourit Alex pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kara sourit à son tour, du coin des lèvres, incapables de plus en ce moment.

\- Bon, revenons en aux faits tu veux bien, qu'est-ce que nous savons? demanda Alex.

Kara se releva, se mit à faire les cent pas au bout du quai.

\- Je suis dans une prévisualisation avec Lena alors que je tue Maxwell.

\- Oui, et on a vu par la suite que Nia y était aussi, seulement on ne l'avait pas encore vu.

\- Donc depuis le début, il était prévu que j'aille la chercher…

\- Lena et toi avez pris la fuite, certaines que Morgan était derrière tout ça.

\- Parce qu'il en avait après Lena. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était liée aux meurtres de son frère. Parce qu'il a le pouvoir de faire tomber Précrime, parce qu'il en veut au système d'avoir mis la main sur Lex avant lui.

\- En effet, ça semble un excellent motif, soupira Alex.

Kara s'arrêta et fixa sa soeur.

\- Et tu es certaine qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ce soit lui? Tout colle parfaitement pourtant.

\- L'orgie de preuve, murmura Alex.

\- Quoi?

\- Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Morgan m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une orgie de preuve, toutes les photos, l'arme, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. C'est comme ce que tu viens de me dire : "tout colle parfaitement". Et si tout collait _trop_ parfaitement?

\- Il est le suspect parfait alors ce ne peut pas être lui? demanda Kara en se remettant à marcher.

\- Réfléchis Kara. Depuis le début tu ne penses qu'à lui. Enlève-le de l'équation, que reste-t-il?

Kara réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout avait pointé dans la direction de Morgan, tout coïncidait, tant pour elle que pour Lena.

Kara s'arrêta net.

Non ce n'était pas vrai. Tout avait coïncidé, mais uniquement pour Lena. Dès le départ elle et Hank avaient avoué qu'elle s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un dommage collatéral de la vendetta de Edge contre les Luthor.

\- Alors pourquoi moi? dit Kara à voix basse, se parlant à elle-même.

Pourquoi elle alors? Si réellement le but avait été de faire tomber Lena et Précrime du même coup, pourquoi l'impliquer elle? Quel en était le but? Que s'était-il passé juste avant la prévision?

\- Pour ce que je sais… pour ce que j'ai découvert.

Alex, n'entendant pas très bien ce que sa soeur disait, s'était levée pour la rejoindre.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert au juste?

Les yeux de Kara devinrent grands.

\- Ce que j'ai découvert sur elle!

\- Elle? elle qui?

Kara se recula, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Comment je n'ai pas vu ça avant.

\- Vu quoi?

\- Anne Smith!

À ces mots, Kara se mit à courir sur le quai. Alex attrapa la couverture sur le bac et partit à sa poursuite, courant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la maison.

Kara était entrée à la volée dans la demeure désormais plongée dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer, s'était précipitée dans le salon, mais n'y avait pas trouvé Nia.

Quand Alex entra à son tour, elle entendit sa soeur crier le nom de la précog. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur sans le trouver. Alex abandonna quand elle entendit les craquements singuliers, Kara montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Kara distingua une lueur venant de sous une porte au fond du couloir alors que sa soeur la rejoignait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la chef.

Sa soeur ne répondit rien, se contenta de marcher lentement maintenant. Les réponses étaient proches, mais seraient hors de portée si elle effrayait Nia outre mesure.

La porte grinça et les Danvers entrèrent, seulement pour trouver la précog assise sur la banquette au bord de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

\- Nia, dit doucement Kara.

La précognitif se détourna de sa contemplation du paysage nocturne, fixa les soeurs entrant dans leur chambre d'enfance. Il y avait encore leur petits lits, les posters de groupes de musique, un tableau périodique et une tonne de peluches gagnées lors de foires en famille.

\- La docteure Grant a dit : "Les morts ne meurent pas, ils nous observent et nous aident". Souvenez-vous de cela Kara Danvers, dit Nia le visage sans émotion.

\- Nia, redit Kara en allant s'agenouiller sur le tapis devant elle.

La précog ferma les yeux un court moment, levant le menton.

\- Il y avait tellement d'amour dans cette maison.

Alex sentit ses jambes flancher, se pressa de s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Kara, celui étant le plus près de la fenêtre.

\- Je vois des vies différentes. Un incendie n'ayant jamais eu lieu. Kara à la remise des diplômes, votre mère et votre père sont si fiers. Votre mère a les larmes aux yeux et votre père vous prend dans ses bras, vous tourne dans les airs. Kara, vous suivez les traces d'Alura, étudiez le droit, devenez avocate, puis procureur. Vos parents sont si fiers de vous.

Kara avait la gorge serrée, buvait les paroles de Nia, les imaginait de ses yeux grands ouverts, voyait cette vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Nia posa les yeux vers Kara un court moment, pour détourna le regard vers Alex.

\- Je vois un homme qui prend un autre chemin, évite la ruelle au bout de laquelle la mort l'attendait. Il rentre chez lui, retrouver sa fille et sa femme. Ou ses filles et sa femme… plus d'un destin se superpose. Jeremiah et ses filles sur le lac, allant pêcher comme à tous les étés. Ses cheveux sont gris maintenant, il ne prend plus la barque, la famille pêche du bout du quai. Des rires, des étreintes, les Danvers près d'un feu de camp, se remémorant leur vie belle et remplie, ensemble.

Les mains de Kara et d'Alex s'étaient trouvées instinctivement, nouées ensemble, se tenant fort, tout en écoutant Nia avec une attention des plus totale.

De son autre main, la chef se cramponnait au couvre-lit, comme si elle tentaIt de retenir cet instant où tout était possible, où son père était encore là, serait toujours là.

\- Mais les flammes sont trop hautes, la fumée est trop dense. Ils n'y voient plus rien, n'arrivent plus à respirer. Vos parents veulent sortirent, veulent vous retrouver Kara, mais ils n'y arrivent pas… Et cette ruelle, c'est le chemin le plus court pour rentrer, pourquoi se rallonger, pourquoi perdre plus de temps. Jeremiah est fort, il encaisse les premiers coups, en donne à son tour, mais les hommes sont trop nombreux, et ils sont armées… et sans pitié.

Les soeurs se serrèrent les mains si fort que leurs doigts en perdirent de leurs couleurs. L'air leur manquait alors que la réalité du passé les rattrapait.

\- Ah oui… il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans cette maison, ajouta Nia.

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'ils reviennent, dit Kara d'une voix saccadée.

Nia hocha la tête en se penchant vers Kara, elle aussi les yeux humides.

\- Elle aussi, murmura la précog.

Kara leva les yeux vers Nia, confuse.

\- Vous ne voyez pas, dit la précog sur un ton vaincu.

Kara haussa les sourcils, comprenant maintenant. Nia venait de se répondre à elle-même. De répondre à la seule et unique question qui avait jamais comptée. "Vous voyez?" La première qu'elle lui avait posée, les premiers mots dits dans le temple. Ceux qui avaient tout changé, les avaient conduites ici.

Danvers fit oui de la tête en essuyant ses larmes, ce qui fit sourire Nia du coin des lèvres, pas de joie, mais de complicité, d'avoir enfin créé un lien avec quelqu'un dans le présent.

\- Vous voyez, elle voulait que sa petite fille revienne… mais c'était trop tard, la petite fille était déjà partie.

\- Elle est toujours en vie, dit Kara, l'air désolé d'un autre destin tragique lui étant donné de constater.

Nia secoua la tête en plissant les lèvres.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, mais elle n'est plus en vie.

Alex avait relâché la main de Kara, ne comprenait plus ce qui se disait.

Kara se redressa sur ses genoux, prit les mains de Nia dans les siennes et les caressa délicatement.

\- Nia, je t'en prie, dis-moi qui a tué Anne Smith… qui a tué ta mère.

La précog retira ses mains calmement, les posa sur le visage de Kara, se pencha en avant et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, Kara… mais vous allez devoir fuir encore, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi? demanda Kara en se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- FUYEZ! hurla Nia à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Kara tomba à la renverse et Alex se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Dehors, le vrombissement du PC-2053 se fit entendre, au rez-de-chaussée la porte d'entrée se fracassa.

Les soeurs se fixèrent durant une seconde, sachant que toutes deux devaient faire ce que Nia leur ordonnait, prendre la fuite.

Alex se rua la première sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, faisant signe à Kara de sortir. Des agents entrèrent dans la chambre, fusillèrent la vitre à carreaux alors qu'Alex passait sur le toit à son tour.

La précog se jeta sur le sol, rampant sous le lit en se couvrant les oreilles, criant à tue-tête. On la saisit prestement, l'évacuant hors de la maison pour la mettre en sécurité.

Les soeurs avaient sauté en bas de l'étage, atterrissant dans les vivaces entourant la maison. Alex s'était affalée au sol dans un gémissement étouffé, avait peine à se relever.

Kara prit son bras et le passa autour de son cou, la releva tout en regardant autour. Pas d'agents dans un rayon à proximité, ce moment ne reviendrait pas, elle ne pouvait attendre de voir ce qui retenait Alex. Une cheville, des côtes ou encore un bras cassé lors de la chute. Non, il fallait bouger.

Alex pointa la forêt de l'autre côté du jardin, et sans un mot, Kara se mis à courir en la portant, les menant toutes deux hors de vue.

À peine avaient-elles franchi l'orée du bois qu'Alex gémit de douleur en tombant au sol, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Kara regarda vers la maison, les lumières blanches projetées par le PC-2053, scrutaient la moindre trace des fugitives.

\- Viens, on doit continuer, murmura Kara en s'accroupissant dans les fougères.

Alex prit appui sur ses coudes et se mit à tousser violemment. Kara approcha sa main, seulement pour recevoir des gouttes de sang provenant de la toux. Elle ramena ses doigts près de son visage, perçue le rouge via les lumières de l'équipe tactique au loin.

\- Alex! dit Kara, sa voix s'éraillant sous la panique.

Elle chercha l'origine du saignement, vit le chandail de sa soeur reluisant au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Va-t'en, dit péniblement Alex en la repoussant. Sauves-toi!

Kara tomba sur le côté, fixa sa soeur la suppliant du regard. Danvers ravala difficilement alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle regarda vers la maison, puis vers la forêt et se mit à courir.

Elle émergea dans le jardin, sous les faisceaux aveuglant de l'engin de vol.

\- ICI! Cria-t-elle en faisant de larges mouvements de bras dans les airs. PAR ICI!

Kara vit le PC-2053 se tourner dans sa direction et la repérer. Sans plus attendre, elle retourna auprès d'Alex, la pris dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit Alex à demi-mot, le manque de sang l'approchant de plus en plus de l'évanouissement.

Kara appuya de sa paume sur la plaie, pesa fort pour tenter de contenir les saignements.

\- Shhh, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je reste avec toi cette fois... Alex je suis tellement désolé.

Kara la serra fort, alors que le souvenir de la laisser dans la ruelle lui revenait. Puis les paroles de Nia sur ce que leur vie avec Jeremiah aurait été, la pêche au bout du quai.

Les agents traversèrent le jardin au pas de course, les viseurs rouges illuminant sous les arbres autour d'elles.

Alex cessa de respirer et Kara se senti partir avec elle. Tout, elle avait vraiment tout perdu.

Nia avait raison, il y avait eu beaucoup d'amour dans cette maison. Le futur pouvait être truqué mais au moins il restait une chose de certaine, le passé lui, ne pouvait être changé.

Oui, Kara avait été aimé dans cette maison. Et ici, à la fin, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

* * *

"Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive"

Cassandra Clare

* * *

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, Braini allongea Nia dans le bassin. Elle était de retour, enfin. À nouveau dans sa combinaison la couvrant à peine, à nouveau avec les capteurs à tomographie optique sur son crâne. À sa juste place, dans le temple, avec les jumeaux.

\- Ça c'est une gentille fille, lui dit-il alors qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance.

Les doses de dopamine et d'endorphine faisaient déjà effet sur elle.

\- Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi.

Braini approcha son visage du sien.

\- Elle t'a fait mal?

Elle ne répondit rien, déjà loin, hors d'atteinte du présent.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, dit il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Au dernier moment il se ravisa, se contenta de lui caresser la joue et de lui sourire, comme lui seul savait le faire, de la manière la plus malaisante qui soit.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant ma chérie, Braini est là.

* * *

Winn actionna la colonne de prisonniers où il venait de terminer d'installer Alex, la regarda descendre dans les profondeurs sans lumière du centre de confinement.

\- Au revoir chef, dit-il en saluant comme à l'armée.

Il fit avancer son fauteuil magnétique, se rendant en lévitant jusqu'à la prochaine détenue à installer.

Portant un simple justaucorps de tissus intelligents, le casque holo toujours sur les tempes, Kara était allongée sur une civière adaptée spécifiquement à la transition des appréhendés.

\- Tu fais partie de mon troupeau maintenant, Kara Danvers.

Il appuya sur une série de boutons sur le clavier à même son fauteuil. La civière se redressa à la verticale.

\- Bienvenu! Tu vas voir, ça va être le super pied, dit-il alors qu'un large bras mécanique venait saisir Kara pour la faire passer à la tour de confinement.

Winn se rapprocha pour bien la voir être installée, c'était le moment qu'il avait toujours préféré, regarder les meurtriers être rangés.

\- Il paraît que tu vas avoir des visions. Que ta vie défile devant tes yeux, que tous tes rêves se réalisent!

L'agent Schott la contempla une dernière fois, puis tout comme sa soeur, la fit descendre avec sa tour dans la noirceur du gouffre. Pour rejoindre tous les autres comme elle, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

\- Fais de beaux rêves ma jolie!

* * *

Le chauffeur de Lena la déposa sur la grand'place devant la tour Précrime. Elle mit ses larges verres fumés Chanel, serra la ceinture de son manteau long, pris une profonde inspiration et osa enfin sortir.

Les nuages couvraient le ciel d'un épais manteau gris, assombrissant la journée pourtant ne faisant que commencer.

Devant la statue des précogs, on terminait les préparatifs pour une conférence de presse.

Lena regarda sa montre, en effet, c'était le 22 avril, jour du référendum. Si Précrime s'étendrait sur toute la nation, c'est ce qu'ils sauraient tous ce soir peu avant 23h.

Elle replaça ses lunettes pourtant bien en place, serra sa sacoche contre elle comme on se protège d'un bouclier et entra dans la tour. Le pas rapide, ses talons claquant sur le marbre, elle regardait droit devant, comme si de rien était. Elle se planta devant les ascenseurs parmi les autres employés et visiteurs, attendant.

Des murmurs, des regards. Lena sentait son coeur accélérer, se cramponna plus fortement à son sac à main. L'attente devint insoutenable et elle tourna les talons, allant prendre pour la première fois les escaliers.

Lena referma et s'adossa à la porte alors que l'air lui manquait. Elle se frotta les sourcils, cherchant à se contenir. Elle retira ses escarpins, une longue ascension l'attendait pour atteindre le dernier étage.

* * *

Hank prit le noeud papillon sur le support où le veston de son habit était encore suspendu. Il se positionna devant le grand miroir de son bureau, soupira devant la tâche que l'attacher représenterait.

\- Monsieur, dit la voix de son assistante sur le haut-parleur, on me confirme que tout est prêt pour la conférence de presse, les journalistes commencent à arriver.

\- Bien merci, j'arrive dans un instant, dit-il en coupant le son du micro, désirant le calme avant de s'adresser aux médias.

On cogna au cadre de sa porte laissée ouverte.

\- Je ne suis pas encore…

\- Hank, le coupa Lena, sachant qu'il la méprenait pour une autre.

Il se retourna prestement, les sourcils levés.

\- Lena, mais que fais-tu ici?

Elle ne répondit rien, inspira difficilement et regarda vers le plafond un court moment.

\- Entre, aller, fit-il en la rejoignant, tendant la main vers les fauteuils de son bureau.

Il alla refermer quand son assistante l'interrompit.

\- J'ai un journaliste du National Post qui aimerait…

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Il ne demande que quelques minutes avant…

\- J'ai dit pas maintenant! ordonna-t-il avec fermeté avant de claquer la porte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il se retourna, trouva Lena assise sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Que fais-tu ici Lena?

Elle se passa la main sur le front.

\- Hier tu m'as dit que tu arrangerais tout cela, que nous ferions tout en notre possible pour laver mon nom pour…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ma chère. Mais pas _aujourd'hui_. Nous sommes le 22, c'est jour de vote Lena, tu comprendras que pour le bien de notre cause il serait préférable que tu…

\- Disparaisses? le coupa-t-elle.

Hank alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Préférable que tu gardes profil bas, dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Elle inspira profondément en se tournant vers lui.

\- Écoutes, je sais combien ceci est important pour toi. Le nom des Luthor est lourd à porter. Laissons la poussière retomber suite à ces événements, laissons à la nation le temps de se faire à la venue de Précrime.

\- Tu parles comme si la victoire était déjà assurée.

Hank lui sourit avant de se relever.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, mais il ne coûte rien d'être optimiste!

\- C'est toi qui as raison… encore, dit Lena en se relevant à son tour. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir, j'aurais dû…

\- Ça va, ça va. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça ma chère. Tu as eu une semaine difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Hank se rendit au support, enfila son veston et regarda comment il lui allait.

\- Tu es très élégant, dit-elle en souriant du coin des lèvres.

En effet, le vieil homme était très chic, dégageait une prestance, une assurance d'avoir accompli de grandes choses dans sa vie. Elle le trouva beau, dans tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait, un monde sans crime. Précrime.

\- Je te remercie. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, dans très peu de temps, nous tiendrons un second point de presse, nous expliquerons à la population ce qui s'est vraiment passé, nous exposerons les deux véritables coupables. En un rien de temps, tu reprendras ta place à mes côtés.

\- Deux?

Le visage de Lena s'était métamorphosé.

Hank se passa la main sur la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, ce serait mieux que tu te rassois. On a retrouvé Morgan Edge dans l'appartement de Kara… mort.

\- Quoi? dit Lena en se reculant lentement.

Elle se heurta au bord du divan et s'y laissa tomber.

\- Il n'y avait que deux endroits où nous pensions la trouver à ce stade, chez elle ou à la maison des Danvers. On a trouvé l'agent Edge à un endroit, et les soeurs Danvers à l'autre. Alex la cachait, elles ont tenté de fuir mais l'équipe tactique a réussi à les appréhender.

Lena fixait le vide alors que les paroles de Henshaw lui parvenaient au ralenti. Elle essayait de s'imaginer la scène, Kara tuant Edge.

\- Et Nia, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Saine et sauve. Elle a été réintégrée dans le temple avec les jumeaux. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Même s'il a fallu en passer par tout cela.

Hank ouvrit un petit boîtier de métal, sorti deux boutons de manchette en argent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle encore plus bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-il en allant se rasseoir, mais cette fois sur le fauteuil en face.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- J'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- Et moi donc, et moi donc. Je connais les soeurs Danvers depuis qu'elles sont toutes jeunes, depuis la mort de leur père. Elles sont si proches, plus que peut l'être un véritable lien du sang selon moi. Je crois qu'Alex a voulu protéger Kara, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a aidé à se sauver à la fin. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peut-être chez Kara qu'on a retrouvé Morgan, mais je crois que c'est Alex qui a fait feu.

Lena secoua la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Depuis le début elle croyait qu'il cherchait à la piéger et des agents ont raconté que Morgan l'avait renvoyé de l'escouade alors qu'ils étaient sur la scène de crime de Maxwell.

\- Et les fédéraux, ils…

\- Ils ne feront rien du tout, sois tranquille, dit-il en levant la main vers elle. Ils sont venus reprendre le corps et en vidant sa chambre d'hôtel, ils ont trouvé plusieurs vieux dossiers sur Lex. Sans parler de ce que l'avocat de Jack Spheer a déposé comme plainte contre lui et contre nous. Intrusion, voies de fait, coup et blessure et j'en passe.

\- Là, je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien, dit-elle en se calant sur le dossier.

\- Ce qu'i comprendre, c'est que tout ce qui touche Edge, Spheer, Lex et toi ne sortira pas au grand jour. Personne n'a rien a y gagner. Il y a le cas 1109, le meurtre de Maxwell Lord, et celui d'un agent fédéral. Et dans les deux cas, les meurtrières sont désormais dans le centre de confinement.

Lena hocha la tête en regardant vers le plafond.

\- C'est terminé Lena, c'est fini.

On cogna à la porte, pour ensuite ouvrir lentement.

\- La conférence de presse commence dans 5 minutes, monsieur, dit son assistante à toute vitesse avant de refermer la porte.

Hank se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Il se rendit ensuite devant le miroir, tentant de faire son noeud papillon.

Lena sentait un étrange haut-le-coeur, son ventre se tordre. Ça n'allait pas. Tout semblait complet lorsque expliqué par la voix rassurante et profonde de Henshaw, mais encore, c'était comme si on avait assemblé un casse-tête de force. Découpant et collant les morceaux pour en faire une image déformée de la réalité, fausse.

\- Non… ça ne se peut pas Hank, quelque chose cloche.

Hank sursauta à ces mots, les côtés de son noeud retombant le long de son collet.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider avec ça? Mes vieux pouces ne sont plus aussi habiles qu'avant. Et explique-moi je te pris, dit-il en marchant à sa rencontre.

Elle tira une chaise de devant son bureau et l'invita à prendre place, puis passa derrière lui.

\- Il y a des aspects de toute cette affaire qui restent incohérents.

Il ne répondit pas, préféra la laisser aller au bout de sa pensée, ensuite il tenterait de la rassurer et de la détourner vers le _bon_ chemin.

\- Je veux dire… Il y a la prévision de Nia au Dream'on, le meurtre de cette femme et dans cette chambre, Maxwell, il voulait que Kara le tue! On lui avait promis de s'occuper de sa famille en échange de sa mort, il était paniqué à l'idée que Kara ne le tue pas.

\- Mais elle l'a quand même fait?

Elle soupira en prenant les deux côtés du noeud pour commencer à le nouer.

\- Oui elle l'a fait mais…

\- Écoutes-moi bien Lena, commença-t-il d'une voix se voulant complice et rassurante. Dès demain, je vais creuser cette piste dont tu me parles. Mais seulement si tu me promets de rester en dehors de tout cela pour quelques jours.

Elle souffla de soulagement en déposant un court baiser sur ses cheveux gris.

\- Je me soucie des soeurs Danvers probablement plus que toi encore et j'irai au fond des choses, continua-t-il pour terminer de la rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais tout repasser moi-même. Fouiller les dossiers de Morgan sur la scène de crime, aller voir M. Schott au confinement s'il n'a pas des prévisions sur une femme noyée correspondant à ce qui a été trouvé au Dream'on. Je vais...

\- Je n'ai jamais mentionné que la femme avait été noyée, murmura Lena en relâchant le noeud désormais parfaitement fait.

Elle se recula d'un pas.

Hank ferma les yeux, soupira et prit appuis sur sa chaise pour se relever. Il se retourna lentement vers Lena, la trouva en train de le fixer tout en reculant encore.

Il marcha vers elle, son regard tentant de la dominer, lui faire comprendre sur quel chemin hasardeux elle était allée, d'où elle ne reviendrait pas si elle continuait davantage.

La porte s'ouvrit et se cogna sur Lena.

\- Oh pardon, toutes mes excuses Mme. Luthor. Monsieur, la conférence, on vous attend.

Lena se pressa de sortir sans dire un mot, sans se retourner, de peur de croiser à nouveau ce regard qu'avait Hank.

Elle se rua vers les escaliers, descendit d'un niveau pour se rendre jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Opacité vitrage, dit-elle le souffle court alors que la cloison de verre se refermait derrière elle.

Le grand bureau devint opaque, la cachant de tous les autres employés de l'étage l'ayant suivi du regard alors qu'elle refaisait surface après des jours d'absence dans ce qui avait été la chasse à l'homme la plus médiatisé depuis les meurtres en série de son propre frère.

Lena se pressa à son bureau, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs avec son empreinte de pouce, sortit une bouteille de scotch vieux de trente ans et un verre de cristal. Elle se servit un double et l'enfila d'une gorgée.

La boisson répandit tout son arôme et toute sa chaleur dans sa gorge. Elle toussa un bref moment et se resservit une seconde fois.

Lena vida à nouveau son verre puis l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Le cristal éclata en une multitude de fragments, la cloison de verre renforcé elle, résista.

Elle peinait à respirer, terrifiée.

Lena se releva, prit la bouteille et bue une autre gorgée en se rendant à la fenêtre. Le ciel était passé au gris foncé, les nuages devenus menaçants. En bas, sur la grand'place, elle voyait la conférence de presse avoir lieu.

Elle se tapa la tête contre la vitre une première fois en fermant les paupières. Les images lui revenaient en désordre. Kara pointant son arme contre Maxwell. Lex se fracassant le crâne sur la vitre de sa cellule du confinement. La femme au regard violet et à la robe de satin. Cette chambre chez Cat Grant, ce baiser. Le parapluie ordonné par Nia. La chambre miteuse dans la lumière des néons, le corps de Kara pressé contre le sien.

Lena se cogna la tête une seconde fois et rouvrit les yeux, savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

La cinquième symphonie de Beethoven emplissait le département de confinement. Chacune des notes profondes allant se perdre dans la noirceur du vaste espace, rejoignant les détenus par-delà leur coma forcé.

Winn jouait avec passion sur l'orgue.

La musique cessa d'un coup, le gardien ayant senti l'extrémité d'une arme sur sa gorge. Il leva les mains dans les airs. On retira l'arme de contre sa peau et son fauteuil magnétique se recula sans qu'il l'ait actionné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Son siège pivota et il aperçut Lena Luthor se tenant droit devant lui. Elle appuya sur la tablette de verre qu'elle avait à la main, ce qui illumina les écrans du poste de commande. Un autre clic et le fauteuil de Winn l'emmena vers ses écrans.

\- Vous avez piraté le centre de confinement, murmura-t-il.

Lena le rejoint près des commandes.

\- Je ne pirate pas… C'est moi qui dirige cette compagnie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me demander, je…

Lena rit faussement. Winn la regarda par-dessus son épaule, ne sachant pas s'il devait craindre cette femme l'ayant dominé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Parce que si j'avais demandé, le protocole vous aurait forcé à me dire non. M. Schott, _non_ n'est pas une réponse que j'accepterai, nous sommes nous bien compris?

Lena plongea son regard perçant dans celui du gardien. Il ravala difficilement.

\- À vos ordres Mme. Luthor.

\- Bien. Maintenant, conduisez-moi auprès d'Alex et Kara Danvers.

Winn se passa la main sur le front pour en retirer le début de sueur froide. Il n'eut pas à entrer les noms des détenues, sachant déjà où elles se trouvaient. Il actionna la portion mobile de son poste.

Il posa la main sur la manette de son fauteuil et leva à nouveau les yeux vers Lena, comme pour demander la permission de reprendre le contrôle de ses manoeuvres. Elle hocha la tête comme seule réponse, et tous deux se rendirent sur la plateforme de déplacement.

\- C'est parti pour un tour, dit-il alors qu'ils se détachaient du poste de garde.

La plateforme les emporta dans l'immensité de l'aire de détention. Les colonnes s'élevèrent autour d'eux, permettant de voir les centaines de personnes gardées captives. Pour avoir commis des meurtres, pour avoir simplement eu l'intention de le faire.

Winn les fit descendre jusqu'au sol et tous deux descendirent alors qu'une tour plus illuminée que les autres s'élevait droit devant eux. Des hommes et des femmes que Lena ne reconnut pas défilèrent devant elle. Puis la colonne s'immobilisa, révélant le compartiment contenant Alex.

Lena s'approcha d'elle, vit les images défiler sur l'écran semi-circulaire devant son visage endormi. Elle vit les soeurs au bout d'un quai, un soleil couchant. Une grande maison au bord d'un lac. Une chambre d'enfant avec deux lits, Nia au bord de la fenêtre. Des coups de feu, du verre brisés, une forêt sombre. Et enfin, Kara faisant de grands signes pour attirer les projecteurs du PC-2053 sur elle.

Lena savait qu'elle voyait les derniers moments de conscience de la chef et non une prévision. Les précogs étaient impuissant à ce moment, Nia n'étant pas là. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas la moindre trace du meurtre de Morgan. Alex n'était pas coupable, ne l'avait jamais été, n'avait pas sa place ici.

Lena se recula, passa à l'écran de commande de la cellule, cherchant dans les fonctionnalités.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, dit Winn en la regardant faire.

Lena posa son regard noir sur lui, ce qui le fit presque trembler de peur.

\- Et pourquoi cela? dit-elle les dents serrées.

Il pointa l'abdomen de l'agent Danvers. Lena regarda avec plus d'attention, remarqua en effet un large pansement médical. Elle afficha son bilan de santé. Elle avait été blessée par balles lors de leur capture. Les nanotech étaient à la guérir, mais leur avancement n'en était qu'à 17%.

Winn avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas la sortir de là, pas pour le moment. Lena soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il y avait une raison pourquoi elle avait d'abord commencé par Alex et non Kara.

Lena redoutait de faire face à Kara, aurait préféré pouvoir parler avec sa soeur avant, bénéficier de son appui ensuite pour ce qui était à venir. Une fois de plus, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

\- Un peu de courage Lena, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? demanda-t-il en approchant son fauteuil magnétique.

\- Rien… rien. Montrez-moi l'autre Danvers maintenant.

Winn pivota à 180 degrés, lui fit signe de la main de la suivre. Les talons de Lena résonnèrent sur le béton. Chacun de ses pas lents vers une autre colonne s'illuminant et s'élevant à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Lena sentait déjà son coeur s'accélérer, résonner dans ses oreilles encore plus fort que le bruit de ses escarpins.

Winn fit arrêter la tour vis-à-vis le numéro de détenu 1109.

Lena passa à l'écran de commande, vérifiant si Kara avait aussi été blessée, avait aussi un délai par guérison de nanos. Elle ne trouva rien.

\- M. Schott, veuillez activer les bras robotisés pour cette cellule, qu'ils lui retirent son casque holo.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de commentaire M. Schott. Faites cela… ensuite vous êtes libre de retourner à votre poste. Merci.

Winn entra les lignes de code d'activation tel que ordonné. Le son caractéristique de mécanismes robotisés se mettant en marche retentit. Venant des hauteurs du centre, les bras débutaient leur approche vers eux. Le gardien regarda Lena lui tournant le dos. Il songea ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il remonta sur la plateforme et en un instant, retourna à son poste.

Lena regardait Kara, immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle était calme, semblait sereine. Cela n'allait pas durer et Lena le savait. Elle faisait durer ce moment quasi paisible. Mais son coeur battait trop fort et trop vite, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux menaçaient de trahir ce qu'elle contenait. La honte.

Sur l'écran devant le visage de Kara, il y avait la scène dans la chambre de Maxwell. Un moment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, où elle aurait aimé retourner, tenter de faire les choses autrement.

Les bras robotisés vinrent se positionner de chaque côté de Kara. De l'extrémité de leurs doigts lumineux, ils pressèrent sur différents boutons le long du casque holo. Dans un tintement strident, les bras le retirèrent et sans plus s'attarder, remontèrent en hauteur.

Le compartiment illuminé contenant Kara changea de couleur, passant du blanc au rouge. L'écran semi-circulaire devant son visage se releva, les sangles la retenant se détachèrent.

Une version miniature des tripodes émergea de la cellule, grimpa sur Kara. De l'une de ses petites pattes, il la piqua au niveau du coeur, lui envoyant du fait même une décharge bas voltage pour la réveiller.

Kara ouvrit les yeux grand en se cambrant sous le choc. Elle alla tomber en avant mais Lena la rattrapa juste à temps. Néanmoins, elle n'arriva pas à la garder debout, ne pu que ralentir sa chute. Toutes deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol, l'une contre l'autre.

Lena se pencha au-dessus de la blonde, tenta de dégager ses longs cheveux couvrant son visage. Kara agrippa son poignet, interrompant son mouvement, puis la repoussa violemment.

Lena tomba à la renverse un mètre plus loin, sous le regard noir de Kara la fixant. Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire.

Au loin, l'orgue retentit à nouveau.

Kara finit par détourner les yeux alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle tenta de se relever mais trébucha, ses jambes encore engourdie de la sédation comatique.

Lena la rejoint, prit son bras pour l'aider.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurla Kara en la repoussant une fois de plus.

Lena recula, sans un mot, elle aussi se retenant de montrer ce que ces retrouvailles lui faisaient ressentir.

Kara se reprit et encore, échoua à se relever. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, se recroquevilla alors que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Dans son justaucorps de détenu, la fraîcheur de l'air, l'humidité du béton poli la traversaient jusqu'aux os.

Lena s'assied devant elle, à la même distance qu'elle avait reculée. Kara ferma les yeux, son crâne comprimé par de terribles maux de tête. Elle se massa les tempes aux endroits où le casque lui avait été mis.

Les images lui revenaient de manière disparate, sans ordre ni logique. Son dernier souvenir lui parvint, la submergea tout entière. Comment avait-elle pu oublier.

\- Alex… dit-elle le souffle court.

Kara n'arrivait plus à respirer, cherchait son air le regard paniqué. Lena se rapprocha à nouveau. La blonde leva la main vers elle pour la tenir à distance, sans succès. Lena retira son veston, le passa autour des épaules de Kara avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Shhhh… ça va aller.

Kara revoyait le corps de sa soeur dans ses bras, tout ce sang sur ses mains. Elle secoua la tête, son corps se arquant maintenant. Chaque tentative de respirer devenant de plus en plus laborieuse.

\- Non… non… Alex, gémit Kara alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lena prit son visage entre ses mains, la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle va bien, elle…

Kara fit non de la tête tout en prenant les bras de Lena, cherchant à se défaire du contact.

\- ELLE EST MORTE! cria Kara, la voix enrouée.

Danvers se recula tout en continuant de répéter les mêmes mots, que sa soeur était morte.

\- Respire Kara, respire lentement, murmura Lena.

Kara n'y arrivait pas. L'air sifflait avec chaque nouvelle inspiration. De peine et de misère, elle parvint enfin à se remettre debout. Kara tournait sur elle-même, la tête entre les mains, confuse et paniquée.

Elle fit plusieurs tours avant de s'arrêter net. Son regard venait de se poser sur l'autre colonne lumineuse à dix mètres de là.

Kara s'élança, tomba, se releva, se rendit en boitant jusqu'à sa soeur. Elle vit les images sur son écran.

\- Tu es en vie… murmura Kara tout en essuyant ses joues.

Elle passa aux commandes du compartiment, voulut activer les bras robotisés pour la libérer. À peine avait elle commencé à entrer dans les paramètres que l'écran se verrouilla.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… dit Kara en tapant plus fort sur les commandes.

Derrière, elle entendit les pas de Lena s'approcher, se mêlant à la musique classique.

\- On ne peut pas la faire sortir, Kara. Pas encore.

Kara se retourna, la vit, tablette à la main, comprit que c'était Lena qui lui avait interdit l'accès.

\- Laisses-moi la libérer! MAINTEMANT

Lena fit non de la tête et Kara perdit son sang-froid. Elle s'élança vers Lena mais tomba face contre terre, enragée et honteuse.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'aider, dit péniblement Kara en se remettant à genoux, respirant encore avec difficulté.

Lena s'agenouilla à son tour, se mettant à son niveau. Elle pointa le bandage de nanotech.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux pas_, c'est que je ne _peux pas_.

Kara regarda le pansement et soupira.

\- Nous reviendrons pour elle je te le promets, mais pour l'instant nous devons absolument te faire sortir.

Lena lui tendit la main. Kara y posa les yeux, sans la prendre.

\- Je t'en supplie Kara, allons-nous en d'ici.

* * *

Une forte pluie tombait sur National City, martelait les parois de l'ascenseur vitré. Lena ne pouvait se risquer à la cacher chez elle, préféra un des grands hôtels du centre-ville. Ici, moyennant une généreuse contribution, on pouvait acheter le silence. Et en ce moment, éviter toutes attentions était ce dont elles avaient le plus besoin.

\- 62ème étage, dit une voix robotisée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dernier niveau de l'hôtel et elles sortirent de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas de couloir car l'étage au grand complet se trouvait être la suite qu'avait réservée Lena. L'endroit était vaste, ouvert, vitré et surtout, chic.

Il avait beau être la fin de l'après-midi, l'épais couvert nuageux assombrissait la ville. Au loin, le tonnerre leur parvint. Ce mauvais temps leur était presque caractéristique maintenant. Presque tous leurs moments partagés lors des derniers jours s'étaient déroulés au son de la pluie, dans la pénombre.

Kara se rendit près des murs fenêtres, regarda en bas la ville illuminée.

Lena déposa sur le lit le sac qu'elle avait apporté. Des vêtements pour Kara et elle ainsi que d'autres effets personnels.

\- Je t'ai apporté une tenue de rechange si tu désires te laver tu…

\- Non, répondit sèchement Kara sans se retourner.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Lena en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle passa au bar, sortit une bouteille de rouge et se versa une coupe.

\- Nous devons parler, dit elle en allant maintenant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il faut que...

\- Bien, alors pourquoi es-tu parti?

Lena passa près de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée tant Kara était allée droit au but. La conversation ne serait pas facile.

\- D'après toi? tu as tiré Kara, tu as tué cet homme.

\- Non c'est faux!

Elle se retourna de la fenêtre, fusilla Lena du regard.

Kara la voyait là, assise, si près et si loin à la fois. Sa simple présence lui rappelait cet horrible sentiment d'abandon. Elle lui en voulait tellement.

\- Alors comment est-il arrivé jusqu'en bas de la tour avec une blessure par balle?

Lena soutint le regard menaçant de Kara, tout en buvant sa coupe. L'orgueil tentant de masquer ses remords.

\- C'est lui qui a tiré pas moi, mais tu étais là pourtant…

Le regard de Kara changea. La furie remplacée par l'incompréhension, la même qu'avait Lena.

Luthor posa sa coupe et regarda vers le sol, cherchant à se rappeler la scène. Kara demandait à Maxwell de révéler qui était derrière tout ça, Lena avait été poussée contre le mur, Nia hurlait.

\- J'ai entendu… j'ai…

Lena continuait de fixer le plancher, ses souvenirs embrouillés. Elle s'était cogné la tête, ne voyait pas clair.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie? pourquoi! redit Kara en fermant les poings.

Elle voulait savoir, devait savoir. Pour trouver une explication, pour justifier ce qui lui avait fait mal à un endroit qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre à Lena.

\- Je… continua Lena ne revoyant pas la scène clairement, n'entendant que le coup de feu.

Kara n'arrivait plus à attendre, voulait une réponse. Elle rejoint Lena d'un pas rapide, la fit se relever en la prenant par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi? réponds-moi.

Lena retira son bras que tenait Kara, l'écarta, cherchant de toutes ses forces à se souvenir. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas tout en se murmurant à elle-même. Lena ressentait la douleur à la tête, à la main. Une trace de sang sur le mur, le visage de Lex dans le souvenir holo.

Kara la voyait faire, sentait son coeur battre plus vite, son contrôle lui échapper. Elle avait mal, voulait qu'elle le sache et qu'elle souffre aussi. Elle alla la saisir par les épaules, la forçant à cesser de marcher, à lui faire face.

\- Tu m'as laissé là-bas, tu es partie, POURQUOI! cria-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Lena la regarda droit dans les yeux, cligna à plusieurs reprises pour se contenir de montrer l'émotion montant en elle. Elle ravala difficilement, puis laissa aller la fameuse réponse que Kara attendait tant.

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur...

Kara la relâcha, mais ne recula pas.

\- Oui j'ai eu peur, je t'ai laissé là, je… j'ai entendu le coup et tout est devenu vrai, tout ce que nous tentions de fuir, pour finalement prendre simplement un autre chemin et arriver exactement au même moment… à la même finalité.

Lena baissa la tête et passa à côté de Kara, alla s'asseoir à nouveau. Elle prit une gorgée, puis une autre. Et pourtant le courage ne venait pas.

\- Quand ils m'ont casqué dans cette ruelle, je me suis retrouvée prisonnière dans le noir et dans les profondeurs...il y avait Lex. Comme s'il m'attendait et…

Lena marqua une pause, sa voix ayant commencé à s'érailler.

\- J'ai été sous son emprise toute ma vie, je… je ne pouvais pas y retourner, Kara. Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Alors tu es partie, dit Kara en se retournant pour la regarder.

Lena regarda le fond de sa coupe n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Kara qu'elle savait être en train de la fixer. Elle cligna encore à plusieurs reprises, mais une larme trouva son chemin, glissa sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé.

Kara secoua la tête, resserra les poings.

\- Non, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Danvers la regarda avec mépris, elle avait voulu la voir souffrir et maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Pire elle lui faisait pitié. Elle avait tellement de colère envers elle, n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà.

Kara passa au coin cuisine, sortit des bouteilles du minibar et les posa sur l'îlot central de marbre. Elle prit un verre, y ajouta deux glaçons et versa le contenu de deux petites bouteilles de whisky.

Elle but une première gorgée tout en voyant Lena se prendre le visage entre les mains. Kara ferma les yeux, se forçant à revoir le couloir où les gens fuyaient, où Nia rempait jusqu'à elle, lui confirmant que Lena ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle l'avait bel et bien abandonnée.

\- Non, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Nia, avec nulle part où aller.

\- Tu es retourné à ton appartement? demanda Lena entre ses mains.

Kara but encore un coup, grimaça puis afficha un air bête devant la stupidité de la question.

\- Je ne suis pas folle quand même, non.

Lena se recula sur son fauteuil, vida le reste de sa coupe tout en cumulant d'autres morceaux de casse-tête. Non Kara n'était pas retournée chez elle.

\- Je suis allé chez ma mère… Alex m'y attendait et…

Kara s'interrompit et Lena se tourna vers elle, attendant la suite.

\- Elle a manqué mourir à cause de...à cause de toi! dit Kara avec les dents serrées.

Lena se mit faussement à rire. À ce point, il n'y avait plus lieu de tenter de ménager Kara. Visiblement, elle lui en voulait terriblement, et même si Lena était sincère avec elle, s'ouvrait à elle, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- À cause de moi? Je peux prendre bien des blâmes mais à ce moment je n'étais plus dans ton histoire, elle s'écrivait sans moi, répondit sèchement Lena.

Elle se rendit au comptoir à son tour, remplissant sa coupe vide.

\- Justement! Si tu étais resté nous aurions…

\- Nous aurions pu quoi? Ein? Se faire capturer toutes les deux? Oui là nous aurions été ensemble pour toujours.

\- Va te faire foutre Lena!

Lena lui sourit exagérément et porta un toast dans le vide.

\- Tu sais quoi, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir sorti du centre de confinement, oui sincèrement, tout le plaisir est pour moi, pas besoin de me remercier.

À ses mots, Lena cala son vin, puis laissa tomber la coupe sur le comptoir. Elle roula lentement et alla se briser sur le sol.

Kara regarda la coupe en mille morceaux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu…commença Kara.

\- Mais arrête avec ça, merde! C'est passé, c'est fait, et on ne peut plus rien y changer. D'ailleurs nous l'avons bien vu toutes les deux, il n'y a rien que nous ayons réussi à changer.

Lena contourna l'îlot, se rapprochant de Kara, se plaçant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Tout était prévu, tout devait se passer exactement comme ça… même mon départ, dit-elle l'air vaincue.

\- Quoi?

Lena prit le verre de whisky des mains de Kara.

\- Nia le savait, elle me l'avait murmuré pendant que nous t'attendions dans le lobby de l'hôtel, pendant que tu cherchais Maxwell.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Lena termina le verre et le posa sur le marbre blanc, puis soupira.

\- Moi non plus Kara je ne comprends pas… mais ce que je sais…

Lena se rapprocha plus encore, plongeant son regard dans le sien, cherchant à trouver Kara. Par-delà la fausse colère, par-delà son désir de la faire souffrir comme elle-même avait souffert.

Lena leva sa main vers le visage de Kara. Celle-ci interrompit son mouvement en attrapant son bras mais du bout des doigts, Lena parvint à effleurer sa joue.

\- C'est que je suis désolé.

Kara soutint son regard tout en fronçant les sourcils, résistant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas cesser de lui en vouloir, ne voulait passer par-dessus, pas voir ce qui se cachait au-delà.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit Kara à voix basse, tentant de masquer le tremolo dû à l'émotion.

\- Tu ne _veux_ pas me croire, c'est différent.

Elle regarda au fond des yeux de Lena, puis se força à détourner le regard.

\- Tu es partie, après tout ça tu es juste partie. Si tu savais comme ça fait...

Kara ne termina pas, ses mots allant la trahir.

\- Mal?

Kara serra les dents et ferma les yeux encore plus durement.

\- Non...tu ne comptes pas assez pour me faire mal, dit Kara la voix rauque.

Lena retira la main qu'elle avait approché de son visage. Elle regarda Kara fermant toujours les yeux, ne voulant pas voir, au sens propre comme figuré.

Luthor se prit une nouvelle coupe, empoigna la bouteille de rouge et passa à la portion salon de l'aire ouverte.

\- Morgan Edge est mort, dit Lena en se servant.

\- Quoi?

Kara rouvrit les yeux et la fixa, à nouveau loin d'elle.

\- Eh oui, retrouvé mort et dans ton appartement en plus.

Lena rit faussement.

\- Depuis le tout début nous avons été dans l'erreur, dit-elle.

Kara soupira, marcha lentement vers le salon en regardant la pluie dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui était derrière tout ça, dit Kara en se rendant à nouveau au bord de la fenêtre.

\- Je sais qui est derrière tout ça, dit Lena.

\- Et moi je sais pourquoi, compléta Kara en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Lena lui leva sa coupe avant de prendre une gorgée.

\- Nous voilà, à nous cacher encore, à nous en prendre l'une à l'autre… on nous aura véritablement battues sur toute la ligne.

Kara revit leur fuite, comment toute leur vie avait basculé du jour au lendemain, comment plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Elle donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, cria de rage, puis donna un second coup, un autre et encore un autre.

La fenêtre resta intacte, mais la main de Kara se mit à saigner.

Lena termina son vin et secoua la tête.

\- Nous sommes pathétiques, dit-elle.

\- Parle pour toi, répondit Kara en se laissant glisser le long de la vitre.

\- Nous sommes encore cachées, encore en train de fuir. À chercher du courage au fond d'une bouteille ou à frapper dans une fenêtre. Si ce n'est pas être pathétiques, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Kara soupira puis se releva.

\- On doit faire quelque chose, dit Lena.

Danvers fit non de la tête tout en marchant vers le lit.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant, tu l'as dit toi même, nous n'avons pas réussit à changer quoi que ce soit. Ce qui va arriver finira par arriver… un point c'est tout.

Kara ouvrit le sac, sortit des vêtements.

\- On ne peut pas simplement rien faire. On doit…

\- NON! la coupa Kara. Je ne _dois_ rien, ne dois plus rien. J'ai déjà tout donné et à chaque fois j'ai tout perdu.

Kara renifla, le dos tournée à Lena alors qu'elle tenait les vêtements fermement.

\- Mes parents sont morts, Jeremiah est mort, Alex a survécue de peu et t…

Kara ne termina pas sa phrase, chacun de ses mot s'étant dégradé vers le silence. Une partie d'elle avait voulu ajouter Lena à cette liste, mais ça aurait été admettre ce qui faisait trop mal à avouer.

Autant Kara voulait la faire souffrir, autant elle voulait retrouver cette proximité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer, à s'expliquer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre, à trouver les mots, à lâcher prise.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et sans jeter un dernier regard à Lena, passa à la salle de bain.

Kara referma et ouvrit la champlure de la douche. La chaleur se répandit rapidement dans la pièce, l'emplissant de sa buée. Elle retira son justaucorps blanc de détenue, respira difficilement, se sentant tellement petite, tellement misérable.

Kara entra dans la douche, laissa l'eau couler sur ses cheveux. Elle fixait le drain, le vide, sa solitude dans son incapacité à faire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut.

Lena tenait la poignée de porte dans sa main, n'osait la tourner. Elle appuya son front contre la porte, cherchant le courage d'entrer, d'encore une fois faire les premiers pas, au risque d'essuyer un autre échec.

Elle inspira profondément et se résigna à entrer. Lena vit le vêtement du centre de confinement par terre, réalisa comment tout était allé si loin, jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de Kara.

Elle retira ses vêtements à son tour, les posa sur ceux de Kara. Lena ouvrit lentement la porte de la longue douche vitrée, vit Kara lui tournant le dos, tête baissée sous le jet. Elle entra et referma derrière elle.

Kara ne bougea pas, et ce, même si elle l'avait entendu entrer. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, n'avait plus rien à perdre ici, maintenant, à ce moment précis.

Lena se pressa dans son dos, l'entoura de ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Les jambes de Kara fléchirent, et Lena la tint contre elle alors qu'elles s'asseyaient au fond de la douche.

L'eau coulait sur leur corps lové l'un contre l'autre.

Lena la sentait trembler, laisser aller les larmes ne pouvant être discernées de l'eau chaude de la champlure. Kara s'était recroquevillée, se faisant petite, tout comme elle se sentait. Lena embrassa sa chevelure mouillée.

Elle caressa délicatement sa peau perlée de gouttelettes, fredonna la mélodie qu'elle lui avait chanté dans cette affreuse chambre des bouges. Pour la calmer, pour la réconforter, pour la protéger.

\- Je suis désolé, Kara.

Kara releva la tête, la regarda un court moment avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi.

Elles restèrent là, sans rien dire de plus, laissant l'eau couler, emporter avec elle ce qui restait de ressentiment, de peur et de honte. Pour laver ce qui avait été, ce qui ne pouvait plus être changé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

"Fate decides who comes into your life, your heart decides who stays."

Unknown

* * *

Kara regardait les buildings illuminés dans la nuit défiler par les fenêtres de la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Assise à l'arrière à côté de Lena, elles se faisaient conduire par son chauffeur personnel.

Sur les panneaux publicitaires animés, on voyait le procureur général de National City serrer la main du directeur de Précrime alors que les résultats du décompte final étaient rendus publics. Une majorité satisfaisante quoique loin d'être écrasante. Néanmoins, la victoire était confirmée.

Kara se tortilla d'inconfort, ce qui attira l'attention de Lena sur elle.

\- Cesse de gigoter, tu vas la froisser.

En effet, Kara risquait de froisser la magnifique robe longue bleue que lui avait achetée Lena quelques heures plus tôt. En plus de souliers à talon ridiculement haut, de sac à main et de bijoux dont elle n'imaginait pas le prix.

Lena avait eu un plan et ensemble elles l'avaient peaufiné, du moins autant qu'elles avaient pu durant les heures précédant le résultat du référendum.

Et ce fameux plan impliquait tenue de soirée, coiffure et maquillage, au grand déplaisir de Kara qui s'était laissée préparer par Lena. L'horreur.

Mais en ce moment, Kara devait l'avouer, Lena était on ne peut plus splendide dans sa tenue de soirée d'un rouge éclatant. Ses lèvres de couleur assortie, ses longs cheveux noirs remontés et dégageant son cou.

\- Quoi? demanda Lena qui voyait Kara la fixer, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es est magnifique.

Lena sourit et lui prit la main qu'elle serra fort.

\- Merci, toi aussi, il va falloir remettre ça un de ses jours.

Kara se mit à rire avant de faussement prendre un air sérieux et menaçant.

\- Jamais.

Lena rit de plus belle et Kara se laissa contaminer par son bonheur contagieux.

La voiture se mit à ralentir alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée menant au grand hôtel.

Ce bonheur, ne pouvait pas durer.

Les sourires s'effacèrent, chacune sachant ce qui les attendait maintenant. Le chauffeur immobilisa la voiture et descendit.

Lena prit les deux mains de Kara dans les siennes.

\- On se retrouve ici.

\- Oui, répondit Kara en hochant la tête.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Lena autant pour Kara que pour elle-même.

La portière s'ouvrit et le chauffeur lui tendit sa main gantée. Lena se tourna vers lui mais ne se leva pas, se retourna plutôt vers Kara.

\- Aller va, tout ira bien, je te le promets, lui dit Kara en lui souriant du mieux qu'elle put.

Lena la fixa un dernier moment, comme pour figer l'instant, pour tenter de la croire.

\- Mme. Luthor.

Lena prit la main de son chauffeur et sortie de la voiture. Il referma derrière elle et repassa derrière le volant.

Luthor se résigna à mettre un pied devant l'autre et passa la grande porte du palais des congrès, non sans regarder par-dessus son épaule la voiture se remettre en route, emporter Kara au loin. Elle referma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière priant pour que tout se passe bien, priant pour que Kara soit prudente.

Luthor rouvrit les yeux, tête toujours penchée, fixa l'imposant lustre de cristal suspendu au haut plafond, des mètres au-dessus d'elle. Une profonde respiration et elle se força à se remettre en marche. Il était temps.

Lena déambula seule dans le large couloir de tapis épais, tout le monde était déjà dans la salle de réception, l'écho de la foule lui parvenant au loin. Elle replaça sa robe de satin, ajusta ses bijoux pourtant bien en place, cherchant à garder le dessus, le contrôle.

À son arrivée tout au bout du couloir, deux valets lui ouvrirent toutes grandes les portes, les refermèrent à son passage. Il y avait foule et c'était peu dire. Plus d'une centaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle, coupe de champagne à la main, à rire, à boire, à serrer des mains et à se féliciter. Pour une victoire de l'entreprise, pour un monde plus sûr.

Lena reconnu les directeurs de chacun des départements de Précrime, les membres de son C.A., ses actionnaires se mêlant au gratin de National City. Procureur, Sénateur, richissimes membre de la haute société, tous désireux d'être ici, maintenant, pour donner leurs félicitations, pour profiter de ce moment de gloire et tâcher d'en tirer parti.

\- Champagne madame? demanda un serveur tout de noir vêtu.

Lena prit la coupe et la bu d'une gorgée, là remis aussitôt vide sur le plateau du serveur ahuri. Il s'éloigna prestement, alors qu'elle lui prenait une deuxième coupe de justesse. Lena regardait tout ce beau monde, son monde, ne s'y sentait plus à sa place. Tout avait changé.

Quelques tables plus loin, elle aperçut l'assistante de Hank, assise seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lena se fraya un chemin parmi les convives, voyant les regards la suivre dès qu'on la reconnaissait. Elle ignora les chuchotements, continua pour aller prendre place à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Mme Luthor, s'exclama l'assistante, étonnamment surprise et heureuse de la voir.

Lena remarqua qu'elle tenait une boîte en bois et un chiffon. La femme remarqua le visage incertain de sa supérieure et enchérit.

\- Je tente de la faire briller autant que possible vous comprenez? En fait… ça me détend, je… je veux éviter de penser au nombre de gens présents, à ce que je dois dire et…

\- Un présent pour le directeur Henshaw, c'est ça?

\- Oui, soupira la femme de découragement en posant la boîte sur la table.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Lena regarda au bout de la salle, un homme en habit montait sur scène. L'assistante suivit le regard de Lena, se leva d'un bond, visiblement empressée et surtout, angoissée.

\- Laissez, je m'en charge, dit Lena en se relevant.

\- Vous en êtes certaine?

Lena bu sa deuxième coupe, la posa sur la table à côté de la boîte qu'elle prit à la place.

\- Dites-moi simplement ce que vous songiez dire et ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Sur la scène, le procureur général ajustait le micro à sa hauteur, se préparant à prendre la parole. La foule se dispersa, chacun allant prendre place pour écouter ce moment tant attendu.

\- Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir!

La foule salua et applaudit l'instigateur de cette soirée de célébration, celui ayant donné son appui au projet depuis longtemps, celui ayant profité de la bonne presse reliée au succès de Précrime.

\- Nous sommes ici en cette journée historique, pour célébrer ce qui a révolutionné notre grande et belle ville, ce qui changera demain le pays au grand complet! Sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter l'homme derrière cet accomplissement, Hank Henshaw, directeur du nouveau Précrime National!

La foule se leva et un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna la montée de Hank sur scène. Il alla à la rencontre du procureur qui lui serra la main avec fierté. Tous deux prirent la pose le temps que nombre de photographes immortalisent ce moment.

L'assistante indiqua à Lena que c'était son tour. Celle-ci se fraya alors un chemin, boîte en main, jusqu'au rebord de la scène. Elle arriva alors que le procureur descendait. Il la dévisagea un court moment avant de réaliser que leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient enregistrés et photographiés en ce moment. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et lui fit la bise.

\- Mme Luthor, quel soulagement de vous retrouver, saine et sauve.

Lena se contenta de sourire en acceptant la salutation, puis de poser pour le bien de la cause. Quand enfin l'homme politique retourna à son siège, elle se tourna vers Hank qui la regardait. Pour tous les autres, il avait l'air heureux, fier, accompli. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de la voir ici ce soir. Ce jeu se jouait à deux, et ensemble ils donneraient l'impression convaincante que les dirigeants de Précrime s'entendaient comme larron en foire.

Lena se rappela les informations données par l'assistante, monta sur scène et fixa les convives.

\- En mon nom et celui de toute notre équipe, je tiens à vous remettre ce cadeau. Toutes nos félicitations monsieur.

Luthor lui remit la boîte en bois. Tous deux la tinrent ensemble alors qu'une autre volée d'applaudissement retentit. Lena sourit sous les lumières des projecteurs, des secondes interminables.

Hank ouvrit le cadeau, révélant un petit revolver posé dans un sur-mesure de feutrine rouge.

\- Ohhh, dit-il d'émerveillement souriant aux convives. Lena, très chère, mais comment avez-vous dégoté cela?

Lena feint de rire et fit un clin d'oeil à la foule.

\- J'ai soudoyé votre assistante pour qu'elle gonfle vos notes de frais personnels depuis six mois.

D'autres rires encore plus forts.

Hank passa sa main au dos de Lena et se pencha vers elle. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues mais comme il allait lui murmurer à l'oreille, elle esquiva habilement et se recula en applaudissant, ce qui entraîna tout le monde à en faire de même, encore.

Lena se pressa de descendre, elle avait assez joué à ce petit jeu. À peine descendue, l'assistante de Hank lui prit les mains et la remercia dans un murmur. Ce à quoi Luthor se contenta de hocher la tête. Lena se faufila ensuite vers le fond de la salle de réception, prenant une autre coupe au passage à l'un des serveurs captivés par ce que le grand patron de Précrime expliquait de son cadeau.

\- Des revolvers comme celui-ci ont été donnés aux généraux à la fin de la guerre de sécession par leur troupe. Les barillets étaient chargés de cinq balles plaquées or, dit Henshaw en montrant du bout du doigt les munitions dorées brillant sous les spots.

Tous hochaient la tête et avaient les yeux ronds, de toute évidence un magnifique présent historique, pour un moment l'étant tout autant.

\- Pour symboliser la fin de la destruction et de la mort qui avaient déchiré le pays pendant cinq ans, ajouta-t-il. Mesdames et messieurs, avec Précrime qui devient national, peut-être pouvons-nous enfin envisager un avenir où aucun de nous n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de décharger une arme à feu!

Les gens se levèrent debout pour acclamer ces sages paroles, ce grand homme.

\- Maintenant, passez une belle soirée, tenta-t-il d'ajouter parmi les applaudissements. Passez-une belle soirée, merci!

Les musiciens se remirent à jouer et les discussions reprirent et en un instant, la salle devint bruyante et animée.

Hank quitta la scène et fut accueilli par le procureur et d'autres hommes influents. On lui serrait la main, tentait de le féliciter une fois de plus mais le vieil homme était distrait. Il regardait la foule, cherchait Lena.

Tout au fond, un homme à la carrure immense prit sa commande au bar et s'éloigna, permit à Henshaw d'enfin l'apercevoir dans sa robe de satin écarlate. Elle était si près et si loin à la fois, à le fixer durement. Elle lui leva son verre et lui sourit faussement.

Il s'excusa auprès des hommes l'entourant, ne pouvant plus supporter leur présence. À peine avait il réussit à s'en débarrasser poliment que son assistante lui barra la route en direction de Lena.

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur.

\- Pas maintenant, coupa-t-il sèchement en l'écartant de côté.

La jeune femme le suivit néanmoins et lui tapota l'épaule. Hank fixait encore Lena, incapable de regarder ailleurs. La colère montait en lui, que foutait-elle ici bon sens.

\- QUOI! se plaint-il à son assistante alors qu'elle se postait devant lui.

Elle lui tendit son oreillette dont un petit voyant clignotait au vert.

\- Monsieur… un appel urgent sur votre ligne privée.

Hank prit le dispositif à contre-coeur et la pauvre assistante s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il releva les yeux vers le bar mais Lena n'y était plus. Il mit l'oreillette alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, la cherchant dans la salle.

\- Oui, Henshaw j'écoute.

\- Bonsoir, Hank. Je tenais simplement à vous féliciter, vous avez réussi. Vous avez créé un monde sans meurtre… et vous n'avez eu qu'à tuer pour le faire.

Henshaw se retrouva encerclé par un groupe de chefs de départements désirant qu'il signe l'article sur leur victoire. Néanmoins, il ne bougeait pas, fixait le vide. Car il connaissait très bien la voix dans son oreille, la croyait tue à jamais, profondément oubliée dans le centre de confinement.

Kara Danvers.

* * *

Tous les employés de la tour Précrime avaient été conviés à la grande réception de ce soir, tous sauf l'équipe d'intervention.

Dans le poste d'observation, Maggie et James étaient seuls, gardant le fort.

Le poste d'Olsen se mit à clignoter et une sonnerie emplie le bureau vitré.

\- Un appel en provenance de Lena Luthor, dit une voix robotique.

Les deux agents se levèrent de leurs sièges lentement, se fixèrent l'un l'autre l'air incertain.

\- Mme. Luthor? demanda James à demi-mot alors que la sonnerie retentissait toujours.

Sawyer haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils. Elle traversa le poste et en deux clics, l'appel se mit sur les haut-parleurs.

\- Poste d'observation, j'écoute.

Ils entendirent un tumulte de conversation mêlées les unes aux autres, au fond un orchestre.

\- Agent Sawyer, est-ce vous? demanda la voix hésitante de Lena à l'autre bout du fil.

James s'approcha.

\- Ici James et Maggie Mme. Luthor, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

Ils l'entendirent soupirer.

\- C'est au sujet de Kara et d'Alex.

Au simple nom de Kara, Maggie avait avancé sa main pour couper la communication. Mais quand le nom de sa soeur avait suivi, elle s'était retenue.

\- Elles ont besoin de votre aide… maintenant.

Les agents se regardèrent une fois de plus, mais l'incertitude dans leurs yeux était maintenant devenue de la curiosité.

* * *

Hank se défit de groupe de gens l'ayant encerclé. Il pointa son oreille pour indiquer dans un sourire feint qu'il prenait un appel de félicitation.

\- Merci merci, c'est très gentil, dit-il à Kara alors qu'ils serraient des mains pour enfin se dérober aux convives insistants.

Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles, pour enfoncer l'oreillette de l'une et se couper du son de l'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, dit-il sèchement, cette fois réellement pour l'agent Danvers.

Pas de réponse.

Il respira bruyamment, tout en continuant à se faufiler dans la foule.

\- Je parle de la mère de Nia, Anne Smith, finit par dire Kara.

Le directeur Henshaw s'immobilisa.

\- Juste une droguée qui avait une petite fille et avait dû l'abandonner, reprit-elle. Mais, oh, surprise, elle s'est désintoxiquée et a voulu reprendre sa fille.

Hank serra les dents.

\- Elle voulait, Nia, termina Kara.

* * *

Braini entendit des clapotements dans le lait photonique. Il détourna les yeux de ses écrans, vit Nia qui se cambrait dans le bassin, respirait de plus en plus vite.

Il se leva d'un bond, alla s'agenouiller près d'elle au rebord du liquide. Nia avait les yeux grands ouverts et poussait de petits cris étouffés. Braini savait ce que cela signifiait. Il leva le regard vers le haut du temple, vit les images qu'elle émettait.

Une femme aux longs cheveux argentés portant un manteau rouge se tenait au bord de l'eau.

\- James, tu reçois ça? demanda le gardien en se tournant vers la nouvelle baie vitrée.

Olsen se rapprocha de la vitre et Maggie l'imita. Tous deux regardèrent à leur tour les écrans du temple.

\- C'est une vision simple, juste de Nia. On n'a aucun renseignement sur l'incident ou la date mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas l'avenir, c'est déjà arrivé, dit Braini.

* * *

Le directeur Henshaw avait eu beau s'isoler sur le rebord du mur, des invités enthousiastes et désireux d'offrir leurs félicitations l'avaient une fois de plus encerclé. On lui souriait, blaguait, tendait la main qu'il serrait sans pour autant être attentif. Il n'était plus là, était ailleur, seul avec la voix dans son oreille.

\- Le problème, c'est que sans Nia, il n'y avait plus de Précrime, continua Kara.

On tendit des stylos à Hank pour qu'il signe différents articles dont le gros titre "PRÉCRIME MAINTENANT NATIONAL" défilait en rouge, blanc et bleu.

\- Elle a toujours été la plus douée des trois. Et vous saviez que sans Nia, vous n'aviez plus rien. Sans elle vous ne seriez pas où vous êtes aujourd'hui… à signer des autographes.

Hank cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve éveillé, un mauvais rêve. En effet, il était à signer des autographes pour se débarrasser des gens l'empêchant de se concentrer totalement sur la voix de l'oreillette. Kara le savait, le voyait?

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, tentant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de la repérer dans la foule.

* * *

Maggie saisit une plaque de mémorisation et l'inséra à la gauche du grand tableau de verre recourbé. Aussitôt, les images produites par Nia y figurant s'enregistrèrent. Maggie retira la plaque contenant la copie et traversa la pièce, s'assied au poste de James.

\- Attends, dit Olsen en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle regarda derrière elle, croisa son regard.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais?

\- C'est ce qu'elle nous a demandé.

\- Oui je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi? Nous sommes ici à garder le fort alors que tous sont à fêter tout… ceci, dit-elle avec un air de dégoût.

Il retira sa main et Maggie se retourna faces aux écrans de James. Ses doigts tapèrent à toute vitesse sur les touches du clavier. Elle retint son index un dernier instant au-dessus de ENTER.

\- Oui je suis certaine, murmura-t-elle avant de presser la touche et d'envoyer les images.

* * *

Sur les grands rideaux noirs couvrant le fond de la scène, les projecteurs holographiques projetèrent une vidéo d'abord floue au contour diffus. Il y avait un lac et une femme de dos, les cheveux dans la brise.

Un à un, les invités se rendirent compte des images, crurent que cela faisait partie de la soirée. Peu à peu, les discussions s'amoindrirent et l'orchestre cessa, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas été briefé à ce sujet.

Des "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", "Regardez", "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?", surgirent d'un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse.

Dans son oreillette aussi c'était le silence et Hank referma les yeux un court moment avant d'oser se retourner pour voir ce qui consternait la foule.

Les images coupaient, ne semblaient pas être coordonnées, dans un ordre précis. On vit la femme sur la berge, puis son regard sans vie et son manteau rouge ondulant sous la surface. Ensuite elle courait dans les bois, trébuchait et était agrippée par un homme en cagoule noire.

Hank sursauta quand Kara se remit à parler.

\- Et alors, vous deviez donc vous débarrasser d'Anne Smith.

Le directeur tourna les talons.

\- Vous deviez la faire taire, ce qui présentait un problème.

Il se pressa entre les gens, vers les portes vitrées, vers la sortie de la salle de réception.

\- Comment la tuer sans que les précogs le voient?

Hank referma derrière lui, s'adossa aux portes dont il tenait fermement l'une des poignées de fer forgé dans sa main, comme s'il cherchait à tenir toute la vérité dans cette seule pièce.

\- C'est simple, utiliser le système, que vous contrôlez, contre elle.

Henshaw relâcha la porte et serra sa boîte à deux mains, comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Il se retourna vers la foule de dos, regarda la scène et la projection holographique.

\- Alors vous engagez quelqu'un pour la tuer pour vous, sachant très bien que les précogs verraient ce meurtre.

On voyait Anne accroupie, ramassant un caillou au bord de l'eau et le faisant ricocher, cherchant à passer le temps. Puis un homme masqué tout habillé de noir sortait du bois.

\- Vous avez attiré Anne Smith au bord du lac, avec la promesse de lui faire retrouver sa fille.

La femme en rouge fuyait maintenant, courait dans le boiser, perdait pied et tombait face contre terre. Son asseyant s'approchait d'elle mais alors, l'équipe d'intervention de l'époque arrivait de toutes parts, arme braquée sur l'homme en cagoule. En un instant, il avait été maîtrisé, le casque holo couvrant ses tempes. L'équipe relevait la presque Victime, s'assurait qu'elle n'avait rien, lui remettait leur carte en cas de besoin en soutien psychologique et quittaient les lieux en emportant leur coupable. Une autre mission réussit.

Tous étaient captivés par ces images, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant jamais vu de prévision en vrai. On se serait attendu à ce que la vidéo s'arrête là, mais non.

Marchant d'un pas lent mais assuré, le directeur Henshaw arrivait d'un sentier dans les bois. Anne Smith, le reconnaissant, courrait à sa rencontre, terriblement heureuse de le voir et visiblement sous le choc de ce qui avait failli lui arriver.

Elle pleurait et il lui prenait les mains, caressait son visage et ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se rendaient à nouveau au bord de l'eau. Il lui pointait le quaie, indiquant qu'on viendrait lui porter sa fille par là.

Alors qu'elle scrutait au loin, il se reculait, portait sa main à la poche de son imper beige et en sortait une sorte de tissu lainé noir.

* * *

Nia écarquilla les yeux, fixa le plafond du temple.

\- Fuis, murmura-t-elle alors que les images continuaient à s'imposer à son regard.

Les mêmes qui étaient à mesure envoyées par Maggie à Lena.

\- FUIS! Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Sur la vidéo, Hank retirait son imper, révélant qu'il en portait un autre en dessous, un noir. Puis, alors qu'Anne se retournait vers lui, il mettait une cagoule sur sa tête.

Des cris retentirent de la foule. Céleste, la femme de Hank s'évanouit par terre. L'assistante se pressa sur elle, cherchant à la réveillée, en vain.

Anne Smith se retrouvait ensuite sous l'eau, hurlant sans qu'on puisse l'entendre. Des bulles d'air l'entouraient alors que ses yeux exorbités semblaient les appeler tous à l'aide, eux, les gens présents en train de célébrer.

Hank serra les dents en revoyant ces images, lui-même n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux.

\- Et ensuite, quand vous avez été tout seul, vous l'avez tué vous même… de la même façon que les précogs avaient prédit que votre monsieur X allait la tuer.

Henshaw serra sa boite encore plus et se força à fermer les yeux et à reculer de plusieurs pas.

\- Vous avez fait ressembler le vrai meurtre à un écho. Sachant que l'équipe au poste d'observation ferait ce qu'on leur avait appris… il l'ignorerait.

Hank rouvrit les yeux. Il alla une fois de plus regarder par les portes vitrées mais une couleur bleue au coin de son regard attira son attention. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une femme blonde s'éloigner dans une robe de soirée bleuté.

Henshaw n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, qui d'autres des invités préfèrerait déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel plutôt que de regarder la macabre vidéo projetée sur scène.

Kara Danvers.

Elle était présente et il l'avait senti plus tôt. L'observait, le narguait. Maintenant les rôles allaient changer.

Il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, se devant de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne mette plus de distance encore entre eux.

* * *

Lena vit le visage sans vie de la mère de Nia flotter dans le lac, une vision dont elle avait déjà été témoin au Dream'on, la jeune précog entre ses bras.

Tout le monde était consterné, sous le choc, en pleurs ou offusqué. Le procureur était pressé de sortir par ses gardes du corps et bien d'autres convives se demandaient s'ils ne partaient pas eux aussi sur-le-champs.

Mais mis à part l'homme politique, tous restèrent. Pourquoi? Une étrange question, se demanda Lena. Pourquoi ralentit-on lorsqu'on voit un accident de la route? Pour apporter son aide, non. Pour s'assurer que les gens impliqués vont bien, encore moins. Pour voir s'il y a du sang, s'il y a des morts.

Par fascination morbide.

* * *

\- Anne Smith devint une personne de plus portée disparue.

Hank tourna le coin, la vit entrer dans les cuisines. Il accéléra le pas, poussa à son tour les portes battantes.

Des bruits de chaudron de métal et d'assiette de porcelaine retentissaient en plus des ordres des chefs et sous-chefs lancés aux serveurs et autres aide-cuisiniers. Ici, personne ne semblait au courant de ce qui se passait dans la salle de réception. Il y avait des centaines de plats chauds à faire sortir, dans ce petit monde confiné qu'était la cuisine.

\- Alors, la question qui se pose maintenant. Qu'allez-vous faire Hank?

Le directeur fut tenté de jeter son oreillette au bout de ses bras mais ne le fit pas. Il se rendit plutôt sur l'un des comptoirs en acier inoxydable rutilant, y posa sa boîte en bois. Il lut l'inscription sur le couvercle "Précrime National, 22 avril 2054", puis l'ouvrit.

Le révolver datant d'un autre époque était en effet magnifique, restauré, encore fonctionnel. Le directeur le prit dans sa large paume, sortit le barillet et chargea une à une, les balles dorées.

* * *

Nia se cambra subitement, envoyant des éclaboussures de lait sur le rebord du bassin.

Braina retourna à ses écrans, dénota les informations venant de lui parvenir alors que la précog continuait de s'agiter dans le liquide.

Le gardien se releva et fit des signes de la main vers la baie vitrée.

\- On a une boule rouge!

De l'autre côté de la vitre, dans le poste d'observation, la tailleuse se mis en marche. Elle se saisit d'un cube de bois et le transforma en sphère teinte vermeille. Elle y grava un nom et la laissa aller dans son cylindre spiralé.

L'holosphère atterrit à sa place sous l'inscription "Victime".

Elle tournoya avant d'enfin s'immobiliser.

Maggie se pressa pour la prendre alors que James enfilait ses gants et se préparait à recevoir les images sur l'écran incurvé.

L'agent Sawyer fit tourner la boule rouge entre ses doigts et la montra à son collègue, sans un mot. Il y lut : Kara Danvers.

Dans le temple, ils entendirent la voix de Nia. Pourtant, les images ne leur parvenaient pas encore. Impatients, tous deux se précipitèrent à la baie vitrée, voulant savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Réfléchies aux vies que cette jeune fille a sauvées, dit Nia, le regard absent et le ton neutre.

\- Vous avez utilisé la mort de mes propres parents pour arriver à me piéger, dit Mon-El.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Hank? ajouta Kal-El. Comment allez-vous me faire taire?

\- Pardonne-moi, Kara, compléta Mon-El.

Nia perdit le souffle, ses bras et ses jambes se braquèrent hors du lait puis elle se laissa sombrer dans le bassin.

Brain sauta la rejoindre pour vite la ramener à la surface.

James et Maggie avaient vu les échanges entre les précogs. Les avaient vus jouer la scène tels des acteurs dans ce futur qu'ils voyaient.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent des sons, comprirent que les images commençaient enfin à arriver sur l'écran.

James se pressa vers le tableau de verre, mains levées, prêt à analyser tout ce que les précogs lui fourniraient.

Un premier segment était à se préciser. Ils virent le directeur Henshaw, pointant son arme devant lui et dire "pardonnes-moi Kara".

Maggie sursauta à la détonation.

Le coup partait et on voyait Kara prendre une balle dans l'abdomen. En une seconde, une tache rouge se formait sur sa robe bleue, ne cessait de s'agrandir alors que celle-ci s'affalait par terre.

La tailleuse relâcha une seconde boule rouge qui alla se placer vis-à-vis "Prédateur".

Maggie lu le nom qu'elle connaissait déjà, Hank Henshaw.

* * *

Hank rangea son arme désormais chargée dans sa poche et se remit à marcher dans la cuisine, laissant le boitier gravé en cette date historique derrière lui.

Il garda sa main dans sa poche également, voulant être prêt à dégainer quand le bon moment se présenterait.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge, cette discussion avait été à sens unique trop longtemps.

\- Kara, réfléchies aux vies que cette jeune fille a sauvées et réfléchies à toutes les vies qu'elle va sauver. Cette jeune fille aurait pu sauver Alura et…

\- N'OSEZ JAMAIS PRONONCER LEURS NOMS! hurla Kara au beau milieu de l'aire de préparation des assiettes.

Hank avait déjà dépassé cette zone, ne l'y avait pas vu. Il s'arrêta net alors que le cri chargé de rage parvenait de derrière lui.

Il rebroussa chemin, resserrant ses doigts autour de la crosse du pistolet.

Kara sentit la chaleur des flammes du brasier sur sa peau, la fumée dans ses poumons, les hurlements de ses parents implorant qu'on les aide, qu'on les sauve de leur mort certaine.

Elle envoya valser une série d'assiettes sur le sol et elles se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Les serveurs et cuisiniers firent silence, cessèrent tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous les regards étaient posés sur cette femme blonde en robe bleue qu'ils avaient vu entrer une minute plus tôt sans prendre le temps de se poser de questions sur sa présence ici.

Maintenant, ils semblaient tous figer, incapable de décider s'ils devaient s'enfuir ou attendre et voir.

Fascination morbide.

* * *

Lena se précipita hors de la salle de réception, venant tout juste de recevoir un appel de Maggie. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, tout avait été planifié, tout devait bien se passer.

Lena sentait son coeur se heurter dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il menaçait d'en sortir. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête "tout devait bien se passer". Que s'était-il passé, où leur plan avait-il échoué, qu'avait elle fait de travers, où s'était-elle trompée?

Le souffle lui manquait maintenant et elle ne sentait plus le sang dans ses mains.

Tout ceci était une terrible idée, elles n'auraient jamais dû venir ici ce soir.

"tout devait bien se passer"

Lena arriva dans le couloir, regarda à droite, à gauche, il était vide.

Elle tenta de hurler le nom de Kara mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle recommença, mais en vain, la peur devant son impuissance à sauver Kara la retenait muette.

"tout devait bien se passer"

Lena saisit sa robe et la releva, se mit à courir, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'elle croisait. Avec chacune d'elles, elle sentait son coeur manquer un battement, espérant tout comme craignant de les trouver, de la trouver.

* * *

\- Vous avez utilisé la mort de mes propres parents pour arriver à me piéger!

Kara avait hurlé ses mots en fixant le sol, les débris de porcelaines, les asperges et filets mignons éparpillés un peu partout. Pourtant, elle ne voyait rien de tout ça, même de ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle voyait les films souvenirs qu'elle connaissait par coeur, voyait ce lit de la chambre 1006, toutes les photos de ceux qu'elle avait aimés, avait perdu.

À côté d'elle un serveur se recula, marcha sur un éclat qui céda sous son poids.

Kara se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard, ce qui le fit reculer plus encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte contre le mur de céramique, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer.

Danvers détourna la tête et se mit à marcher lentement, l'air complètement folle aux yeux de tous. Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été, ni folle, ni coupable d'ailleurs.

\- Kara…

\- Non! le coupa-t-elle.

Son pas s'accéléra, tout comme sa respiration.

\- Mes parents… vous saviez que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me conduire au meurtre.

Hank s'adossa contre un mur derrière un étal de plateau de coupes vides. Il ferma les yeux, se fixant sur la voix au loin, cherchant à déterminer par où elle se dirigeait, venait-elle vers lui ou s'éloignait-elle?

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Hank? Comment allez-vous me faire taire?

La voix se tue et on entendit rien d'autre que le grincement des battants des portes de la cuisine, Kara était sortie.

Hank se résigna à la suivre. Quand il arriva devant les portes, elles battaient encore tant on les avait ouvert à la volée. Droit devant, un escalier menant à l'étage et tout en haut, des portes vitrées laissées ouvertes, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

* * *

Sawyer et les deux autres agents de l'équipe tactique restés stand-by dans les bureaux étaient maintenant sur le toit de la tour Précrime.

Le PC-2053 vrombissait alors qu'ils montaient à bord, Maggie aux commandes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à entrer les coordonnées de destination, savait exactement où ils se devaient d'aller.

L'engin s'éleva dans les airs et elle mis plein gaz lorsqu'ils furent à bonne hauteur.

\- Sawyer mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sens? demanda Olsen dans son casque.

Maggie ignora la question, restait concentrée, fixait les lumières plus loin dans la nuit. Ses doigts tenaient fermement la manette des réacteurs qu'elle poussait à fond.

\- Il me reste combien de temps? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Pas assez.

\- Va te faire foutre James! COMBIEN DE TEMPS?

\- Une minute 28 secondes… Maggie, je veux sauver Kara autant que toi, mais tu n'y seras pas à temps.

* * *

Henshaw sentit l'air frais de la nuit avant même de terminer de monter les marches. Il vit les rideaux danser dans la brise et droit devant lui, plus loin sur la terrasse, elle était là, l'attendant.

Il marcha lentement à sa rencontre, sa main toujours posée soigneusement sur son arme.

Kara le regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui le déstabilisa, le força à s'immobiliser à quelques mètres devant. La rage et la colère n'étaient plus, avaient été remplacées par quelque chose de pire, quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, de la résignation.

\- C'est fini, Hank, dit-elle à demi-mot.

Kara avait menti à Lena lorsqu'elles avaient planifié tout ceci, lui avait promis qu'elle suivrait ses indications à la lettre.

Elle devait attendre que les images du meurtre d'Anne Smith soient enfin rendues public puis ensuite prévenir James et le superviseur de Morgan Edge. Elle devait s'assurer que Hank resterait captivé par sa voix le temps que la prévision et l'écho de Nia soient projetés dans la salle de réception, puis ensuite, la retrouver à la voiture et partir ensemble, loin d'ici, être libre, enfin.

Kara respira difficilement, comme lorsqu'on tente d'inspirer durant un profond sanglot. Mais pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas, ne pleurerais plus se douta-t-elle. Elle eut une pensée pour Lena, s'en voulait de lui avoir délibérément désobéis. Mais prendre la fuite n'avait jamais été une option pour Kara, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers jours. Fuir ne la rendrait jamais libre et elle le savait que trop bien.

Kara pensa à Alex, à sa mère et une dernière fois à Lena, puis se força à revenir au moment présent, au peu qu'il lui en restait.

\- La seule question qui reste est, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? dit-elle en faisant un pas vers Hank.

Il regarda tout autour d'eux, guetta le ciel, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'équipe tactique débarquer à tout moment. Mais il était aussi un homme brillant, savait qu'il n'avait pris sa décision que quelques minutes auparavant, en entrant dans la cuisine. Les siens n'auraient pas un assez long laps de temps pour filtrer les prévisions et arriver à temps. Le délai était trop court.

Kara l'imita, regarda le ciel maintenant étoilé, huma l'air et sentit la chair de poule sur sa peau toute entière, sa robe de soirée ne la couvrant que très peu. Ne la protégerait ni du froid, ni de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Nul doute que les précogs ont déjà vu ça, dit-elle en ramenant son regard vers lui.

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers elle.

\- Nul doute, dit-il en sortant l'arme de sa poche.

Il continua à marcher lentement, tenant le revolver à peine levé, mais bel et bien braqué sur elle. Un mouvement brusque et ce serait fini encore plus tôt que ce devait l'être.

\- Vous voyez le dilemme n'est-ce pas?

Kara fit un léger sourire en coin et se croisa les bras pour se réchauffer, un réflex plus qu'une réelle tentative d'échapper à la morsure du vent d'avril.

\- Si vous ne me tuez pas, les précogs se sont trompés et Précrime est fini.

Hank leva l'arme plus haut, la tint droit devant lui, la visant au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Mais si vous me tuez… vous êtes foutu. Mais ça prouve que le système marche. Les précogs avaient raison.

Kara fronça les sourcils et sentit son menton se crisper. Elle ravala difficilement et fit les derniers pas les séparant l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte?

Elle retira son oreillette et la jeta par terre, s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle sentit l'extrémité du canon sur son ventre. Kara plongea son regard dans celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme un mentor, qu'elle avait admiré et aimé. Un grand homme habité par une passion révolutionnaire, un rêve, un monde sans crime. Et voilà où tous deux se trouvaient aujourd'hui.

\- Juste un meurtre de plus. Vous pourrirez en enfer avec un casque holo mais tout le monde continuera à croire en Précrime.

Kara le vit serrer la mâchoire, sentit le canon s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le tissu de sa robe.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de me tuer. Comme les précogs on prédit que vous le feriez.

Le pouce de Hank glissa à l'arrière du revolver, recula le chien dans un son d'engrenage.

Kara referma les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas ceux qu'elle fixait, ceux ayant un jour été bienveillants. Elle ne voulait plus les voir emplie de cette envie meurtrière à son égard.

\- Sauf que… vous connaissez votre propre avenir. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez le changer _si_ vous le voulez.

Hank la regarda, paupière close tout juste devant lui, à sa merci. Tout ceci serait bientôt fini. Il sentait le déchirement au plus profond de lui, l'affection pour cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait aimée comme une fille avec sa soeur. Mais il avait aussi un autre enfant, la plus grande fierté et le plus grand accomplissement de toute sa vie, Précrime.

\- Vous avez le choix, comme je l'ai eu.

Kara sentit le canon encore plus fort contre son ventre alors que Hank s'approcha encore plus. Il passa sa main dans son dos et se pencha près de son épaule.

\- Oui j'ai le choix, et j'ai fait mon choix.

Kara rouvrit les yeux enfin, voyant seulement son habit noir sur mesure tant il s'était pressé contre elle.

* * *

Lena arriva au bout du couloir qu'elle avait fouillé de fond en comble. Elle aperçut les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre, s'aidant de la rampe pour éviter de trébucher, pour se retenir à quelque chose de tangible.

Elle avait le temps, arriverait à temps.

Luthor pivota sur elle-même, il y avait trois couloirs à l'étage, lequel prendre? Elle se passa les mains sur sa coiffure remontée, respirant de moins en moins bien.

Son regard se verrouilla sur deux portes laissées grandes ouvertes, ses rideaux ondulant dans la brise nocturne.

\- Tout devait bien se passer, murmura-t-elle maintenant à haute voix.

Elle fit un pas en avant puis le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu la cloua sur place, la traversa tout entière. Une larme coula sur sa joue, sans même qu'elle ne l'ait sentie venir, sans même qu'elle ne pu tenter de la retenir.

Le moment sembla se figer hors du temps, se précipitant et s'étirant à la fois.

Elle courut jusqu'aux portes et arriva sur la terrasse.

Lena porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

\- Pardonne-moi, Kara, dit Hank au creux de son oreille.

Kara s'accrocha à lui du mieux qu'elle put mais finit par laisser aller, ses forces l'abandonnant tout d'un coup.

Lena se précipita sur eux, alors que Hank s'affalait sur le sol froid et humide.

Allongé par terre, il les regarda toutes les deux, tour à tour un court instant, puis son regard dévia vers le ciel où il s'y perdit, pour une dernière fois. Au dernier instant, il avait retourné l'arme contre lui, avait fait son choix. Hank ne referma pas les yeux, mais la vie, elle, s'en était allée.

Kara était plantée là, à fixer Hank, sans comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Elle sentit Lena lui prendre les épaules et la tourner pour qu'elle soit en face d'elle. Les lèvres de Lena bougeaient mais Kara n'entendait pas un mot. Que des sons incompréhensibles comme lointain.

Lena lâcha ses épaules et fixa la robe bleue recouverte de sang.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Elle appuya sa main sur le ventre de Kara, s'attendant à sentir du sang s'écouler d'une plaie par balle.

\- Kara!

Lena ne cessait de dire son nom mais c'était comme si elle était seule, n'avait aucune réponse.

\- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, es-tu blessée? Tu saignes, est-ce que tu saignes, c'est ton sang? As-tu mal, es-tu blessée, demanda Lena en passant une de ses mains sur le côté du visage de la blonde, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Lena retira sa paume de sur la robe, la regarda, maintenant rouge vif. Kara baissa à son tour les yeux vers la main de Lena, puis sur elle-même. Ses genoux fléchirent et Lena la retenue du mieux qu'elle put mais toutes deux finirent à genoux par terre.

\- Lena, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui! C'est moi Kara, tout va bien, je suis là.

Lena prit son visage entre ses deux mains, et lui sourit alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les pupilles de Kara se fixèrent sur celle de Lena. Comme si elle venait tout juste de l'apercevoir, comme si elle venait tout juste de recouvrer la vue.

\- Non, non, non, non et eh non.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que… dit Luthor en fronçant les sourcils.

Kara cligna lentement des yeux, comme si elle avait oublié de le faire depuis des heures. Elle expira doucement, et prit une inspiration encore plus lente et enfin sourit.

\- Ce sont les réponses à tes questions.

Lena fronça encore plus les sourcils et secoua la tête. Kara l'imita et prit à son tour son visage entre ses mains.

\- Non je ne suis pas blessée, non je ne saigne pas, non ce n'est pas mon sang, non je n'ai pas mal et même si tu te répètes, non je ne suis pas blessée.

Kara sentit les larmes de Lena glisser entre ses doigts puis à son tour, sourire et rire de sa réponse.

-Tu es complètement folle.

\- Et toi, tu pleures?

\- Mais oui je pleure, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je croyais que tu… qu'il allait… que je n'arriverais pas à temps… tout devait bien se passer, finit-elle par dire en se remettant à pleurer.

Kara essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et sourit.

\- La, la.

\- Je te déteste tellement, murmura Lena avant de la ramener vers elle et de l'embrasser.

Kara sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser désespéré, de peur et d'incompréhension. De ce qui avait été évité de peu, le futur.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dit Kara en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

\- Tu sais pourquoi. Parce que toute cette histoire ne se résumait pas uniquement à dévoiler le véritable coupable au grand jour, à tous.

Lena se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il allait te tuer Kara, les précogs avaient annoncé une boule rouge.

Kara se tourna et regarda le corps de Hank.

\- En effet, mais tout comme moi, il a fait son choix.

Au loin la sirène du PC-2053 leur parvint en écho.

Lena suivit son regard vers cet homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour Précrime, son temps, son argent, sa notion du bien et du mal, jusqu'à sa propre vie.

\- Les grands idéaux sont dangereux, dit Lena en soupirant.

\- La fin ne justifiera jamais les moyens, j'en sais quelque chose maintenant, compléta Kara.

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, dit Lena en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se presser contre elle.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais je devais d'aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'ici. L'affronter, j'avais assez couru, s'en était fini de me cacher.

\- Finis de fuir.

Lena se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

L'aveuglante lumière blanche du PC-2053 se verrouilla sur la terrasse et le bruit des moteurs de l'engin amorçant sa descente devint de plus en plus assourdissant.

Kara entraîna Lena à l'intérieur, laissa à Maggie l'espace nécessaire pour se poser.

Toutes deux regardèrent l'équipe tactique descendre, constater la mort de leur directeur.

Kara se pressa derrière Lena, l'entoura de ses bras, posa un court baiser sur son épaule et s'approcha de son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende bien.

\- Tout s'est bien passé tu vois.

Lena lui envoya un léger coup de coude au ventre, ce qui fit rire Kara alors qu'elle la serrait encore plus dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini maintenant.

Kara était sérieuse désormais. Lena mis ses bras sur les siens et appuya le côté de sa tête sur la sienne. Elle était prête à la croire cette fois.

C'était fini. Mais pas tout, seulement ce chapitre.

* * *

Alors voilà, c'était le "dernier" chapitre sous ce format. Il reste l'épilogue. Je le mettrai en ligne d'ici quelques jours histoire de bien boucler la fin.

Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu cette AU supercorp basée sur un film que j'adore.

À bientôt!


End file.
